All That Glitters
by LizzeXX
Summary: Gold/OC - August isn't the only stranger to come to Storybrooke, but this stranger isn't quite so unknown to Mr. Gold and may be just what the town needs to bring their memories to light. What will Regina and Emma do when she 'humors' Henry and his delusions? What will people think of her and Gold? What happens when the Pied Piper comes to Storybrooke? First in the Bedtime Stories.
1. Skin Deep

A/N: Hiya! Lol, welcome to the first story, All That Glitters, of my Once Upon a Time Series Bedtime Stories :) This is my first attempt at a Once Upon a Time story so I'm very excited to incorporate my OC into it :) I've written some other stories for Doctor Who, Supernatural, Sherlock, Merlin, Star Trek, and Thor for anyone who might be interested ;) This story will follow the episodes more in terms of what's happening in Storybrooke, but will also have an Enchanted Forest flashback/backstory chapter afterwards :)

This story should be about 21 chapters long and updated daily. This will also be a Gold/OC story ;)

We don't see the OC actually appear in person in this chapter, but we will find out how she knows Gold in the next and see her in the one after ;)

~8~ is a scene break.

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time...or Henry wouldn't be related to nearly every single character lol :)

~8~

Skin Deep

The town of Storybrooke, Maine was an…interesting town, or at least that was what one August W. Booth thought of it. He stood to the side of the road, watching as a Mr. Gold had another man, Mr. French's, flower truck towed away. The man had apparently taken a loan from Gold and had defaulted. The man was begging and pleading with Gold, asking for more time, just a little more time, and Gold merely smirked and had the truck removed. August watched it go, watched as French's daughter, Isabelle he recalled, rushed out of the florist shop shouting that Gold couldn't do that and someone stop him.

He rolled his eyes at that, that was one of the big things about this town…no one knew who they were, who they truly were and anyone who believed the truth was labeled as mad, such was the case for young Henry Mills, the adopted son of the town's mayor, Regina. If only people knew that Mr. Gold was really Rumpelstiltskin, that the mayor was the Evil Queen, and that Henry was the grandson of Snow White and Prince Charming. If only people knew that HE was really Pinocchio.

But no one did, except him and Henry, though the boy was trying desperately to get his mother, Emma, the daughter of Snow White to believe he was telling the truth, that the town really WAS filled with fairytale characters. It was the boy's mission to get people to remember their pasts, to remember who they were…and it was HIS mission as well, though his main objective was to ensure that Gold remembered. The Queen, obviously, remembered, she was the reason all the others were like this.

There was a time when they all lived in another world, the Enchanted Forest, and they were happy…but the Evil Queen had cast a curse, doomed them to this world, without their memories, without their happy endings…HE had escaped though, he had been lucky.

Well, his mother had escaped as well…though she wasn't quite his mother biologically nor could he call her it now that she appeared the same age as him.

Oh this was a fine mess everyone was caught in.

He shook his head, moving for the diner, Granny's Diner, where the majority of the town seemed to congregate, watching Gold carefully. He couldn't be sure…but he felt like the man might just remember who he was, but he wasn't letting on to anyone. He sighed, stepping into the diner and looking around. He saw Emma Swan, Henry's biological mother speaking with her own mother, Snow White or, as she was known in this world, Mary Margaret, a school teacher. He knew exactly what the topic of conversation was, Henry. The mayor had snapped and forbidden Henry from seeing Emma, which he knew had to hurt the boy, if he'd been forbidden to see his mother he'd be crushed as well.

He moved over to the bar, ordering a coffee, glancing around and watching all the people going about their day. He could see Cinderella, or Ashley here, enter with her baby and felt a frown tug at him. His mother told him all about Rumpelstiltskin, about the deals he made, about one he'd made with Cinderella, the one that had led to his demise and capture. He'd thought, and perhaps hoped, that Gold would have managed to acquire the child in this world, but word around town was Emma had intervened, had asked for a favor from Gold to break his deal with Ashley. He was a little sad about that, it seemed like only HE knew the real reason that Gold had wanted Ashley's child in the first place and it was not anything like many people would assume.

He sat there for only a few more minutes, listening to the women go on and on about how it was Valentine's Day and how they wished they had men or time with their men and all before he felt exasperated listening to them droning on about it and got up to leave. He paused only a moment outside the diner when he spotted Mr. French speaking with the mayor, the woman with a smirk on her face that he KNEW couldn't mean anything good. He shook his head, right now he had bigger things to worry about.

His mother was coming to Storybrooke and he had to pick her up from the train station the next town over.

He smirked as he headed for his bike, this town wouldn't know what hit them.

~8~

Mr. Gold smiled as he headed for his home, thinking about the rather productive day he'd had. As much as he liked seeing his deals come through, he was quite the fan of when others defaulted, either way he got more than he originally bargained for from others. He slowed though, when he spotted, the door to his house open ajar. He reached out and slowly pushed it open all the way, stepping slowly in and pulling out a gun from a nearby drawer before he made his way further in.

He had only reached the sitting room when the floor creaked behind him. He spun around to see Emma with her gun drawn and pointed at him.

"Sheriff Swan," Gold greeted, lowering his gun.

Emma slowly put her gun away as well, "Your neighbor saw your front door open, they called it in."

"It appears I've been robbed," he remarked, eyeing the ransacked room, his living room was a mess, everything overturned and thrown about, almost as though someone were trying to find something specific.

"Funny how that keeps happening to you," Emma murmured, thinking of how Ashley had broken into the man's shop to steal the contract that would have forced her to give up her child to the man.

"Yeah, well, I'm a difficult man to love," he stated, though he sounded quite distracted. Emma watched as he turned, looking at a china cabinet. He walked over to it, opening a small panel in the middle before stiffening, "Sheriff Swan, you can go now. I know exactly what was taken and who did it. I've got it from here."

"No, you don't," Emma shook her head, "This was a robbery, a public menace. And if you don't tell me what you know, I'll have to arrest you for obstruction of justice. I have a feeling you don't want to be behind bars."

"Indeed not," Gold sighed, turning around, "Alright, his name's Moe French. He sells flowers. He recently defaulted on a loan. A short time ago, we had a little disagreement over collateral."

"Ok," she nodded, "I'll go get him, check him out…"

"I'm sure you will, assuming I don't find him…" he smirked, "Let's just say, bad things tend to happen to bad people."

"Is that a threat?" Emma's eyes narrowed.

Gold's smirk morphed into a deadly smile as he shook his head, "Observation. Good luck."

Emma eyed him a moment before she turned and headed out, Gold turning to rest his hand on the open, cushioned box he'd pulled out from the central panel. The indent in the cushion clearly showed two similar shaped objects had been resting there but were now missing.

~8~

Gold was standing before Emma's desk in the sheriff's station, a position he'd helped her win against the mayor's own candidate. She pulled back a sheet, grinning as she revealed quite a few glass items, plates and cups and trays all lined up and stacked on her desk. He eyed them, realizing that they were the items that were taken from his home…but none of them were the items that he WANTED back.

"You're welcome," Emma smirked, pleased with herself, "You were right, your man Moe ripped you off. It was all still at his place."

"And the man himself?" Gold asked.

"Closing in on him."

"So, job well 'half-done,' then," he muttered, his grip on his walking cane tightening as he looked at all the items except the one that actually mattered.

"In less than a day, I got everything back," Emma argued, "Is something wrong?"

"You've recovered nothing," he spat, getting angry, startling her with how suddenly his demeanor had changed, "There's something missing."

She looked back down at the times again as he moved to leave, "I'll get it when I find him," she called after him.

"Not if I find him first," he threatened, letting himself out.

~8~

It hadn't taken long at all for Gold to work out exactly what he was going to do to French and how he'd accomplish it. So, that night, he took a small stroll to the local convenience store in town and ended up, as luck would have it, standing before Prince Charming himself, or David Nolan as he was addressed in this world, on line, both men waiting to buy their items. He glanced back at the man, eyeing the two rather different Valentine's cards he'd selected, a serious one and a cartoonish one, "Two valentines, sounds like a complicated life."

He'd been there before. Not at the same time, but two women that he loved dearly. One an awful mistake, the other…an awful loss. It wasn't well known through town, but he had eyes and ears everywhere. David Nolan was a married man, to a blonde woman named Kathryn, yet he was well aware the man was also seeing Mary Margaret as well. It was quite clear which card was for which woman.

"Oh, no. I…I just couldn't decide," David stuttered.

"These are both for the same woman?"

"Well, they're both so…us."

"I see," Gold would have smirked at the useful blackmail he was gather, had his thoughts not been on something far more serious…like potential murder, "Well, you're fortunate you have someone that loves you."

"I really am," David smiled.

He paused, looking at David as he put his duct tape and rope on the counter, "Love…it's like a delicate flame. And once it's gone, it's gone forever. Best of luck to you."

David looked up, stunned, he'd never known Gold to sound so human, so genuine in wishing luck, or so...pained, "Thanks," he said softly.

Gold nodded and paid, heading out of the shop, he had to see a man about a rather important item and then he'd have to see the man's daughter about a funeral.

~8~

To say anyone in town was surprised when, only hours later, Gold was arrested by Emma Swan for assault against Moe French, that the man had nearly beat French to death with his cane…would be a lie. Gold was a dangerous man, everyone knew that, and everyone knew NOT to mess with him or double cross him or even attempt to one up him. They knew that if you defaulted on a loan or a deal, you dealt with it, you did NOT react or respond or attack him.

Moe French had done just the opposite and so it wasn't a surprise to anyone to learn Gold had gone after him. It WAS a bit of a shock, enough for whispers to resound around town, that he'd gone THAT far. Usually he'd just put on his lawyer cap and sue the person in question till they relented, till they lost everything except the shirt on their back. For him to physically attack someone? That was something new to them.

It was that fact, that that was so unlike Gold that had Emma watching him carefully as she sat at her desk in the sheriff's office, Gold sitting on the cot in one of the jail cells across from her. She'd run into a cabin, having tracked French there upon word from his daughter that her father often went there for peace, to see Gold beating the man with his cane, shouting for him to give it back, that it was hers and was all he had left. She knew it had to be whatever object Gold though French still had in his possession, but she'd searched the cabin and nothing was there. She'd looked everywhere but not even Gold had found whatever it was, not on Moe, not in his car, in his house, at his job, anywhere.

And that seemed to infuriate Gold all the more as he sat there, glaring across him at the bars.

She was unperturbed though as she simply went about eating her lunch, "Pastrami," she waved her sandwich at him, "You want half? You know, I still owe you that favor. Nice, fatty pastrami. Delicious way to clear the books."

Gold just glared at her, still in a foul mood, "Well, I don't need a reminder that you owe me a favor. And when the day comes that I make my request, it'll be for more than half a sandwich."

"Sheriff Swan?" the mayor called as she entered the room with Henry, "I'm letting you have thirty minutes with Henry. Take him out, buy him ice cream."

"You want me to leave you alone with a prisoner?" Emma scoffed.

Regina just looked at her watch, "Twenty nine and a half minutes."

"Hi, Emma," Henry smiled.

"Hey," she nodded at her son.

Gold had to smile at that though, mother and child, "Bring me back a cone?" he taunted, already knowing that Emma would break protocol to go somewhere with her son.

Emma sighed, giving in, "Just this once. Come on," she stood, "Let's go," she grabbed her coat and rushed out with Henry.

Gold just stared at Regina, glared at her more like it, working out the truth of what had happened by the smirk on the woman's face, "Well, you really wanted that little chat, didn't you?" Gold remarked, recalling how Regina had repeatedly asked to speak to him before French had gotten the brilliant idea to rob him. Wonder where THAT notion came from.

"Apparently, this is the only way I could do it," Regina smirked, not agreeing or denying the implication that she'd put French up to the theft.

"Please, sit," he gestured at a couch near the cell and Regina sat down, "Now, when two people both want something the other has, a deal can always be struck. Do you have what I want?"

"Yes."

"So, you _did_ put him up to it, then," he glared, not liking how easily he'd been fooled into reacting, how easily he'd fallen into her trap. He hated the knowledge that she now knew how to get to him, how to make him act first and think later, that he had proven yet again, how important the item she'd stolen was to him, how important the woman who it belonged to was to him as well.

"I merely suggested that strong men take what they need," Regina shrugged.

"Oh, yeah," he nodded, his glare intensifying as his voice tightened in anger, "And you told him just exactly what to take, didn't you?"

"We used to know each other so well, Mr. Gold. Has it really come down to this?"

"It seems it has, yeah. But you know what I want, what is it _you_ want?"

"I want you to answer one question," she told him, "And answer it simply…" she leaned in, eyeing him, "What's your name?"

"It's Mr. Gold."

"Your _real_ name."

He leaned in as well, "Every moment I've spent on this earth, that's been my name."

"But what about moments spent elsewhere?"

He smirked, "What are you asking me?"

"I think you know," her eyes narrowed, "If you want me to return what's yours…tell me your name."

"Rumpelstiltskin," he glared at her, telling her instantly at the threat against his beloved object.

Her eyes widened, that should be impossible! No one but HER was supposed to remember anything, "How…"

"Her magic protected me," he said, not about to tell her if that was a lie or not, she didn't need to know the real method of his retained memories. He leaned towards the bars even more hissing threateningly, "Now. Give. It. Back."

Regina's jaw tensed but she stood, reaching into her purse and pulling out the object he was so determined to get back. He held out his hand and she dropped the two broken pieces into his palm. He pulled his hand back through the bars with a snap, looking at the small wooden bits, snapped in two, and sat down heavily on the cot, his fingers lightly running over the carvings and grooves.

"Thank you…your Majesty," he murmured, before glancing at her, "Though, now that we're being honest with each other, let's remember how things used to be, shall we? And don't let these bars fool you, dear. _I'm_ the one with the power around here. I'm going to be out of here in no time, and nothing between us will change."

Regina opened her mouth to sneer at him…when Emma walked back in, "It's your lucky day Gold," she called, Henry walking after her with a cone in his hand, "Someone in town actually likes you," she held up a small white envelope, "You made bail."

Regina turned to her, her mouth hanging open at the turn of events, who in the world would make bail for GOLD?

~8~

Gold sighed as he walked up the steps to his house one more time, pausing when he caught sight of the door open just a crack, just as it had been the first time. His expression darkened, his eyes hardening as he strode forward quickly. He pushed the door open so quickly it slammed against the wall as he stormed in, pulling the gun from his pocket as his grip on his cane tightened. He walked in, glancing to his left into the sitting room, trying to find who had broken in this time…when a speck of white caught his eye. He turned, looking straight ahead and walked forward, his gaze locked on the parchment stuck to the frame of one of the doors with a small tack. He slowly lowered the gun, half dropping it on the dresser beside him as he walked towards it.

There were only five words on the note.

_You are losing your touch_.  
PR

He grinned, seeing the R set slightly lower and with a line through its loop, her own distinct method signature, not the first initials of her name, but the first and last.

His hand moved to his pocket where he could feel the two bits of broken pipe just within and smiled.

Piper.

A/N: Bit of a short chapter, but I wanted to sort of set the scene for Gold and August, we'll find out more about Piper as the story goes, but I can say that I envision her to be the 'real' Pied Piper ;) There's definitely more to her than meets the eye and we'll get a BIG sense of who she is as a character in the next chapter as well as what happened to Belle ^-^


	2. The Deal

The Deal

Rumpelstiltskin raged as he destroyed the room he was in. Belle, that infuriating princess had tried to turn him back into a man, had tried to break the curse upon him, take the Dark One's power from him, by kissing him. He'd helped her kingdom, saved it from the Ogre wars, taken her as a price, he'd even let her leave and the girl had tried to defeat him? Him! He went about tearing things off the walls, smashing glass with his old cane, before throwing the china against the walls. He smashed the teacups, one by one, hesitating when he reached the cup Belle had chipped months ago and let out a breath, staring at it, about to lightly caress the chipped portion...

When suddenly, a soft melody began to play.

He spun around, frowning at his window, not even seeing his reflection holding the cup but more watching as the trees seemed to sway to the music, the breeze carrying the notes to him. He turned, the melody was haunting and beautiful and lowered his arm, dropping the cup absently, letting it shatter on the floor. He took a step, crushing the rest of the cup beneath his foot as he wandered out of the room, listening to the tune, following it out and into the woods, it growing louder and louder as he neared its source. He felt like it was filling him, tugging at his mind, compelling him to follow it yet made it so he had no desire to fight it. He just...walked on, the music wafting around him, surrounding him. He felt warm, calm, and he could feel a need filling him, a need to follow the melody, find the one who was creating such exquisite magic. Oh he knew it was magic, he knew he should fight it (and yes, he COULD fight it if he wanted, he told himself) but he just didn't want to, if it were possible...the heavenly music should continue forever, he could listen to it for the rest of his life and never grow weary of it he was certain...

He paused at the edge of a clearing, because there, sitting on a large rock, with their back to him, was someone in a worn, torn and dirty brown travelling cloak, their hood up, blocking everything about them. He blinked, wanting to see who it was, feeling a desperation to know who was making the delightful sounds...but also not wanting the music to stop. He took a step closer, his legs moving almost of their own accord, and stepped on a twig.

The music stopped instantly and he felt his heart drop, he felt his breath leave him as the melody halted and the swarming and tempting music left the air around him. For a moment he felt as though he couldn't breathe without the song that had been filling his soul.

The person who created it stiffened for the barest second, "Well that was faster than I thought it would be," a voice said from within the cloak.

He blinked, it was a woman.

"Perhaps your power is simply exaggerated then," she remarked.

His eyes narrowed, all sense of serenity from the song vanishing at that, "My power is more than you can comprehend dearie."

"Is it?" he saw her head tilt, "And yet you, the all powerful Dark One, were compelled by mine."

"Yours?" he frowned.

The girl on the rock turned to look at him over her shoulder, he could see and he felt disappointed that all he could see were her pale pink lips under her hood as she smirked, a cruel looking smile, one that intrigued him. He'd seen a similar one on the Queen, but this one was more...playful. Like him.

She moved on the rock, twisting around to face him, hopping to the ground, the motion revealing her attire as did the cloak which fell open, the clasp broken, the only thing keeping it on her was a bit of rope and the bag slung across her shoulder. Her clothes were basic, the most basic, not quite a dress but more like a very long, only slightly fitted tunic, brown and soiled, as old and worn and ill-fitting as the cloak. He could recognize a desperate soul when he saw one and this woman was the epitome of it.

"I would like to make a deal," she stated, straightening.

He eyed her a moment, despite her appearance she didn't _sound_ desperate. Her voice was strong, determined, unwavering...and had a hint of coldness to it. She certainly looked the part but...the way she held herself, told him she would fight tooth and nail to get what she wanted, she wouldn't back down, there was a fire in her eyes...how paradoxical.

"I like to see the faces of those I negotiate with," he remarked.

"Pity for you," she countered, making him eye her even more closely, "I like to reveal my face where no other eyes can see."

He nodded, clearly this woman was wanted for something, and the Queen had eyes and ears everywhere, "My home is just this way," he gestured, curious about this deal at hand.

She nodded and stuck her old, simple playing pipe into her boot, before stepping past him, following him to his castle.

~8~

"Now dearie, what is hiding beneath that hood?" he asked as they entered the room he'd just spent a good few minutes destroying.

Not even sparing the destruction a second glance she pushed her hood back. Her hair was blonde, he'd have said the exact shade of gold that he spun from straw, if it hadn't been so dirty and knotted. It was so knotted he couldn't even see how long it was. Her eyes were a forest green, deep, but with bags under her eyes. She was pale, thin, her nails worn and dirty, a few scratches on her arms and legs from what he could see of the simple dress she'd worn, the skirt ripped at the knees, he'd guess for running if she was as wanted as she seemed to think she was.

"Welcome," he mock-bowed, "To my humble abode."

She only gave a curt nod to that and walked forward, pulling her bag off her shoulder and plopping it on the table, uncaring of the items inside it as she dropped it right on the shattered glass cups. She sat in the chair at the end of the table, putting her feet up on the table's edge, crossing her arms as she eyed him, "I would like to make a deal."

He eyed her a moment, surprised at her actions, at how she seemed to be making herself 'comfortable' in his home, before nodding, whatever it took to get a deal he'd do, "So you said. And what?" he hopped onto the table to sit by her feet, crossing his legs to rest his elbows on them, hands clasped to rest his chin on, "Shall I ask, is this deal?"

"Protection," she stated, getting right to it, laying out her terms, "From you, for me, against the Queen and her men."

He tilted his head, eyeing her, why was _she_ being hunted by the Queen? She was a slim slip of a girl, what could she have done to warrant a life of flight? He knew very well what Snow White had done, but he'd never heard the Queen rant about a blonde.

"IS that so?" he asked and she gave a simple, single nod, "And what's in it for me?"

"My power, at your disposal," she remarked, as though commenting o the weather, as though it were perfectly normal to tie a gift such as magic to the command of someone else, "And my services as a caretaker for this castle."

His eyes narrowed in suspicion, "How do you know I'll shortly be needing a new one?"

Belle, he knew she'd likely been informed of how to 'break' the curse on him, probably by the Evil Queen, if this girl knew about Belle and her actions...perhaps she too was in league with the Queen...but then he realized, she was on the RUN from her, so why would she be helping her?

"I followed that girl here," she shrugged, "I saw her meet the Queen, and I saw how easily she was manipulated. You need someone stronger than that. Less..." she paused, trying to think of the word, "Naive."

"And that's you?" he scoffed.

"My magic works on the _mind_," she cut in, sparking his genuine interest, natural mind magic was rare and coveted by many, "Mine is even more protected against the manipulations of others."

"Is that so..." he eyed her, what he wouldn't give to add someone like her to his collection!

She nodded, "I channel it through my music," she gestured at the pipe in her boot, "Mostly the pipe, sometimes my voice, usually an instrument of some sort."

"And what benefit would your music be to me?" he tried to make it seem like he wasn't quite THAT interested in it even though he could almost feel a craving filling him to possess her talents, not quite as powerful as the sensation that had driven him to find her in the woods though.

"I am very good at swaying people with my music. I can get your more difficult clients to agree to whatever you want."

"Really?"

She nodded, "I have made grown men cower in fear, I have made little girls into murderers, I could make even YOU weep."

"I'd like to see you try," he laughed.

"So be it," she nodded, taking his challenge.

He watched her carefully as she began to play a soft tune on the pipe, it was...familiar...yet he couldn't place it, and the more he listened to it the more he felt it growing in power, he could almost taste the magic pouring out of the girl...when suddenly...it stopped.

She smirked, "I win," putting her pipe back in her boot.

He blinked and touched his cheek, stunned to see that he was, in fact, crying, "Astounding," he breathed. Not many had ever been able to use magic to manipulate him since he'd become the Dark One.

"Do we have a deal?" she asked, holding out a hand to him, nearly holding her breath, and not from anticipation...but to not reveal her weakness.

She had spent her entire life perfecting her song, perfecting her music and working to control, to find the melodies that worked and would do what she wanted. But all magic came with a price and hers was energy. To use her magic required focus, dedication, and energy. To use it twice, on the Dark One of all people...it was draining. She'd used more than she probably needed luring him to her in the woods, but she'd needed to make sure he came to her. She'd seen him raging through the window, to go to him would mean trespassing and with him in a foul mood he'd likely kill her. And...she'd wanted to prove her worth. If she could ensnare him for just those brief moments, she would prove her prowess in her talent.

He let out a giggle, reaching out a hand, "Deal," he agreed, shaking it, but...adding a kiss to the back of her hand in the process.

"Many thanks," she told him.

"There are a few conditions that will arise for being my new caretaker," he warned.

"There are a few conditions that will arise for me lending you my music," she countered, sharp as ever.

His eyes narrowed, "And what, may they be?"

"I have business to attend to elsewhere," she remarked, "Some deals with other towns I would like the freedom to see finished. I always uphold my end of a bargain you see," she gave him a smirk, "Why I make such a good business partner."

He considered her words, "What sort of deals?"

"None you would be interested in," she waved him off, "Pest and rodent control mostly. I am rather good at charming animals, all manner of beasts, humans among them."

He giggled, he liked her. Her disdain, her apathy...not many a girl managed such a feet without seeming fake or entirely evil. She was something different.

"That's agreeable," he nodded, "As for being my caretaker..." he eyed her, smirking, eager to test her like he had Belle, see just how different this girl was to the former-caretaker, "You will serve me my meals, and you will clean the Dark Castle."

"I expected as much," she nodded.

"You will dust my collection and launder my clothing."

"Of course."

"You will fetch me fresh straw when I'm spinning at the wheel."

"Understood."

He grinned, "And you will skin the children I hunt for their pelts."

"Would you like them stretched for parchment or sewn into purses?"

He blinked before giggling madly, oh he _liked_ her. She was far more entertaining than Belle. To think, a woman, a young woman such as herself, speaking with such ease at skinning children. What a wonder she was! Oh he was certain he would enjoy her company...which was an odd thought.

"I think this is the start of a fruitful partnership," he jumped off the table, "What shall I call you?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"I'd like to introduce you to Belle before she leaves," he remarked, "I can't just call you 'girl.'"

She smirked, walking past him, brushing against his shoulder as she replied, "They call me the Piper."

His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened as he watched her walk on. The _Piper_. The_ Pied_ Piper...and now she was working for _him_...she was a force to be reckoned with. There had been mentions once, of another 'Pied Piper' but he'd dealt with that one quite quickly and that one was...nowhere NEAR as interesting as one that had popped up only a short while ago, THAT Pied Piper, THIS one...was...something else entirely. The things she'd done, the rumors about her and her magic, he could already taste the deals he'd make with her at his side.

He giggled again and tapped his fingers together in excitement. He couldn't wait to see how this would go.

~8~

Rumpelstiltskin opened the door to Belle's dungeon cell, the place he'd sentenced her after her little stunt, "So what are you going to do to me?" she asked, sitting up on her cot.

"Go," he told her.

"Go?" she frowned.

"I don't need you anymore, dearie," he smirked.

She moved to leave, but stopped and turned to face him, "You were freeing yourself! You could've had happiness if you just believed that someone could want you. But you couldn't take the chance."

"That's a lie," even though it partially wasn't, Belle had kissed him and he'd felt his face starting to change from the gold flecked scales to human flesh and pulled away. But he remembered, Belle may love him, may feel 'true love' or whatever rubbish that was for him...it didn't mean he had to feel it for her.

"You're a coward, Rumpelstiltskin. And no matter how thick you make your skin, that doesn't change."

"I'm not a coward, dearie," he nearly rolled his eyes, "It's quite simple, really. My power, means more to me than you."

"No," she shook her head, tears in her eyes, "No, it doesn't. You just don't think I can love you..."

"Not that you cannot," a voice said behind her and she spun around to see a blonde woman in rags standing there, "It is that you DO NOT love him."

"Who are you?" Belle demanded.

"They call me the Piper. I am the new caretaker," she gave a mock bow to the woman.

Belle gasped, her eyes filling with tears at how quickly she'd been replaced, before her eyes narrowed, "How dare you try to define my feelings!"

"You only kissed him after you were told it would break the curse," she continued as though Belle hadn't spoken, "You did it because you wanted a _human_ him. If you loved him as you say you do, you would not care. Man or beast, you would love him regardless," she tilted her head as she eyed Belle, not seeing Rumpelstiltskin looking at her intently for how she had spoken so easily about skinning children and was not speaking at length about love, how paradoxical indeed, "You would not try to change him. I believe you rather love the idea of him, of 'saving him,' of..."

Before either of them could react, Belle reached out and slapped her.

Piper's head snapped to the side, staying there a moment before she slowly turned back to face her. Rumpelstiltskin watched in awe as the girl grabbed Belle by the neck and slammed her against the wall, holding her arm across Belle's neck, painfully, "You may wish to cover your ears," she called to the imp, barely controlled rage in her voice, before she let out a high pitched whistle.

Rumpelstiltskin covered his ears quickly at the noise, watching in amazement and a bit in dark interestas Bella cried out in pain and sank to the floor, starting to convulse as Piper stood over her, the sound resonating in Belle's head, crippling her. What power! Such exquisite pain from such a simple sound.

"That's enough dearie," he called as a trickle of blood began to leak out of Belle's nose, her eyes rolling into her head.

Piper stopped whistling at the command and Belle gasped, panting as she stared up at the blonde. Piper knelt down and stared Belle in the eye, "Lay a hand on me again and I _will_ kill you."

Belle gasped.

"Get out," Rumpelstiltskin called and Belle scrambled to her feet, staggering as she fled the room. He waited a moment till she was gone before walking over to Piper, "Impressive."

"Many thanks," Piper smirked, pleased.

He reached out and touched her cheek, seeing the angry red mark Belle had left on her white skin. He frowned and brushed his hand along her cheek, healing the bruise that had just started to form.

"Many thanks," she repeated quietly.

He blinked and stepped back, surprised at himself that he'd let his hand linger there a moment longer, that he'd even healed her in the first place, "I hope you'll enjoy your new rooms," he gestured at the dungeon cell, wanting to see her reaction.

"I am certain I will," she walked over to the cot and lay right down, "Stone is better than dirt."

He eyed her a moment, realizing she must have been living in the woods for quite a while for a dungeon to be a comfort.

~8~

Rumpelstiltskin was sitting at his wheel, spinning straw into gold, his latest caretaker having gone to fetch him more. He smirked, she'd be back soon, she always was. He glanced over as the doors opened and the Queen strode in, moving right to making herself a cup of tea, "Flimsy locks. I have a deal to discuss. A certain…mermaid."

"I'm not dealing today," he commented.

"Are you angry with me? What is it this time?"

"Your little deception failed," he told her, gesturing to his face, "You'll never be more powerful than me. You can keep trying, dearie, but you're never going to beat me."

"Is this about that girl I met on the road? Hmm? What was her name? Margie? …Verna?"

"Belle."

She smirked, "Right. Well, you can rest assured I had nothing to do with that tragedy."

He paused in his spinning, "What tragedy?"

"You don't know? Well, after she got home, her fiancé had gone missing. And after her stay here, her association with you, no one would want her, of course. Her father shunned her, cut her off, shut her out. He was cruel to her. He locked her in a tower and sent in clerics to cleanse her soul with scourges and flaying. After a while, she threw herself off the tower. She died."

He turned to her, "You're lying."

She smirked, pleased she seemed to be causing him pain, however false her story was, "Am I?"

"We're done."

"Fine, I have other calls to make. The place is looking dusty, Rumple. You should get a new girl..." she trailed off as the doors opened and a girl with a green cloak and red hair entered with a basket of straw.

"Oh!" the girl gasped, her grey eyes widening at the sight of the woman before her, "Your majesty," she bowed her head, her voice squeaky, "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you..."

The Queen laughed, "This?" she gestured at the simpering girl, "Is your new caretaker?" she just laughed more as she headed for the door.

As soon as they shut the girl straightened, smirking as Rumpelstiltskin walked over to her. He snapped his fingers and a swirl of magic encased her, a new woman standing in her place. The same dirty girl as before, though without the grime. It was...odd, but the next night he'd given her actual rooms. It was hard to punish or make someone uncomfortable in a dungeon when they were just at ease in it, or so he told himself, it was just...what difference was there between a dungeon or a room if the person was equally comfortable in both? He'd also given her new clothes, allowed her to clean, claiming his caretaker must look the part of his home, magnificent, not dirty and poor.

She stood before him, her golden hair pulled into a French braid, dangling over her shoulder just slightly. She wore a white tunic with billowing sleeves, a forest green vest over it. She opted for trousers, brown pants that were tucked into knee high brown boots, her pipe in her right boot, as always seemed the case.

She smirked, "Thank you for the glamour."

He nodded, "It was part of the deal. Makes it difficult to protect you if she recognizes you."

"How was I?" she smirked, thinking of their plan to see if the Queen would notice.

"Perfect," he giggled, "She didn't suspect a thing."

Her acting could come in very handy in the future, lower the guard of others, extol him to the desperate...he couldn't wait to see.

A/N: Got a bit of Piper's personality here :) We'll see more about her past and her powers explained, her personality and why she is the way she is too :) I hope you like her so far :)

For a reference, the actress I picture as being similar to how I see Piper is Sophia Myles ;)

Some notes on reviews...

I'm not sure if I'd do a Regina/OC, just because I've actually fallen in love with her and Robin :)

We'll find out in the next chapter why August calls Piper mother ;)

I'm actually a fan of Bellfire too :)

I'm going to be sticking to the storylines for Storybrooke as closely as I can, but focusing more on Piper and Gold's POV, with a bit of August and Henry thrown in there ;) The Enchanted Forest chapters might feature some original things, for the ones that don't relate to the ones from the episodes :)

I wanted to wait till we saw Piper to say the actress, so this chapter ;)

It'll upset Piper more that Pan called himself the Pied Piper first ;)


	3. What Happened to Frederick?

What Happened to Frederick?

Emma sighed as she walked up to Granny's Diner, pausing when she ran into 'the Stranger' as he was referred to by everyone in Storybrooke, as he was leaving the small diner. She felt a bit bad that she hadn't even bothered to ask the man's name, she couldn't just keep referring to him as 'that guy' when she brought him up, as Sheriff it was her duty to know her town and the people in it, "I've been meaning to bump into you," he smiled at her, "Matter of fact, I was hoping we might grab that drink you promised."

"Is that you asking me out?" she deadpanned, thinking to the deal she'd struck with him. He'd had an old wooden box that he went everywhere with and she'd found it suspicious. She'd nearly demanded he open it and show her what was in it but he'd brokered a deal instead. He would show her what was in the box if she went to get a drink with him some time. An old typewriter was not worth the drink.

"Well, if putting a label on it makes you more comfortable, sure," he shrugged, "Let's call it a date."

"I thought you came here to write," she brought up the typewriter again, apparently he was an author, how he knew of Storybrooke if, according to Henry, the place didn't really exist, was beyond her, "Find inspiration," she gestured about.

"I'm optimistic about our date."

"See, I have a policy, I won't go out with guys who won't tell me their names," she smirked, "I find it weeds out the ones who like to keep secrets, like they're already married or they store body parts in their freezer. It was nice talking to you," she pushed past him, about to enter when he called out.

"It's August," he told her, "August W. Booth."

She paused, turning to give him a look, "Really? With the middle initial?"

He smirked, "W's for Wayne. So, there goes your reason for not meeting me here after work."

He turned to head off when Emma frowned, "Why not get that drink now?"

He turned around, still walking backwards towards his motorcycle, "That eager huh?" he laughed, "I can't now, I have things to do."

"Body parts to hide?"

He shook his head, still smiling, "My sister came to visit me. I told her that the town was pretty nice, unique, and she wanted to have a look for herself. She's a musician," his grin turned a bit secretive, "Plenty of inspiration around her to compose with too, peace and quiet and solitude. But she likes to work too, I'm supposed to pick her and take her to her appointment at the school."

"What, she's applying to be the music teacher or something?" Emma frowned, not sure how she felt about two strangers being in Storybrooke.

August just pointed at her as she hit the nail on the head before he turned back to his bike and got on, heading off moments later to go pick up his 'sister.'

Oh that was going to take A LOT of getting used to, calling her his sister instead of his mother around other people.

~8~

_August stood leaning against his bike outside the train station of the next town, knowing that nothing ran in or out of Storybrooke, watching the passengers getting off. He frowned, however when the train pulled away and there was no sign of the one he was waiting for to be seen._

_"Where the hell..." he muttered to himself, not at all worried though, she was a tough cookie and could take care of herself to the extreme._

_"Language Key," a woman's voice said from behind him, a soft British accent to her words, which was a wonder HE hadn't picked it up given the time they spent together_

_He nearly leapt a foot in the air before spinning around to see her standing behind him, smirking at his fear. Shew as blonde, her hair held back half up, half down, a slight curl to the end of it, with forest green eyes, looking just a little older than him. She was wearing black pants tucked into black boots, a long sleeved green turtleneck sweater on that was long enough to go to her thighs, and no other jacket to speak of, which made him roll his eyes, she hardly ever wore a jacket unless it was snowing or raining out. _

_She called him Key, always had, as she was the only one who knew his true name was Pin-oh-KEY-oh. Everyone else went by his penname August W. Booth. But then again, everyone also thought she was his sister. Or they had for the last few years, ever since he started to look her age._

_Really, she was more his mother than anything. She had been a fairytale character as well, though one with quite unique magic, magic over the mind. It protected her from the curse erasing who she was, but she WAS affected by it in a way. As everyone in Storybrooke remained as they were, never aging, so had she, somewhat. She aged at half the rate humans normally did, the spell seemed to be struggling to affect her physical body even as her magic fought against it. She'd been on this Earth for 28 years but only looked 14 years older than she had when she'd left the Enchanted Forest. She'd arrived looking about 21, now seemed to be 35. Being a young boy of 10, it made sense to call her his mother, but as he grew older and she didn't...well, now they had to appear more like brother and sister, something he really wasn't comfortable with._

_She was his mother, in every sense of the word if not blood. She'd found him living on the streets, recognized him, taken him in, kept him safe and...loved. He'd seen the world because she was travelling it in search of her true love and the others from their world. She'd never told him who her true love was till he'd been old enough to think logically on it. He could see now the wisdom in waiting. Tell a young boy that her true love was basically the boogie man and he'd run screaming. Tell a 25 year old that the man he'd feared as a child actually had a decent soul and he might stick around to hear her out. His only regret was that she'd had to live all that time missing her true love and not even allowed to talk about it._

_"You really have to do that, still?" he deadpanned._

_She was sneaky. He'd learned to be sneaky too, from her, but he preferred the dramatic entrance as opposed to the silent surprise. She'd told him once when he'd asked why she was always so quiet, that old habits were hard to break. She'd spent much of her life on the run from the Evil Queen, being silent could mean the difference between life and death with her soldiers on the lookout._

_She just gave him a nod, "Our story?"_

_She always left it up to him what tale they'd tell the new people they met whenever they settled down for a month or so. He was the writer._

_"You're my sister, coming to visit me since I told you how quaint the town was," he explained, taking her one small bag, travel light she'd always said. Be able to grab all you love in a minute and hold it in one bag, it was something he'd come to live by himself. He placed it on the back of his bike and handed her a helmet, giving her a look when she hesitated in putting it on._

_She was more a horse person or magic travel than the methods of the common world. She had a thing about people strapping themselves to machines and jettisoning themselves into the air or water or asphalt. She didn't even like bicycles so his motorcycle with no walls around her made her anxious, but she trusted him._

_"Did you get the book?" she asked as she clipped the helmet on and got on behind him._

_He grinned, "Oh yeah, just needs some finishing touches, a little...magic," he winked at her before starting up the bike._

_And soon they were off, him calling stories of the town over his shoulder to try and get her death grip on him to loosen. Who would have thought SHE would be afraid of this? The Pied Piper?_

~8~

The Piper, or Piper as most called her, walked through the halls of the local school in Storybrooke, smiling lightly as she thought about how she'd gotten there, how she and August had done it this time, actually FOUND them. She and August had been up half the night working on editing Henry's fairytale book to add in a very unique story, Pinocchio's. And now, since the story was that she had come to stay for a long while with her 'brother,' she needed a job, they had rent to pay. And, as luck would have it, the elementary school had an opening for a music teacher. And she was just the woman for the job. Instruments, songs, music, was her specialty.

And children always were the most open minded. Perhaps she would be able to get them to remember who they were as well.

It had gone well, the interview. After she proved her abilities with different instruments, she'd been allowed to 'teach' a class to see how it would go. She'd scared the children, possibly scarred them, but it kept them in line. She was good with children, surprisingly, better than with adults. Kinder to them, but still, her natural bite and frigid persona made her seem like a no-nonsense person, which she was. It was why August had rebelled so often, gotten into so much trouble and mischief growing up.

The class had run smoothly though and the principal had applauded her ability to keep the kids under control.

She slowed though, her attention being pulled to something else. There, walking down the hall with a soft smile on her face, was Snow White. Well, Mary Margaret, according to August. She stopped, just watching the woman walk, waving a little at the children who passed her. She felt her heart tug at her as she saw this, it had been SO long since she'd seen Snow...and now, now that she saw her again...the woman didn't even know who she was.

Mary Margaret, as though feeling someone staring at her, looked up and caught her gaze, the same forest green eyes meeting each other...when something over her shoulder pulled Mary Margaret's attention away. She looked back to see Princess Abigail, no, Kathryn Nolan storming down the halls towards Mary Margaret, tears in her eyes.

"Kathryn," Mary Margaret gasped as Kathryn stepped closer, seeming to know why the woman was confronting her, seeming to expect it, "I'm… I'm sorry."

Kathryn just slapped her, hard, "Screw you, you're sorry!"

"I understand you're upset. You have every right to be."

"Thank you for that insight," Kathryn glared.

Mary Margaret looked around at the teachers and students who had stopped at the commotion, "Can we… Can we please talk somewhere private?"

"Private?" Kathryn nearly spat, "Why do you get any consideration at all? You have shown none for me, either of you. All you did was lie."

"We should have talked to you sooner, but we've been completely honest. We didn't lie."

"You didn't lie?" she scoffed, "You snuck around. You had him break up my marriage with a pack of lies. With some crap about not being able to connect? He didn't have any trouble connecting with you!"

Mary Margaret blinked, feeling as though she had been punched in the gut, "David didn't tell you about us?"

"No, of course not," Kathryn glared, "That would have been the honorable thing to do."

"But," she shook her head as though she couldn't believe it, "He said he would tell you."

"Well, then he lied to you, too. Good luck making it work. You two deserve each other," and with one final spiteful glare, Kathryn stormed off, leaving Mary Margaret standing in the middle of the hallway, disappointed eyes watching her from all angles.

…until someone snorted.

They all looked over to see Piper standing there, crossing her arms as she watched Kathryn disappear down the stairs, "I can see why the marriage has failed," she remarked dryly, "Anyone married to a shrew would wish for an end."

And with that, she turned and walked off, giving Mary Margaret a little wink as she passed, confusing the woman even as it reassured her slightly.

~8~

Emma stepped out of Granny's diner when she spotted August pull up on his bike, but make no move to get off.

"Thought you were taking your sister to an interview," she called as she walked over.

"I did, she got the job," he shrugged, glancing at her to see her eyes had narrowed, "Suspicious of her now?" he laughed, "Her name's Piper, by the way, incase you want to launch an investigation."

Emma's lips pursed, "You going to come in?" she asked, gesturing at the diner after a minute of him just sitting there, "I thought you wanted that drink."

"I do, but I didn't say here," he reminded, "Hop on."

"You want me to get on the back of that bike?" Emma eyed it.

"That's what 'hop on' means."

"How about if we go somewhere, I drive?"

"How about you stop having to control everything and take a leap of faith? You owe me a drink. Hop on. I know a good watering hole," Piper had told him about it.

"If you don't, I will," Granny called, having watched them from the window of the diner.

Emma rolled her eyes but took the offered helmet and got on.

~8~

Piper walked down the street, on her way to Gold's Antiques, she had to see a man about a pipe, when she caught sight of Mary Margaret walking with her head bowed, the people around her whispering and frowning at her as she passed, clearly word had spread about the affair she was having with her own husband…though no one remembered he WAS her husband. Now they all thought she was some sort of scarlet woman!

"Oh, gosh!" Granny gasped as she bumped into Mary Margaret.

"I'm sorry, Granny," the woman offered her a small smile, "I must have not been looking."

"I'm sorry, I didn't…" Granny looked up to see who it was and her entire countenance cooled, "Oh. You."

"Excuse me?"

"You should be ashamed of yourself."

Piper frowned a Granny stormed past, her frown deepening as she saw Mary Margaret reach her car where 'TRAMP' was painted on the side. Her eyes narrowed, she knew exactly who was responsible for that, she knew that handwriting, she'd seen it ample times before.

She turned on her heel and stormed off back through the town. Her years on her own had taught her strength, determination, courage. She was not the same girl the Queen had hunted before and she would not let the woman win.

No one harmed Snow.

~8~

Emma looked up as she brushed the leaves off her yellow beetle, a streak of red catching her eye. At first she thought it was Mary Margaret driving past, she knew someone had vandalized the girl's car to say 'tramp' but no...it wasn't Mary Margaret's car and that completely shocked her. Because right ahead of her, was the _Mayor _driving past, glowering, the word 'BITCH' painted on the side of her own car.

She had to laugh, either the same person had it out for both Mary Margaret AND Regina or, the more likely event, someone believed the Mayor had done the first painting and was retaliating. Now if she could just prove Regina had done it...

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard a metal clunking. She looked down to see a metal tool box that she recognized as one Henry had hidden his fairytale book in lying in the gutter, still locked. She quickly opened it, smiling when she saw the fairytale book still safely inside.

"Well done," Piper murmured to August as they stood around a corner, watching, knowing August had been responsible for getting the book back to her.

"You as well," he nodded, smirking at Regina's car disappearing in the distance, knowing that the Queen had gotten off VERY easy compared to what Piper COULD do to her…

~8~

Later that night would find Piper resting against a small wishing well, the one she had instructed August to take Emma to for that drink earlier. There was a legend that the waters could help lost things be found, like the fairytale book. She smirked, looking out at the distance, not a soul around which made it perfect to use the well to find her own lost thing. She could have gone to it herself, she knew where it was…but it was far more entertaining to see if she still had it in her to get HIM to come to HER.

She leaned over, pulling an old worn pipe from her boot and raised it to her lips, it wasn't HER pipe, no, but it was a decent substitute as a gentle melody played through it, carried through the trees on the wind, towards the town…

~8~

Emma and Henry were walking through the town with a quite downtrodden Mary Margaret. She'd just managed to convince her to come out with her and Henry to get ice cream, stating that Henry was sneaking away from Regina to meet them, that he wanted to cheer his teacher up. As heartbroken as she was, Mary Margaret was too kind to turn down such a sweet boy and had gone even though it would mean facing the town that was still looking at her like she was some sort of harlot. It had been alright though, no one said anything to her or whispered while Emma was there, the woman shooting fierce glares at any who even seemed about to think of doing so.

And now they were just walking Henry back, passing Gold's shop as he stepped out, Emma tugging Henry closer to her subtly, Gold smirking as he saw it happen. He rather liked being feared as he was. If given the choice between loved and feared it was better to be feared. And besides there was only one person he wanted to be loved by and he had been.

"Miss Swan," he nodded at her, resting his hands on his cane, "Miss Blanchard."

"Gold," she replied stiffly, still wary of him given how he'd attacked Moe the florist all over a broken pipe. Mary Margaret just nodded, quieting down when she saw Granny and Ruby walking their way.

"Henry," he added.

"Rumpelstiltskin," the boy frowned.

Emma gave a little eye roll at that, the boy was still convinced everyone in town was fairytale characters, and that Gold was the worst of them all, second only to the Evil Queen.

Gold though, gave a little chuckle, about to comment on that when Ruby, who was walking past with Granny, suddenly stopped, "Do you hear that?" she asked them, looking over. They frowned and listened, straining, just barely able to hear a faint melody playing in the distance.

"What is that?" Emma frowned.

Gold, however, just turned and headed right for it, startling Emma and Ruby with how briskly he was walking, brisk and Gold didn't fit well together, there was even a hint of eagerness in his motions. They followed him down the street towards the forest, running into David Nolan as he returned from thinking at the toll bridge in the process, making their way into the woods, following the tune till they saw August standing there, beside a tree, his arms crossed, watching something.

"So she got to you too huh?" August asked, glancing back at them when he noticed them.

"Who?" Emma shook her head.

"My…sister," August supplied, still having trouble calling his 'mother' his 'sister' but they were too close in age now for that to be believable to others, especially when said others didn't know about magic.

"Your sister?" Emma frowned.

"Take a look," he nodded ahead where they could see a blonde woman, appearing a year or two older than August, leaning against the wishing well, playing softly on a pipe, a slightly haunting melody.

She smiled as she played, seeing them draw closer, her gaze locked on one man though who was staring at her with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"What is this noise?!" Regina snapped, storming over to them, having heard the tune and followed them.

The girl cut off suddenly, "I believe it is what you might call music," she tilted her head, smirking at the woman, "I would have thought that the mayor would know what it is."

Regina's eyes narrowed, almost as though she might recognize the woman, "That was not music, that was disturbing the peace," she spun to Emma, "Sheriff Swan I want this woman arrested for breaking the noise ordinance."

Emma just gave her a look, "She's not on town property," she countered, "She's in the woods, there's no noise ordinance in the woods otherwise you'd have hunted down all the animals."

Regina's eyes narrowed, but the woman called out, "My apologizes, oh queen of Storybrooke," she said mockingly, bowing in jest, "I shall try to contain my melodies else I do your precious ears further injury."

Ruby let out a little laugh, her eyes widening, impressed as quite a few others seemed to be with the new girl standing up against Regina.

"You watch your tone," Regina snapped at her.

She smirked, "Or else you shall do what, exactly? Throw me in the dungeon for apologizing?" she scoffed, "Well then, I shall be sure not to make the mistake of making amends with you again," and gave another mocking bow, "Your majesty."

Regina glowered at her but turned on her heel and stormed off, "Come along Henry!" she shouted back.

Henry sighed before turning to follow after his 'mother' knowing she was already in a mood and ignoring her would make her more unbearable than she already was.

"So you are the mysterious Miss Booth?" Gold asked, stepping closer to the girl, his gaze locked on her, a more intense look in his eyes than any of the townspeople had ever seen before.

"Lynn, actually," she nodded, "Hannah Piper Lynn. Booth is his penname," she added, reaching out to shake Gold's hand, only for the man to not shake it, but lift it to his lips.

The women tried not to grimace a bit at that, though August couldn't help but smile when he saw a softness in his 'sister's' eyes at the action, it wasn't a look he often saw directed at anyone besides him over the years, it was always nice to see, it meant she was happy.

"You'll want to call her Piper though," August added, giving Gold an almost knowing look, "She hates her first name."

"It's a lovely name dearie," Gold told her, "Piper," he glanced at her pipe, "Fitting."

She smirked, "Do you still have time for our appointment or shall we reschedule, I understand it is quite late…"

He shook his head, "I have all the time in the world," though his pointed gaze told August that was only true when it came to her.

"Appointment?" Emma cut in, curious.

Piper held up her pipe, "I wanted to have this appraised," she explained, "It is rather old and unique," she turned back to Gold, "Shall we?"

He gestured before him, "After you my dear."

Piper nodded and stepped past him, walking away from the quite confused group of unknowing fairytale characters and back into town.

He led her right to his shop, letting her in and heading to the back. He pulled aside the curtain separating his back work space to let her past, letting the curtain drop a moment to take a breath, gathering himself. Hoping, but being careful to prepare for disappointment, her words…it was possible she remembered but he didn't want to hurt if she didn't. He swallowed hard, not sure what he'd do if she'd forgotten him, what they had. He closed his eyes a moment, praying that she would remember who she was, who he was, who they were to each other, before he let the breath out and stepped past the curtain, stopping short as he saw her again.

She was sitting at his worktable, her feet up on it, like they always were…and she was _smirking_ at him.

"…Pip?" he asked after a moment of taking in the familiar scene.

She smirked wider, "Hello Rummy."

He let out a breath of relief, a smile so wide it threatened to break his face in half growing across it.

She simply held up a finger and beckoned him over. He obliged, moving to kneel before her as she leaned in, taking his tie in her hand and tugged him closer, kissing him deeply for the first time in FAR too many years, leaving them both breathless when she pulled away, smiling a true smile.

"I believe this means you missed me?"

He just laughed and took her face in his hands, pulling her into another kiss.

A/N: Aww, Piper and Gold are back ;)

Some notes on reviews...

Yup, the chapters will go between Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest with the EF after every main episode, except the finale ones ;)

Piper has a British accent yup :)

I feel like true love doesn't have to be reciprocated to be felt. You can genuinely and truly love someone but they feel nothing for you. So True Love's Kiss can work as long as the one kissing the other truly 'loves' that person :)

Piper's definitely got a darkness in her, what I find interesting is that as I wrote her, she does some pretty heavy and dark things, but at the same time she and Gold almost make each other more human :)

Belle won't have her memories, but Piper does as she was put outside the curse and her mind magic protects her :)

Nope, Regina won't fall for an OC, I love Robin too :)

I probably won't do a Peter/OC story, he really irritates me and I'm not fond of his character (which is good writing on the writer's part for the show lol) so I probably won't put him with an OC :)


	4. Cinderella

Cinderella

Rumpelstiltskin grinned slyly as he walked through the woods, having just played the fairy godmother and gotten Cinderella to the ball. And now he even had the woman's magic wand for his collection. He giggled, thinking of how foolish the young blonde had been. Cinderella, the poor orphaned girl whose stepmother was quite wicked, quite harsh to the girl, forcing her into servitude, keeping her from the prince's ball. Ooh the girl's life had been miserable and, just when her fairy godmother had come to help her…a quick stab to the gut and poof went the fairy, leaving her magic wand for him to seize. He was sure, somewhere, the fairy would be mourned for her death but he couldn't bring himself to care. Not only did he dislike (hate) all fairies, but he found them pointless as well. There was nothing a fairy could do that he and his magic couldn't, as he'd proven just that night in how he'd 'helped' Cinderella. He loved desperation, he loved when his clients were so eager for something that they were willing to do whatever it took to get it, people after his own heart it seemed, though they quite lacked the foresight. And the girl, oh the girl, to agree so hastily to his deal, for him to give her merely the chance to get the royal life she wanted, she hadn't even hesitated to think on what he might ask from her in return. All she'd seen was a way out of her wretched life and she'd been all too willing to sign away 'anything' to him…now he just had to think of what that anything should be. He loved deals where he got what he wanted and then some, a fairy's wand and now something from dear sweet Cinderella as well.

"I take it you were successful?" a voice spoke before him as he stepped into a small clearing in the woods, hardly a clearing, more like a few feet of space with thick trees around it.

He looked up to see a woman sitting on a rock at the base of a tree, leaning back against the trunk of it. He wouldn't have been able to tell she was a woman from her appearance, as it had been swallowed by a black cloak, the hood pulled down, making her look more like a large shadow than anything. He nearly wouldn't have seen her due to it, which was the point of the cloak after all, there might be times where she had to wait for him, like now and it wouldn't do for the Evil Queen to find her and break his deal with her…or that was what he'd told himself when he'd first gifted her with the cloak. No one would have noticed her or noticed she was a woman had she not spoken, her voice, her tinkling voice was what gave it away.

At least it was what would have if he hadn't been expecting her to be there already.

"But of course dearie," he giggled again, jumping onto the side of the rock and squatting down as she moved her outstretched legs up even more and onto his lap. It was something she always did from the moment he met her, put her feet up on things. On tables, on desks, on his lap…most would think it odd, the all-powerful Dark One allowing someone to put their feet on him…but when feet were connected to legs and when the action meant she trusted him to be so close to her…he could allow it. He found he allowed quite a few things from her that he didn't with others, quite a long partnership would do that he supposed.

He crossed his arms and laid them on top of her worn brown boots, a familiar action that never failed to bring a smile to her pale lips, now visible to him under her hood now that he was closer to her. If he were an honest man, he would admit that he rather loved it when she put her legs and feet in his lap, when he could rest his arms on top of her limbs, feel the warmth radiating from it despite the frost she showed to everyone else. It was a sense of closeness and comfort that he hadn't felt with anyone, not even his wife. It was just something that felt…natural to him to do, both for comfort on his part and for an intimacy on hers. His one hand lazily moved up her boot, his finger touching the edge of an old wooden playing pipe that was sticking out of that one, his gaze flickering to the hilt of a dagger was stuck in the other, before he withdrew his hands and focused on her once more.

"You missed your cue," he tsked her playfully.

He could see a smirk forming on her lips and nearly felt himself give an answering one. Her lips, her smirk, were dangerous, playful at times, cunning at others, had actually driven him to his knees one specific time though he would never speak a word of it to others.

"Did I?"

He nodded, knowing she could see him even in the darkness of the woods. Even if the moon hadn't been out, casting an ethereal light upon them, even if she hadn't been waiting there and her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see him, she always could, "You were supposed to start swaying her as soon as I killed the fairy."

She lifted her head more, revealing more of her face, her forest green eyes watching him from under her hood, "You did not need my help this time," she countered, "You saw, Cinderella was already _so_ miserable," her voice took on an almost pleased note, "She was ready to agree to anything. No need for me to play away when you have found a client like that."

It was part of their partnership, her music could sway even the most stubborn souls. He'd found that he'd used her sparingly, at first, leaving her in the castle for periods of time when he had other clients to deal with and only bringing her with him or calling her to join him when said clients were willful and stubborn. He'd told himself it was for a number of reasons at first, that she wasn't needed, so why come? That he was protecting her as the deal commanded, not having her leave the castle unless necessary. That he didn't want to overtax her magic or make her weaker in it by using her too often. That he just didn't want to have her around him so much.

That last one was the true reason, at first, because he liked having her around TOO much. He'd found it odd, he'd felt a bit alarmed by it, and he'd tried to push it down, treat her as merely his business partner and nothing more. It hadn't lasted long as his own mind, body, and heart began to betray him. All too soon he was taking her to see every client, wanting her to sway all of them despite not needing to, and so she didn't, leaving it to him but enjoying watching him work. He was dining with her and watching her clean and messing things up in certain rooms so that she'd stay in them longer while he was there. He was walking with her when she went to collect straw, spending more time with her, more and more and more until it was almost like they were never apart…unless deals came around. He liked keeping her his secret weapon when he could get away with it, have her hide in the trees or the shadows, play her pipe and sway his clients when needed.

She argued at first, that she wasn't needed, so why go? Echoing his earlier thoughts. But slowly, he supposed when she realized he actually WANTED her to just…join him, she'd begun to stop arguing. She went with him, she assessed the situation to determine if her magic was needed, and she would play if she felt it necessary. It was quite a bit of freedom he granted her in that, allowing her so much of a choice in the deals. But she had an astounding eye for desperation and knew when she was needed and when she wasn't.

Or at least when she was needed for making deals.

"Yes," he had to nod at that, Cinderella was one that hadn't needed much of a push at all, "I do love the desperate ones."

"They _are_ quite fun, for _you_," she agreed, "Not much of a challenge for me though. I prefer to sway the difficult ones to agree with you."

He giggled, "I know you do, that's why our partnership works out so beautifully."

She gave a low chuckle, shaking her head as she leaned forward and touched his face with her pale hand, not minding the small goldish scale-like texture of his face at all, looking past it in a way no one, not even Belle had managed, "We have moved far beyond just a simple partnership Rummy."

He closed his eyes, tilting his head to lean more into her touch, feeling himself smile against her hand at her name for him, one that had come about quite suddenly, and ended up being a bit of a deal between them as a result. She was the only one who called him that, most others preferring Rumple, he honestly hadn't expected a shortened name like that at all given how she spoke but it had happened, and he rather liked it. It…made him feel less like a beast or an imp or a monster to hear the almost human name. He LOVED his power as the Dark One, but even he could admit there was a small part of him that still wanted to be considered a human, a man, and her name for him…it spoke to that tiny part of him. She was one of the few people not afraid to touch him, not disturbed by the tone of his skin or the otherworldliness of his appearance. And she was always cool to the touch, something he appreciated as the power of the Dark One burned within him. It was odd, as odd as she was, how much of a contrast she was, her body, her limbs, were warm, but her hands and face were cooler.

"That we have Pip," he sighed, turning to kiss her palm before pulling away, moving to stand up from the stone. He grinned, dropping into a mock-bow, "Shall we my dear?"

She laughed softly, a sound not many could claim to hear or inspire, sliding off the stone, revealing just a hint of brown pants tucked in her boots and a green vest over a billowing-sleeved white tunic in the process, "We shall," she reached out and linked her arm with his offered one.

He nudged her before they continued, "Take off the hood Pip."

She was silent, "You know the Queen's men roam these woods…"

"And I promised you my protection," he reminded her, "We have a deal, I have yet to break it haven't I?"

She remained quiet a moment longer before sighing and pushing her hood back, revealing her blonde hair, pulled into a messy French braid that draped over her shoulder, nearly getting tangled with a necklace of a very small vial of purple sparkling powder she wore, "Are you pleased now?" she asked.

He grinned, the cloak was useful in many ways, it protected her, kept her out of sight quite well…but he disliked how it kept her out of sight from him as well, he very much enjoyed looking at her, especially her hair, as gold as what he could spin, "Very."

"Then if you would be so kind as to return us home," she mock-huffed.

He merely snapped his fingers and they disappeared.

~8~

Rumpelstiltskin stood in the back of a large ballroom one night not long after he'd helped Cinderella's dreams come true, watching as the royals from all over celebrated the wedding of Cinderella and Prince Thomas. It was meant to be a joyous affair, he knew, all that Thomas had done to find his love, all Cinderella had done to get to this point where she could be with her true love…and that was just it, all that Cinderella had done. He had come to collect his debt, well, more like to inform little Cindy what that debt would entail really. That is, once he decided upon a price. He had had quite a while to think on what he'd demand from her, but there was so much that he already had, he really had only been after the fairy's wand and he'd gotten that. The deal he'd made with Cinderella had been more an afterthought in a way, he'd been about to make a deal with Cinderella on the terms that she obtain the wand for him, when he'd seen his opportunity to get it himself. That left the matter of payment open. He truly wasn't sure what to ask for, he didn't need her gold as he spun gold himself, he didn't need a housekeeper like with that Belle girl as he had Piper, he didn't need power or prestige he was the Dark One. Everything he could ask for he had already…but…as he watched Snow White and her husband, Prince Charming as many had taken to calling him, dancing away while the crowd waited for Cinderella to reappear, he had a thought.

Perhaps…perhaps he could ask for something for Pip instead.

It wasn't often he did things like this, hardly ever really but…the girl never asked for anything, save the first deal she had made with him, the start of their partnership. According to her, if she couldn't get it through her own means and power then she didn't deserve it. The deal had been her one exception, because she didn't see it as a deal. It wasn't a onetime solution, it wasn't a quick fix, it was on-going and it had become something far more than just a deal or a partnership. It had lasted far longer than even he originally thought it would, grown into something so much more than he thought it would as well.

He'd completely thought that she would do something stupid, that she'd make a mistake, that she'd get caught on her own and it wouldn't be an fault of his as he'd done all he could to protect her. He thought she'd irritate him and anger him eventually, that he'd cast her out or find a loophole in the deal. He'd thought it would be relatively short…despite wishing it wouldn't be as a talent like hers was rare to come by. And so he'd been completely thrown when she was still there day after day, when her dry wit and frost became endearing to him. She was cautious, she was clever, she was cunning. The way she did as he asked, the way she listened to him, made her smart. She knew when she needed help, she knew when she couldn't handle things, and she knew when to stop and back off and let him do things. She let him take the lead as equally as she could manage her own business. Ooh he'd had the pleasure of seeing her making deals of her own, carry them through and the payment…ooh the payment when she was turned down, when the other end of the deal was broken. He closed his eyes thinking of that, she was ruthless in a way that made his blood boil in the best way when the terms of a deal weren't honored.

She had truly become something…entirely different to him. And yet she hardly ever asked for anything he didn't offer her first.

Speaking of dearest Pip, he looked to his side, seeing her wearing the black cape. It was a gift from him, a cloak made of shadows. So long as she wore it, she'd be unnoticed by those around her, something that was a necessity with the Queen still after her. Not that the Queen posed much of a threat nowadays, not with the Charmings ruling the kingdom. But, Pip didn't live in the kingdom, even though she had a rightful place there, she lived with him. She still lived with him, she chose to stay with him. Oh he knew what her name was, beyond just being 'called the Piper' he knew her real name, and everything she could have…well, it was all the more reason to offer her this opportunity, she had given up more than he realized in making her deal with him, in choosing to stay with him despite the terms technically being over as the Queen was no longer in true power as could be seen by Snow White being quite the visible and public figure now and still alive.

He frowned, tilting his head when he saw her, she was…frowning. That was unlike her, he never really saw her frown, purse her lips at times. And now, especially with the music around, frowning was the last thing she should be doing (and truly the last thing he ever wanted to see marring her face, he really did LOVE that smirk of hers). She loved music, playing it, hearing it, writing it, for her to be frowning during such a time…something must be truly bothering her.

"Pip?" he called, but she just stared out, watching Snow White laugh and dance with her husband, "Piper."

She blinked and looked over, "Yes?"

"What is it dearie?" he looked at her, "You're upset."

"It is nothing," she shook her head, looking away.

He reached out and turned her to face him, "Tell me."

She sighed, "I just…" she glanced at Snow White again, "She is _glowing_, have you noticed? And Charming, he has not stopped smiling since they arrived…I believe she is with child," she gave a sad smile, "She will be raising her family. Without me. And I…I miss her."

He nodded, turning to watch them dance, "You could always tell her who you are, that you survived."

"You know I cannot do that," she shook her head.

"And why's that?" he asked, glancing at her from the corner of his eye, a small smirk on his face, he loved hearing her say this despite knowing that talking of it caused her a little pain to do.

"Because they would either use me against you or try to take me from you," she gave him a small smirk in return and looked at him through the corner of her eye too, "And we both know the time for escape from you has long since passed," she reached out and took his hand nonchalantly, "I could no more leave you, Rummy, than you could go without making deals."

He gave a little giggle, pleased with that, more pleased than he probably had right to be, "Too right you are Pip."

"But still…" she said after a moment of silence, "When one has lost all the family one has, the only real thing one wants is family once more. I know you, of all people, understand."

Rumpelstiltskin blinked at that, knowing she was referring to his son, she knew all about him and his past as he knew all of her own story. He glanced out at the crowd when they suddenly stilled, and felt himself starting to grin as he saw Cinderella and Thomas step in to the cheers of the crowd before they moved to dance.

He may have just found the perfect payment.

He squeezed Piper's hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing the back of it, "Time to take care of business," he giggled and made his way through the crowd, waiting till the proper time to cut in on Cinderella's dance, "I'm proud of you, too," he said as she spun to face him, having just heard the last bit of what Snow White had said to her, how proud she was of the woman and how much of an inspiration she and her story were for the kingdom and the people.

"You," Cinderella gasped as he moved to dance with her, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were happy with your end of the bargain. You know, true love, riches, happy endings. Did you get everything you desired?"

"Yes, yes I did," Cinderella swallowed hard, "Now, what do you want? What's your price? My jewels? The ring?"

"No, no dear," he shook his head, grinning at the thought of what his price could mean, "Keep your baubles. What I want is something you don't yet possess, but something I know is coming," he leaned in, his hand moving to her stomach, whispering, "Your first born," before turning and disappearing in the crowd, reappearing at Piper's side.

"What did you say to her?" she asked, curious, watching as Cinderella stood still in the middle of the floor, looking cross between terrified and sick, "I may need to use that next time someone double-crosses me on a job."

"That I wanted her first born child," he replied, as though commenting on the weather.

Piper nodded, nonplussed by his demand, she had made similar ones in the past, but more as threats for when payment was denied her. It was quite easy to motivate a town to pay her her dues when you threaten to steal every single child in the village, "Is that so? Should I ask why?"

He just giggled at that, fond of how she never demanded answers but merely wondered if she should know and left it to him to tell her, and took her hand, magicing them away.

~8~

"I do not think this is going to work Rummy," Piper called as they headed through the woods a few months later, following a stream.

"Have faith Pip," he smirked, "Magic always comes with a price, and Cinderella agreed to pay. She made the deal."

Piper shook her head, "It is my experience that women, _good_ women, want what is best for their children. No one in the kingdoms would ever believe giving you a child is a good thing," she sighed as they stopped by an old Willow tree, "I shall admit I am curious as to why are you so determined to possess her child."

She'd contemplated asking him, months ago, about why he'd asked for Cinderella's baby, but he hadn't answered and she hadn't pushed, his deals were his business just as much as her deals were her own.

He stopped and turned to face her, more serious than she'd seen him in a while, he'd seemed to have a perpetual glee about him the last few months, as though the thought of obtaining this child was putting him over the moon with joy, "Because Pip, you love children."

She blinked, "I…am as partial to them as you are."

He shook his head, stepping towards her and taking her hands, "I've seen you in the markets, entertaining the children, playing for them, making their pets dance and so on. They are the only ones besides me and your family that you show any compassion and kindness to. You love them. And…I know you want a child of your own, a family."

She blinked again, not willing to get her hopes up about this, because yes, she DID want a child, badly. It was quite a contrast to the impression she gave to most people, the demands and threats she'd made to people in the past regarding children, though they were quite empty (but no one needed to know that). Children, for some reason not even she could understand, always managed to find a way into her heart no matter how much she tried to keep them out and keep unaffected by them. Perhaps it was a lingering remnant of her childhood, of plans she and another had made regarding children that made her want for one badly. But that was the thing, she wanted one with _him_, to raise with him, and, in his current state that wouldn't be possible they'd learned. This might well be the best chance they'd have as not many deals in the past regarding first borns had worked out.

"She is going to cancel the deal," she argued.

"She can't," he shook his head, "You know my deals are ironclad."

"Then she will make another one to save her child."

"I won't agree to it."

"Why else would she want to meet with you again before she has even given birth if not to try and get out of it?" she shook her head, actually worried. Cinderella had contacted him only a short while ago, requesting he meet with her to discuss something about their deal. The woman was already a pregnant, just barely showing.

He smirked, "I suppose I'll find out, won't I?"

She sighed, knowing the 'I' meant she was not to go with him, not that there was a need for her to go, if Cinderella willingly wanted to meet with him she was either desperate or wanting to get out of the contract…which she couldn't so there was no need to sway her back into it, "Be careful."

He nodded, cupping her face in his hands before leaning her head forward to kiss her forehead, "Wait here," he told her, motioning her over to the Willow tree, "I'll return in an hour, once I've seen what dear Cindy wants."

She huffed, she didn't like when they were split up. But after they had…become more than business partners…she'd learned he seemed more cautious about bringing her with him on deals and the ones she came with, more often than not, she was meant to be in the background, in the shadows, a secret weapon, because he knew sometimes people tried to attack him, and he didn't want her to be harmed. Not that he thought a girl like Cinderella would attack him, but it had become routine by now.

He watched as she moved over to the tree, sitting down, wrapped in her cloak, before absently taking out her pipe and playing a soft tune. He'd best be quick, the tune she played was a melody she only used when she was worried and trying to calm herself, and for her to wish to use her own magic on herself…he didn't like worrying her so.

~8~

Months later Rumpelstiltskin was pacing in his prison cell. He'd been tricked by Cinderella, frozen by means of magic when he'd gone to sign a new contract, and transported to this cell that blocked his magic. The princess had tricked him into thinking she was going to have twins and that she'd give up her second child as well for prosperity for her kingdom, claiming she could have more children but her kingdom needed help NOW. He'd fallen for it, possibly tempted by the thought of two children, and there he was, trapped and left to rot in a cell that only a select few knew the location of. He smirked though, he'd gotten revenge, no one broke a deal with him. Now little Cindy would have to raise her child and run her kingdom without her husband at her side as he'd magiced the man away for the princess trying to break her deal. Well…run the kingdom, as soon as that baby was born it would be transported right to Piper.

She would have her family if it was the last thing he did.

The worst part about being in the prison, however, was that he'd been taken so suddenly there had been no time to send word to Piper to flee. He knew she would know to go back to his castle…after six hours of waiting, the girl never did listen when he would warn her to wait only an hour. And she'd try to come find him…she wouldn't stop till she succeeded, but he didn't want her to get captured as well, or discovered. Snow White and her charming prince had already been to see him, Snow a little more pregnant than Cinderella, her child would be coming any day now, which meant the Queen would be trying to enact her dark curse…he didn't want Piper to be out there alone when it hit…they were supposed to go together, if it ever came.

And speaking of the Queen and her curse, he glanced at a mouse eating at an apple on the floor, able to sense the magic on it, "It's just us, dearie. You can show yourself."

The mouse transformed into a swirl of purple smoke and into the Evil Queen, Regina, "That curse you gave me, it's not working."

"Oh so worried," he grinned, walking to the bars, "So, so worried. Like Snow and her lovely new husband."

"What?" she glared.

He giggled, "They paid me a visit as well. They were very anxious…about you and the curse."

The curse, the Dark Curse, the one to end all curses, one that he'd designed that would take all affected to a world without magic, a world with no happy endings, a curse that would leave the caster with their memories but strip all others from them, giving the caster the ultimate power to decide who remembered and what they remembered.

"What'd you tell them?" she demanded.

"The truth!" he threw a hand up extravagantly, "That nothing can stop the darkness. Except…" he cut off.

She stormed over to the bars, "Except _what_?"

He gave another little giggle, "I'll tell you…for a price."

"What do you want?"

"Simple," he leaned towards the bars, "In this new land, I want comfort. I want a good life for me and Pip."

The Evil Queen smirked slyly, "Fine. You'll have an estate. Be rich…"

"I wasn't finished!" he shouted, "There's more!"

"There always is with you," she huffed.

"In this new land, should I ever come to you for any reason, you must heed my every request. You must do whatever I say. So long as I say…" he paused in thought, "'Please.'"

"You _do_ realize that, should I succeed, you won't remember any of this. Not you, not your precious _Pip_."

"Oh, well then," he sighed mockingly, though inwardly he was pleased that Regina still didn't know who Piper truly was if she was resorting to calling her 'Pip' instead of her real name, "What's the harm?"

"Deal," she smirked, "Now tell me, what can break my curse?"

He grinned, "Their unborn child. You see, no matter how powerful, all curses can be broken. Their child is the key. Of course, the curse has to be enacted first."

"Tell me what I did wrong."

He giggled again, "You've used up your deal dearie."

"Then I'll make another one," she glared.

He leaned forward, whispering, "You don't have anything else I want."

She smirked, "Oh don't I?" and, from the inner pockets of her cape, pulled out two pieces of wood, "I think you know what these are," she held them up for him to see.

He lunged, his arm stretching out through the bars, reaching for the broken playing pipe, the wooden pipe he'd had made just for _her_, but the Queen stepped back, "Give that to me!"

"What must I do to enact this curse?" she demanded.

He let out an inhuman scream and leaned more, actually cutting his arm on the sharp edge of the bars that encaged him, but managed to take the pieces.

The Queen watched as he cradled them in his hands, trying in vain to use his magic to put them back together but his magic was nullified in the cell. She could see the wheels working in his head as he looked at the pieces, realizing what they meant, what…must have happened to their owner for HER to have them in her possession.

"What happened?" he breathed, sounding…almost…human.

A broken human.

She smirked, excellent, "I'll tell you what you want to know, if you tell me what I want to know," she leaned forward, "Do we have a deal?"

He turned, glaring at her, his hands clenching around the pieces, "Deal," he hissed.

She smirked, "What did I do wrong?"

"You need to sacrifice a heart."

"I sacrificed my prized steed."

He scoffed, "A _horse_? This is the curse to end all curses. You think a horse is going to do? Great power requires great _sacrifice_. The heart you need must come from something far more precious."

"Tell me what will suffice."

"The heart of the thing you love most."

She glared at him, "What I love most died because of Snow White."

"Ooh," he pouted, "Is there no one else you _truly love_? This curse isn't going to be easy," he watched as he realization of what she had to do flickered in her eyes, of just whose heart she'd need to enact the curse, "Vengeance never is, dearie. You have to ask yourself the simple question. How far are you willing to go?"

"As far as it takes," she decided, and he could see her steeling herself to rip out her on father's heart to use for her revenge.

"Then please don't waste everyone's time and just do it," he taunted, "You know what you love. You just have to kill it," she turned, about to leave, when he shouted, "Now tell me what happened! What happened?!"

She smirked, glancing at him over her shoulder, "My soldiers found her waiting in the woods, under a willow tree by a stream," her smirk widened as she saw the horror in his eyes, she knew it had been the place he'd intended to meet her after meeting Cinderella, "And, as you're well aware, the Piper IS a wanted criminal still. Alive or dead. When they fight, they don't tend to remain alive very long, my men aren't _that _patient."

And with one final look at his devastated expression, something no one would ever think to see on the face of the Dark One, she disappeared in a swirl of smoke, laughing and leaving the imp to his heartbreak.

A/N: Probably should have warned that the Enchanted Forest chapters will be out of order, just like they were in the show, where we learn more about different points in their histories :)

Some notes on reviews...

Lol, Belle's still alive, as can be seen by French's daughter IsaBELLE in the first chapter shouting at Gold ;) But...I can 'dare' to have an OC with Gold as it's just a fanfiction lol. Though, the summary and A/N AND pairing for the story say this is a Gold/OC story, so you sort of have to know going in that Belle won't be with Gold in this story...if you're firmly against Gold/OC or a die-hard/nothing but Gold/Belle fan...I'm not quite sure why you'd start reading this in the first place lol ;)

It might be a record, though it's more a reunion than a true get together :) We'll be seeing the background of their relationship in the Flashback/Enchanted Forest chapters :)

I like Jefferson, but I feel like I like him being a single father more than pairing him with someone, like he doesn't need a woman to raise a little girl the same way a woman doesn't need a man to raise a child either :)

Rumple will have good intentions, but he'll be willing to go farther and do darker things to see them through as Piper won't have an issue with it. Piper's very much a 'the end justifies the means' person and her experience in the Enchanted Forest during the Evil Queen fiasco (why she's being hunted by her) made her more of a do what you have to to survive and do what's necessary to get what you want }:) But, in a way, the end they're working towards and how they feel about each other keep them from being truly 'evil.' If it came down to the end they're seeking or each other, they'd pick each other ;) Yup, August considers Piper his mother in this world as he didn't know her in the Enchanted Forest, she found him and raised him in this world :) She definitely knows the reason for the curse given her relationship to Rumple, as for Neal...well, August is quite rebellious and seems to like running off on his own first, she may know August found him, but not met him herself, we'll have to see }:)

Lol, there'll actually be an irony for her calling him Rummy that we'll see in an Enchanted Forest chapter ;) Belle will be more of a minor character in this story, she won't have fought as hard for Rumple and Rumple won't have concerned himself with her as he did in the show so there may be a bit of a slighted tension, sort of Piper got the man she wanted sort of thing, but not much of a showdown. Regina and Piper though...she really can hold a serious grudge against the woman }:) Lol, that's probably the curse of a small town, everyone wants to know what everyone's doing :)

I've watched a few episodes on cokeandpopcorn, and watchseries, and tupeplus, they have loads of links to different sites and types of players :)

Lol, there's nothing wrong with Peter, I love him as a villain, that's why I dislike him, because he does SUCH a good job at being the villain that I can't help but 'hate' him in the sense he's the villain and not want to see him happy :) Unrequited love can be just as true though, you can love someone so deeply and so truly but they don't feel the same way, it doesn't cheapen how you feel or make it less real. In this story, True Love will be just that, truly loving someone else. As we've seen, it comes in many forms, mother to son, husband to wife, siblings, friends, I count unrequited to be just as real and true as if the feelings are reciprocated :) For instance, Snow forgot Charming, had NO idea who he was and, ergo, didn't love him, Charming still loved her and broke the curse with True Love's kiss so I take it to be that it COULD be one-sided ;)

I probably won't do an AU where Marayna's there in the first episode, just because it probably wouldn't make much of a difference :)

I don't think I'd do a Felix/OC, I like all the Lost Boys, but I feel like they're a bit young to be paired off just yet :)


	5. Dreamy

A/N: Disclaimer…I do not own the song 'Rescue Me' by Kerrie Roberts, at all :)

~8~

Dreamy

Piper had to smirk as she sat across from Gold in Granny's Diner a few short days after she'd arrived, a few days after Mary Margaret's 'affair' with David Nolan had been put in the open by Nolan's 'wife.' She was curious to how Snow and Charming would react when their memories were returned to realize the small pickle they'd been in because of this. But that wasn't why she was smirking, she had caused quite the stir around town when she and Gold had been seen strolling the streets the next morning, arm in arm, when they'd seen Gold hold doors open for her and seen her lean on him. People were too scared of Gold to really say anything, to ask her about it…well, everyone except August, but he'd been expecting this since she arrived.

Everyone in town likely thought it was rather quick how they'd become an 'item' but August, he was aware that they had technically been together for over 28 years now, just not…together in the physical sense. Their relationship started in the Enchanted Forest and the curse had just…frozen them. But now that Emma was starting to weaken it, just by staying in Storybrooke with Henry, she was able to reunite with Gold once more. He really was just happy that she was happy again. She knew he was aware that raising him had brought her a good deal of joy for the last near-three decades, but there was a hole in her heart that was meant for her true love and he wasn't there. It had been a bit worse the last few years. August was old enough to make his own choices and go off on his own adventures and she wouldn't keep him hostage, she let him go where he wished if he swore to keep in contact with her while she looked for wherever the curse had sent the others.

Now that she was back though, it was just heaven. She hardly even noticed how people looked at her warily. They all knew the sort of man Gold was and for him to take to her, and so quickly, well…it worried them what sort of person SHE was.

They had no idea.

"You've changed Pip," Gold remarked, eyeing her as she sat across from him, sipping hot chocolate and cinnamon. He didn't bother calling her 'Hannah' or 'Miss Lynn' or even Piper, Pip was a shorter name for it so he didn't have to worry. He knew it irritated her though to not be able to call him Rummy unless around certain people that knew who he was.

"Have I?" she raised a delicate eyebrow, returning her attention to him.

He nodded, "Dare I say you're almost…softer."

She let out a laugh at that, one that made his heart race in his chest to hear the slightly dark tone in it, "I would warn you not to challenge me, Mr. Gold," she gave him a dangerous look, "What made me 'soft' has made me twice as dangerous."

"And what would that be?" he inquired.

"A son," she said simply, leaning back in her booth.

Gold blinked, "You've a child?"

She shook her head at him, "Adopted," she added, seeing his hands clench on the top of his cane and knowing where his mind had gone…to whom he'd have to murder for it.

"Like with the mayor," he mused.

"Nearly exactly like with the mayor," she gave him a pointed look.

His lips pursed at that, knowing she was hinting at something, but far too…relieved to really have her back than to focus on what she might be trying to tell him. If her son had been Bae, his son Baelfire, if she'd found HIM…she would have told him. Any other child was of no consequence to him, "Might I meet him?"

"I believe you have seen him around town already," she mused, taking a sip of her drink once more, "But when he has time, I should like to formally introduce you."

"I look forward to it," he smiled, before shaking his head, "I've missed you Pip."

Her smirk softened to a smile, "As I have you," she told him, reaching out to put her hand on top of his on his cane. He let go of it and leaned forward more, squeezing her hand. He'd told her that at least once every few hours or so, when she'd do something that reminded him of the past, or something that was uniquely her. She loved to hear it though.

She looked over when she heard the bell to the diner ding and spotted Mary Margaret step in, "Excuse me," the woman called, "Can I have everyone's attention, please?"

The diner went silent.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your morning, but I just wanted to remind everyone that a very special occasion is upon us, Miner's Day. As always, the nuns of Storybrooke are hoping that everyone will get involved, and will help sell their exquisite candles. All we need are a few energetic volunteers. So, who wants to join me?"

Everyone ignored her, going back to their business, which made Piper frown to see. Every since it came out that Mary Margaret and David Nolan had been seeing each other…while he was still married to Kathryn…they'd begun treating her like a pariah. It seemed like only she, Gold, Henry, and Emma didn't see her differently.

Henry though was the one most ecstatic about it though, all he saw was Snow White and Charming trying to be together instead of a man cheating on his wife…even if she wasn't really his wife. Emma was Mary Margaret's roommate, she'd likely been there when Mary Margaret had agonized over her decision to see David and knew Emma had probably offered sound advice. Emma, from what she'd seen of the woman and heard from Gold, was the sort of person to warn you, but if you got burned, she'd still be there to support you, understanding mistakes all too well. She and Gold, however, were both secretly pleased with the development. The impression she knew she already gave to the town was that she believed, for something to happen like that, an affair, it was a sign that things either weren't ok elsewhere or were ok when the 'offending couple' were together.

"What is this Miner's Day festival?" Piper asked Gold quietly, looking back at him.

"It's a little party," he nearly rolled his eyes at that thought, "An annual holiday celebrating an old tradition. The nuns used to make candles and trade them with the miners for coal. Now, they use it as a fundraiser."

She nodded slowly, "I take it it is the Dwarves and the Fairies?" she guessed.

"Yes," he nodded, "There are quite a few things to do," he added slowly, "Food, music, dancing…"

Piper smirked, "Are you asking me on a date, Mr. Gold?"

"More a warning," he smirked right back.

"Of what?"

"I've arranged for a little live performance."

Piper's eyes narrowed playfully, "By whom?"

"By you."

Piper leaned in, pulling her hand away from Gold to cross her arms over the table, "And what shall I play?"

"I think you know," he replied with a wink getting up, "You've three sets."

She nodded, getting up with him, "You give me too much freedom," she mused.

"You know too many songs," he countered.

She hummed, she would have to think about what songs to play. For Gold to want her to perform for others, when he was usually so covetous of her abilities, there was something else in this she knew. Still, she'd have plenty of time for that, so she linked her arm with Gold's as they walked out, pausing as Leroy, the town janitor, typically drunk, originally Grumpy of the Dwarves that usually surrounded Snow White, had words with Mary Margaret by the door, the woman trying to get him to volunteer.

"I should like to help," Piper called as they neared.

Leroy scoffed, sneering at her, "The town harlot, the town drunk, and the town gold digger? The only people in this town that people like less than me, is you," he looked between Mary Margaret and Piper, focusing more on Mary Margaret when Piper raised an eyebrow at him, "If you're coming to me, you're screwed," before storming out, leaving Mary Margaret wounded at his words.

"I'm sorry for him," Mary Margaret murmured, knowing that Piper hearing that the town hated her for her acquaintance with Gold must have been hard.

"I am quite proud of it," Piper shrugged, shocking Mary Margaret, making the woman look at Gold, expecting him to be offended or angry that someone had insulted someone he seemed quite fond of, but he was smirking, "To use modern vernacular, I do 'dig' Gold, very much," she gave a suggestive smile at the man in question, "And that is all you have to do," she looked back at Mary Margaret, "Take what they call you, and make it your own."

"I don't think it works in my case," Mary Margaret sighed.

Piper just reached out gently, shocking the woman as she felt a hand on her arm. From what she had seen of the woman around town, she didn't get the feeling Piper was a very warm person or liked others that much, she'd only really seen her with Gold and talking with August though…and confronting the Mayor, "You are an alluring and appealing woman who made a man realize what his life was missing," she leaned in, "He would not have strayed from his wife had he been happy to begin with," she made sure Mary Margaret was looking her in the eyes as she uttered her next words, "He found happiness in _you_. He will ALWAYS find it in you."

Mary Margaret gave a little smile at that, "Thank you."

It didn't make her feel entirely better that the entre town believed her to be a homewrecker, but…was she really one if the home had already been wrecked before she arrived?

"I hope to see you at the festival," Piper added as she and Gold stepped out, "Please do let me know if you need any help."

Mary Margaret nodded, watching them go, tilting her head as she eyed Piper a moment longer, for a second there…she almost felt like the woman was…familiar...her eyes especially...

~8~

Henry sat in the back of the school, at a small table as far back and away from the other children as he could get, the fairytale book open before him as he researched the curse and the characters. There was something about that girl, the new lady in town, August's sister that was bothering him. She shouldn't have been able to find the town either, not with the curse still in effect, but she had, just like August had. Sure it seemed like August had invited her, told her where to go, but still…she KNEW Gold, that much was obvious. The way she looked at him, the way she talked to him…he almost felt like she KNEW who he really was.

He frowned in concentration as he read a passage about mice…when he looked around, hearing an odd noise. Listening intently for a second or two he realized it was coming from his backpack. He picked it up beside him off the ground and opened it up to hear a faint tune playing over the small walkie talkies that Emma had given him to help with 'Operation Cobra' his little plan for returning the memories of the towns inhabitants. The song that was playing though…it definitely wasn't anything Emma would have been listening to so it couldn't be something she'd left the device near on accident.

He looked around, knowing that the other walkie talkie had to be close for it to be picking up the transmission. It was faint though but he knew the closer he got to the other one the louder it would be. And…looking back behind him, he couldn't help but feel like he'd find the other one in that direction, almost like…like the music was telling him to go that way.

He glanced back at the other kids, at a few of the teachers wandering around before he quickly put his backpack on and grabbed his book, sneaking to the edge of the woods, glancing back once more to make sure no one was looking before rushing into the trees.

He quickly following the walkie talkie as it got louder, the connection growing stronger the nearer the two pieces were and stepped out into a clearing, to see the new playground the mayor had built in the shape of a castle. There was a blonde woman sitting on a swing, a playing pipe in her hands, playing a tune into the walkie talkie sitting on the swing beside her.

He frowned a moment before getting closer, realizing that the blonde was actually August's sister, Hannah…something… He shook his head and headed over to her, seeing her trailing off as her song came to an end, seeing that she'd looked up and spotted him.

Piper smiled when she saw Henry walking towards her, she knew that would work. The Calling, it was a song she'd invented, when played it would call someone to her, all she needed was a possession of theirs and they'd hear the tune no matter the distance. It was…difficult to do here, in this world, where magic was so minimal, her magic might have protected her memories, but her song…her song was still as powerful. Not quite magical, but…the familiar tunes of it helped to resonate with those from the Enchanted Forest, everyone but Henry really would be affected. But she knew the boy's natural curiosity would lead him right to her.

"I believe this is yours?" she held out the other device to Henry, seeing one in his hand, his arms wrapped around his book protectively.

"Yeah," Henry slowly reached out and took it.

She nodded, eyeing the book in his arms, "Is that a book of fairytales?" she asked, "May I see it?" she held out a hand.

He hesitated though, "I um…I don't really let people see my book."

She considered that a moment before nodding, "Understandable. August never lets me read his stories till he has finished them."

"Thanks for the walkie talkie," Henry put it in his pocket, "But I have to get back to class…" he turned and headed off.

"I hope that book has portrayed me more accurately this time," she called after him, making him freeze, "You would not believe how often they think me a male."

Henry slowly turned, his eyes wide at what the woman had just implied.

She smirked, knowing he needed just one more nudge to make the connection, to believe her, "The Evil Queen should have never tried her magic on me, I have a rather high tolerance for it."

Henry gaped at her, "You're the Pied Piper!" he shouted, running back to her, "You're awesome! You have the power to control the minds and bend the wills of others. You can influence Gold!"

She shook her head at that, "Oh, I would never try to control him," Henry's expression fell, "But you are in luck, he would do anything for me anyway," she smirked, "Is that not true, Rummy?" she called, glancing back over her shoulder to see Gold walking towards them from deeper in the woods.

"He'll ask you for a price though," Henry warned her quietly.

She leaned in, "I get really great deals," she winked at him before standing as Gold appeared, winding his arms around her, "And I want this curse over with. I rather miss home," she glanced at Gold, "Do you not as well?"

"More than anything Pip."

Henry stared at Gold, a little shocked at what he was seeing. He'd read the story of the Pied Piper and Rumpelstiltskin…they were each others' true loves, like Snow White and Prince Charming were, according to his book. Though…it was weird because it was a story that hadn't been there to begin with, much like how Pinocchio's had appeared after he'd lost it just before. Two new stories, two new characters, but SO much more information. It was a little hard to read the Piper's story at times, to see that the man everyone thought was so evil could have a true love…and he realized, it was even stranger to see it, to see Gold looking at anyone with the softness he was looking at Piper with.

"So…you want in on Operation Cobra?" Henry asked quietly.

"If that is the plan to break this curse," Piper hummed, "Then yes, we very much would."

Henry let out a breath, he never thought he'd see the day where the Pied Piper and Rumpelstiltskin would be his allies.

~8~

Mary Margaret and Leroy stood at a booth at the festival the next morning, trying to sell the nun's candles when Piper walked over, her arm in Mr. Gold's, watching them.

"Buy your Miner's Day candles here!" Mary Margaret tried to gain some interest, "Handmade by Storybrooke's very own nuns! Light your way to a good cause! By buying a candle and…" she sighed, "This isn't working."

"You're right," Leroy sighed, "We should pack it up."

"Now you're quitting?"

"If the customers won't come to us, we got to go to them, door to door."

"If they hate us here, what makes you think they'll like us in their homes?"

"Exactly. They'll pay us just to leave."

Piper shook her head and walked over to them as they packed up, "I would like to buy candles please," she offered.

Mary Margaret smiled, "How many would you like?"

"All of them," she replied.

Mary Margaret gaped at her, actually believing her, when Leroy scoffed, "Keep walking sister."

"I am being entirely serious," Piper countered, "I would be very willing to buy all of them."

"Why?" Mary Margaret frowned.

"To help."

Leroy snorted, "Yeah, like Gold or his lady would ever help us."

"You are correct," Piper nodded, "I would not wish to help you," she shot a withering look at Leroy, "However, Mary Margaret," she smiled at the woman, "I would be more than happy to help."

But Leroy just glared at Piper, "We don't want his blood money."

Piper's jaw tensed at the insinuation, "I was actually talking about my own money thanks. I have got quite enough of it."

"Keep walking," he repeated.

Piper hummed at that, "Well, if you need help," she turned to Mary Margaret, "Just _ask_ me. The offer will stand till the last candle has been sold."

Mary Margaret nodded, watching as Piper walked off back towards Gold, more than a little confused. The girl…she was so like Gold in how she treated others, cold, distant, threatening in a way, but when it came to her, Emma, Henry, and Gold…it was like she was a different person.

Piper glanced over at Henry, keeping an eye on the boy. Emma had originally asked Mary Margaret to watch him, but Henry had likely surprised her when he asked to go with her and Gold instead. She could see from Emma's expression that, given how Henry likely went on about Gold being Rumpelstiltskin, she was shocked he wanted to be near the man. She looked over to see Mary Margaret already talking to Emma before she and Leroy ran off to sell more candles. Emma looked tense, but she was sure she knew why. Kathryn Nolan, as word spread around town, had gone missing. Her care had been found just before the town line, still running, with her suitcases still inside, but the woman herself was just gone. Emma, being the Sheriff, was tasked with either finding her or finding out what happened to her.

Not an easy task, she could guess, especially when one considered that the Mayor had been walking around with a smirk since the car had been discovered.

~8~

Piper stood at Gold's side as they waited on one of the docks in Storybrooke, Leroy trying to sell a rather rundown boat to Gold. He'd glared quite profusely at Piper when she'd arrived with the man but Gold was insistent that she stay with him. She couldn't help a small smile at that. The years apart had done a number on him.

It had been a fear of hers, when August had called and told her that everyone in town had no idea they were fairytale characters. She'd feared that Gold would have forgotten her too, and to find that he did remember her had been an enormous relief. It proved to be the same for Gold as well, he had originally thought she'd died in the Enchanted Forest, save for one very savored moment between them just before the curse hit. But…he had no idea if she were dead in this life or not, mostly because the magic and bond between them wasn't the same in a world with no magic. He'd been fretting and worried for her yet unable to let on due to the Mayor watching him. The time apart had made the heart grow fonder, truly. He hated letting her out of his sight now, not that she was complaining, even in the Enchanted Forest she hadn't wanted to leave his sight or side either, only doing so out of necessity for her deals and deals he took part on that he refused to have her there for. But now, they were a team again, even more than before. He kept her at his side, where, he claimed, she belonged.

"Now, I know it's a bit of a fixer-upper," Leroy began, "Could probably use a new coat of paint, a few spritzes of Febreeze here and there, but you can't tell me that five thousand's not a reasonable price for this beauty."

"What do you think dearie?" Gold looked at her, letting her decide, making it clear to Leroy that he had best be on his best behavior with her as well for he considered her opinion valuable.

She crinkled her nose at the boat, "Three thousand, I think."

"I need five," Leroy glared.

"You_ need_ five?" Gold turned to him, "To what do we owe the specificity?"

"Trying to help out a friend."

"Oh, I see," Gold nodded slowly.

"Look," Leroy sighed, "You don't even have to pay me anything. Just forgive one month's rent for the nuns."

"The nuns?"

"Oh," Piper nodded, turning to Gold, realizing what this was about, "Nova and Dreamy."

Leroy, otherwise known as Grumpy the Dwarf hadn't always been 'Grumpy' but instead Dreamy. He'd fallen in love with a fairy, Nova, but had been forced to end things with her to better Nova's future. It seemed here in Storybrooke, Nova was a nun named Astrid, nearly all the fairies had become nuns. And Leroy, well, if he'd met her and fallen for her as he had in the Enchanted Forest, it explained why he'd suddenly decided to help Mary Margaret.

Gold nodded, smiling at Piper's knowledge. She hated idle gossip, but forced herself to listen to it. She would often stalk a town, wander through the shadows to observe before she'd strike a deal, listening to the whispers and rumors of the towns, hearing all sorts of goodies and not just about a village, sometimes she learned quite a bit of useful information about others as well.

"You can have the boat," Leroy continued, "They'll pay you back eventually. It's a good deal. You get everything."

"So, that's what this is about," Gold mused.

"Come on, you're a rich guy. You can afford to give them time to make up one month's, right?"

"So now the blood money is washed clean," Piper remarked, smirking at Gold, "Interesting how that happens when one is _desperate_ enough."

"He's right though," Gold added, "I could forgive the rent and take the boat…"

Leroy grinned, "So, great."

"But I won't," he cut in, looking at Leroy, "I have a fairly specific rental agreement. If they miss a payment, I'm within my rights to evict."

"Oh, come on. Why don't you…"

"And, quite honestly, it's going to be a great relief to be rid of such distasteful tenants."

"You don't like nuns?" Leroy scoffed, "Who doesn't like nuns?"

"Oh, I have my reasons. And they're mine."

"Shall we say…" Piper began, thoughtful, "He has a long and complicated history with them, and leave it at that."

He turned to go, taking Piper with him, both thinking about a specific 'nun' and how his son had been lost because of her.

"You shall get back to him one day Rummy," Piper murmured, "I know you shall. One does not work as hard as you, do what you have, to fail," she leaned closer to him, "After all, Rumpelstiltskin never goes back on a deal."

He smirked, "Too right you are Pip."

~8~

Piper stood off to the side of a small stage that had been set up in the middle of the festival, a small area before it for dancing, just…waiting for her turn to perform. Gold had told her she looked stunning in her attire, it was simple though, black leggings, black boots, a black tunic style dress that had just a hint of sparkle to it, with her blonde hair back in a French braid. He hadn't stopped staring at her since she'd returned from changing into it. She'd smirked inwardly when his eyes followed her, he LOVED seeing her in black. She had to smile as she saw the person before her finishing their performance, she was spaced out, she was to go next, then there were two performances, then her, then three more, and her last one.

"And what is your daring grin about dearie?" Gold asked, coming up beside her.

"Just thinking of the songs I shall play," she remarked, "I have just the three in mind," she glanced at him, "The magic number."

He grinned, "And what of the first?"

"Oh Rummy," she shook her head, patting his cheek, "You know how much I love a good secret. You shall have to wait and find you."

He laughed as she stepped onto the stage, not even bothering to introduce herself, half the people there had met her during her impromptu performance at the well and the other half knew her from the rumors about her and Gold flying around. By and large, they knew who she was, they could guess by the pipe in her hand what she was there to do, nothing else had to be said.

She lifted the pipe to her mouth and began to play a soft, waltz-like tune that had Gold blinking before he grinned. It was the wedding dance of Snow White and Prince Charming, the same song that had played when they'd taken their first dance as husband and wife, as king and queen, and, speaking of the Charmings…he pushed a small curtain aside of the makeshift stage and looked out, spotting Mary Margaret and David Nolan on opposite sides of the small dance area. They were both staring at Piper as she played, the tune striking them for reasons unknown to them as others had a blast in trying to dance a sort of waltz, mucking it up, but having fun.

"She's really good," a voice said beside him and he looked over to see Henry had joined him.

"She is," he agreed, watching as the song came to a close to applause, he couldn't wait to see what she'd play next.

~8~

Piper huffed as she searched through her bag that she'd brought with her, she'd finished her second song a short while ago, a melody Gold recognized as a familiar and popular lullaby from the Enchanted Forest, hoping to jog more memories of the town. Unfortunately, all it did was cause Mary Margaret to leave, unable to bear the strange feelings the song brought up. That had been half an hour ago, she'd joined Gold in getting a small bite, before heading back and she was due to perform again in mere moments, but she was having one small problem.

She couldn't find her pipe…at least…not till just then.

"That witch!" she hissed, turning around to show Gold two halves of her pipe, snapped in the middle, it wasn't her original pipe, it wasn't the pipe HE had given to her in the Enchanted Forest…but it was a secondary one, one she'd had for decades now, one that August had given her as a Mother's Day present one year. Now both her pipes were broken and they both knew who it was that had done it this time, there was only one other person out there who could figure out what Piper's plan in the songs she chose had been, only one person who had seen the effect her music had on the townspeople, the near trance-like state it put some of them into, the vague memories it pulled to the surface.

And only one person who would want to stop it.

Regina.

"Piper!" Henry called as he ran over, "What's your last song going to be?"

She sighed, looking at her pipe.

Gold turned to the boy, "Sorry boy, it doesn't look like there will be a last song."

"But it's working!" Henry stressed, "I shouted Jiminy and Archie turned around!" he was the only other person in on her little plan, to play familiar melodies to the people and see if it might trigger some sort of memory in them.

"Why do they always insist on snapping my pipe?" Piper muttered, putting the pieces back in her bag, "They always think that shall stop me," she smirked, ruffling Henry's hair gently, "And they are always mistaken," while the pipe was her most effective instrument, it was by no means her _only_. She straightened up and looked at Gold, "Rummy?"

Henry smiled at that, hearing them using their REAL names instead of the ones the Evil Queen had given them, it just reaffirmed to him that HE was right, the town WAS full of fairytale characters!

"I'll be ready Pip," Gold nodded, knowing what would be coming next.

She nodded in return and made her way onto the stage, right to the microphone, "My pipe has…mysteriously gone missing," she told the crowd, always one to get right to the point, "But if there is one thing you should know about me…it is that I ALWAYS uphold MY end of a bargain," she added, throwing a small glare at Regina who had tensed, the smug smile on the mayor's face falling away as she started making her way to the stage from the back, intent to stop her performance.

But it was too late, because Piper already started singing, "This waking nightmare lingers. When will the Mirror stop telling lies? I don't know where I've been, or where I'm going, but I can't do it alone. I'm reaching out…" she held out her hand to the crowd, before pulling it back, "Rescue me! Show me who I am. 'Cause I can't believe this is how the story ends. Fight for me, if it's not too late, help me breathe again. No this can't be how the story ends," she glanced at Regina, seeing the woman stopping, the foul smirk back on the woman's face as she let the performance continue, "I'm locked up and waiting for you. I've lost so much more than I'll ever know. The past, the truth, forgotten. Find me now before I lose it all. I'm crying out! Rescue me! Show me who I am. 'Cause I can't believe this is how the story ends. Fight for me, if it's not too late, help me breathe again. No this can't be how the story ends…" she started humming a little, feeling the melody rise inside her.

"Is it working?" Henry asked Gold, knowing the man would know better than anyone.

"What do you think?" he moved the curtain aside more so the child could see the crowd. All of them, silent, staring at Piper as she hummed, dazed…swaying…

"Rescue me!" she sang, the crowd jolting, blinking, shaking their heads as though they'd drifted off a moment, before getting into the song once more, "Show me who I am. 'Cause I can't believe, this is how the story ends. Fight for me, if it's not too late, help me breathe again. No this can't be how the story ends," and then she fell quiet, finishing with a soft, "No, this can't be how the story ends…"

And then the lights throughout the entire festival went out. Piper quickly used the distraction to make her way off, she blinked hard as she walked off the stage, managing to remain standing till she reached Gold before collapsing into his arms.

It had been YEARS since she'd used her just her voice to try and channel her magic without some sort of instrument. It was so frustrating being in this word. Her natural magic had protected her memories, just as it protected her body in aging, but it also kept a small spark of her natural magic as well, it HAD to for her to retain her memories and age slower than normal. There was a spark and, at times, she could tap into it, but it took enormous effort and focus and it drained her quite a bit to do.

"Piper!" Henry shouted, rushing over to her, "Are you ok?"

"I am well," Piper breathed heavily, "Just…tired. I have not given a performance like that in ages."

"I'm going to take her somewhere to rest," Gold told the boy, "Finish your mission and come find us after the festival's over…"

Henry nodded and rushed off to do his part. With the melodies in play and all the people hearing the familiar tunes of the Enchanted Forest, they might be more susceptible to his stories. He just had to talk about the fairytales to them and hope for the best.

~8~

Mary Margaret was ecstatic as they sold more and more candles, till everyone had one, they'd sold out and all thanks to Leroy. He'd taken his mining axe to the powerlines and cut all the light to the festival, it forced the people to buy candles to see and they were completely out of them. She quickly counted the money by candlelight, but frowned, seeing they were 500 short. She looked around, all the boxes were empty, "I don't understand," she shook her head, "Did we miss a box of 100 candles?"

Leroy frowned, before it hit him, "They're on my boat," he breathed. He'd hidden some on his boat! He'd completely forgotten about it when Astrid had come to thank him for his help as he'd lied about having sold all the candles already. She'd seen them hidden there and rushed off, he'd gone after her and left them! It would take too long to go there and get back in time to sell the rest…

And then five, one hundred dollar bills were slid across the booth to them, "I shall expect them at Mr. Gold's come tomorrow morning," Piper warned, pointing at them.

"What are you going to do with 100 candles?" Mary Margaret asked, blinking at her.

"Light the bedroom?" Piper gave them a suggestive smirk, making their eyes widen as she walked over to Gold, sitting down beside him on a bench, watching everyone walk around with candles, the small lights like fireflies in the darkness.

"Piper!" Henry called as he rushed over, "I can't believe that worked. I thought the Evil Queen was going to stop you."

"She almost did," Piper told him.

He frowned, "Why didn't she?"

"The lyrics."

"What about them?"

"She thought I was singing about myself," she shrugged, "That I was asking them all to help me."

Henry frowned, "And you weren't?"

She smiled and took Henry's hand, leaning in to whisper a secret, "When they hum that tune, and those words get stuck in their heads…who will the song become about then?"

Henry's eyes widened, "Them!"

She nodded, "Exactly."

"Imagine it," Gold smirked, "Over and over, the words of them wanting to remember, wanting to be rescued, not believing where they are," he shook his head, his Piper was a clever one, "There's a power in words."

"If that doesn't weaken the curse, I don't know what will," Henry beamed.

Piper merely smiled as she looked around, only for her smile to fade as she spotted Emma talking with David, leading him to the back squad car to take him back to the jail…

A/N: My apologies for this being so ridiculously late :( It was my cousin's graduation today and she lives in a different state, we left at 5:30am to try and get there for early enough to have some time to relax (my sister brought her laptop and was going to let me use it when we got to their house and borrowed their wifi so I could post the chapters) but, in true dad-fashion, my dad missed the exit and we ended up being late, getting there right when her family was leaving for the graduation, and then there was the reception/dinner after that, and we ended up just driving straight back. I didn't get home till about 5 minutes ago -sigh- For future reference, I try to put posts on my tumblr (link on my FF profile) for if I'm ever aware a chapter will be late or if I'm having trouble getting it posted, I had a note up that it would be delayed, but wasn't able to get it up to say that the delay had been extended :(

As for this chapter, this is probably as close as I'll ever get to a songfic-ish moment, having the character singing a song. I chose that song (a theme for the show) because the lyrics, in this setting, and with the intention Piper has for them really mean something. Regina thinks she's asking the town to help her and remember, but really it's about getting them to think of the song to themselves and wanting themselves to remember and fight :)

I don't think I've ever put a full song/lyric in a story, so if my disclaimer at the top isn't properly formatted or enough, just let me know and I'll fix it ;) I know some stories have been removed for not properly disclaiming the use of song lyrics :)

Some notes on reviews...

I actually have it up on my FF profile for my future stories/vague ideas section, I have a Graham/OC and a potential Hook/OC planned ;)

I'm not sure, I liked Jefferson, but I just find it adorable him with just his daughter :) Piper didn't escape from the Asylum, she was never brought to Storybrooke at all, we'll actually have a 'flashback' chapter of her last day in the Enchanted Forest and her first day in the real world ;)

I wasn't really a fan of Lost :/ I tried to get into it but just couldn't, so probably no Lost/OC stories :)

Oh Gold will have quite a plot against Regina for hiding the fact Piper is alive :) We'll have to wait and see about August and Gold reacting to each other ;)

Regina will be as evil as she is in the show, but Piper will have a harder time thinking she's redeemed than the others :(

I can't say if we'll see a Rumper(? Pumple? Piple? Rumpiper? lol) baby :) We'll have to wait and see ;) I can say that I'm making it a thing in this story that when he's the Dark One (like full on weird skin) he's sort of infertile, like the Dark One's power is too strong it just burns everything up ;)


	6. The Cloak

The Cloak

Piper smirked to herself as she walked through the woods, an old brown cloak over her, the same one she'd worn when she'd first met Rumpelstiltskin, though she'd managed to fix the clasp on it, no longer needing rope to hold it to her. She looked down at the small pouch of coin in her hand and tossed it up, listening to it jingle before she strapped it to her belt. That deal had gone remarkably well. It appeared word of what she'd done in Hamelin had spread through the villages, no one DARED double cross her now which was just as well. She did rather hate to have to go to such extremes as she had in that particular village. But it was rather irritating when she upheld her end of a bargain and the other person decided they would rather not pay up.

Well, Hamelin had certainly paid the price, and then some.

She grinned darkly as she recalled that particular deal, one of her best ones yet if she had to pick one.

One, she knew, Rumpelstiltskin himself had praised her for how she'd handled it, and when the Dark One complimented you…it meant something. Most would likely think that the 'meant something' was a bad thing, but she had no illusions about it. The world was a dangerous and dark place and if you weren't strong enough to face it, if you didn't have the stomach for it, the world would eat you alive. She'd been on the receiving end of such a fate, she hadn't always been as…dark as she was now. She'd been a child once, she'd had a family, she'd had…love and fun and happiness in her life. And it had been shattered in front of her. That life hadn't prepared her for the realities of the world and she'd been forced to face them on her own at too young an age, she'd had to have the worst of life thrust upon her when she hadn't been ready or equipped to deal with it.

It forced her to get better, to do what she had to just to survive, and it left her with little option but to thicken her skin, harden her resolve, and cool her heart. She'd never been the most…innocent girl, not in the sense of seeing the world as sunshine and daisies with eternal optimism. She'd always been more of a realist even as a child, she saw the down side of things, she saw the bad as well as the good. But seeing it and experiencing it were different things. And now…now she was proud of the woman she'd become, and she looked back on the girl she had been with a bit of disdain to imagine she'd ever been that vulnerable and weak and defenseless.

Never again.

She had much to prove, not just to Rumpelstiltskin, but to herself. Because…if she were being honest, she was…more than a little afraid of the Queen. She knew very well what the woman would do to her if she were caught, the reason why she was being hunted. At best…she would be killed, probably burned at the stake, at worst…she would be bait to capture someone else. Neither was a situation she wanted to find herself a part of, but both were very real consequences of being caught. She knew what the queen was capable of and…it forced her to realize she had to be willing to play just as dirty, be just as cruel and ruthless and dark as her to survive, to protect the people she had left that she still cared for. She had been well on her way even as a child, it had been strengthened as she reached adulthood. And now, with Rumpelstiltskin not just as a protector but an example to follow…she could only imagine what she'd be capable of in the future.

She sighed though, thinking of her family, there was only one left now, just one other relative, one person she cared about still. She was doing this for them, because they were just…too…good. She laughed at how she nearly thought of that word with a mild sneer to it. Good, as the stories would love people to believe, always won. Because Good never sunk to the level of Evil. She wasn't evil, per say, she would never do what Evil truly did. If a town wronged her or went back on a deal, she punished them, as a parent would a child…just…in more extreme ways. If someone tried to hurt her, she defended herself and hurt them back. If someone threatened her family…there would be hell to pay for them. She was willing to stoop to Evil's level, to fight fire with fire, if it meant that those fighting for the pure Good had a better chance. Let her do the dirty work, let her hands be covered in red blood if it meant others who were pure of heart were safe. Her soul and her heart were already cold and darkened, not black but…dark.

And that was the difference, there was a difference between Dark and Evil. Black and White created numerous shades of gray between them, her own brand was just a little…darker. She would rather be gray than white, much more room to work, a much thicker line to walk.

Still though, thinking of all that made her think of her childhood, her family and friends, how they were all gone now. ALL gone, just her and one other left of everyone she'd ever known. She found herself humming a small tune as she walked through the woods, a smile quirking at the corner of her lips as she recalled the melody. It was a lullaby, quite a common one in the Enchanted Forest, but one that her family favored using. She couldn't begin to count the number of times she'd fallen asleep to it, or used it to send others to sleep. It was very rarely that she used a tune or a melody she didn't think of herself to affect others. Right now though there were no others around, just her and her melodies. So she hummed to herself, looking down at the ground as she walked on, her humming getting a little louder as she lost herself in the tune, the memories of the past, and the small warmth that settled in her to think of a time with her family.

She cut off the tune far too quickly when she spun around, hearing a twig crack, only for a sack to be thrown over her head before a sharp pain struck her in the back of the head, sending her to the ground.

~8~

Piper sat in the dungeon, her legs stretched before her and crossed at the ankles, resting on top of the small bucket that was meant to be her relief for the night. The bucket, of course, was turned over, she'd rather her feet up on the base than the rim. She would have had her arms crossed had her wrists not been bounded and so she merely rested them on her lap and rested back against the stone wall behind her. Her eyes were closed and she looked perfectly at ease despite the fact that she was bound, her mouth gagged with a single strip of cloth running across her mouth, pulling it back in an uncomfortable grimace. The guards outside her door might have thought her sleeping had it not been for the faint tune she was currently humming. She wasn't sure if it would work, it wasn't a tune she often hummed or had hummed before, it wasn't even really a tune that she had tried or created herself and that was what made it tricky.

She had to applaud the guards though for their complete ineptness and utter lack of any sort of intelligence. They had in their possession the Pied Piper, someone renowned for her ability to utilize music to manipulate those around her. She could play all manner of music on her pipe, infusing her magic into it made the song more powerful. And it seemed that the guards had only thought of just that, her 'name' and her pipe. They'd taken it from her and thought her helpless for it.

Imbeciles.

They seemed to forget that music could be made on anything and with anything, from tapping her finger against the wall to rapping her knuckles against the bucket or even her personal favorite in situations such as this…humming.

The voice was quite the powerful instrument, whether it was accompanied by a song (there was a power in words) or merely a melody and she had quite a few tunes at her disposal.

There was the Calling, a tune she had ascribed to when she wanted a specific person to come to her, for which she needed a personal possession of the person. That song could work over any distance, the person would hear it and be compelled to follow it. She was realizing now she should have brought this up to her benefactor, it would have strengthened her magic right now, made the tune all the more powerful.

There was also the Tracker, which she could use in the reverse sense, to lead herself to someone. Everyone had a song about them, a faint melody she could hear in her mind upon meeting them, a song that resonated from their very soul. It was a song she rarely ever forgot, music was her gift after all, just as famed musicians could recall and play hundreds of melodies from memory, she could recall the song of someone's heart just as easily. She simply had to hum or play that particular tune and she would be led right to that person.

And then there was the Lure. It was weaker than the first two, she could admit, it had been her first ever attempt at creating a song of her own and, rather than return to the past and improve something, she merely continued to better herself going forward. Yet she never forgot those tunes from her beginning. This was a tune that could lure anyone to her. If she played it, the nearest person susceptible would follow it right to her and be all the more malleable to her will for having followed it to her. That was distance restricted. That was what she'd used on Rumpelstiltskin himself when first they met.

She smirked as she thought on that meeting, and then on the song she was humming now. It wasn't quite the song of the Tracker, it wasn't quite the song she got off of the Dark One, but…a song she often heard him humming when he worked at his spinning wheel. He had remarked once that, if she were ever in danger or needed his help, to hum that song, and he would hear it no matter where he was, that he would appear and he would save her as was per their deal.

She had never done that before, she had never used a song that wasn't her own, but…she could sense the importance in that melody he hummed, she could sense that he really WOULD be listening and aware of it. But it was weak. She'd only ever hummed it once, when she'd been distracted in washing the blood off of a sword he'd brought back. He rarely ever resorted to non-magical means to dispose of someone, but there were times where the situation called for it. He'd been standing there, behind her, without her realizing it and watching her wash the sword, watched her unperturbed by the blood, and listened to her hum that very song. He'd praised her, both for the shine on the sword and the way she'd used the tune, he had sworn, no matter the distance, should she hum it, he would be there. It was a rather clever notion, to have a tune and a manner of communicating with him such as that, for if they took her pipe she would still have her voice, he would hear her and he would know she was in danger and come to collect her.

This was the first time in months that she had hummed this tune, being careful never to ever hum it again after he'd made that promise. She hadn't wanted to falsely alarm him by slipping into it when she was distracted and buried the tune to the back of her mind. This was the first time she was actually using it to call to him and, as it wasn't her tune, she wasn't quite sure if it would work.

And she was rather irritated at herself for having to use it in the first place. Her initial deal with Rumpelstiltskin, it wasn't for supreme protection against the Queen, she had done a fair job of keeping herself safe if struggling a bit to keep herself kept. She was always careful, even more so with the Queen after her, despite Rumpelstiltskin's protections. He seemed bothered when she would walk beside him anywhere outside his estate and put her hood up. He couldn't see the point in her taking such a precaution as he'd made a deal to protect her. But she understood, to reveal herself would mean drawing attention and forcing him to protect her. She had simply wanted the extra protection should she ever get captured, she wanted an escape, she wanted to avoid capture. She could handle herself well enough against the Queen's men, but sometimes, in those rare cases where she was overpowered, she wanted a way out. And that was Rumpelstiltskin.

And that was now.

She sighed, the tune finished, whether he heard her or not was up to fate and the ears of the imp himself.

She silently cursed herself for the predicament, she should have paid more attention, but as she'd wandered through the forests, alone, she couldn't help but hum to herself. She hated silence, feeling music was too much a part of everyday life, of nature, of those around her, for silence to be natural. She had hummed, getting lost in the melody as she so often was, which had distracted her, allowed the few lingering guards that had been making a night journey down a nearby path to hear her and come for her.

The Queen's men.

They'd taken her to the nearest safe hold, thrown her into the dungeon, taken her pipe, gagged her, and chained her to the wall. Leaving her there.

But while a gag could keep her from speaking, it could not keep her from humming. The men outside the door had filled in their ears with wax to avoid hearing her music and becoming enchanted, already warned about her abilities. She knew that they understood even leaving her in a room full of nothing she'd still have her voice and if she could seduce them with her song, there would be no hope, THEY had taken precautions this time. It had left her little other option but to call out to Rumpelstiltskin.

Now all she could do was wait.

Her eyes, which she had just barely closed in thought, snapped open as she heard two thumps from outside the door to her cell. For a moment, a single moment, she feared the Queen had arrived to exact her revenge…but she breathed a sigh of relief when the door opened on its own and Rumpelstiltskin was standing there, an amused smirk on his face.

"Seems you've gotten yourself into a bit of trouble dearie."

She smirked, "Suh ih whh smm," she spoke, her words muffled by the gag.

He let out a giggle and moved over to her, crouching down as he reached out and removed it, "What was that?"

"So it would seem," she agreed, holding up her wrists that were shackled. He snapped his fingers, unlocking them, "Many thanks."

He eyed her as she stood up, brushing off her outfit, "You speak strangely, do you know?"

She eyed him, "How so?"

"Formally," he remarked, standing as well, "Like a noble, trained in proper grammar, not taking shortcuts with words, eloquently."

She blinked, "There is a power in words," she shrugged, "You and I know that better than most. They should be respected, honored, not shortened and abbreviated."

He smirked, she was a strange thing. An interesting, strange thing. When he'd first met her, she'd been dressed worse than a peasant, yet held herself with all the dignity of a noble. She sat with her feet up on everything, yet she was gracious in her thanks. And the way she spoke, it was so formal, he would have to see if he could break her of that habit, just once, just to see if he could get her to shorten anything. Though, in a way, he almost didn't, he was quite fond of the way she spoke. He rather enjoyed the bits of wisdom that came from her, though she didn't seem to realize how wise they were.

Piper nodded and turned to the door, moving to a soldier and kneeling beside him, searching his pockets, "What are you doing?" Rumpelstiltskin wondered as he joined her in the hall.

"They took my pipe," she remarked, "And I want it back."

"Ah," he nodded, "You mean this one?" he held up the old pipe in one hand, having magiced it away from the main guard when he'd arrived.

"Yes," she nodded, standing and moving towards him, "You have my thanks."

"Uh uh," he held the pipe back, eyeing her, "This comes with a price."

She gave him an unamused look, "Which would be?"

He smirked at that, he loved how she didn't try to worm around it, how she heard he required a price and was always willing to pay it. Most people tried to duck out, tried to pull back, tried to negotiate, but Piper…it was almost like she seemed to…trust him, in a way. Well she would, she was putting her life in his hands to protect her from the Queen, but it was more than that. It was almost like she trusted that he wouldn't ask more from her than she could give him.

"I give you what you want," he gestured at the pipe, "If you give me what I want?"

"And what is that?"

"Information."

"About what?"

He eyed her for a long while, debating, there was quite a lot he could ask her, but he knew one pipe would equal one question and he needed to pick the right one. There were just so many to choose from, there was so much he didn't know about her and, he was surprised to find, so much that he WANTED to know about her. He actually…wanted to know her. What an odd notion.

"Are you ever going to tell me why the Queen is after you dearie?" he settled for that.

Sharp as ever, she countered without hesitating, "Are you ever going to tell me why your son is no longer with you?"

Like Belle, she had found the child's clothing in the castle. But, unlike Belle, though she had known for _months_, she had only brought it up now, to make a point that he didn't speak of personal things, why should she? It was a test actually, it was a test he'd thought to try on her since he'd experienced it with Belle. Belle had found the clothing on accident, Piper…he'd purposefully placed it where he knew she'd clean. He wanted to see what she'd do, if she'd question him like Belle, if she'd confront him about it. He'd watched her, secretly, as she'd come across it. She merely lifted the clothes, looked at it, gently ran a finger down the front of the small vest of the young boy's clothing…before she set it back in a closet. But…the WAY she'd done it…

It was like she knew, it was like she'd worked it out. He had a child's clothing, clothing that was too recent to have been his own, and yet there was no child there. It didn't take much to work out he might have HAD a child but didn't any longer. She seemed to pick up on that in how gently she'd set the clothes back, like she knew the outfit was important to him. And, when he expected her to question him, she hadn't even mentioned it. And he realized now that she felt the outfit was something personal to him, something in his past and if he didn't speak of it it was because he didn't want it known or talked of. There was much she didn't say about her past either…

But he wanted to _know_ and…Piper…she was different than the other caretakers he'd had. She stayed with him almost willingly. She kept coming back to him even when he gave her freedom to run off (another test from Belle, but with Piper it was like she didn't even consider the possibility of running, like she left knowing she'd return to him). She'd participated in his deals, she'd watched him use magic on others, she'd watched him rage…and still she stayed. Still she was there and she…talked to him, at times, she left it up to him, whether he wanted to talk to her or invite her to dine with him or give her more responsibility or…trust her. And he did, he trusted her…

"I lost him," he said, in an uncharacteristic display of the human he'd once been, "To a magic bean. He wanted to break my curse and the Blue Fairy told him about the beans, about a land without magic, where we could both go. A portal opened up and I…I couldn't jump. Bae fell into the portal, I couldn't save him."

Piper stared at him a moment, "That explains much."

And just like that, that was all she said.

He smirked.

Different, yes she certainly was. Where others would cry apologies, add sympathies, try to empathize. She merely took what he'd said, knowing it was in the past, knowing her words wouldn't help, knowing there was nothing that could be done to change it, and moved on. He appreciated that she didn't push him to talk about it, that she didn't ask more than that because she was right, in a way, if he had wanted to talk about it, he would have already. He could tell by the slight widening of her eyes that she hadn't been expecting him to answer the question at all, that she'd thought her own answer safe from him till he'd spoken.

"It does, doesn't it?" he giggled, "Now I believe it's your turn dearie."

Her jaw tensed as it always did when she was irritated, but she spoke anyway, "My cousin…Frosty…angered the Queen many years ago and the Queen has since then taken to destroying her life, by destroying all she holds dear. Especially her family."

He nodded, "That explains much," he mocked playfully, smirking as he saw a smirk form on her lovely face as well.

He loved her smirk, it was dangerous, he could almost taste the danger just from seeing it.

"Yes, I suppose it does," she mimicked, reaching for her pipe.

But he held it back again, "But that's not her real name, is it? Frosty?"

"I have just said there is a power in words," she began, not even moving back from where she was reaching for the pipe, standing right in front of him, looking into his eyes, her arm outstretched, very nearly pressed against him, one more inch and she really would be, "Even more so in names," she searched his eyes, "I am not about to give you hers…" she started to smirk again, making him take a breath to see it so close, "When you do not even know mine," she finished, the dangerous essence in her lips once more.

He giggled, she was so sharp and she was taunting him, no one had ever really dared to do that, least of all in the teasing way she seemed to favor, in ages. She hardly ever paused when she fired back a response. It had been a long time since he'd had a woman around that could go toe-to-toe with him in wit and ideas.

"Touché," he nodded.

"Now…if you please," she didn't step away, merely lowered her outstretched hand to rest between them, her palm up, waiting for her possession.

He placed the pipe in it, watching as she stuck it back in her boot, before he frowned, catching sight of something as her sleeve tugged up from her leaning. He reached out to grab her hand as she straightened, his fingers gently rubbing over the bruises and scrapes the shackles had caused, healing them.

"Many thanks," she murmured, looking up at him as he stared down at her, his fingers still absently rubbing circles in her wrist even though the bruising was gone.

"How did they get you?" he wondered, it wasn't often even HE could take her unawares, he'd only ever managed it when she was humming to herself and focused on some task or another.

"I was lost in the music as I walked through the woods."

"That could be dangerous," he warned, feeling an…uncomfortable weight settle in his stomach, a slight…pressure on his chest at the thought. She'd been so easily captured. He'd seen her take down a human being before, for them to be able to get the jump on her this time…he felt his gaze drift to her wrist again. He…didn't want to see her hurt…

"There is little else one can do save become a shadow," she shrugged, she would just have to be more careful.

He grinned widely, an idea hitting him, "That is true…" he nodded, holding up his index fingers before he stepped back. He reached out and touched her shoulders, moving her to the side, to stand before a lit torch on the wall, "Stay there," he told her, turning her so she was facing the shadow the torch was creating of her on the wall, "And watch…" he walked over to the wall, reaching out to touch the shoulders of her shadow, pinching them, before pulling the shadow off the wall, flicking it out, creating a solid black cloak.

Piper's eyes widened only a fraction as she glanced at the wall once more as she knew there was a magic that could pull someone's shadow away from them permanently, only to see her shadow had returned, yet Rumpelstiltskin _still_ had the cloak in hand. She could only guess that, because of the firelight, the flickering of the shadows, how there were more than one torch lining the walls...there was more than one shadow. Rumpelstiltskin had merely taken the amalgamation of a handful of shadows and made whatever it was he'd made instead of taking her real and single shadow from her, "What is that?"

He walked over, spinning the cloak around her as he clasped it in the front with a small golden clasp, "It's a cloak."

"Yes, I am aware," she remarked dryly, making him giggle, "I know there is more to it than that, there always is with you. So what is it?"

He simply brought the hood up and smiled at her, "It's magic. This cloak…when you wear it, you will be like the shadows, blending into the dark and the scenery. There but unnoticed, unless you want to be."

She smirked, looking down at the cloak, lifting a part of it to examine herself, the fabric was soft, softer than any silk she'd ever felt, almost fluid-like, as though it could slip through her fingers at any time like sand or water, yet it was solid and light, and pitch black, "So I am like a ghost then."

"Exactly."

"Fitting," she remarked, turning to the door, "Frosty believes I am dead," before walking out.

He paused, eyeing the doorway a moment longer, a small frown on his face. Her cousin, probably her only family from what she'd told him of the Queen, believed her dead. Her only family gone, she couldn't contact her without fear of the Queen finding out and going after them again. He tilted his head, they grew more and more alike everyday it seemed. He had lost all his family, as she had lost hers.

No.

That wasn't quite true anymore.

Piper…in such a short time, she'd found such a special place in his blackened heart. No, he would be there for her, as he had been contracted to do, but…it was more than that now, he…he didn't want to protect her because he'd made a deal to do that, but…because he wanted to, promise or not.

He smiled, hearing a faint humming coming from the hall before heading after her.

A/N: Curiouser and curiouser }:) I can say that the Cloak won't be the only gift Rumple will give her ;)

Some notes on reviews...

Lol, I love purple both as a color and a name :) I think I'll have to put a pairing-name vote up one day soon ;)

Oh if I did the Graham/OC he'd be alive and worked into the rest of season 1 (and 2 and 3 and beyond) :) I actually already have the scene where he's 'saved' written out lol, it made me laugh :) I wasn't a fan of Milah either, she had a son and a husband and she really seemed to love Rumple at first, and just because he came back to be a father to his son she just sort of did a 180 :/ I didn't like how she ran off with the pirate when she had a child she genuinely seemed to love at first at home :(

The last song Piper sang was the one in the disclaimer at the top of the chapter, Rescue Me by Kerrie Roberts :) It was a song featured a lot when the show first came out in the previews for it, lol like the unofficial theme song for season 1 :)


	7. Red Handed

Red Handed

"I do not understand the need for the blindfold," Piper began as she was led by the hand by Gold into his shop, "Nor do I understand your desire to lead me here this way from the Diner."

Gold grinned, his right hand on Piper's right, his left on her back, his head right near hers allowing his mouth to whisper in her ear, "Perhaps I like the thought of others seeing this."

"See what?" she smirked, "You leading a woman blindfolded about town?"

"No," he murmured, resting his forehead to her temple, his nose gently brushing against her cheek, "Them seeing that there is someone who actually trusts me."

Piper shook her head, "No," she hummed, "You want to see that _I _still trust you."

"You can still read me after all these years Pip," he chuckled in her ear.

It was true. 28 years had passed, 28 years without her, without knowing what happened to her or where she was or what was going on. 28 years of fearing she might find another man that suited her better or could give her what he couldn't. 28 years of wondering what she felt for him and if it was the same as when they parted. They had exchanged the ultimate vow a person could in the Enchanted Forest, it was meant to last a lifetime but he had doubts it would last through a curse such as this one. Did she still trust him? She clearly still cared for him given her greeting, she clearly still wanted to help him find his son, and she clearly still desired him given those candles that she'd used to illuminate his bedroom in such a sensual glow that he'd nearly thought they were back in his castle for a moment or two.

But did she trust him?

Did she still trust him as she had in the Enchanted Forest? He had been her benefactor near the end, her protector, her lover and more. He had upheld his deal as best he could with her, he'd protected her, kept her identity a secret from all others, kept her shielded even then. He had hoped she'd still trust him, to lose that, to lose her trust in him…that would almost be worst than losing her heart.

Almost.

But there she was, smirking that dangerous smirk of hers as he led her into his shop, not even having batted an eyelash at his suggestion that she wear a blindfold out of the diner. He had been more than aware of the stares that others gave him, gave her, that someone would be so…he wasn't sure what word they'd use, but seeing him blindfold someone, seeing that person allow it…it had disturbed a good number of townspeople. But they were not his concern, no, he only cared about whether Piper trusted him enough to allow him to take her sight from her, to allow him to guide her, to allow him to take her wherever he wished.

And she had.

That alone was enough to brighten his day even when their last attempt at helping to weaken the curse had only seemed to make the townspeople a bit more…accepting of Henry when he'd call them by their 'real' names. If he shouted Snow, Mary Margaret would turn, if he shouted Grumpy Leroy growled over at him. It wasn't much, but it was a start, and the way they reacted after Henry left, the little looks on their faces when he first called to them was enough to convince the mayor that it was merely the town humoring her son.

"What was so secret that you could not wait to show me nor show me without the surprise?" Piper asked, pulling his thoughts back to the present.

"A gift," he smiled, feeling his heart pound twice, extra hard, in his chest when he saw her expression morph into a softer one.

He had been the only one, that he knew of, to see that side of her in the Enchanted Forest, that soft side of the Piper. So many saw her indifferent, frigid, stoic side that dealt her deals, the angered side that came about when the deals were double crossed, and the smugly pleased look when they went her way. He knew that her family had seen a softer side of her growing, but when the Queen had set out to hunt her down, that side had diminished. Soft did not keep you alive, pure and good and gentle did not keep you alive, hard and cold and ruthless did.

He often saw the smugly pleased and indifferent woman, the one that didn't seem affected by much or seemed to almost take pleasure in darker dealings. But over time he'd gotten to see her other sides, the sides she'd buried, and they were as complex and enlightening as her harder sides. After the Queen began to hunt her, she was given no favors, no gifts, no help, until he'd come along. He had given her a room and clothes and small tokens, like her favored pipe, her cloak, her necklace. He smiled, seeing she was wearing it still.

He hadn't noticed when he'd first seen her due to her sweater, she liked wearing things that covered up and hid that which was most important to her. An unfortunate result of her life on the lamb, when bandits and thieves were everywhere. If they saw something valuable, they took it, no matter what. So she'd fallen to the habit of hiding it. Hiding her pipe in her boots, hiding her necklace in her clothes, but he could see it now. It was simple really, a rather tiny vial with sparkling purple powder in it. It was magic, or it had been, the sparkle was dimmer now, making it look like mere glitter where it was really so much more. But that was the point, he had been the only one to gift her anything since the Queen started to hunt her, she had come to expect nothing so every gift, every favor, every small thing he did for her that was just…him being good to her, she smiled for.

He lived for those smiles and it almost pained him to know that he'd have to share those looks and that smile with another person, her son, whom he had yet to meet. He was actually quite excited at the prospect of seeing her as a mother, seeing that fierce determination to protect her young, that will and defiance that came out when her child was threatened…she had been right in saying what made her softer in this world had made her twice as dangerous.

"What sort of gift?" she wondered.

"One I'm quite sure you'll like dearie," he led her to a small section in the side of his store and reached up, releasing her eyes from the blindfold.

She blinked a few times, adjusting to the dim light of his shop, before she gasped, "Rummy…" she breathed, seeing a small selection of playing pipes lying before her.

"I've amassed quite the collection over the years," he tried to sound nonchalant about it but she could hear a fondness and a sorrow in his words, the pipes…they were all he could do to remind him of her, to see her in his shop whenever he looked up and looked across it to that section, "With your penchant for having them snapped on you, I thought it best to have more to pick from as backups."

"They are beautiful," she whispered, reaching out to trail her finger along some. All of them were wood, she favored wood even with how easily it snapped. Some were carved with designs, others were smooth, some were thin and others a bit thicker.

"They're yours," he stepped closer to her, the hand that had been on her back sliding to her side, "Pick one, any one."

"And what price shall I pay for them?"

He hummed a moment, "I think…a private concert on whichever one you choose."

She smiled at him, shaking her head, "I think you have gone soft as well Rummy, that is a rather light price."

He looked at her, touching her cheek, "You don't lie to children Pip, I do give you the best deals."

She let out a light laugh at that and looked back at the pipes, "I think…this one," she picked one up, it reminded her a fair bit of the pipe he'd given her in the Enchanted Forest, it was a lighter colored wood, a golden hue to it, and with small carvings of flowers in it. She nearly laughed when she saw the specific flowers that had been carved on either end, the vines between the leaves extending along the length of the pipe, "If I had to guess…I would have assumed you made this one."

"I did," he told her, a grin on his face, pleased she'd picked the one he'd made, the only one of the collection that he'd made himself. It had been when he'd realized there would be no mending the broken pipe he still had in his home, he'd thought to make another one like it, with a bit more here and there. But after he'd made it, he'd realized she wasn't there to give it too and he couldn't bring himself to make others.

"Well then this one," she leaned over, sticking it into her boot, "I shall be sure to protect more dearly."

"Will you?"

She nodded, taking his hand and leaning in, "As though it were made of _gold_."

He let out a soft chuckle at that and leaned in to meet her halfway, kissing her as he'd been longing to do from the moment he'd put on that blindfold.

~8~

Piper and August sat at a booth in Granny's Diner, having a late lunch together after she'd gotten more than a bit caught up with Gold in his shop. She'd remembered she had a lunch planned with August a few minutes before she was due to meet him and had invited Gold along, but he'd remarked that he had a few desperate ones coming in to pawn their belongings to him and that he would have to reschedule. That was fine with her, August…telling the man that she was with 'the Dark One' was one thing, him seeing Gold around and having a conversation here and there with him was another, but sitting down with the man and the woman he considered to be his mother and to know that they were together…that took a little more time to adjust to.

August, at the moment though, was practically beaming as he looked at his mother intently. He'd never seen her so happy before. Well, a few times, mostly centered around him or some achievement he'd managed as a child and growing up, but now...he could see it in her every move, she was actually truly _happy_. And he was glad, he couldn't imagine what it must have been like to be away from her true love. He'd been away from his father, yeah, but he'd still had her, his mother, in this realm at least.

Oh he was well aware that he didn't have a mother per say, having been a puppet and created by Gepetto, he knew she wasn't really his mother. But she'd found him wandering the streets and known he was from the Enchanted Forest, something about a song she could hear on him. He'd thought she was insane till she'd introduced herself as the Pied Piper…and then he'd run for the hills, knowing her reputation and children all too well. She was almost as bad as Rumpelstiltskin in being a sort of boogy man to children. Parents used to say if they were bad the Pied Piper would come and spirit them away in the dark of night with a song they'd follow to the ends of the earth and never return from again. But he'd seen a different side of her, he'd gotten to know her and trust her. It might have had to do with the fact that when he'd run off he'd ended up alone, at night, in the rain and chill and gotten a terrible cold from it. She'd found him when he'd lost consciousness from his fever and brought him to her small home to tend to him. She'd fed him and clothed him and told him he was free to leave if he wanted to…but…he didn't.

He'd missed his papa so much and living with the other children when he'd escaped from his orphanage just made it worse. He'd been cold and hungry and miserable and there she was, someone from the Enchanted Forest, who believed him, who knew what it was like to try and get used to a new world without magic, who could take care of him. He'd stayed and never been more glad that he had. She'd become his mother in every sense of the word as he grew up, it wasn't till they realized she was aging slower than he was that they'd had to rethink how he introduced her to others and call her his sister instead of his mother. It had been…nice, to have a mother and she was different than his papa, not harsh, but strict, and quite deadly. There were a few times he could admit that he'd gotten rebellious and gotten into trouble but she always seemed to know when he needed her and she'd be there…

He wouldn't lie and say he didn't have nightmares about some of the things she'd done to others with her miniscule bit of magic that was still clinging to her, but it had always been in defense of him and he always felt protected and safe. It was everyone else that had to worry about HER than him of her. They'd become a pair but, in the back of his mind, he'd always had his father and could talk to her freely about him. She'd only had him and he knew that him replacing a parent figure with another parent figure was easier than her filling the hole of missing true love with the love of a child.

He was just contemplating what everyone's reaction would be when they remembered who they were and saw that Rumpelstiltskin had managed to make the famed ruthless Pied Piper so happy. What's more…he couldn't wait to see what her family's reaction would be to see she wasn't quite dead…AND that Rumpelstiltskin was her true love.

He really, really hoped he'd be there and have popcorn ready.

"You can't be serious," Ruby was saying as she stood at the edge of their table, a pot of coffee in her hand, listening to them telling of a few adventures they'd had over the years. They'd spent quite a bit of it trying to find Storybrooke. He had a memory of the general location from when he'd entered that world, but he couldn't be sure where Storybrooke was in relation to that. When Emma decided to stay, it weakened the curse enough for them to find the town, but really only them as they were part of the Enchanted Forest, "A whole year without a roof over your heads?"

"There can be a whole new world around you if you merely look," Piper murmured, only August able to hear the bitterness in her voice, not always was a whole new world a good place to be.

He reached out and took her hand, squeezing it, his mother kept no secrets from him as he grew older, sure she didn't tell him everything right off the bat, but when he was ready, all he had to do was ask and she'd tell him the blunt and honest truth. The world she'd been thrust into when the Queen had gone after her…hadn't been as wonderful as Storybrooke was. Neverland would have probably been kinder than what she experienced.

"You get used to it," he added, "Plus, we had my motorcycle. So, if we didn't like a place after a while…" he smirked at Piper, "Which was just about every two weeks thanks to 'sissy' here..."

Piper narrowed her eyes playfully at him, she wasn't a people person. So sue her.

"Ruby?" Granny called, but Ruby ignored her.

"I've never even been out of Storybrooke," Ruby remarked with a wistful sigh as she imagined all the places they'd described to her, "What was your favorite place?"

"Belgium," Piper answered, sipping her hot chocolate and cinnamon, the forests there reminded her of home.

"Nepal," August shrugged, "Best people. They have these prayer temples carved into mountains that are overrun with lemurs."

"What's a lemur?" Ruby's eyes widened in excitement.

"Ruby!" Granny huffed at her granddaughter.

"Just give me a sec!" Ruby huffed.

August laughed, "They're little animals. And they have these eyes that reflect light. So, at night, it looks like they glow."

"Ruby!" Granny snapped, "Stop flirting and get over here!"

Ruby sighed and headed over to the counter. August looked over at Piper and smirked, "What?" she asked.

"You were almost nice to her," he remarked, sipping his coffee, "No biting remarks directed at her, no cool indifference…I might have thought you liked her a little."

"She was good friends with Snow White," she said simply, "And helped protect her. She has my respect."

August just smiled, knowing that wasn't JUST it, he'd never seen her so happy before so...warm. Being back around those she loved must have affected her more than he thought.

~8~

Kathryn Nolan was still missing and everything had gone to hell since her car had been found without her in it. David, her husband, seemed to be on the verge of being accused of murder, was on the cusp of being the prime suspect. And, since it took two to tango, Mary Margaret knew she would be next in line for the moving finger. So it was no surprise to her that she ended up wandered through the woods, trying to find Kathryn herself. She'd always had an affinity with the woods, it was where she could go to escape, to hide, to think. She really hoped Kathryn was just biding her time to work things out or just wanted to be alone, escape from it all for a moment or two. She hoped so terribly that Kathryn had just…gotten to the town line, realized what she'd be giving up and just stopped, pulled over, and fled to the woods to think…however unrealistic that was. She smiled softly to herself, listening to the wind gently move through the trees, it was almost like they were whistling, a faint tune drifting on the breeze, just for her...

She spun around suddenly, hearing a rustling behind her, "Hello?" she called.

A moment later, David stepped past the brush, looking dazed and not at all there.

"I…it's you," Mary Margaret gasped, walking over to him as he just stared blankly through her, swaying a bit, "You ok? You're looking for Kathryn too?"

"I'm looking..." he breathed, before stumbling past her, continuing his wandering.

"She knows you didn't do anything," Mary Margaret tried to speak, "Emma, I mean. She can tell when people are lying, so…she knows. And I'll stand with you," she nodded, "I'll tell everyone this isn't possible. She's going to turn up somewhere. That's why we're out here…right?"

"I'm looking," he repeated, his head turning lazily from side to side.

Mary Margaret frowned, seeing the almost trancelike state he was in, "David?" but he just turned and wandered back into the woods, "David?" she called as he disappeared, "David!"

She dashed after him, not even noticing the two people standing above them on a small hill.

Piper lowered her pipe, frowning in frustration.

"Noble effort Pip," Gold remarked from beside her, his hands on his cane, watching Mary Margaret searching for David.

"This curse is more powerful than I had hoped," she sighed, looking back at him over her shoulder, "You could not have made this easier to break?"

He smirked, "Vengeance isn't easy."

She shrugged, "Is for me."

His smirk turned into a smile, she truly was a unique woman. They'd come up with the idea of trying to lure David to the woods, play songs that affected the memory, see if it might break the curse. It worked, but only slightly. He was in the woods, looking for his wife, looking for the wife his heart was now trying to tell him he desperately missed…and while they knew it was Snow White, anyone else would think it was Kathryn.

He was only dazed though and not quite remembering. And there was a very real possibility that he could hurt himself given his present unbalanced state. But Gold couldn't seem to bring himself to care, nor could Piper. They wanted results, and they weren't getting them. Which was frustrating enough.

Piper stood from where she'd been crouched, the two of them watching as Mary Margaret ran off, probably about to try and find Emma and get help for David.

"Shall we call it a day?" Gold asked.

"Not just yet," Piper smirked, "I have more powerful songs I can try."

He felt himself start to smirk as well, watching as she lifted her pipe to her mouth, poor David wouldn't know what hit him.

~8~

It had been rather amusing, the day and their efforts to try and get David to remember. It seemed while DAVID wasn't aware of what was happening around him, some form of Charming did and was trying to break through the curse. They'd watched, quite entertained, when David Nolan started to sword fight with an invisible enemy the longer Piper played. It was almost like her song had worked him into a delirium, which it likely had. There was sweat on his brow and his words were slurring, his movements becoming sluggish, like he was fighting in the middle of a dream that was never ending. It likely could have been rather bad for his health, his mental health and wellbeing, but if it got him to remember, if it made his memories snap into place, what was the harm?

But sadly, their fun had to come to an end sometime. A twig cracking in the distance and the sound of women talking reached them. They watched from above as Emma and Ruby entered the woods, Ruby leading Emmy along right to where David had collapsed at the abrupt end of the song. Luckily the man didn't seem to remember the song being the cause of his blackout, but unfortunately he didn't remember anything about what he had been starting to remember either.

"Time for a new plan," Gold remarked.

Piper sighed, standing, crossing her arms, frustrated. It was important to her to end this curse, not just for herself and Gold, to get his powers back, but for her family, for those she did care about. This curse was meant to take away their happy endings and she had worked too hard getting someone their own happy ending to watch Regina tear it all apart. No one harmed her family and she was going to get them back if it was the last thing she did, if she had to take Regina down with her.

Gold smirked, seeing her expression, a cross between frustration, determination, and murder, quite the attractive look to him, and moved to wind an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to whisper in her ear, "You know I hate that frown dearie," he closed his eyes and rested his forehead to her temple, oh he loved her expression, the look in her eyes, but he hated seeing her frown, "Time for me to cheer you up eh?"

He pulled away to see her smirking, knowing exactly how he planned to do that...privately.

~8~

"Need some help?" Piper asked, pulling up beside Ruby in Gold's car just outside the police station. The poor girl was currently in the police station parking lot, trying to get Emma's yellow bug car to work but the car seemed to be refusing all Ruby's efforts to start it.

…well, it would without a distributor cap in it.

The poor cap now resting in the trunk of the very car she was driving.

How about that.

"What?" Ruby spun around, startled, "Oh...no...I'm fine I just...there's an errand I'm supposed to run and..."

"Would you like a ride there?" she pushed open the side door.

Ruby hesitated a moment, knowing the woman was more than friendly with Gold and everyone in town knew that was never a good thing but...there was something about her...about her eyes...they were just like Mary Margaret's and Mary Margaret was a very good friend. Anyone who had eyes like that was alright in her book...or at least not terrible. And then there was August, he was a sweetheart and the girl was his sister, and she'd been pleasant enough in the diner before. She was a bit…cool at first, she'd been hesitant to serve them as she'd seen the girl around and she either looked bored, devious, or darkly pleased about something. It…alarmed her how much like Gold she was, but just…there really as something about her that was almost reassuring. Like…you never knew what you were getting into with Gold, but Piper seemed to be upfront about what she wanted and what she'd like in return.

"Thanks," she got in.

"No problem at all," she gave the girl a small smile, "Where were you heading?"

"Um, the toll bridge? It's..."

"I know," she smiled, pulling away, "May I ask why you are needed at the Toll Bridge?"

"Investigation," Ruby shrugged, wanting to gloat but not wanting to tell any secrets that would get her fired. She'd been a bit bored at the diner, wanted adventure and a new life and responsibility and risk…Emma had hired her at the station and this was her first time really going out there to investigate a lead. She was psyched!

"Ah," Piper nodded, "Sniffing out the truth."

Ruby laughed, "A little."

They were silent a moment, Ruby casting looks at Piper, which she caught, "Yes?"

"Oh sorry!" Ruby turned to face forward.

"You _can_ ask me," Piper shrugged, "I try my hardest not to bite. Well, not to bite some people."

Ruby gave a small chuckle at that, but still hesitated with her question a moment longer, "You and Gold..."

"Yes?"

"How does that work? I've never seen him show an interest in anyone in this town, let alone as much kindness as he's shown you in just the last few days..."

"You have answered your own question," she remarked, "I am not from town. Which is the answer to all questions actually. I knew Mr. Gold before he came here. We were close, we reconnected, we are together again and," Ruby frowned, seeing Piper's grip on the wheel tighten, "I will NOT let anyone tear us apart again."

"O...k…" Ruby said slowly, though she got the feeling Gold was the sort to enjoy the possessiveness she'd heard in Piper's voice just then.

"Sorry," she took a breath, "Bad memories."

Ruby nodded and before she knew it they'd pulled up to the Toll Bridge. She didn't get out though, "I...I'm not sure I want to know what might be out there," she admitted, doubting Piper would tell anyone. The town seemed wary of her due to her relation to Gold and she didn't think this would be something Gold would hound her about or she'd feel necessary to share with him.

"There are quite a few things in life no one wants to know or experience," Piper remarked wisely, "No matter what, knowing it, experiencing it, helps us grow," she looked over, "You have a mission. People are counting on you. See it through."

Ruby eyed her, remembering what the girl had said at the Miner's Day festival, that she always upheld her end of a bargain, saw things through, no wonder she and Gold were evenly matched. She nodded, getting out, "Thanks for the ride," she called.

"Would you like me to wait for you? Give you a ride back?"

Ruby shook her head, "No, Emma...she wanted me to come here alone. If she stops by and sees you waiting...she um..." she hesitated again, "She doesn't want Regina to know."

Piper snorted, "I hate Regina enough to wish her to choke on a raisin," she told her, "Your secret is VERY safe with me."

Ruby smiled, "Thanks."

Piper nodded and drove off, a smirk playing on her face a she imagined Ruby's reaction to the heart she and Gold were well aware Regina had buried under the Toll Bridge.

A/N: Longest day of my life lol. Yesterday we were prepping from about 7am till 1am, then I got 2 hours of sleep before we left for the race at 4am...just got to the hotel about 20 minutes ago and checked in. I'm almost half asleep right now lol, but I'm getting this and DW posted if it's the last thing I do lol :)

As for this chapter...I wanted to show Piper interacting a little more with other people and a bit of how far she's willing to go to try and break the curse ;)

Some notes on reviews...

Yup, it is isn't it? ;) But Rumple doesn't know that's what Snow could be called by. Snow herself only called herself it once, when Red Riding Hood caught her and, depending on where the show goes...Frosty could be an allusion to Jadis (Narnia), Elsa (if they branch into more modern Disney sort of like with Mulan), or even Glinda (in her 'exile') so Rumple might not really know ;) We'll have to wait and see how they're related and where her pipe is coming from ;)

I'm glad you're interested in OUAT now ^-^ I think we might actually get into TL7 (the Doctor's Wife) while OUAT is still going on so we'll be able to have 2 DW stories going with this one still working through :)


	8. The Path to True Love

The Path to True Love

It was a solemn day in the kingdom as the prince and only son of the famed King George had been killed. Worse yet, a dragon was on the loose in a neighboring kingdom, the prince, James, had been about to go there and stop the threat, slay the beast, and win the hand of King Midas's daughter Abigail as a result, benefitting both kingdoms and uniting them…now though, James's father, King George, was left standing silently before an altar, the body of his son lying upon it. No one had seen it coming, the prince's death. The boy had merely been out with his men, had been dueling a vicious opponent and bested the man! He had won, he had been victorious, so what had happened?

As the prince had been speaking with his men the fallen man attacked him with a vengeance, not quite as defeated as he'd appeared. With the last of his strength the man reared up and stabbed Prince James through the middle, the prince not even having a chance to defend himself honorably and had fallen to the wound moments later.

"Goodbye, my son," he breathed, thinking of the kingdom, of how imperiled it was now that his son was gone.

The guards that surrounded him carried the body away when another guard stepped up to him, "Your Majesty, there is no time to grieve. If Midas learns he is dead, he will find another warrior to slay his dragon and we will never see an ounce of his gold."

George nodded, thinking of that, the agreement was Midas's gold and daughter for his son slaying the dragon that was besieging them. They had been so close but now it seemed it was all for naught, "Yes, yes. The kingdom must survive."

"So what are we to do?"

"I have asked for help," George reassured the guard, "It should be here soon."

No sooner had he spoken those words did none other than Rumpelstiltskin appeared behind them, "Oh, it's here," the imp called, startling the two.

Both men spun around to see the imp standing there, but he was not alone. Beside him, only a bit too close than was proper, was a figure cloaked in black. George stiffened at that, there had been rumors about, of a new…associate of Rumpelstiltskin's. No one ever saw their face but the rumors described a shadowy figure with a cruel smirk and deadly magic as well. He would expect nothing less for the Dark One's companion. There were whispers that the 'shadow' could strike a man dead in moments, could torment them without even lifting a hand or incanting a spell, could bend the will of those around it and make them succumb to whatever the Dark One wished if they displeased him. He swallowed hard, in such a case it was best to appeal to the man and not be forced to deal with his pet.

"Leave us," George called to the guards, who quickly made their way out of the room, leaving the king and the imp alone. He watched as Rumpelstiltskin walked over to the table that had been the altar for his son, curiously frowning as he saw the man actually show some semblance of decorum by pulling out a chair for his companion, allowing her (for clearly it was a woman by how the cloak fell away from her body as she sat) to rest a moment.

It took everything in him not to speak out when the woman put her dirty boots upon the altar, crossing her legs, revealing an old playing pipe in her one boot. His eyes narrowed at the action, his hands clenching into fists at the clear sign of disrespect, to not only put her feet up on his property, but the table that had just held his son's body. He stepped slightly to the side, appearing as though he were merely trying to come face to face with Rumpelstiltskin, who hadn't moved away from the chair, though he was truly attempting to see what was hidden beneath the cloak's hood. Yet despite his efforts, her hood remained up, the only part of her still covered and obscured from view.

"So this is how you treat my gifts?" Rumpelstiltskin remarked, pulling the king's attention back to himself and the matter at hand, not making any sort of move whatsoever to introduce the woman that had accompanied him, choosing instead to tsk the king, "You really must be more careful."

"He was not a gift," he sneered, "He was my son."

"A son I gave you," Rumpelstiltskin smirked, thinking back to that deal. The king and his wife, desperate for a child, he did so LOVE desperation.

"In a deal we made," George reminded him, "You did me no favors."

"Yes, yes, I did. Shame you and the queen couldn't conceive a child on your own. My price for that was a pittance. But now that she's gone, well," he eyed the king, a man not in his prime any longer, "I assume that conceiving another heir is out of the question, let alone a dragon slayer."

"Then let's do another deal," George demanded, "Bring him back. I need my son to do this. I'll give you anything."

"Anything?" Rumpelstiltskin smirked.

He leaned forward, almost appearing as though he would grip the back of the chair but instead George noted how he leaned even further in, his hands moving to the woman's shoulders instead, squeezing them. Whether it was a squeeze of comfort or a sign to relax he didn't know nor did he care very much. But he did spy that the woman in question didn't tense, she wasn't an unwilling accomplice, no, instead she appeared to relax under his touch, lean back in her chair even more. Her head even tilted slightly to the side, the hood of the cloak just barely brushing Rumpelstiltskin's arm. His eyes drifted up the imp's arm to see that the man appeared very pleased by his words, before a twitch caught his attention and his gaze turned to the woman, with her shifting he could see her mouth now, her pale lips lifting in the corner to create a smirk.

"What do you want?" George forced his gaze back to the Dark One.

"There's a magic wand I desire," Rumpelstiltskin stated, "It belongs to a certain fairy godmother, who's patron to your family. And I want to know her whereabouts."

"Done," he called, "Now tell me, how do I bring my son back to slay the dragon?"

"Bring him back?" the imp scoffed, "Oh, no, that's out of the question. He's dead. Magic can do much, but not that."

"Corpses," the woman spoke for the first time, "Can be made to dance and act about…but no true life is ever returned to them. They are merely puppets on a sting."

George swallowed hard at that, there was an edge in her voice, an almost…knowing quality to it, as though she had done that, as though she had made corpses dance before. The very thought stirred his stomach in a disturbed way and he shook his head, focusing on Rumpelstiltskin once more, the man seemed even more pleased by his clear discomfort, a squeeze to the woman's shoulders seeming to tell her that as her smirk widened. The imp was enjoying the fact that the woman had made him uncomfortable!

"But you just said…" he tried to argue.

"Nothing about resurrection," Rumpelstiltskin cut in, sounding bored now.

"Then, my kingdom is lost. I'm alone."

"Oh, dear," he sighed, "Oh, dearie dearie dear. Did I not tell you, that I could have your son slay the dragon? And am I not a man of my word?"

There it was, a sign, a sign George should have seen but failed to notice. Rumpelstiltskin was a man famed for the joy he seemed to get in watching others stew in their misery, allowing them to become desperate enough to be willing to do anything for what they wanted. He shouldn't have been there, not now, not so soon no matter if the king himself had called him there (as he had). No, this was not typical of Rumpelstiltskin, this was something new, something different, something odd. A few days later, perhaps, he would have normally showed up, but the prince had only JUST died, the king, while desperate, was nowhere near frantic enough for what the imp typically preferred in his more regal clients.

There was something else there, an ulterior motive.

For there he was, the Dark One, the master manipulator, offering his help within hours of the prince's death instead of making the king beg for his assistance. Why? Why was he there so quickly? How had word even reached him so swiftly? Had one any sense they might believe Rumpelstiltskin had been spying on that event, waiting, and appeared the moment he was needed. But that would be nonsense, wouldn't it? What use would the Dark One have in the affairs of a struggling kingdom whose only deal with the imp had been for an heir? He had no further use for the kingdom and the debt had been paid back in full ages ago.

What had gotten the great and terrible Dark One to come running?

That was the question George should have been asking but instead, "I thought you said he was gone forever?" was the question he dared ask, shaking his head, feeling like the Dark One was just going in circles with his words to confuse him.

"Oh, that he is," Rumpelstiltskin nodded, stepping away from the chair and absently holding his right hand out to the woman, actually helping her up as though he were almost a gentleman, not even seeming to realize he'd done such an act. He released the woman's hand as her cloak began to settle around her once more, making her near an ominous shadow standing beside the Dark One. Rumpelstiltskin just let out a small giggle as he saw the king growing frantic and confused, they'd gotten what they'd come for, a desperate king, now there was just one more piece of information to impart and they could seal the deal, "But his brother…"

"His what?" George's eyes widened as he cut in, too startled to realize he'd interrupted the Dark One.

"His twin brother," Rumpelstiltskin repeated, letting this interruption slide for the moment, "Did I not mention there was another?" he smirked and snapped his fingers, disappearing from the room with the woman instantly, leaving the king gaping at where they had stood.

~8~

The small pair reappeared at the edge of a forest, just a short distance away from a tiny farm where they could see a young man who looked just like Prince James herding sheep. Obviously this was the twin brother that Rumpelstiltskin had mentioned. He was wearing a baggy shepherd's cloak, but he seemed just as lean and fit as James had been. His hair was longer and more unkempt than James but it was clear as day to any who saw him that he was the brother of the deceased prince.

"I told you he would be desperate," the woman remarked, pulling her hood off, letting her golden hair shine in the sun, knowing that was what Rumpelstiltskin desired when he would look at her intently while her hood was up. He seemed to have an odd fascination with her hair, she merely attributed it to the fact it was a similar shade to the gold he spun his straw into. It was familiar and clearly a color he appreciated. He was always requesting she lower her hood in the forest. She did try to be cautious but there didn't appear to be any of the Queen's men there as this was a different kingdom than hers. She should be safe for now.

"Yes," he giggled, "Desperate and rushed, makes for a glorious combination in deal making."

"It is well and good for you," she countered, "It poses no entertainment for me though."

"Which is why I brought you with me to see THIS one," he grinned.

She looked back at the shepherd, considering him, contemplating him, tilting her head as though listening to something only she could hear, "Yes…" she nodded slowly, "This one," she watched as the man spoke quietly with an older woman that had joined him, clearly his mother, "This one will be different."

He smirked, hearing a small thrill in her voice, this one would pose her a challenge. He had actually taken to, every once in a while, finding souls who really posed no real value to him in deal making. They had nothing he truly wanted or coveted, but their spirits were strong, their will like iron. He'd find them and bring her along with him, wanting to give her some sort of entertainment other than watching him on his wheel.

It was odd, he usually hated when people watched him spin, it was something to him, it was personal and private and helped him think and focus and remember and it seemed so intimate to him…and she watched him. There would be times when all her chores were done and he didn't feel the need to give her more that she'd sit there in his dining hall, her feet up, and just…watch him spin. She seemed to get as much enjoyment out of watch him as he did in the actual spinning. He'd never speak it out loud, he hardly allowed himself to even think it but…he felt a bit of a rush, a warmth, in him when he'd spin and feel her eyes on him. The gold for some reason, came out a bit shinier when she was watching him.

But that wasn't the point of it, his thoughts getting away from him, the point of entertainment was that he rather liked finding the strong willed and unshakable men…and watching her crush them. He loved watching her break their spirits, bend their will in such an exquisite way. She loved to vary it at times, often she'd be subtle, he'd see the slightest of changes in them, he'd see them growing more eager and willing, falling under her spell slowly and surely, without even realizing it. There was something undeniably dark about that, that she could enchant someone so slowly, twist their minds in such a way that they didn't even realize what was happening to them. Those were the ones he loved seeing happen.

Other times though she'd be more aggressive. She could incite a desperation in them, a fear, she could make them near panicked to make a deal. And rare times, when she was in a foul mood…she'd torment them into a deal. Those were hard to come by, those days, where her anger or the haunting memories of her past made her a little too eager to see someone break in front of her. He could remember the screams of the one or two he'd seen her break like that. It hardly ever happened, she was relatively calm and controlled most of the time, but rare occasions did come about, mostly when the dealing party was aggressive to begin with, threatening even, she'd prove her power and her might in driving a man three times her size to his knees. He could admit to himself that those moments he both longed for seeing and wished to avoid. The feelings they stirred in him, he loved seeing the power she commanded, seeing the men twisting and turning…it made his blood boil to see a girl as small as her doing that to a man.

"Good thing we came prepared then," he grinned at her.

She nodded, leaning over to pull her playing pipe from her boot before throwing her hood up again and heading towards the back of the farm, her cloak of shadows hiding her even in the daylight, ready to prepare her song.

~8~

Rumpelstiltskin sat off to the side of the shepherd, soon to be the next prince and heir of King George, as he spoke with his mother, more like argued with his mother about the past, about his future, about his brother, about just about anything even slightly related to the imp that had shown up on their doorstep. Rumpelstiltskin himself was unperturbed by the man's ire, in fact, if anything, he seemed oddly pleased and not at all worried. He was merely sitting, his arms crossed, humming a small tune under his breath, grinning as the two bickering humans didn't even notice a true melody pick up along with his humming, following along, sounding so faint it was almost like he was just humming more solidly…he doubted they'd even realize that, if he stopped humming, the melody would continue.

"A twin brother?" the shepherd hissed at his mother, "And you gave him to that man?"

It was quite a funny memory for Rumpelstiltskin to think on and it had only happened moments ago, bringing up the twin brother the shepherd never even knew he had. And to tell him that the man who should have been the other half of him was dead. It really shouldn't be that much of a shock or at least not quite so impactful, it wasn't like the shepherd had known his brother or grown attached to him so his death really wasn't anything to affect him…still, he was getting quite worked up by the knowledge that his parents had essentially sold his brother to royalty.

It wasn't quite so odd, to royals at least, Midas was about to essentially sell his daughter to a dragon slayer after all. Quite a few princesses were 'sold' off to princes and kings, it shouldn't be that strange. He didn't see much of an issue with it, he had orchestrated for quite a few princesses to wed others over the years. It was…slightly odd though, that was the one area that he and Piper disagreed on. That was the one sort of deal she absolutely refused to be a part of, citing that she would more than make up for it in other areas and other deals but to not have her participate in those. He'd been tempted to force her, he would have others, but…she really had been quite the partner and his business was booming because of her added assets. And…it just…he'd actually tried to threaten and goad her into helping with a deal like that but hadn't been able to follow through with it.

She hardly ever asked for anything that when she did…he listened and he assumed she had an extraordinary reason for it. In fact, she seemed more than willing to help with every other deal under the sun, murder, intrigue, conspiracy, kidnapping, anything at all…except arranged marriages apparently.

"We were poor," the shepherd's mother defended, "Barely surviving, then, he came along," her gaze flickered to the imp and back to her son, "With an offer. One of you for the farm."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" the shepherd whispered.

"The deal forbade us from ever speaking of it. Your father regretted the decision the minute that man took your brother. He carried the guilt with him to his grave."

"Hate to interrupt this tender moment," Rumpelstiltskin hopped off the rock he'd been sitting on, the tune continuing in the background though he had stopped his humming, "Time is of the essence."

"Mother, wait in the house while I deal with this," the shepherd ushered his mother to the house before turning to Rumpelstiltskin, eyeing the imp intently, as though trying to measure him, size him up, which was quite amusing to the imp, "What do you want from me?"

"Oh, not me, dear," he laughed, "The king. He needs a prince to slay a dragon."

"I'm not a dragon slayer."

"No, but your brother was," he smirked, feeling the music growing softer, a sense of importance swirling within the melody. He took just a moment to close his eyes, to feel the magic and power in the tune. Even though it wasn't directed at him (and he was quite impressed she had the ability to focus her music and magic so much that she could play for a room of people yet only the ones she wanted would be affected) he could still feel it wash over him. It was…warm, raw, powerful, he could almost taste it on his tongue, could feel it racing in his veins. He took a breath and opened his eyes, nearly having gotten lost in the sense of it all, but then again Piper had that affect on him, both with her music and her presence, "This new found kinship will be your salvation. Simply play the part. The king's knights will take care of everything else. All you must do is deliver the dragon's head to Midas."

The shepherd paused, considering it, actually _considering_ fighting a dragon, considering going out there and facing a giant, man-killing, fire-breathing dragon with no experience at all. Him, a poor shepherd who had never even likely_ seen_ a sword before…was thinking about doing this and rushing off to fight a murderous beast! Rumpelstiltskin felt giddy at the thought, no normal man would have even allowed the thought to come across for the sake of a deal, no matter what was at stake for the likelihood of failing and the benefits of the deal being withdrawn were enormously high. Yet here he was, doing just that.

"What's in it for you?" the shepherd asked after a moment.

"What's in it for me is my business," he waved the man off, smirking as the shepherd didn't press to find out his end of the bargain. Oh Piper was glorious as a partner! Lulling them into a state of near…acceptance, near disinterest in what HE would gain from anything was a lovely gift given so many issues he'd had in the past where people refused deals until they knew for certain what he would demand in return or what he would get out of it, so many refusing once they knew. So few ever did any longer, demand to know what was in it for him, when she played for him, they just submitted, "You should be asking yourself what's in it for _you_," he added, "You do this, your poor mother, well, the king is going to make sure she never wants for anything ever again. Your farm will be saved and you, should you survive, you shall come home the conquering hero. Now, don't tell me you don't want that?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?" the shepherd muttered.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled again as the song had reached its peak only moments before the boy had spoken. He was theirs, just exactly as planned, "Oh, everyone has a choice, dearie. Just make sure it's the right one."

The shepherd sighed and nodded, making Rumpelstiltskin grin, the song fading into the distance, knowing Piper had returned to the woods to wait for him, now he just had to meet her and tell her of their success.

This deal…this was important to him, for more reasons than one, the largest though…it was a deal for Piper.

~8~

Rumpelstiltskin stood on a small hill, overlooking the travelling party below, Piper beside him, standing with her arms crossed, a playing pipe sticking out of her right boot, intently watching the humans down in the forest. The new 'Prince James' had successfully slain the dragon, quite the surprise to George and the few knights who knew that the real James had died. None of them had truly been expecting a poor shepherd to manage what this one had. As a result, he'd been offered the hand of the Princess Abigail, King Midas's daughter, as a prize. Exactly what they knew Midas would do, and he'd accepted, exactly as they knew George would force the shepherd to do. The road they were standing above, observing, was the road the small party would travel upon.

Piper's gaze flickered to the thick of the trees in the distance, both of them knew what was lurking in the woods for him…WHO the new 'James' would run into on this particular journey.

"You know," Rumpelstiltskin began, tilting his head as he looked at her, his gaze drifting to her and locking on her more so than the ones gathering below. It wasn't much of an odd occurrence though, he often found himself observing her, trying to work out the mystery that was Piper. She was quite complex and he did so love a challenge, even more than she did, "You never told me why you'd waste this favor on them."

Piper had been the best business partner he'd ever had, truly, and that had surprised him. So many had claimed that they would be exceptional, that they were an asset to him…and so many failed within the first few deals. Yet with Piper, oh he'd made more deals with more clients than he ever had before since she started swaying those he spoke with. He'd thought, after so long and for all her efforts (she truly was obedient as promised when she'd offered him control of her magic), that she deserved a gift, something…more. Just something small. He hadn't done much in terms of protecting her, as their deal entailed, she rarely ever left his home, or his side, so there was little danger of the Queen spotting her and when she was in danger he'd tell her what to do and she'd do it, no questions asked. The same applied to if he was dealing with someone and wanted her to use some…incentive. It was just as when she'd attacked Belle, he'd commanded her to stop, and she had. He didn't control her, so to speak, she had full freedom to deny his commands or ignore him, but often what he wanted and what he wanted to do and see done was the same as what she wished for as well.

So, as he was in a generous mood for his deals going so well…he'd offered her a favor, though it wasn't quite that, he didn't do favors without expecting something back. No this…this was more like a one-sided deal, the only one he'd ever offered or ever made really.

And she had instantly said she wanted to find someone's true love.

He'd...given pause to that. For some reason, it pained him to think of her wanting to find her true love. But something in his expression or silence must have given away his thoughts as she had given him a small smile, half-amused, and half-something he couldn't quite identify, and repeated she wanted to find _someone's_ true love, not her own. He'd paused again at that, not sure if she wasn't searching for her own because she didn't want one or perhaps she'd found one and lost it or perhaps she'd found it already…but he'd forced the thoughts from his mind and merely asked who.

Her answer had surprised him…Snow White.

That was all she'd said and nothing more, she wouldn't even explain _why _she was so interested in the girl finding her true love. Ooh he was suspicious, of course, Frosty? Snow? It WOULD make sense if Snow White was Piper's cousin that she had mentioned when he'd given her the shadow cloak. But…there were other worlds and other realms and snow and ice and cold was a common factor. There were…a handful of women that that moniker could relate to and he was not one to jump to conclusions.

"The same reason you gave in so easily," she countered, sharp as ever to pick up on that, "We are invested in their future."

"Oh are we?" he smirked.

"For vastly different reasons of course," but she nodded anyway.

He had to giggle a little, thinking of how this had all come to be, how they'd even managed to get David, James's brother in place and on this road, "I was impressed Pip."

She rolled her eyes at his name for her, she disliked nicknames and, as soon as he'd found that out, he'd insisted on calling her that. So, in retaliation, she'd countered with 'Rummy,' if to irritate him, but he seemed unfazed, if anything, gleeful that she had followed his lead.

She would never know that he was thrilled she'd shortened his name to that, the way she spoke, the value she put into words, how she never ever cheated on any word no matter how long…yet made an exception for HIS name…it thrilled him. He was her exception, it seemed, as much as she was becoming his.

"With what?" she asked, crouching down to watch the humans closer.

"How you handled the real prince."

She smirked cruelly at that, "He was rather easy to influence was he not?" she glanced over her shoulder at him, her hood down for once, "Lull him into a false sense of calm and the arrogance consumes him, he does not even realize his opponent is not dead yet."

He giggled again, it had been so long since he'd had a companion as vicious as him, as willing to do what it took to see the end she wished to see. Most women became squeamish at the thought of murder, but Piper, she took it in stride. Well, she would, she'd demanded the murder of others as payment in the past. All it had taken was her to play a tune and James hardly realized that the man he'd struck down was alive, hadn't even heard the man get up till he'd been run through.

"And the look on his face when…" he mimed getting stabbed through the back, his face the epitome of shock before he giggled at the though.

Her smirk grew even more pleased, "He was weak," she determined, looking back at the party about to set off, tilting her head as her gaze locked on David, "Not like his brother," she eyed the stand-in prince, "He was far more difficult to get his agreement."

Rumpelstiltskin eyed her a moment, she seemed to be sizing the man up for something, determining his worth and value, "You know all magic, all favors, come with a price though dearie."

She nodded again, "And I know what the price will be for them. Others will stop at nothing to tear Snow and her Prince apart and, in so doing, only serve to strengthen their love," she glanced at Rumpelstiltskin, "Something, I know, _you_ are hoping for from them. An everlasting, unbreakable and true love."

He watched her as she looked back down at the party, both of them knowing Snow White was hiding in the trees, ready to steal from the small party. All of it, all their intervention, had led to this moment, where true love would be sparked.

He let out a giggle of pleasure, everything was going according to plan.

A/N: My fault this time :( I was so exhausted from yesterday and the day before I slept right through my alarm to wake up and post :( And because we're at the hotel, my parents didn't wake me till right before we were all leaving. -sigh- But I'll be back home in a few hours and post a second chapter of this story to make up for the delays, then I'll be back to 6:30 postings in the comfort of my own room with my bigger alarm clock lol :)

For this chapter though...bit of background for how Charming and Snow met :) I always found it odd that a man as 'skilled' as James was, wouldn't either ensure the man he'd struck down was dead, or wouldn't notice until it was too late or be able to defend himself. Suspicious to me, but perfect for Piper to have a hand in ;)

Some notes on reviews...

Nope, not Snow's sister ;)

Yup, Frosty is Snow :)


	9. Heart of Darkness

Heart of Darkness

Piper walked through the town, on a warpath, heading determinedly towards the police station. She knew that this was coming, she knew it was, ever since Ruby found the heart that had been buried in the woods, she and Gold KNEW that Mary Margaret would be taken. The box that the heart was stashed in was a jewelry box of Mary Margaret's, it would have her finger prints on it, that would be more than enough evidence for Emma to have to arrest her instead of David Nolan, and take her to the station. It was more than enough to make her the new prime suspect.

But even though she knew that Mary Margaret would be arrested…it still infuriated her when it happened, more so for the backlash in the town. She had underestimated the curse and how much it was affecting who people truly were, never again. She knew that Mary Margaret was innocent, as did (she hoped Emma and David would too). Henry had been the one to come running to Gold's shop to tell them that Emma had arrested Mary Margaret when she didn't show up to teach class that day and he was fretting about Operation Cobra and what it would mean if Mary Margaret was locked away or sent out of town to a bigger jail. She'd reassured the boy that she would look into it, that she would take care of reassuring Mary Margaret, while Gold had even promised that he would help ensure that Mary Margaret was NOT taken out of the town.

She knew Marry Margaret was innocent, without a doubt, even if she hadn't known everything that was going on behind the scenes with all this, all the manipulations taking place in the shadows, she would still believe Mary Margaret was innocent of all wrong doing. Mary Margaret was the school teacher who could hardly bring herself to harm a fly and built houses for bluebirds…she was innocent. But walking through the town she could feel her anger for a certain person boiling over as she heard the whispers. If it hadn't been bad enough that the town thought she was 'dirty' for her 'affair' with David, they actually seemed to think she was CAPABLE of cold blooded murder.

The results of DNA for the heart weren't in yet, according to Henry, but it had leaked to the town that a heart had been found and everyone was whispering that, with Kathryn's mysterious disappearance, that it had been the woman's heart, that Mary Margaret, the jilted lover, had murdered the woman, cut out her heart, and buried it by the toll bridge.

Of all the absolute rubbish!

She couldn't believe how absolutely stupid the curse had made the residents that they didn't see just how ridiculous that all was! They were all whispering and talking about Mary Margaret like she was the devil and she swore to herself she'd keep it from Mary Margaret as long as she could. She'd made a promise once, a very, very long time ago that she would protect the woman, as the woman had vowed to protect her, and she would. She'd protect her from the slander being spread about her.

She knew Emma was trying to protect her too, but being the sheriff meant that Emma had to follow the letter of the law or Regina would tear everything apart and make it seem like Emma was helping her. She pushed the door to the station open and strode in, able to see Emma taking Mary Margaret's mug shot as she opened the door.

"…is crazy," Mary Margaret was saying, "I would never hurt anyone."

"Oh but I certainly would," Piper called as she stormed in.

"Piper?" Mary Margaret blinked, "Um…what are you doing here?" she stared at the woman a moment, her hand coming up to her heart, almost giving the impression that she was startled at her sudden appearance, but Piper knew each and every expression that Mary Margaret could possibly wear and she knew that look…it was a relief, she was happy to see her, even if she didn't know why.

"I feel this is the safest place for me," she said simply, moving to Emma's desk and sitting down, putting her feet up on the desk, earning a raised eyebrow from Emma for the move.

"Why?" Emma frowned, suspicious.

"For the pure and simple fact that if I am left out there," she nodded to the door, "I will kill Regina for setting up Mary Margaret and then I shall just be back here once more."

Emma blinked a moment at that. She could tell when someone was lying, she could tell and Piper…just then…she wasn't lying at all. She was entirely serious. She really WOULD kill Regina and the fact that she'd said it with such little remorse? It was…both chilling and at the same time almost reassuring. She had lived a hard life, she'd done things she wasn't proud of and she'd done things out of desperation to survive. She knew that the heroes in Henry's book fought for good, that they had eternal hope and optimism, but she'd lived in the real world, she was willing to go farther than they would and she was willing to do what it took to help people.

It was alarming that Piper would be willing to talk of killing Regina and be serious about it, but…almost reassuring that she might just have a supporter there, a…partner, someone willing to help her in a town where everyone had seemed to turn on Mary Margaret with such ease.

Mary Margaret let out a breath, catching onto something other than talk of attempted murder, "You think Regina framed me? Why?"

Piper looked over at her, "Because I KNOW you. And I KNOW her. She destroys the lives of everyone around her. That is who she is, she _is_ the Evil Queen from Henry's stories in the flesh. And I will be damned if I let her hurt anyone else."

There was an edge in her voice, a hidden pain, and a determination. She had spent…so long, too long, running from the Queen in the Enchanted Forest. Rumpelstiltskin had given her the means to grow stronger, to advance in her power, the freedom to be who she was. And now? She was stronger now. 28 years on her own, in this world, without Rumpelstiltskin, without her family, without anyone but a young boy who needed her and needed her to be stronger for him, had taught her many things. It had taught her strength, it had taught her patience, and it had taught her defiance. She had had 28 years to perfect her music and subtly strengthen her magic, 28 years where Regina wasn't able to practice her own. She was done running from the Queen.

The scared little girl she'd hunted for sport had grown up and grown stronger.

And she would not let the woman hurt her family any longer.

"You said you know Regina…" Mary Margaret began.

"Yes," Piper nodded, "I have known her a long time. Before she became mayor."

Mary Margaret frowned, she…couldn't really imagine that. Regina had been mayor as long as she could remember.

"She was just as evil, manipulative, and hateful as she is now," Piper continued, "Only less smug. She thinks she has won."

"Won what?" Emma asked hesitantly.

She glanced over, "Won over good. The curse."

"Oh, right," Emma rolled her eyes. She was starting to get a bit tired of how Piper and even Gold both seemed willing to play into Henry's fantasy about Regina being the Evil Queen and talk of them being fairytale characters. Henry had jabbered about it, had called them the Pied Piper and Rumpelstiltskin so easily that when she'd told him not to, he'd just shrugged and said that it was fine because they called each other that. She'd assumed that it was around HIM that they said it, to humor him, but then again, a few other people in town had started to respond when he called them by the fairytale names now too.

Mary Margaret blinked at that, "You said she THINKS she's won."

"She does think that," Piper agreed, "And she could not be more wrong."

"Ok…" Emma shook her head, cutting into the curse talk, "Look, I'm gonna go investigate some scenes," she turned to Mary Margaret, "I'm sorry about this…but I have to put you in the cell."

"I understand," Mary Margaret said quietly, walking with Emma into it.

"Mind if I stay?" Piper asked, not looking as though she were about to move at all.

"Yeah," Emma nodded, "Just…don't let her out."

"If I were to," Piper remarked dryly, "It would obviously lead back to me, would it not?"

"Whatever," Emma shook her head, she talked weird, before she headed out.

Piper waited till the door shut before getting up and taking a key ring off the hook by the door, walking over to the cell and opening it. Mary Margaret frowned when, instead of letting her out, Piper simply let herself in and shut the door behind her, tossing the keys back onto Emma's desk.

"You shouldn't have done that," Mary Margaret sighed, "Now you're trapped in here with a murderer."

"I highly doubt that you could ever be a murderer," Piper countered, moving to sit right beside Mary Margaret, making her blink, not having seen Piper sit close to anyone besides Gold, "You are far too kind and pure hearted to be a murderer."

"How do you know? You've only been here a few days and I haven't exactly been the prime example of good intentions lately…"

"Because you are nothing like me," Piper said simply, seeing Mary Margaret starting to look down.

Mary Margaret blinked, a bit startled by what she was implying, before laughing, thinking she'd said it as a joke to cheer her up.

Piper gave a small smile, Mary Margaret…Snow White even…had no idea how true it was though. She had taken men's lives before, women, never a child though…but she had killed and she would again if it meant helping those she cared about, without hesitation.

"Why do you _really_ think I'm innocent?" she asked.

"I know you," Piper shrugged.

"No you don't."

"I do," Piper said firmly, "Better than you know yourself. And I know you would never do this. There are far worse people out there, far better targets for murder, and you would not take their lives regardless of what they have done to you. You would not take the life of this woman merely because she slapped you, especially not when she was leaving and leaving her husband to you."

Mary Margaret let out a breath at that, "I wish others could believe that as easily as you do."

"I am the sort that can go on faith," she shrugged, "Others, the blind, need proof."

~8~

"Never thought these roles would be reversed," August's voice spoke as Piper and Mary Margaret, who were speaking quietly with each other, looked up to see him enter the station, a cup holder in his hand, three cups in the holder from Granny's.

"I'm sorry?" Mary Margaret blinked, not entirely sure what was going on.

Piper though smiled and stood, moving over to the bars, "You were always the more…adventurous one."

August rolled his eyes at that, "I got into a bit of trouble as a kid," he told Mary Margaret.

"And a young man, and an adult…"

"She gets it," he cut in, before offering the drinks, "Mom always had to bail me out," he gave her a smirking look.

"Many thanks," she took two of the cups, "Hot chocolate?"

"With cinnamon," he nodded.

She turned to Mary Margaret, "Drink?"

"Thanks," Mary Margaret took it, taking a sip, "You um…like hot chocolate with cinnamon too?"

"It was a bit of a…family tradition of mine, growing up," Piper shrugged, turning to the side to look at both August and Mary Margaret as he left the third cup on Emma's desk for her.

"So…" August smirked again, "Care to share, _sis_? How is it that YOU ended up the one behind bars this time?"

"She's not really," Mary Margaret defended, "She's just keeping me company."

"Then you didn't try to kill Regina yet?" August looked almost impressed, "You're learning restraint!"

"No," Mary Margaret smiled, "She uh, turned herself in preemptively," he glanced at Mary Margaret, "I just wanted to say that…people know something's up," he wanted to warn her, winking at Piper in reassurance that he wouldn't say more than that, "But…I believe you're innocent, and so do others," he smiled, "Helps when a rather rambunctious 10 year old is running around claiming the Evil Queen framed Snow White."

"Henry," Piper smiled at that.

Mary Margaret felt her smile soften a bit at that, seeing the look on Piper's face. She was always so…distant, nearly…cold. She'd seen her smile at HER more often than others, her and Emma and Henry especially. But then again that little boy could get into anyone's heart.

"And…you believe him?" Mary Margaret looked at August, "Even without a shred of evidence saying I didn't do it?"

"Yes," he nodded, "You just gotta have faith," he winked at Piper, "My mother taught me that. In this world…" he shook his head, "You need faith more than ever, to remember who you are."

"Your mother sounds very wise," she remarked, "Will she be coming to Storybrooke?"

"You never know," August smirked.

"You are enjoying this too much," Piper murmured to him.

He just winked once more before he headed out.

~8~

Emma shook her head as she stood before Mary Margaret's cell…that now had Piper sitting on the cot inside it, having locked herself in as a show of support for Mary Margaret. She'd tried to get the girl to step out of the cell, but Piper refused, so she'd had to resort to drastic measures. Now she just had to say what she had to say before Gold got there and got her out. She wasn't very eager to call the man in and get him even remotely involved in Mary Margaret's case, but when she'd tried August and found out that he'd already been there to visit and that he wasn't going to help, saying 'my sister's as stubborn as you are Swan,' she'd been forced to resort to the only other person she'd seen being close to Piper that had a chance of convincing her to leave, Gold.

"The heating vent?" Mary Margaret shook her head, standing by the cell door, "Emma, I don't even know where the heating vent in my bedroom is."

"Well, someone did, and they put a hunting knife in there," Emma sighed, "I checked for signs of a break in, but there weren't any."

She'd had to follow a lead, she'd checked the entire apartment they shared, trying to find some sort of evidence that someone broke in and stole her jewelry box, but there was nothing there. Henry had showed up to help, but they'd only discovered a rattling noise and found a hunting knife in the apartment, in Mary Margaret's section, hidden in the heating vent. It hadn't looked good, at all, not that she believed it was Mary Margaret's, but that wasn't how it would look to others.

"Are you trying to say that you do not believe her?" Piper glared, getting up to join Mary Margaret at the cell door.

"Of course I do," Emma shook her head, "But what I think doesn't matter. The evidence is piling up by the hour."

"Which does seem rather odd, does it not?" Piper mused, "For evidence to be found THIS easily?"

"More than odd," Emma agreed.

"Ok," Mary Margaret sighed, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…" she took a breath, "You should think about hiring a lawyer."

"An excellent idea," Gold spoke, stepping into the room.

"Perfect timing," Piper smiled at him, "Mr. Gold."

He smiled, shaking his head at her as he eyed the blonde in the cell, "Care to explain yourself dearie?"

"Not at all," her smile morphed into a smirk.

He laughed, "I thought as much," he glanced at Mary Margaret, "While you seem to be in need of a lawyer, may I offer my legal services?"

"You're a lawyer?" Emma eyed him.

"Ever wondered why I was so adept at contracts? I've been following the details of your case, Miss Blanchard. And I think you'd be well-advised to bring me on as your counsel."

"And why is that?" Mary Margaret frowned.

"Well, because the Sheriff had me arrested for nearly beating a man to death over a broken pipe," his eyes drifted to Piper as her own widened, and he could see a hint of her being touched in them. He nearly felt a familiar giggle rumbling in his chest, wanting to burst free, but he held it down. Not many women would be touched to find out the man they were with had nearly beaten a man to death, especially over a piece of wood, but to them…it was FAR more than just a piece of wood, "And I managed to persuade the judge to drop the charges."

"Asserting your influence isn't what's needed here," Emma shook her head, "We need to find the truth."

"Exerting _influence_ may be exactly what's needed here," Gold grinned, glancing at Piper who smirked.

Their plan was working out quite well at the moment. While she HAD entered and stayed in Mary Margaret's cell for moral support and a show of hope…it was also because they knew Emma would eventually have to resort to calling HIM in to get her out, and it would present the opportune moment to offer his help as well. Henry wasn't the only one with the two of them on his side as allies, as strange a notion as it might be to have 'the Dark One' on the side of 'good.'

"What's needed here, is for me to do my job," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Well, no one's stopping you. I'm only here to help."

"Enough," Mary Margaret shook her head, "Please go."

"You heard her," Emma turned to Gold.

"I believe she was speaking to you, Emma," Piper cut in.

Mary Margaret sighed, "Emma, he's right. I need help. And you need to do your job, or else I'm screwed. So, just please, do your job the best you can, and you'll prove me innocent. Until you do, I need some practical help."

Gold smirked, "Trust me. This is in Miss Blanchard's best interests."

"Good luck, Mary Margaret," Emma sighed, "I hope your best interests are what he's looking out for," she turned and left.

"I can't pay you," Mary Margaret told Gold right off the bat.

"I didn't ask for money."

"Then why are you doing this?" she frowned, that didn't sound like Gold, he hardly ever did anything for free, even his favors always had strings attached to them.

"For Piper," he remarked easily, "She's rather fond of you, it would seem."

Mary Margaret looked at her but Piper just shrugged.

"Let's just say," Gold added, a smile sent to Piper that Mary Margaret didn't miss, "…we're invested in your future," Mary Margaret was quite…startled though when she heard Piper let out a laugh at that phrase, "Now," Gold stepped forward and unlocked the cell door, "If you would, my dear," he held out an arm to Piper, "I have much to sort through for this case and I would love the help."

Piper smiled and nodded, taking his arm, but turned to Mary Margaret, "We _will_ see you free," she told her, "Good always wins."

Gold smirked as they headed to the door, what a strange thought, him…on the side of good…but then again, he supposed he was only on Piper's side, whatever she might choose.

"Mr. Nolan," Gold nodded as David stepped past them, into the station, not even calling out a greeting back.

Piper turned slightly to watch him enter the room they'd just left, his expression, it was startled and it seemed like he was on a mission of sorts. She didn't like that look on his face.

Emma sighed, seeing them, as she waited just outside the door for them, "Alright, so, if we're all on the same team, we need a plan."

"Well," Gold began, "Piper and I shall research the laws, please provide her with reports of the evidence you collect for our case. I take it you can do your job without assistance?"

Emma glared at him, about to speak when…

David quickly left the room, not bothering to speak or slow down as he rushed out of the station. They frowned and looked over, through a window and into the station only to see Mary Margaret in tears, a devastated look on her face. And it was all too clear to the both of them what had happened, David had said something, he'd lost faith in her.

Emma quickly made her way into the station as Piper's eyes narrowed at the main doors that David had escaped through.

"Go get him Pip," Gold whispered in her ear, his nose brushing along the side of her temple, nudging her to the door, "You're lovely voice," his hand came up to touch her throat, "Isn't your only weapon."

She smirked and rushed after him, ready to give him a piece of her mind.

~8~

"Hey," Emma called as she stepped into the station later that day and tried to smile at Mary Margaret but the woman was quiet. She had cried terribly the night before, Emma and Piper sitting with her when the woman had returned, bruising on her knuckles that Emma didn't ask about.

Don't ask, don't tell.

And so, when she'd spotted David around town with a bruised cheek…she didn't ask either and he didn't volunteer the information. So long as he didn't file a report for assault, there was nothing that needed to be done.

…and she wanted to punch David as well but she was the sheriff and had to uphold the law and Piper was Gold's…whatever it was she was to Gold, she had his protection it seemed, a protection she'd extended to Mary Margaret as well. She wasn't happy with Gold's involvement, at all, but she herself had been depending on Gold once before and while she didn't like his methods, neither had Henry, the results had…worked. She could feel herself nearing the point where she was almost willing to let Piper and Gold do whatever they felt they needed to to help Mary Margaret out and prove her innocence…so long as she could look the other way.

"I've got breakfast," she added, shaking herself out of her thoughts and passing her a bag from Granny's.

"Thanks," Mary Margaret managed a small smile at that.

Emma sighed, "I know Mr. Gold doesn't want us to talk, but I thought you should hear this from me. The test results came back on the heart…" she hesitated, not wanting to say it, not wanting to make it real, she still couldn't believe the results and they were in black and white in print, "The DNA was a match for Kathryn. She's dead. I'm sorry, for a lot of things. But, now that we have proof of the death, we have enough evidence to move forward with a case against you. It's going to happen. You know I do believe you, right?" she looked at Mary Margaret, "Me, and Henry…and Piper and Gold. Those are some…powerful allies."

"Yeah," Mary Margaret swallowed hard.

"All this evidence tells me one thing for certain, that you _are_ being framed," Emma told her, "And I agree with Piper, Regina's behind it. She was right, this is TOO easy, evidence never piles up this quickly or this easily."

"Then why am I still in here?" Mary Margaret looked at her, "Why don't you confront her?"

"Because belief is not proof."

"But you just said…"

"If I don't do this by the book…" she hesitated, "Regina will pick it apart. Get things thrown out. I don't do this right, things will end up worse for you. Every time I've gone up against Regina, she's seen it coming, and I've lost."

"So, what makes this time any different?" Mary Margaret frowned.

"Because she doesn't know I suspect anything."

"Why would she do this to me?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out. And I promise, I won't stop until I expose what she's up to."

"And how are you going to do that?" Mary Margaret sighed, "This is her town."

"I'm working on it. I have faith in you. And now, I need you to have faith in me. Can you do that?" Emma asked, taking Mary Margaret's hand through the bars.

"Of course," she nodded, watching as Emma left, getting on the case.

Mary Margaret looked down at her hands, at the key she'd found in the folds of the sheets on her bed, a key that opened the cell door…

And made her decision.

~8~

Mr. Gold stood in the back room of his shop, speaking quietly with Piper as she sat on the top of his work bench, looking rather odd to him as her feet were, for once, not up on something, but he smiled, seeing her boots and what she hid in them. He stepped closer to her, his hands coming to rest on the table on either side of her, trapping her though she seemed more at ease than anyone else in her position would be. He felt his smile widen when he saw her start to smile back at him, lifting her hand to rest on his cheek, gently stroking it as they just looked at each other a long while.

"You planted it?" he asked after a few moments.

She nodded, "Snow should be finding the key to open the cell any moment now," she paused, thinking of how she'd hidden it in the folds of Mary Margaret's cot sheets. Whenever Snow was upset, she never cuddled into sheets, she never sunk into her bed and cocooned herself, she would lie on top of the covers and curl into a ball, she knew the key would be safe till now, "And then it is only a matter of time before she flees."

"You're certain she will?"

"I know her," she nodded again, "I know her better than Charming does."

He gave her a nod at that, when they heard the bell to the front ding as the door opened. They stepped past the curtain to see Emma enter, striding into the shop and heading right towards them, "Mr. Gold. Piper…"

"What can we do for you, Miss Swan?" Gold asked, barely hiding his knowing smirk, "Any developments in the case we should be aware of?"

"Yes," she glanced at Piper, "You were right. Regina set her up."

"I often am," she shrugged.

Gold smirked, "It's true," he nodded, before glancing at Emma, "And this surprises you? Show us your evidence, and we'll get this over with immediately."

"There isn't any," she sighed, "Nothing that's court-worthy. But we know it now."

Piper smirked, "Look at you, Emma Swan, the woman of faith."

"Why are you here, Miss Swan?" Gold asked, trying to sound as though he were bored or exasperated instead of pleased that everything was falling into place, "To spin conspiracy theories?"

Emma took a deep breath, not wanting to say it out loud and admit it, she'd spent far too much of her life on her own and fending for herself that to ask for this was nearly painful for her, "I need help."

"From me?"

"Every time I've gone up against Regina, I've lost. Except for once, when I became Sheriff. When _you_ helped."

"As I recall, you don't exactly approve of my methods," he reminded her.

"I approve of your results," she cut in, a bite to her words, "And this time, I have something more important than a job. I need to save my friend."

"And you're willing to go as far as it takes?"

Emma took a breath, steeling herself to say what she knew she'd have to to get his support, what she knew in her heart she truly was willing to do for Mary Margaret, "Farther."

Gold smirked, he could see it now. The family resemblance, Piper was much the same, "Now we're talking. Fear not, Miss Swan. Regina may be powerful, but something tells me you're more powerful than you know," he glanced at Piper, "What do you think dearie?"

"Going after Regina?" she smirked, "Excellent. I do so love taking the witch down a peg."

A/N: Surprise! A second chapter! Woo! I just got back home from leaving the hotel and practically threw all the stuff I had to bring in into place before running to my computer to get this up :)

Hope you enjoy, and Happy Mother's Day :)

Some notes on reviews...

I can say that Piper just might be Snow's cousin...there'll be a chapter coming up very soon where we'll see just exactly what she is ;)

Lol, nope, Piper's definitely not her mother ;)


	10. Forgetfulness

Forgetfulness

A soft melody hung out over the night, surrounding the small figure in a green cloak as it paddled on a rowboat through a thick fog. It almost felt like the melody was coming up from the waters itself as the figure floated among it. There were ripples moving out from a dock a short distance away, but there was nothing to see that could have been making that ripple. Or at least nothing that the figure could make out. It was pitch black out, the fog swirling and making it harder to see anything at all. The figure almost hadn't realized they'd reached the small dock till the boat knocked into it.

She, for clearly it was a she by how her cloak fell away, hopped out of the small boat, tying it to the pier, not even realizing that the melody had abruptly stopped until a voice spoke behind her as she turned to look down the dock.

"How much for this?"

Snow White gasped as she spun around to see none other than Rumpelstiltskin sitting in the back of her boat, "Excuse me?"

"Your boat," he looked at it, running his fingers along the edges of hit, humming softly, the same melody that had been playing before, it was a small code of theirs, he would hum nonchalantly in the middle of a deal and Piper would pick up the melody. But he knew, this time, likely the only time, she refused to use her pipe, use her magic. It was a running tag to the end of a rather particular deal he'd made with his latest business partner, to help Snow White find her true love and happy ending. It was quite lucky that Snow White's happy ending coincided with his own plots or he might have found himself in quite the pickle about what to do, break a deal or alter his plans and altering plans took so much doing, "Exquisite craftsmanship."

He stopped humming, knowing the melody would not be picked up again. He hadn't been quite…forthcoming with his knowledge that it would be Snow White that was coming to see him. He'd seen her coming though, oh yes, he'd seen a vision of this moment and the effects it would have and had merely told Piper that he was going to meet a desperate soul that he thought she'd enjoy coming to see. Upon learning it was Snow White she'd simply stopped playing and didn't pick it back up.

He was a man of facts over belief, a man of keeping word and iron clad deals than faith, he wanted information first and foremost before he made decisions. Piper was…a puzzle, she spoke of a cousin and the care and concern she showed for Snow White's future was…suspicious. He wouldn't lie and say he hadn't brought Piper there as a test, to see her reaction to the woman, her cousin thought her dead, he'd planned to watch her reactions closely, see what she'd think of Snow White coming to him for help. But Piper was clever, he'd nearly forgotten, with how much confidence she strutted about with, that she had been on the run from the Queen for quite a while, that she'd learned to not give away anything, that she'd learned to keep what was important and dangerous to know to herself. She gave away nothing, absolutely nothing…

Save for the fact she refused to use her magic on Snow White.

He had broached the subject to her, brought up how…curious…it was that she wouldn't use her pipe on Snow when she would everyone else. But she was sharp, she had merely countered her pipe was best kept for the desperate ones, the ones that he couldn't crack on his own. Snow White coming there and seeking him out was all they needed to know that the woman was clearly already desperate. He'd let it pass, her logic was sound, and that COULD have been the reason, but there was something else about it, something in his gut. But he was a man of facts, he wanted to know who Snow White was to Piper first before he assumed anything. One wrong move against the woman and he might end up losing the best business partner he'd had, one slip and injury done to precious Snow and…he might…lose a…friend?

His lips nearly pursed at that, friend, it was an odd notion an done that felt entirely wrong, but he forced his mind not to think of how the term didn't seem to fit with what he saw Piper as and instead how he just…wasn't used to having anything of the sort, a friend.

"It's not for sale," Snow White spoke, pulling his attention back to her.

"Of course it is, dearie," he rolled his eyes, "No one comes to see me without a deal in mind."

Snow lifted her chin slightly, "So you're Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Indeed, I am," he held out his hands to his sides in a gesture of 'ta da', "I've been looking forward to meeting you," he eyed her, hopping out of the boat, "Wow. You really are the fairest of them all, aren't you? What can I do for you?"

"I need a cure," Snow swallowed.

"What ails you, child?" he asked, stepping past her, staring out into the darkness, smirking as he saw a figure no one else would. As the creator of the cloak, he could see Piper when she stood in it easily. She was at the end of the dock, her cloak on, hood up, standing as regal and strong as she had when he'd first seen her in the woods, though she looked far more powerful, more commanding, more enticing, and…

He blinked, shaking his head from his thoughts, but he felt his gaze drift back to her. She was wearing black under her cloak. It should have made it harder for him to see her, but he'd always thrived in the darkness, as he could almost suspect she did as well. Seeing her standing there in what was nearly a long sleeved, though corsetted black top, nearly like a riding jacket, and black leather pants that were tucked into her black boots, knowing that the only thing that would be visible were her face and her golden hair, her eyes as dark as a forest after a storm…he loved seeing her in dark colors though she often wore green, sometimes red, but he loved the darker ones. They made her look more forbidden.

"A broken heart," Snow's voice broke.

He stiffened, this was not good, not good at all, he must focus on this deal, and not the one whose request had led up to it happening. He spun on his heel, "Ah," he eyed her, "The most painful of afflictions. Well, I'm afraid if you want me to make him love you, no can do. And nothing can."

With his back to Piper, he missed the small frown that darted across her face from just under her hood, a look of concern mixed with curiosity and confusion. The way he'd said that, the last part, it sounded almost bitter, but there was no call for it.

From the way Rumpelstiltskin stiffened, not even he understood why it had come out like that.

"Oh, no," Snow shook her head, "That's not the problem. We can't be together."

"Well that, I can help you with," he grinned, pulling a small vial from his jacket and moving over to the water. He knelt down and dipped the vial in, taking some of the water before he stood. He shook it a bit and it turned cloudy white.

"That'll do it?" Snow watched him apprehensively.

"Not yet," he wagged a finger back and forth at her, "No two loves are exactly alike. We must make this personal," he reached out and plucked a strand of Snow's hair from her head, dropping it into the solution.

"So…" Snow took a step forward, "If I drink that, I'll no longer love him."

"The next time you see the object of your grief, you won't even remember who he is," he smirked.

Snow frowned at that, "Won't remember him?"

"Love," Rumpelstiltskin began, "Is the most powerful magic. The cure must be extreme."

"Extreme sounds like an understatement."

"Don't doubt yourself now, dearie," he tsked, "Love makes us sick, haunts our dreams, destroys our days. Love has killed more than any disease. This cure is a gift."

Snow took a deep breath, "What's your price?"

"These'll do," he held up an extra strand of hair that he'd plucked.

"What do you need of my hair?"

"What do you need of it now?" he countered, nearly giggling as another thought struck him, at just how similar Snow White was to another sharp girl, "It's been plucked from your head. Do we have a deal?" he offered her the bottle.

Snow White hesitated only a moment before taking the potion.

"I thought so. Drink it in good health, Snow White," he gave her a bow and stepped back as she hurried for her boat and quickly paddled away, glancing back at him only a moment before he waved his hand and the fog settled back into place, blocking her view of him as Piper came to stand beside him.

"The course of true love can never run smooth," she murmured, commenting more like it, "There must always be challenges to prove it is as true as it can be. Love…is not easy by any stretch of the imagination."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, "It can be the greatest burden, the greatest weakness."

Piper glanced at him a moment and back to the lake, "And yet it can be the most powerful thing ever felt, enough to break even the strongest _curse,_" she gave him another look.

He glanced at her this time, "She shall have her happy ending Pip, as promised. She must be happy for my plan to work."

Piper tilted her head, eyeing him a moment, "You realize…happiness can be found along the way to the end of a plan as well," he turned to her, frowning in confusion, "When shall you find your own happy ending?" she mused, "And who with?"

He blinked and watched as she turned without a single swish of her cloak and walked off, back towards his castle.

His son, that was it, he'd find happiness in seeing his son returned to him, alive and well, and to earn his forgiveness.

He didn't even consider the fact that there could be more than one happy ending on a journey.

~8~

Rumpelstiltskin sat at his spinning wheel in his castle, looking at the straw as he spun it into gold, trying his best to let the wheel distract him, sort his thoughts. Piper's words were ringing through his head and he'd been trying like mad to shut them out. He'd sent her to the village 4 times already for more straw he just…hadn't stopped. There was more gold there than even he knew what to do with and it didn't appear as though it would stop any time soon. He had ignored her largely since she'd uttered them, could barely make himself look at her for fear he'd just…stare.

He'd often stared at her, sometimes while he spun and she'd watch him, their gazes locking across the room and neither ever broke it until something else did, usually him running out of straw. She was such a puzzle, the way she acted, how she talked, the walls she seemed to have up around her heart that…didn't exist. It was hard to describe how almost free she was around him yet guarded with others. He had hardly done much to engender such trust but there she was, trusting him, acting differently around him than others.

And it was getting worse. The more she was around him the…more he saw of her, of the woman she was instead of the airs she gave around others. He liked what he saw of her, the almost…soft side that he only really ever saw when she was around the children in the village. Ooh she was still tough as nails, as valuable as gold, as sharp as a dagger, she was still ruthless and cunning, but there was a…tenderness around him that he'd noticed more often. A lingering touch here and there (for once someone who wasn't afraid or offended by his skin), an extra bit of food when she'd bring him tea, more straw than he knew could easily be carried when she returned. It was so many little things that were building up and…

He found himself on the verge of reciprocating, which was…not good, no. He was the Dark One, he did not act soft or tender with anyone. Not that…not that he truly thought she'd want a soft or tender him. If she was acting so comfortable around him while he was off in his dungeons torturing those who refused to uphold their deals or those foolish enough to steal from him that she could simply hand him a cloth to wipe the blood off his hands then she did NOT want a soft or tender man in her life. And that thought also bothered him, she struck him as the sort to want a strong man, a dark man, and that was him as well. The things he'd done in his past, the manipulations he made around himself every day, for her to still trust him, seeing what he did for a living and knowing what he was capable of…it conflicted him.

She should be scared of him, terrified, he should be a monster she flinched back from and rushed to do the bidding of out of fear and power and respect…but she matched, barb for barb, deal for deal, revenge for revenge. She didn't look at him as though he were a monster, she didn't shy back, she knew all he was capable of and nearly…enable him even more. She seemed to…like the darkness in him. She almost seemed comforted to know there was someone out there willing to do the dirty work, do the dark deeds, do whatever it took no matter the cost to see something done.

His thoughts were cut off when the doors to the room flew open and his hands gripped the piece of gold he'd just spun tightly. That was not the way Piper entered the room, she was quiet, she was sneaky, she didn't disturb him though no matter how much she tried he'd get a faint hint of roses on the air and he'd know she was there. She didn't wear perfumes at all, he'd almost nearly gifted (as much of a travesty as that would have been for the Dark One to bestow gifts) her with a perfume once, but she'd made it clear when she'd told him once of how foolish women were that they used the substance as it was far too easy to spike with poison, that she disliked the stuff. But that had been quite the tale, of just HOW she knew perfumes could be poisoned, to hear on the way back to the castle.

Sadly (or perhaps luckily given who the guests were) it was not Piper who had entered but an angry looking dwarf and Snow White herself, "The potion you gave Snow," the dwarf, Grumpy if he knew right, spat, "It changed her. She's not the same."

"Well, of course it changed her," he nearly rolled his eyes, exasperation seeping into his words, "It took away her love, left a big hole in her heart. There is no cure for what she's got. The person she was…" he shrugged, "There's no way to bring her back. No potion can bring back true love," he stood and moved over to a cabinet, opening it to reveal several rows of labeled potions, for quite a few emotions, however one with a heart beneath it was empty, "Love, is the most powerful magic of all. The only magic I haven't been able to bottle. If you can bottle love, you can do anything. But you don't care about that, do you?" he turned his gaze to Snow White, "You have a familiar expression," he mused, eyeing her face, it was an expression he often saw on Piper's face when she was planning something, "Now, what is it you really want?"

"I want your help to kill the Queen," Snow said bluntly.

He giggled, "Now we're talking, dearie."

"Snow, don't," the dwarf tried to warn.

But Rumpelstiltskin merely turned and picked up a string and a piece of wood, using magic to turn it into a bow, holding it up to her.

"Now, what is this?" Snow eyed it.

"This…is how you kill the Queen."

"How will that help me get into the castle?"

"No, no, no," he wagged his finger, "That's impossible. You have to kill her when she's on the move. When she's on her way to the Summer Palace," he magiced a map into his hand, pointing out the route as Snow studied it intently, "Fire the arrow from this spot here," he moved his finger, "And you'll be hidden from sight. An arrow fired from this bow will get you exactly what you need. It always finds its target."

The Dwarf shook his head, "I can't stand by. If you take that weapon, you do it alone."

Snow didn't even look over as Grumpy turned and stalked away, simply took the bow and examined it, tested its weight, "So, what do I have to do in return?"

"Do?" he tried to blink innocently, "You don't have to do anything, dearie."

"Everything comes with a price with you. Last time you took a strand of my hair. What's in it for you this time?"

He hummed, before he smirked, "Let's just say, I'm invested in your future."

Snow gave him a lingering look before she turned and strode out of the room. He grinned, watching her go, let her think he merely wanted the Queen dead either for his own rivalry with her or for Snow's future's sake. She didn't need to know that it would be the ultimate way to keep Piper safe, nor did he, for that wasn't his reason, no, it hadn't even crossed his mind to think that…because if that happened and that were true…

Piper would leave.

~8~

The front doors to Rumpelstiltskin's castle burst open as none other than the new 'Prince James,' really Prince David, barged in, "Rumpelstiltskin!" he shouted, "Show yourself."

"I am afraid he is not here," a voice said from behind him.

He spun around, pulling his sword on instinct, only to blink, seeing a woman there. She was blonde, with forest green eyes he felt like he'd seen before somewhere, her hair in a braid from the top of her head to her shoulder. She had a white tunic on, green vested, with black trousers and boots. Her hands were behind her back though as she stood regally before him.

"Who are you?" he demanded, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I am the caretaker of this castle," she stated simply, "And it would do you well to withdraw your sword else I shall be forced to ensure you drop it."

"I will not relinquish my sword till I've dealt with Rumpelstiltskin," he glared.

She sighed, "I had been hoping to avoid this," she shook her head and pulled her hands before her, a piece of wood in them, a pipe.

He had only been able to look at it curiously for a moment before she brought it to her lips and played two notes, and a third, the third rising in pitch and volume and sound until he dropped his sword to press his hands to his ears, his back arching in pain as he tried to breathe but all he felt was a pain radiating through his body.

It wasn't till he fell to his knees that it stopped and it wasn't till he fell onto his hands from the effort of being released from whatever magic that was that he realized she'd taken his sword.

"You may dress like a prince, shepherd," she spoke, eyeing him with a quirk in the corner of her lips, a dangerous smirk he'd not make the mistake of underestimating again, "But you do not carry yourself like one, nor does slaying a dragon make you an expert in weapons and defense."

David panted as he looked up at the woman, smirking away, "Are you enjoying this?" he gasped, his hand moving to his heart as it raced in his chest, the feeling of utter torment that had ripped through him…it felt like every limb, ever cell in his body had been on fire, had been seized and frozen and twisted and just utter agony. And it alarmed him quite a bit to know that this girl that was standing before him had been the cause, that she'd been able to cause it without so much as an effort. One note, one note on that wooden pipe of hers and he'd been driven to his knees.

He reached up and wiped beneath his nose, feeling something dripping, and saw blood.

"Quite a bit, yes," the woman had the nerve to NOD at that.

"This?" he held up his hand, showing her the blood, "This is fun for you?"

He should have expected it though, or something like it, he highly doubted Rumpelstiltskin would entrust the care of his beloved castle to anyone nor would he ever leave it unprotected. The girl was quite adept at handling the situation, it seemed. And he supposed he should have expected something like this from someone dealing with the Dark One and staying in his home. A person able to survive with the mad man he knew Rumpelstiltskin to be would have to be just as mad and dark as he was. That she caused that much pain, so quickly and so easily, that she smiled after it, he could admit, even facing a dragon, he was quite…disturbed by her. He would not want to face her down in an actual duel any time soon if she could do this from him just breaking into the castle.

"It is when those who storm into my place of dwelling, unannounced, uninvited, and impolite, dare threaten me with a sword merely because I do not abide by their demands," she tilted her head, "You are not quite so charming when you are wielding this," she gestured at the sword.

David frowned a moment, wondering why she'd picked that particular word, Charming, what Snow had called him. He swallowed hard, "My apologies then," he tried to make amends, really truly just not wanting another round of whatever that was.

"Accepted," she nodded, tilting her head to examine him, "You do yourself nor Snow White any favors by fleeing King George you know."

"I know," he swallowed, pushing himself to his feet again, "But that's why I'm here, for Snow. Rumor has it, she's after the Queen and that it wasn't until after she'd come to Rumpelstiltskin for help that it happened."

"That is true," she gave a single nod.

"What did he do to her?"

"When one's heart is broken and in danger, one does what one can to avoid the pain," she said simply, "Snow wanted an escape from her love for you. You caused her pain, which is not something intelligent to do. Snow has many allies she is yet aware of."

"And what," he shook his head, "You're one of them?"

"I was the first," she nodded, "You harmed her, she wished to forget you."

"Then I need Rumpelstiltskin to undo the potion. All magic can be broken."

"Yes," she agreed, "The most powerful of spells can be broken, through true love's kiss."

"That's it then?" he breathed, "True love's kiss will awaken her?"

She smirked, "You seem to forget the part where she has no memory of truly loving you?"

"That doesn't matter," he shook his head, "I love HER, I love her with all my heart. My heart is strong enough and true enough for the both of us."

"Perhaps," the woman eyed him, her smirk morphing more into a genuine smile, as though she were pleased, as though he'd passed some sort of test, "Have you any idea of her location though?"

"Do YOU know?" he asked, hopeful, clearly NOT wanting to have to deal with Rumpelstiltskin if he could help it.

"I do."

"Will you tell me? As an ally of Snow's?"

"And ally of HERS, not yours," her eyes narrowed, "I feel I should warn you, I am not merely the caretaker, I am Rumpelstiltskin's partner in dealings."

David closed his eyes a moment, it had been too good to be true, "Name your price."

"Your cloak," she nodded at the cloak around his shoulders.

He blinked, "My cloak? Why would you want my cloak?"

"I may be Rumpelstiltskin's partner, but I am not him," she shrugged, "I ask for far more simple things. Money, items, so be it."

David quickly took off his cloak and threw it over the table before them, "Where is she?"

The girl didn't answer, only walked over to him, moving his sword to hold out before him, flat across her two palms, "On her way to the Queen's Highway," she offered him the sword and he quickly took it, "Be warned, should she kill the Queen, she shall become as evil as the woman whose life she takes."

"She could never become that evil."

"Evil can be made," she shook her head, "It can be forged in hate as much as good is grown of love," she turned and collected his cloak, heading for a door to the side, "You had better hurry," she gestured at the front doors, waiting till he'd run out them and the doors had shut before she opened the one before her and stepped into the main hall of Rumpelstiltskin's castle, the man himself standing at the end of his long table, just before the cabinet of his potions, looking at a vial that contained Snow White's hair.

"You were successful?" Rumpelstiltskin looked over at her.

She smirked, "Am I ever not?"

He giggled, pleased, and took the cloak from her, "I shall require more straw for when I've finished here."

She nodded and turned to go, already knowing why he'd needed Snow's hair and Charming's cloak, a cloak that had his hair on it as well. There was only one potion he needed, one potion he thought that only Snow and Charming could provide, true love. Their hairs, when combined and added with a touch of magic…would create the true love magic. She didn't need to be there and witness it happen, not when she already knew the two were true love.

Rumpelstiltskin though, grinned, pleased with himself when he found a strand of Charming's short hair and dropped it into the vial with Snows, watching as they glowed, as they wrapped around each other, and as the magic radiated off them. He giggled to himself, placing it in his cabinet, above the heart label, and closed the doors. He turned, moving to the cloak, ready to toss it somewhere when he noticed something.

A longer strand of golden hair, Piper's hair, he knew.

He didn't know what possessed him to do it, he truly could not explain what prompted it, but before he knew it, he had plucked another vial from his pocket and dropped her hair into it. He stared at it a long moment, too many emotions warring within him for him to know what to make of any of it. And then, slowly, ever so slowly, he reached up and plucked a hair from his own head.

This was ridiculous, he knew it, he knew that nothing would happen, at all, he was the Dark One, he was a villain and villains didn't get true love…but that didn't stop him from dropping his hair into the bottle as well.

Nor did it stop him dropping the vial in shock and shattering the magic onto the floor when the strands began to glow and wrap around each other as well.

A/N: I am happy to say this is the last delay in posting :) My family seems to have a curse with holidays. Usually the day after anything we celebrate, there's a fight. I was expecting it to be today but it happened last night, after we finished Mother's Day, between my mother and brother, then my brother and father, then my father and mother and I had to play mediator till about 2 am :( And, of course, when I plan to edit bright and early this morning to post, the fight just resumes. It didn't stop till my brother left for work at 2 :( I just got the time to edit now, but I'm going to spend the rest of the day editing and getting ahead so I won't have any delays again :)

As for this chapter...awww, Rumple's all shocked and confused :)

And, no spoilers for the OUAT finale...but I've already written Piper's last scene for this series from it, let's just say...someone will be singing a different tune }:)

Some notes on reviews...

Piper is not related to James nope :) Ooh Piper will not be letting David off the hook in Season 2 either ;)

Piper will appear in the finale in a way, definitely :) I get the ships thing, I actually almost sort of feel like I want to write a Robin/Regina oneshot or something now, but I'll probably just work that into season 3 ;)


	11. Hat Trick

Hat Trick

Piper was impressed.

Something Gold had felt the need to point out to her as he walked with her from his shop to the police station only a few hours later, Emma having gone back to her apartment to try and see if there was anything else that could help, any other evidence. She was so rarely impressed by much, well…he took a smug satisfaction in knowing she was quite impressed with him, with his methods, with his determination and with his thoughtfulness as well. He had never ever given her a gift or allowed her a 'one-sided deal' that she wouldn't use, that wasn't useful to her, that didn't mean something. There were two rather important things he'd given her that she carried with her even now though neither was visible. Many other gifts she still kept on her, those were more visible. To Piper, the more important it was, the more it HAD to be hidden, for safety.

He always found it amusing though, whenever she was genuinely impressed with something or someone it was rare enough indeed. So he took great joy in pressing that she was impressed with Emma Swan especially.

"I see a likeness in her," Piper shrugged as they walked arm in arm down the streets, a few stragglers eyeing them in the darkness.

The people were still wary of her, still gave her cautious looks, but Gold smirked nonetheless, he rather enjoyed it whenever the people would look away, whenever they'd glance at Piper either asking themselves why she was with him or what was so dangerous about her that HE was with her. It meant that no one would dare lay a finger on her for fear of incurring his wrath. Fear was an effective tool, a lesson he'd imparted on another pupil of his that she'd used to the fullest. He liked knowing that Piper was safe, their deal, what had started off as the simplest of deals, truly there had hardly been any effort in for him yet a world of sacrifice for Piper…had morphed into one of the greatest exchanges of his life.

His wife had run off, had left him for a pirate, and all he could remember thinking was that love was a weakness when he saw to it that that loose end was tied up. He'd thought it and felt it with every fiber of his being that love was just the greatest downfall of them all. The only use it had was in true love being able to break a curse, but really what was true love but just another method of manipulation? It left SO many options open to him, created such a desperation to save the other person that it was almost all too easy to get a deal out of it. The Charmings had proven that repeatedly, put one in danger and they'd be willing to risk everything to save the other.

He'd thought for so long that it was pointless, that he was better off without it. Until a paradoxical blonde girl stumbled upon his home and carved herself into his blackened heart. There was one difference between him and Piper and many others that claimed love…they both had the power and independence to be able to focus and see to it themselves how things turned out. He had seen it so often with true love, how it blinded a person, how it made them desperate and short sighted, how plans could go awry and turn and change because suddenly someone was in danger, oh no! He found himself chuckling darkly at that, as though he and Piper would ever be so disillusioned as to think the other needed rescuing at all times.

Yes, there had been a handful of times where they'd each gotten into a situation where they needed the other's help. But the other didn't sneak around or follow them or stalk them to see if it was needed. They stuck to plans, they didn't deviate if one was captured, that was a trick with true love. It needed trust as much as it needed challenges to make it real. They trusted each other that, if they couldn't escape on their own (which they often WERE able to do) then they knew the other would come for them in the end. But that they'd come with an actual plan and not some half-baked notion of storming a castle because true love would prevail and good always won. No, they were the plotters, they were the planners, they were the sort to see their ends through and then double back for what might have been lost on the way. They both understood the necessity of seeing a plan through, they both understood the consequences that could arise from allowing their minds to be clouded with worry.

If they felt it, they crushed it, they buried it and turned it into delicious dark fuel that they would use to extract and free the other person, cutting down anyone in their way.

He had saved her life, had heard her calling to him and gone to her, rescued her as was part of their deal. But the day that SHE had rescued HIM…of her own free will and so…easily, so nonchalantly, as though a handful of Black Knights lying on the forest floor bleeding from every orifice was natural, had simply stepped over their dead bodies and reached out a hand to him, looking right at HIM as though he were the focus of her world…that was when he knew that she truly was his true love and that it was not a weakness to feel it. She could handle herself, he could handle himself, if they needed help they would ask for it, they didn't always need the other to save them from danger…because they saved each other in a different, more meaningful way. And having her in his life…it wasn't like the small smidge Belle had managed to work in, it wasn't like with Belle where she tried to take his power and break his curse or 'heal' him or 'make him better' or whatever nonsense there was.

She didn't ask him to change, she didn't try to make him kinder or gentler, she truly did love him just as he was, darkness and all, cruelness and ruthlessness and all. If anything she was nearly worse than him at times, more so when those she cared for were in true danger. But he realized that he saw her as an equal then, as someone as dark and hurt and strong as he was and that was something he needed. Someone to see HIM and all he was and accept it instead of constantly try to change him. She let him be who he was and, somehow, in doing that, she made him a better man all at the same time. She expected him to be himself and that…he wasn't used to that, it had touched a part of him that was still human in a way and he knew it was the same for her. She hadn't always been as guarded and distant as she was, he touched a part of her that felt safe around him, that allowed the woman she had once been to shine through.

They could both easily drown in the other's darkness in the best way, but equally so they were the buoy of each other's humanity in many ways.

"A likeness to who dearie?" he asked with a smile, already knowing the answer.

"Snow White," she mused, "So determined, so willing to fight, so faithful."

"I would have said more like you," he remarked, "We both know dear Snow wouldn't deal with the likes of me if she could avoid it. She wouldn't go as far as either you or Emma would."

"Perhaps," Piper conceded, "We do not know how far she shall take it though," she pointed out.

"We shall just have to test it then," he grinned.

"Not TOO much," she warned, "She IS family after all."

He nodded, lifting her hand that was tucked into his arm to kiss the back of it, "Anything for you Pip."

She smiled warmly at that, a softness in her gaze at his action. He always told her in the Enchanted Forest, had been suspicious of it for ages that she had somehow enchanted him that first night, that she had a…hold on him, a control of him, a power over him. He hadn't realized it was love, he had truly thought she'd managed to entrap his mind as she did so many others, had bent his will to hers, till she reminded him that if she had, she would have made him make a deal that was less confining for her, that gave him less control over her. Once he'd realized he wasn't enchanted though, he'd been more than a bit distant as he tried to work out what sort of hold she had on him. There hadn't been anyone before her that could manage to get him to hold back, to change his mind, and she did it all too easily, FAR too easily to him.

It was just the same in reverse though, he had ways of convincing her to do things just as she had ways of getting him to agree to others.

They looked over as they neared the station, seeing Emma walking towards it from the opposite end of the street, the three of them meeting near the doors only to see Henry sitting there outside it.

"Henry?" Emma frowned, focusing on her new-found son before her new 'partners in crime,' "What are you doing here?"

"I came to congratulate you," the boy smiled at all three of them.

"For what?"

"Your genius plan."

"And what plan would that be, Henry?" Piper asked, managing to refrain from smirking at him, knowing full well what the boy had likely discovered in the station.

Henry frowned at that, "I thought you were both in on it, since you're her friend and lawyer..." he looked at them, "You don't know?"

Gold gave a thoughtful look before holding out a hand to Piper, "Come along, Pip," he took her hand and led her into the station to see if their suspicions were correct, knowing Henry would still want a word or two with his mother about the brilliance of 'the plan' before Emma could enter.

Piper smirked, seeing the empty cell before them, the door open, Mary Margaret nowhere in sight, "I knew it," she breathed, nodding to herself, knowing the woman would have run the first chance she got despite how it would look to others.

Gold chuckled, "Very good guess Pip."

"Was not a guess," she stressed, "I _know_ her. I know how she reacts to being locked away."

"Sheriff, could you join us, please?" Gold called as Emma walked in, stopping short when she saw the door to the cell hanging open as well, "She's gone."

"Henry, what did you do?" Emma turned to the boy.

"Given his belief that it was OUR plan," Piper cut in, "I believe he did nothing."

Henry nodded, "She was gone when I got here."

"Her arraignment's tomorrow," Gold reminded Emma, a note of seriousness in his voice, "If she's not there…"

"She's a fugitive," Emma cut in, "Doesn't matter if she's convicted for Kathryn or not, she's screwed."

"Well then it appears you had best find her before someone else notices her missing," Piper remarked.

"Like Regina," Gold agreed.

"The arraignment's at eight A.M," Emma grumbled, "I'm sure she'll be here bright and early to celebrate her victory."

"Then you have until eight A.M.," Piper smiled, "Best be off."

"What about me?" Henry asked, "How can I help?"

"Go home," Emma told him.

"Emma, if she leaves Storybrooke…" Henry shook his head, worried about the consequences of the curse. He didn't know exactly what would happen, no one really did because no one really had a desire to cross the town line…except Kathryn but it seemed she'd been stopped. He didn't want to find out what would happen if Snow White left.

"Not now, Henry. Now go."

"Let him stay," Piper cut in, "I could watch him for you. I doubt you would want him around Regina any longer than necessary."

Emma looked between them, of Regina and Gold, Gold was the lesser of the two evils at the moment. She'd actually SEEN him care for someone besides himself, Piper.

"Fine."

"Yes!" Henry cheered, high-fiving Piper, amusing the woman.

He knew he should probably feel weird about liking being around Piper, even more about feeling comfortable being around Rumpelstiltskin, but...there was something familiar about her, in her eyes...like she would protect him from the Evil Queen and that she wouldn't ever let Gold harm him. He knew there had to be something else about the Pied Piper that he was just missing. He'd read her story a hundred times after realizing she had come to Storybrooke and he'd noticed something odd…she never actually ever gave her _name_, she always just said 'They call me the Piper,' but that wasn't the same as a name. Maybe if he could figure out who she was, it would help.

"Miss Swan," Gold continued, "I know time is of the essence, but if Miss Blanchard doesn't return… her future's in jeopardy. And if you're caught helping her, so is yours."

"I don't care," Emma grabbed her keys, "I'd rather lose my job than my friend."

"If you will excuse me," Gold turned to go sit down at Emma's desk, "I have some calls to make."

Piper smirked, "Henry, would you like some ice cream?"

"Sure," he shrugged, following her out as Emma hurried for her car.

~8~

When Emma failed to return to the station by dinner time, Henry knew something was going on, even more so when he had tried to call Emma up and the woman hadn't answered her phone. Despite not having known him long she was trying to make an effort to be a part of his life, get to know him, be a bit of a mother to him. She wouldn't not answer, especially not when Gold called from his shop as it could have been something for the case or to let her know Mary Margaret had been found. A little poking around, a bit of tracking of Emma's car upon request of Henry, and the three of them were sitting in Gold's car outside a rather large mansion in the woods, where Emma's yellow bug was sitting right out front.

"So what do we do?" Henry asked, leaning forward in the back seat, "Who lives here?"

"Jefferson," Piper began, Gold knowing where every occupant of the Forest lived and worked in this town, "You know him best as the Mad Hatter."

"Wow."

Gold gave a small smile, "I've had dealings with him in the past," he offered, "I can certainly make an impression on him now despite my lack of magic."

"No," Piper reached out, gently placing a hand on his arm as he moved to get out of the car, "I HAVE met him a handful of times as well Rummy," she reminded him, "He never thought much of me till that very last meeting."

Gold started to smirk, recalling that moment. Not many people knew that the Pied Piper had come to work for him, he kept her to the shadows for a reason, she was his secret, his weapon, his treasure and he didn't like to share. But more so…it was just better to keep her hidden, to allow her her deals under her title and have her as the role of 'business partner' and 'caretaker' when all other souls were around. Jefferson had been in the middle of his own quest and run into her in the middle of one her deals, the reaction of the man when he realized the woman that had been moving around the Dark One's castle, cleaning and polishing was the Pied Piper…

He'd never seen Jefferson quite so jittery and disturbed, to realize he'd been around a woman where, if he'd said the wrong thing, made one wrong move, could have him a mindless drone or incapacitated or very well dead in an instant had startled him.

"May I?" Piper smirked at the thought of seeing the man again.

"By all means," gold gestured at the doors.

Henry frowned, a little confused as Piper got out and Gold just sat there, letting her go, "Wouldn't he be more afraid of Rumpelstiltskin than the Pied Piper?"

"Your book Henry," Gold shook his head, "Can only tell you so much and even then…it IS a book of fairytales, hardly something that would contain the true magnitude of the things she's done."

"So…she's scarier than the book makes her out?"

"Infinitely so," Gold turned, his eyes on the house as Piper approached it, pulling out her pipe from her boots on the way, wishing quite terribly he could be a fly on the wall of that confrontation.

Fear was an effective tool after all.

~8~

"Hello Jefferson," Piper smirked as the door to the large manor-like house opened and Jefferson, otherwise known as the Mad Hatter opened the door. His eyes widened when he beheld who was standing on his doorstep and he quickly tried to shut it again but Piper put her hand on it, pushing it open. She tilted her pipe that was in her hand this way and that in a tsking motion as she advanced into his home, "Would you care to tell me what you are doing with Snow White and Emma Swan tied up and drugged?"

"G-Gold told you?" he stuttered, backing away, eyeing the pipe warily. All he'd done was what Gold had requested of him. So…he may have kidnapped Snow White while she was wandering the forest and he MAY have tricked Emma into his home and drugged her tea, but it was all a part of his plan.

"He told me that you had plans to try and jog Snow's memory, get Emma to believe," she countered.

It wasn't the entire truth. They both knew of the plan and Jefferson's methods. They had both planned and plotted for Jefferson to find Mary Margaret and eventually get Emma there. They truly wouldn't have come there and interfered if not for Henry's worries. They hadn't expected the boy to be at the station and had thought he'd be with Regina at the moment. When Emma didn't return the boy got worried and they had to put on a show of trying to help find her. Gold had been the one to meet with Jefferson in the first place, but now SHE was going to ensure that the man didn't harm t hem.

Gold had mentioned on the way over that he felt Emma and Mary Margaret were safe, for Henry's benefit, that Jefferson was one of the very, very few who remembered the Enchanted Forest and that, perhaps he was merely trying to get Emma to believe as Henry had been trying to do. That was all Henry needed to hear to agree not to storm in there and get Emma and Mary Margaret out there, it was another plan that might work. And they had promised that, come 7am, if Mary Margaret wasn't back, they'd know where she as and they'd 'storm the castle' then.

"I have been keeping a very close eye on all those who remember since I arrived," she warned, "Regina, you, August...I must admit though that I am surprised YOU are the first to try and harm them."

"I'm not going to hurt them," he swore, he could see the protectiveness in her eyes, the danger, he was not so mad as to not recognize when he was on the verge of being on the bad side of the Pied Piper. That was not a place anyone wanted to be. In the Enchanted Forest, there had been a bit of a rumor about her, that her power was growing stronger since the Queen took over. Even the strongest of wills bent to her wishes and he didn't…he didn't want to lose control of his body like he'd lost control of his mind.

"No?" she raised an eyebrow, feigning disbelief at it. She knew he wouldn't dare harm them but that didn't stop her from wanting to put a healthy dose of the fear of god in him.

"No!"

"Hmm...why do I not believe you?" she eyed her pipe, trailing a finger along it, "Perhaps some persuasion..."

"No please!" he shouted, holding his hands up, "I'll let them go! I swear, I'll go right now and..."

"If that was what I came to do you would be dead already and them freed," she cut in, stopping him.

"But..." he blinked, if she wasn't here for them then what?

"I come to offer you this one warning Jefferson," she stepped closer, "_Harm_ them, and I WILL kill you. Tie them up, drug them, talk, be silent, I cannot bring myself to care what your methods are so long as they are _not harmed_," she gave him a long, hard look, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course, your highness," he bowed his head.

"Do _not_ call me that where others can hear," she nearly hissed at him, having almost forgotten he was one of the incredibly rare few who knew who she was behind the title of 'the Piper,' and all because he'd made a hat for her once, "I have put far too much effort into convincing Snow that I am dead and the Queen that I am _only_ the Piper for that to be ruined by you."

"Yes ma'am," he nodded, shaking.

She smirked, "Very well then. Do be sure Snow is returned by 7:30 tomorrow morning though or I shall be back."

And with that she walked out of the house, back to the car, "Did it work?" Henry asked the moment she was back in.

She nodded, sliding in and shutting the door, "He will not harm them. They are safe."

"Good," he smiled, "Thanks."

"I do not want them harmed any more than you Henry."

~8~

"Are you sure they'll be ok?" Henry asked as he sat with Piper and Gold in the station, waiting for Emma to return with Mary Margaret, it was nearly time for the arraignment and if they weren't there soon…everything would be for nothing.

"They will be just fine Henry," Piper assured him, brushing her fingers though his hair a moment, a familiar gesture she'd often done with August when he was nervous. For how confident and near cocky he was now, he'd been quite the nervous child, always fretting that he'd turn back into wood till she'd reminded him that this world had very little magic and that he was safe so long as the curse was in effect, once it was broken they all assumed magic would return and then he'd have the fairies to help him if there were any wooden issues, "I know them, I know Snow and she will fight for Emma even if she does not realize why she is fighting so hard. And if Emma is anything like her mother, she will know just what to say to get Snow back," her expression turned thoughtful at that, a small smile on her face, "She always knew what to say."

She looked down, feeling someone take her hand, Gold, such a simple gesture but coming from him it meant a world of comfort. Times like this, she missed what little family she had left, though it had admittedly grown a little more even with the curse active, it still hurt to know she'd been separated from them and Gold for so long. 28 years, 28 long years on her own with August, having to learn about the new world, survive in it, raise a child in it, all the while never stopping her search for him and her family, all the while growing stronger in heart and spirit as she fought for everything she had.

It was something she'd struggled to do in the Enchanted Forest, just after Regina took power. She'd run, she'd tried to fight but hadn't known how. For all her personality as a girl, she hadn't been prepared for the life she'd faced after, and because of that she'd been hit all the harder. She'd had to claw her way out of the darkness, fight for every single breath she took at times, till she'd found solace in her music and protection in Rumpelstiltskin. Still, it didn't erase the fact that she'd had to be thrown back into much the same straits upon entering this world.

But she was resilient, and her heart was strong.

She wasn't the same girl the Evil Queen had hunted all those years ago and she was there to prove it, to save her family, and get them back.

"I suppose she is just like her mother then," Gold remarked, watching as Emma and Mary Margaret ran into the station from the back, Mary Margaret dashing into her cell, and quickly sitting there as Emma shut and locked the door, both women panting as they cut it remarkably close. It was only 2 minutes to 8 but they were there.

"Here," Piper handed Mary Margaret a newspaper, helping her both hide her upper body as she tried to regain her breath and also make her look nonchalant, as though she hadn't tried to escape, the woman taking it gratefully and opening it up.

"Let's go kid," Emma called to Henry, glancing at the clock, "You've got school and Regina will be here any minute, we can't let her find you."

Henry sighed, "I'm glad you're back Miss Blanchard," he smiled at her before running off after Emma.

Only a minute later Regina entered, smirking, smug as her eyes immediately sought the cell, an expectant look on her face as though she knew what she'd see there...but the look was quickly replaced by shock when she saw Mary Margaret back in the cell, casually reading a newspaper.

"Madam Mayor," Mary Margaret greeted as though she were merely passing her on the street.

"Good morning," Regina swallowed, trying to rein in her shock.

"Mr. Gold if you would?" Piper called, gesturing to Regina.

Gold stepped up to Regina, "Excuse me, but my client is not having any visitors besides myself and Miss Lynn."

"Of course not," Regina's eyes narrowed as Gold led her off.

"I'll see you out," he brought her to the hall, when she stopped, yanking her arm out of his hold and spun to face him.

"What is she doing here?" Regina hissed, anger seeping into every word, irritation on her face.

"She came back," Gold said simply.

"You said this was going to work. That she'd take the key I had you give to that Lynn girl, that she'd go."

"And she did," he nodded, "But, it seems that Miss Swan is rather more resourceful than we thought. Fear not, Your Majesty. Miss Blanchard is still guilty of murder. You may yet get what you want."

"Oh, I better. The only reason I made a deal with you, Gold, is because I wanted results."

"And results you shall have. See you at the arraignment," he smiled as Regina stormed off.

"What is truly incredible is that she cannot see the truth before her eyes," Piper remarked, stepping into the hall with him, having heard ALL of that, "As though you would ever HELP her."

He laughed softly, placing a kiss to her temple, "It was lucky you knew Mary Margaret would run and Emma would return her."

"I know my family," she said simply, before smirking, "And it will only be a matter of time before Regina's world crumbles," she eyed Gold, "When do you think she will realize we are setting her up? That everything happening to Mary Margaret can be traced back to her?"

He chuckled, "When it's too late."

And that was what happened when you threatened his true love as Regina had. For all that she had done and all that she'd led him to believe, revenge was truly sweet...especially when she was digging her own grave.

She smirked, "Perfect."

A/N: This was a bit tricky to fit Piper into since I sort of didn't want her to be kidnapped too. With Jefferson knowing who Piper is and that she remembers I couldn't see him taking her, and it would mean incurring Gold's wrath as well lol :)

Also, I'm going to put a poll up at the end of the week for the pairing name for Piper/Rumpelstiltskin(Gold), so if anyone has any suggestions for one, let me know in a review and I'll make a list and put them up for the vote ;)

Some notes on reviews...

I actually have it up on my FF profile the sequel is (hopefully) set for 2015 :) I can't say more about it as I've only recently decided to do it :)

The finale definitely killed me too :') I think it might be the first thing that's actually made me seriously consider writing a 'canon' one-shot for Robin and Regina lol :)


	12. Two Little Princesses

Two Little Princesses

Two little girls ran squealing from the kitchen as a puff of flour flew up into the air behind them only moments after a giant splash had sounded. The two had been hiding out in the corridor, just outside the door, waiting, waiting for their trick to take place. Normally one of their number wouldn't dare play a trick like this, but the youngest of the two reveled in causing mischief and she had the largest puppy eyes the eldest had ever seen. There was no way to say no to the child when she wanted to have a bit of fun. So the two had orchestrated for water pails in the rafters to fall and splatter all over the people within, the pails falling in a specific spot where bowls of flour would be launched up and cover them as well. It would be a horrible mess, they both knew, but they were both being raised to be future rulers instead of allowed to be children most of the time and they just wanted a bit of fun, just a moment…

It always seemed to get rather out of hand though, especially when the youngest was allowed to pick the activity of entertainment for the moment.

They had been watching intently, seen their trick play out and now they were bolting away in an effort to avoid the scolding they were sure to get. Their cloaks swished behind them as they ran, both under the impression that if they wore their cloaks they'd be invisible, others wouldn't see them. It was ridiculous to think such a thing, they weren't magic cloaks, there was nothing special about them. They weren't even gray or green so they couldn't blend into the castle walls or the trees in the forest, white and red were quite obvious colors when put against nearly anything. But for a 6 and 4 year old, a cloak could be as magical as they thought it was. They giggled as the screech of the mean old head kitchen cook reached them, the woman cursing their existence, well cursing the youngest's as it was clearly HER idea to do a trick like this and not that of her elder cousin.

"Snow!" the youngest girl grabbed the other's hand, tugging her to the side, into an alcove.

She knew every crevice, every niche, every hidey spot in the castle, and she would, it was hers. Well, it was her family's, her parents, the king and queen's but she was the princess and it was her home. She had spent much of her time, from the moment she could walk, exploring the halls and all the nooks and crannies she could find. She rather liked hiding and seeing how long she could go without someone finding her. She wasn't like the other children, she knew that, she preferred solitude and quiet to chattering and other people. Her cousin was her best friend, Snow was her best friend, closer to her than just being her cousin, and she was really the only one she liked spending time with and playing with. She was nearly a different child around her cousin, smiling and laughing and engaging.

Perhaps that was why their parents visited each other so often despite having kingdoms to rule. Her father loved her, she knew he did, he loved her mother even with her mother being far more…distant than she was. She knew her mother loved her father as well, she wouldn't have given up the life she'd had to stay with him if she hadn't, she was like her parents but a bit more like her mother and that made her different than the children. Snow had always been there, she was family, she wasn't like the other children either. Though she knew they couldn't stay in the little alcove forever, she always took a bit of pride and enjoyment in startling others, in scaring them a bit when they couldn't find her but Snow had a gentler heart, she was more mature and responsible being 2 years older and she wouldn't want anyone to worry about her.

Snow giggled, pressing a hand to her mouth as guards ran past, hearing the screaming of the kitchen staff. One paused, glancing at the alcove to see a streak of white before shaking his head fondly and rushing on as though he hadn't seen anything, knowing it was just the princesses at play.

"You almost got us caught!" the youngest girl poked Snow on the shoulder lightly, "Your cloak is too..." she glanced at the cloak around her cousin, pouting as she tried to find the right word, "White..."

Snow White merely laughed, "Well your cloak's too...black..."

It wasn't really black, but more a very, very dark red. Quite a few shades darker than blood. They were two opposites in nearly every way.

Snow White, with skin as pale as snow, hair as black as coal, lips as red as blood...was the epitome of sweet naivety most of the time. The animals loved her, the birds, the deer, the rabbits. She was the apple of her kingdom's eye. The people adored her, when she wasn't acting a bit selfish or 'above' them. She didn't usually act like that, it really only came out when she was presented with some sort of gift or token that reminded her she WAS a princess and a royal and noble. Most of the time, being only 6 years old, she liked to act like a normal child and have fun and run about and smile at people.

She was quite unlike her younger cousin, Rose Red.

Where Snow White was named for the purity of snow and the strength of the life that endured the harshest winters, Rose Red was named for the flowers that grew lush around her castle.

Her mother loved flowers and wished to name after what she believed to be the most beautiful and resilient of all, the reddest of roses. While their names were similar in a color and an object, they couldn't appear more different. Skin nearly as pale as daisy, with hair as golden as a marigold, lips a pale cherry blossom pink...the only thing they shared in common was their eyes. A deep forest green color eye was strong in their families and both girls had inherited the specific shade and shape. They rather enjoyed that, despite looking so different, night and day in terms of hair, their eyes were the same, they had the family eyes.

But that wasn't all the difference between them. Whereas Snow White was calm and peaceful and regal, Rose Red was detached, colder, more distant. Animals only loved her when she sang or played music for them, a talent she had recently discovered, and the people...well...they were…wary around her, not quite sure what to feel. They loved her as they should their princess but it was no secret that not everyone in the kingdom had been pleased when her father married her mother, not for who she was, but WHAT she was. She knew, despite being 4 years old, that many felt her mother had enchanted her father, that she'd used some sort of magic to ensnare him, but whatever the case, however her parents had united, it was clear to all that they were both quite happy and that was enough for the whispers about her mother and her to remain just that, whispers instead of actions.

There was a clatter of pans dropping behind them and startled screaming that had Rose giggling and grinning, "Hurry Snow!" she grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her off.

"PRINCESS!" a screech came from the kitchens, the mean old head cook's voice echoing down the corridor.

"What was that?" Snow looked back, not quite sure why the cook was screaming again when their traps had already gone off and been done with.

Rose gave her a sly grin, "They found the rats!" she told her, pushing a door open to the courtyard, pulling Snow towards the forest, their safe retreat from the chaos going on in the castle.

~8~

Snow White was lying on her back in a small clearing in the forest, well, small to others but to two little girls it was just the right size for them to relax and have fun. It was close enough to the castle too that they could be back within minutes and, if the guards were to come looking, they'd easily find them both. Her eyes were closed as she felt the warm sun on her face, soaking up the sunlight and sunshine, unlike her cousin who was sitting in the shadow of a rather large oak tree. She cracked an eye open when she heard Rose start to whistle a tune. She would have smiled at the sound of it, she was rather proud of having been the one to teach her cousin how to whistle on their last trip together, had it not been for the…extra quality she could feel vibrating in the whistle. She gasped, sitting up as a swarm of butterflies flew down around them like a little cyclone, making her laugh at the beauty of it all, it was not something anyone would likely see any old day. She held out a hand and one landed on her palm, just resting there as she took in its beauty. It was so small, but the orange and black color of it was intense. She looked over and laughed loudly at the sight of at least 20 butterflies that had landed on her cousin, making her scowl. They were everywhere, on her hair, her arms, her shoulders, her legs as they rested up on an exposed root (she couldn't begin to name the times their parents scolded her for putting her feet up on things, but she did it anyway, she honestly wasn't sure why though).

"I don't think I've got it down yet," the little girl admitted, shaking herself as she stopped whistling, scattering the butterflies and sending them and the one on Snow's palm back up to the sky.

Snow watched them go sadly for two reasons, the first being that the spell and magic that had called them down had been broken and now they were leaving, flittering away. But the second was a larger reason for the frown…Rose had used the magic in the first place. It wasn't that it was bad, per say, there were many different types of magic. There was the magic of the Dark One, which was evil magic, but there was also fairy magic! That was light and pure and good. But in between the light and dark magic was a whole realm of different types of magic that came in different forms.

Rose had magic, but…a unique sort, her mother had it too but it was more from what she was than any sort of study or practice in it.

"You know you shouldn't do that," Snow warned, feeling a wash of protectiveness hit her for her cousin.

The girl was only 4 and had only just started to learn about the magic inside her. It was uncontrollable though Rose seemed to know the basics of it, seemed to be learning it on her own through trial and error in secret. But it was dangerous too, she was so small and young and she didn't know how strong she might be and…and…and magic could be dangerous when you didn't know. She'd seen Rose use magic like that once before, when she'd been SO excited to show her older cousin what she could do, what she'd learned she could do, and she'd gone a bit…overboard.

Rose had ended up ill in bed for a week after that, exhausted beyond all measure.

"All magic comes with a price," Snow continued, "Even yours. Especially yours."

"I know," Rose rolled her eyes, huffing just a little bit, as though this were a lesson and a warning she'd been given FAR too many times before in FAR too short a time, "Mummy taught me about it. She's teaching me now," she nodded, "What our people can do."

"How though?" Snow frowned, "Auntie can't use Siren magic anymore."

Her aunt, Rose's mother, was a Siren. There were two types of Sirens, the Sirens of the lakes and the Sirens of the seas, and the queen was of the sea. They were quite different, both were quite 'seductive' and alluring, but in opposite ways. The Sirens of the lakes used illusions to tempt men and others into the lakes, they tricked people into seeing what they desired most. The Sirens of the seas though used their voices to lure men in, not just that, to bend their wills, to entice them, to make them do as they commanded. But the Sirens needed their waters to maintain their powers, the waters having a restorative and magnifying property to them. When the queen left the sea for the king, she'd lost her singing powers, though she was still as alluring and appealing just in physical nature and mannerisms.

They had thought that Rose would be born a human as well, with her mother cut off from her sea and relinquishing her life as a siren. But when Rose began humming little tunes as she skipped or played and the servants and her parents began to notice the animals following her when she did so, they realized that just because the queen had lost her ability, that she wasn't technically 'deemed' a siren any longer, she was biologically still one, and it appeared her magic hadn't just vanished but was given to her daughter. Rose could sing like a siren, use their magic and abilities, or she would one day, even without the sea to tether her.

It made it dangerous though, because the sirens drew strength and power from the waters, and Rose had no tie to it. So the strength and the power for her magic came from within. The price was her own energy and strength. With time and enormous practice, she could build it up, no doubt, she'd be able to use her voice without sapping her strength, as her magic and control grew stronger so would her strength. But it would be a long time coming. This wasn't quite the common occurrence though it COULD happen, it was just most sirens didn't give up their waters for just anyone.

Snow had heard her parents talking with her aunt and uncle when Rose had been laid up in bed that week, about ways to help her, help her harness her magic and focus it. Instruments had been suggested, using them to magnify the feeling of a song in place of the waters. They HAD noticed that when Rose used an instrument to channel her magic it didn't sap her of strength as much. They were trying to teach her many different instruments, or the basics of them, to try and find one that would suit her best, that would be the best fit to focus on using that as a focusing object for her.

"Mummy can still feel the magic," Rose shrugged, "She can hear it in the songs. She listens and tells me what to do," she reached out and picked up a blade of grass, pressed it between her thumbs ad letting out a breath of air, whistling through it.

Snow had to smile when she saw rabbits starting to hop in from the edge of the clearing they were sitting in. She giggled when one hopped right into her lap and nuzzled her hand. But she cast a concerned glance at Rose as she stopped whistling, she really did worry for the girl, music…was such a part of her that it was hard for the little one to not hum something just for fun or fiddle with instruments. She didn't have control over it just yet, every musical note from her had some sort of power to it, and, until she was able to control it, she really did fear that her cousin would get ill or weak or hurt.

They were more than just cousins and she really worried for her.

~8~

"That one's a bunny," Snow pointed at a cloud as she and Rose laid on the grass, having FINALLY convinced her cousin that the sun wouldn't kill her and to come join her. Their heads were touching, the two of them opposite each other, just their heads beside each other to get the same view. They were just watching the clouds, the guards hadn't sounded the alarms that they were missing and they really wanted to use the time to the fullest.

Snow would be leaving tomorrow and neither girl was happy about it. They saw each other often, more often than was probably normal for two ruling families, but it was never enough. Their parents had promised, when they were older, once they'd both come of age, so when Rose was 10 and Snow 12, they could alternate between kingdoms instead. They could live in each other's castle and grow up together as seemed to be their fathers' hopes for them.

Their fathers were brothers and both had had only one child. They wanted their daughters raised as close as sisters and they were well on their way to being just that given how much they cared for the other and hated leaving at the end of a trip.

"I see a weeping woman," Rose countered, tilting her head to look at the wisp of white drifting past.

"What about that flower?" Snow pointed to another one, it looked like a tulip with leaves very close to the bottom of the bud and a long stem.

"It looks like a dagger to me," Rose shrugged.

"The boat?" Snow frowned.

"A man dying."

"You always think of such dark things," Snow mumbled.

Rose fell silent.

Snow blinked and turned her head to look at her cousin, "Rose?" Rose was just looking at the sky, a small, almost hurt frown on her face, "What's wrong?" she reached out and tugged lightly on Rose's golden hair.

"People say that," Rose said quietly, "I hear them. They think I don't but I do," she looked down, "They don't like me."

"That's stupid," Snow shook her head, "_I _like you."

"You're my cousin, you have to," Rose murmured, "The other kids…they whisper and they look at me funny."

"Funny how?" but Rose shrugged, "Well what do they whisper?"

"That I'm odd."

"You're not odd," she tugged on Rose's hair again till the little girl looked at her, her green eyes shining with tears she knew the 4 year old would refuse to let fall, her cousin was stubborn like that, "You're just…different. And different's wonderful!"

Rose blinked, "It is?"

Snow nodded, "If everyone was the same, the world would be boring."

Rose seemed to consider that, "What if…what if I'm TOO different?"

"Then you're even more interesting," Snow countered instantly.

"What if I don't want to be interesting?" Rose sniffled, "What if I want to be like the others?"

It was hard for her, her own kingdom and other children were whispering and pointing at her and ignoring her at times. She tried not to care, and for the most part she didn't. It took a lot to get to her, one of the benefits of being part siren.

Sirens, especially those of the Sea, were typically cold hearted, they were distant and harsh and ruthless, just like the sea could be. They could be cold and unforgiving, raging and deadly. A Siren was the embodiment of the sea but she wasn't a siren, not fully, and she wasn't human either, not fully though she technically was, according to the physicians. She was…human but with a Siren's magic they'd said to her parents.

"Sirens…" Rose sniffled again, "The other children say they're bad."

Snow was silent a long moment, she knew about what Sirens were and what they were capable of. Her parents had explained it to her when she was old enough to realize her aunt wasn't quite…normal. Not in a bad way but just that she was different and acted and thought and spoke differently than other royals. They'd explained to her what a Siren was, and what it meant, what it usually meant to others and what they'd come to learn about the true nature of Sirens from her aunt and watching her and her uncle interact.

Sirens were deadly, yes, they were exactly like all the harsh and negative aspects of the sea…but equally they were also the greatest parts of it. Sirens had the capacity to love deeply, to be calming, to protect as well as harm. They could be salvation, healing and soothing and beacons of hope. They were strong and enduring, patient and determined. They were vast and complex, deep and secretive. They were all the qualities of the sea, the good as well as the bad but most only got to see a siren for what they did to others, to sailors, for the stories they heard.

When a Siren loved, they loved completely and boundlessly, forever and eternity, just as the sea. She saw that love between her aunt and uncle, after all, a siren didn't leave the waters for just anyone or anything but love, a true and deep and profound love.

"I don't think auntie's bad," Snow offered, reaching out to take Rose's hand, "And I don't think you are either Rosie."

And, just like that, in the way only a 4-year old could manage, the topic of how bad or evil Siren's were had completely flown out of Rose's mind as she pouted, "Don't call me that _Frosty_."

Snow sat up and turned to her, as angry a look as she could muster against the sister of her heart, against an adorable 4 year old that she'd admittedly taunted into calling her that by using Rosie against her, "I asked you to stop calling me Frosty!"

Rose looked up at her, "And I hate when people call me Rosie!"

Snow frowned, "But it's your name."

Rose sat up, crossing her little arms, "No, it is not! My name is Rose Red. Red is a color, Rose is a flower, Rosie…" she grimaced, her nose crinkling at it, her green eyes narrowing in distaste, "I don't like Rosie. It's a baby name."

Snow laughed, her cousin was determined to prove she wasn't a 'baby' and that being 4 made her a big girl. But, despite that, her cousin was also going through a phase where she would kick the shins of anyone who called her Rosie. She'd tried to say that it was a baby thing to do, to throw a tantrum like that over a nickname, but Rose was insistent that it was a baby's name and she was a big girl now. However, she was starting to get the feeling that she just didn't like her name at all. But it was ok, she'd gone through a phase where she'd disliked her name too, so had a few of her friends, it was normal and she was sure Rose would get over it, one day, grow out of it.

"And what would you name yourself?" Snow asked, turning to look at her cousin, moving to tuck her legs under her, to the side as her mother said was proper for a young lady.

Rose though just plopped back on the ground, with a small huff and a dramatic sigh, making Snow laugh as she dropped her head right in her cousin's lap in the process, "I don't know," she glanced up at Snow, reaching p to play with a bit of Snow's black hair that fell over her shoulder, "What would _you_ name yourself?"

"I like my name," Snow shrugged.

"But if you could have a different one?" Rose looked up at her, blinking innocently.

Snow was about to repeat herself when she saw the look in her cousin's eye, that innocent look that spoke of just wanting to talk to her cousin, and so she paused, thinking, "Mary," she determined, before shaking her head, "No…Margaret…no…" her eyes widened, "Both! I'd be Mary Margaret," Rose stuck out her tongue and Snow laughed, "What you don't like it?"

"No," Rose agreed, "It's silly."

"Well what about you then?" she poked her cousin, the poke soon turning into a tickle fight, Rose squirming and shaking on the ground as the older one tickled her, letting up a moment later so Rose could catch a breath.

Rose turned on her side, putting her head back on Snow's lap and curling up a little, Snow resting her hand on Rose's shoulder with her right hand, her other absently running through Rose's hair, "I don't know. I don't know what I'd call myself but…" she thought a moment, a small smile on her face, "I like the name Emma."

Now Snow stuck out her tongue, making Rose laugh, "That's too simple!" she poked Rose in the side, making her giggle but not starting another tickle round, "Our names have two words in them."

"Well, I like Emma," she nodded, stating it with finality, "It's better than Sky Blue or Grass Green," she grimaced again as Snow laughed at her making up names that were like theirs.

Snow looked up, observing the sky once more, the 'Sky Blue' sky, "I see a crescent moon," she pointed at a cloud.

"No, it's a frown," Rose countered.

Snow sighed, looking at the girl, she'd never say it out loud…but Rose really WAS odd. For the sweet little girl she looked like, she had a rather nasty streak. She'd never seen it directed at her, but when others were mean to her, it came out in Rose. She was protective of her family even so young. Her father had explained it to her once, why he thought his little niece might be the way she was, how the Siren's were around their own, how they loved and protected and cared for them fiercely, it seemed Rose had inherited that trait as well.

"We are two ends of a rope," Snow murmured, thinking of them, how they were so opposite from each other in appearance, in personality, in thoughts.

Rose smiled at her, reaching up to touch the hand on her shoulder, "And the knot in the middle."

It was something they always said, they were opposites, two ends of a spectrum, but closer than ever, closer than cousins or friends.

Snow nodded, "We are," she looked down at the girl as her eyes fluttered closed on her lap, "You are more my sister than my cousin Rose."

Rose snuggled up to her, "Promise, one day, when we're big and queens and we have little princesses too…that they'll be just as close."

"Of course they'll be," Snow smiled, squeezing Rose's arm, "We'll raise them together. Like our fathers are raising us."

Rose nodded, drifting off under the warmth of the sun and the way Snow was brushing her fingers through her hair, it was something her mother did to help her sleep, "Emma," she murmured, drawing Snow's attention, "I would name my daughter Emma, not myself."

~8~

"Tell me her name!" Rumpelstiltskin shouted, making Snow White pause, making her wince at the anger in his voice, "I want her name! GIVE ME HER NAME!"

She had convinced her husband to let her see the imp, knowing only HE would know what the Evil Queen was planning to do and how to stop it. Her daughter, he insisted it was a girl, would be the one to break the curse Regina was planning to enact. He'd asked for a price for the information, and this was it, he wanted to know the name of her child.

She turned to look back at him, her hand on her stomach, this little baby would be the last of her blood-born family. Her mother was dead, her father, her aunt and uncle and cousin… she closed her eyes at that, her cousin, more her sister, all long since lost.

And so, in her honor, in remembrance of the one that was sister of her heart, she breathed, "Emma. Her name is Emma."

A/N: The title of this chapter is a bit of a shoutout to a scifi miniseries and a small song that's a part of it, virtual cookie to anyone who guesses it :)

I bet you can guess who Rose Red is }:)

Some notes on reviews...

Piper has Snow's eyes ;) This chapter sort of hints very much at who Piper is to Snow ;)

We learned someone's true name here ;)

An arraignment is a term for when someone's brought to court to answer to a criminal charge, I think it's like a pre-trial formality, not a trial, but a legal aspect needed before anything can go to a trial :)

Piper vaguely mentioned how Jefferson knows her, he made a hat for her once before she was 'the Piper' and he recognized her from it ;) Oh Snow will be SO shocked to see her when she remembers ^-^


	13. The Stable Boy

The Stable Boy

Mr. Gold grinned as he watched Emma and Piper walking across the street from his shop, the two in quiet conversation as they strolled along, heading for the station. His and Piper's plans were going perfectly, just perfectly and he was quite thrilled about that. Regina had taken everything away with the curse and, while he had had a large role to play in not just getting the Queen to the point where she'd be dark and desperate and angry enough to enact it, he'd also been the one planning for it for…too long. He couldn't cast it himself, it required the heart of the thing you loved the most and for him, at first, that had been his son. With his son missing, lost in a world without magic, he couldn't cast it, and even if his son had been there there would be no point in such a curse as his son was the reason he needed to get to this world.

Slowly though, Bae and his love for his son had become tied with that of another, with Piper. He'd spent so long grooming Regina to be the one to enact the curse because he hadn't thought he'd have anything to love so much as to enact it. He'd actually thought that, if he managed to find a love like that, then he could just cast it himself, have his memories, and have control over the Evil Queen as well. But when the revelation hit him, that Piper could be the one that let HIM enact the curse…when he realized what it would mean…he'd found he couldn't do it.

He reached up, placing a gentle hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating in it, thinking even for a second what it would mean to cast the curse using Piper's heart…he closed his eyes, his chest throbbing in pain. And the worst part was…she'd offered it. When he'd told her about the curse, about Regina, about all his plans and what was needed…she'd actually offered him her heart to do the curse himself. He'd held her heart in his hands, had felt it beating and, while he normally thrived at the power he had when he held someone's heart in his grasp, the control it gave him, he loathed it at that moment. Because that was when he accepted it really was true love as the potion he'd tested had first seemed. Piper loved him enough to WANT to give up her heart to his curse so that he could find his son.

No one…no one had ever been willing to die to see _him_ happy.

He smiled and opened his eyes, looking out at the two blonde women walking. The curse had taken more than just the happy endings, it had taken Piper from him. The Queen continuously took her away from him, first in the Enchanted Forest, then in the new world…he'd honestly felt a moment of fear when he saw her playing her pipe at the well. When Regina had appeared and he KNEW she recognized Piper as 'the Pied Piper' he had felt a stab of fear that the Queen would do something, harm her, take her away once more. But Piper…the 28 years had done her good in that she was stronger than she had been. Being alone, as much as he hated to think of her without him at her side, it had taught her to stand strong, be defiant, fight harder. He'd started the process in the Enchanted Forest, his support giving her a platform to grow from, but being there it made her a fighter. The Queen wouldn't be able to lay a hand on her without a fight, she was safe.

But that did little to quell his anger at Regina. She had had control of the curse, she'd picked and chosen who remembered, who forgot, what memories and lives they had, and where they all ended up in this new world. She'd purposefully cast Piper out of the town lines. To keep her from him. And he rather disliked when people took what was his. The Queen would pay and he would make sure that it came at her own hand. And it was so easy too. Having been around the woman her entire life he knew just what buttons to push, what phrases to use to get her riled up and on board for a plan. All it took was the facade of a deal with the Mayor to have the woman fall into their clutches and get the assault charges dropped for him. It was help for help, she got his charges dropped, he helped her get Snow White, or so she thought. One week ago he'd convinced the mayor to see to it that Kathryn Nolan mysteriously vanished, suggested some evidence to plant against Mary Margaret, and how to trick the girl into fleeing, letting her cross the border of the town in her escape and just see what happened.

Regina was so far gone in her vengeance that she didn't see how everything she did could be connected back to her. The skeleton key Mary Margaret had to flee her cell was the same as the skeleton keys the Mayor possessed for the town, it also explained how 'someone' could enter Mary Margaret's apartment and plant the evidence of the hunting knife and steal her jewelry box. The faked results of DNA testing on the heart, that SHE authorized would be quite hard to hold up and explain if a certain someone managed to return to the land of the living and was found alive and well. Even the shovel the woman had used to bury the box at the toll bridge left evidence there. How much Regina was pushing for this case to go through and the charges to be brought up quickly, how involved she was getting only buried her deeper.

All of it would depend on whether Kathryn Nolan was still alive though.

He watched as Piper stiffened in her walk, seeing David approaching the two of them and smirked, he could see even from there that the man was sporting a terrible black eye.

~8~

"Emma!" David called out as he ran to catch up to her and Piper as they were heading to Emma's car, "Hey..."

"David, I don't have time," Emma told him shortly, really not in any sort of mood to talk to him. Mary Margaret had told both of them what David had said to her, how he felt like he had remembered something about being in the woods when he'd been found wandering there. That he could remember himself begging Mary Margaret 'not to kill her' and, instead of thinking it was a dream or a nightmare he was remembering (as he'd gone to Archie, the town therapist, also known as Jiminy Cricket) he'd thought it was a real memory and that she had killed Kathryn.

Emma had raged and ranted against that, trying to comfort Mary Margaret, but Piper had gone quiet and merely hugged the woman. Piper knew that was a risk, that had been her and Gold's plan to get him to remember something and he had…he was remembering a time that Snow White had taken a potion to forget him and had gone after the Queen, had wished to kill her. Prince Charming had tried to stop her, had begged her 'not to kill her' and later saved her. Piper knew THAT was what he'd remembered due to her songs. They'd wanted him to remember his wife, to remember trying to find Snow White, and it appeared he had, just the wrong moment. She knew this was a risk and a possible outcome, but she'd been hoping one of the many other times the prince had tried to find her would come through.

"No, I understand. It's Mary Margaret. How's she doing?"

"How do you _think_ she is doing?" Piper glared at him.

David actually stepped back at the force of her glare, seeming just the tiniest bit wary of her, and well he should, the woman had punched him the last time they'd met, "Well, I think the last time we spoke, she didn't quite get what I meant…"

"You mean when you implied that you thought her capable of cold blooded murder?" Piper took a step closer to the man, her hands clenching in fists, only for Emma to put a hand on her arm, pulling her back though she wanted nothing more than to punch the man as well. But right now, in broad daylight, with some stragglers in town watching (and with a majority of them thinking that Mary Margaret was guilty too) she couldn't risk locking up Piper on assault.

"Look, it's this situation. It's been confusing and horrible for everyone. But, I _don't_ think she's guilty. I need her to know that. Can I see her?"

"She does not want visitors," Piper told him coldly.

"You mean me. She doesn't want to see me."

"Honestly, David," Emma sighed, "I'm sure your heart is in the right place," she ignored the scoff from Piper, "But the last thing she needs right now is words of encouragement from you."

"What does she need?"

Emma shook her head, "A miracle," she got into the car.

Piper hesitated a moment, looking at David as he bowed his head, "I thought you a good man once," she told him, "I thought you a man who would be unshakable in his faith and true in his love," she shook her head, "You do not deserve her."

David swallowed hard, "I know."

Piper nodded, pleased he could acknowledge that and got in after Emma, "Do not worry Emma," she took a sip of the tea she'd been holding as Emma drove off, "Mary Margaret will get her miracle."

Emma sighed, "I'm honestly not sure about it."

"Mr. Gold is working her case," Piper said simply, "That is all you need to win. Good always wins."

Emma scoffed, "Yeah, Gold, on the side of good," she shook her head, glancing at Piper, thinking for just a moment how odd it was that the girl had shown up in town and just…latched onto Mary Margaret as being innocent, how Gold seemed to favor her, how Henry was actually comfortable around her, and the way she acted…like she always knew something more than what she let on…when this was all over she'd have to keep an eye on the girl, "You seem to have a lot of faith in Gold. A really strong relationship for having just come to town."

"We understand each other," she shrugged, "We had a history with each other before he came to Storybrooke. And he hates Regina, so of course he will make sure he wins."

"You never really told me why you believe Mary Margaret," Emma added.

"I just...know her," Piper sighed, "She reminds me of my cousin. And my cousin would not be capable of a crime like this."

HER on the other hand…well, she'd done far worse than take a heart. Hamelin was her greatest example, everyone thought she merely took the children, it was what she'd done AFTER she returned them that scared others.

~8~

Not even an hour later Emma and Gold were arguing outside Mary Margaret's cell as Piper sat in the cell with the woman as new details of the upcoming 'trial' were being discussed, "A pretrial interview _with_ the prosecution?" Emma shook her head at what either Regina had demanded or Gold was suggesting, not sure which was which any longer, "Explain to me how that is a good idea."

"The D.A. merely wishes to ask Miss Blanchard a few questions," Gold sighed.

"She's done answering questions. And why are we kissing up to the D.A.? Why aren't we going after Regina? _She's_ the one who's setting up Mary Margaret."

"And what proof do we have of that, Sheriff?" Gold countered, "Just because you found the Mayor's skeleton key in the cell, doesn't mean we can prove she put it there," especially not when he knew well enough that it was PIPER that had placed it in there.

"So, what's your plan?" Emma relented.

"I believe our best chance of winning this case is to employ our most valuable asset."

"What's that?" Mary Margaret looked over.

"You," Piper told her.

"Me?"

"You are a good woman," Piper explained, "A kind, sweet, teacher whose pupils adore her and could vouch for your gentle heart. That does not exactly speak to a killer, does it?"

"_That's_ how you're going to get her acquitted?" Emma gaped at them, of all the ridiculous methods they pick that one, "By using her personality?"

"Perception is everything Emma," Piper remarked wisely, "You would be surprised what can slip past a person when they think one way of someone."

She had used it once or twice to her advantage in the past, but more often it had been used against her. The first few months after the Queen began to hunt her, people saw one thing of her instead of who she was. She used that to the fullest now, people thought her only as 'the Pied Piper' which was just as well. If Regina knew who she was, if she recognized her as what she was before she became the Piper, it could have been deadly for her.

"And not just in the courtroom, but in life," Gold agreed, "As such, I'm sure you can imagine how the jury would perceive Miss Blanchard, if she agreed to cooperate with the District Attorney. These things engender trust. It shows the jury she's at least trying..."

He was cut off by Sidney Glass, a formerly deposed news reporter for the local paper, the Mirror, former lackey of Regina as well, well…Piper thought 'former' she had yet to voice her suspicions to Emma about where Sidney's true loyalties lied. He stepped into the room with a vase of flowers, "Emma? Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt. I just, uh, came by to drop these off. I thought they might brighten the place up," he moved into Emma's office as she went to follow him.

"Trust us Mary Margaret," Piper squeezed Mary's hand, "We both have a long history of taking on Regina," Mary Margaret frowned at that, sure that this was Piper's first time in town, "And we have both emerged victorious time and again. I will_ not_ let anything happen to you, I swear it."

Mary Margaret nodded, feeling odd, like she could trust Piper, "I'm going to do it," she said as Emma stepped out of her office, "I'm going to talk to the D.A."

"Are you sure?" Emma frowned at her.

"Mr. Gold's right," she nodded, "I know I have nothing to hide, but no one else does. I need to let people see me for who I am."

"Excellent decision, Miss Blanchard," the D.A., Albert Spencer stepped in with Regina, Piper's jaw tensing as she recognized Mr. Spencer as King George, Prince Charming's 'father' and a man who had ruined Snow White's life and happiness numerous times, "My name is Spencer. I'm the District Attorney. Shall we begin?"

"Yeah," Mary Margaret took a breath.

~8~

Needless to say, the conversation between Mary Margaret and the D.A. hadn't gone well at all. Spencer kept baiting and baiting Mary Margaret, pushing and pushing her to admit what she'd done, twisting her words to the point where she sarcastically admitted she wanted Kathryn gone, asking if that was what the man wanted to hear. It had been said in anger, heavy in sarcasm, but Regina's smirk left them all thinking she'd make sure it was taken out of context and that others saw it as an admission of guilt instead.

And so Emma sat at the pier, leaving a crying Mary Margaret with Piper as she tried to find evidence...in Henry's book of all places.

"What you doing?" August asked when he walked up to her, seeing her sitting there despondently.

"Grasping at straws," she sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"My sister," he shrugged, "Texted, told me how it went. Came to see if you were alright. Still trying to find a way to prove your friend's been framed?"

"Every time I go down a path I think leads somewhere, it ends up being a dead end. I used to think I had these great instincts…a superpower. Ah, I don't know."

"It sounds like you got a case of writer's block," he sat beside her easily, "Only without the whole writing part."

"Maybe."

"You know," he looked at her, "When I get struck by a block, I do one of two things. I talk to my mother, just about the story, because I find I get so into it, describing it and what's happening, that inspiration just hits again. Sometimes you just need a wall to bounce ideas and theories off of."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen," Emma shot back, not really wanting to be the one to divulge too much to him even though she was sure Piper had already told him everything, and either way, she didn't have a mother, "What's the second thing?"

He shrugged, "Usually reread what I've done while listening to some of my mom's music, she's a sort of composer," he added, "I try that rather than plow ahead blindly since I already know I don't know where I'm going. Sometimes, if I look to the past, I find there'll be a little nugget of inspiration left behind."

"You mean start over?" she frowned.

"I mean, when I start writing, I usually have one idea. And then, in the middle, I may get another idea, and things are different. It's the same with music, you start a song and then, right in the middle, that hook kills it and what you thought you felt at the start is different at the end."

"So, your perspective changes," Emma murmured.

"Exactly."

Emma shook her head, "I see the family resemblance now," she remarked, "Piper said the same thing, perspective's important."

"She's a genius," he shrugged, "When you started this investigation, what was it about?"

"A missing person. Then, it became a murder, and then a cover-up."

"If you knew that then, maybe you would have approached things differently," Emma stood suddenly, "Where you going?"

"Scene of the crime."

He smirked, "I'll drive," he went to follow, but moved to lead her to his bike.

"No, I'm fine."

"No, you're not," he laughed, "If you're anything like my sister," which he knew, genetically, she was, and those were some…strong genes, "Then you haven't slept in days trying to work out a way to help Mary Margaret. And, let's be honest, it was my idea."

Emma sighed, "Fine," turning to put on her helmet, not seeing August send a quick text.

~8~

Piper looked at her phone as it buzzed, smiling at the text from August.

"Well done Key," she murmured, her hands absently brushing through Mary Margaret's short hair as she napped with her head on her lap, having fallen asleep crying. It reminded her so much of her childhood, in those rare cases where she'd actually be affected by what other children whispered about her. She'd curl up and lay her head on her cousin's lap, and her cousin would brush her fingers through her hair to calm her.

"Thank you," Mary Margaret's voice whispered a few minutes later, "For staying."

"I would not leave you Mary Margaret," Piper promised her, "Not when you need someone to stand by you."

"Why though? Why do you trust me so much?"

"You remind me of my cousin," she sighed, looking across the cell at the nothing in particular, "Very much so."

"Really?" Mary Margaret found herself smiling, she…didn't have siblings, she'd never had any family really and to hear someone saw her almost as a cousin, even if the wasn't really saying that, felt nice.

"Yes," she nodded absently, "She loved animals, birds especially. She was kind and pure hearted. Had dark hair, like you, and was so…optimistic, irritatingly so at times," she laughed a bit, "But she was always there for me when I needed her and I endeavored to be there for her as well. When her mother died, when her father passed, I was there. Whenever she was in trouble I tried to help but…" her smile faded, "Often times things got in the way though, I could not help her when she needed me the most."

"You regret it, don't you?" Mary Margaret asked quietly.

"Very much," Piper breathed, "We were separated and…I thought the best way to protect her was to stay apart. I thought I could find her again but…" she trailed off, glancing down at Mary Margaret, "I am still looking for her. I can only hope she shall forgive me."

"I bet she's looking for you too," Mary Margaret mused, "And I'm sure she'd forgive you too."

"I do hope so," Piper looked up again, "We were more sisters than cousins. It would break my heart if ever she were to hate me."

Mary Margaret reached up, to the hand of Piper's that was resting on her shoulder and held it, "You're a good person too, Piper. I don't think she'd be angry or hate you. She'd want her cousin back."

Piper was quiet a long while, waiting till Mary Margaret fell back asleep before she murmured, "I hope you remember that later Snow."

~8~

August and Emma had been thrilled to return to the station later that day for an evidence bag, holding up a shard of shovel piece, telling Piper and Mary Margaret that it came from _Regina's shovel_. It was all the proof they needed to really investigate Regina as the culprit for murder as well as framing Mary Margaret. They'd found the shovel shard and snuck into Regina's shed to look at her shovels and found one with the exact chip missing! Finally things were starting to look up for them, finally they were getting REAL evidence and the fact that they had to really work for it made it seem FAR more real than how easily the ones against Mary Margaret had gathered.

Mary Margaret had been so relieved that she'd insisted that Piper go and sleep, claiming she'd actually get a good one herself knowing the next morning she'd be free and Regina would be hauled in instead. Piper though, had not returned to Gold's shop, which had surprised both Emma and Mary Margaret, but when they saw her put August's arm around her shoulder and help him out, realized the small limp that he'd walked in with was worse than before, they knew why. No matter her relation with Gold, August was her brother.

She had called Gold though, to let him know she'd be with her 'son' that night, that he'd gotten into a bit of a bind and was a little injured. She'd seen August limp a little, trying to subtly rub his shin without her noticing. Foolish boy, she noticed everything. It was quite odd how one developed eyes in the back of their head or a sixth sense or just…KNEW their child so well that they knew what was wrong. She'd marched him back to his small room at Granny's as he refused to live with her at Gold's home (that had been another rumor for the mill that she and Gold had cohabitated so quickly…well, quickly to the town), and gone right to playing her music to soothe him, knowing she couldn't reverse what was happening to him, but that she could ease the pain. She'd taken care of him the rest of the night, trying to get him comfortable, playing his favorite tunes, playing the ones that lulled him to sleep as a boy and helped calm his fears and ease his worries.

Despite being nearly the same age or appearing to be the same age as him, he was still her son, her little boy, she'd take care of him even now when others thought them siblings. It was that perception again, people thought them siblings, but she was his mother in every sense, she'd raised him more than 2 decades and that wasn't going to change just because they called each other brother and sister in public. That familial care was still there.

Piper looked over when there was a knock on the door and opened it to see Emma there, "Emma? Is something wrong?"

Emma just shoved past her and into the room, glaring at August as he sat at his desk, "How could you do this?" she demanded of the man, "How could you do this to me? To your sister? To Mary Margaret?"

"Whoa," he leaned back as she advanced, "Slow down. Do what?"

"Emma, what is this all about?" Piper walked over, moving in between Emma and August, her maternal instincts kicking in to separate her son from the danger Emma was presenting.

"The shovel was gone when I got there," Emma nearly spat, "Regina knew I was coming for it."

"You…you think that _I_ told her?" August gaped at her.

"You were the only other person who knew about it."

"I knew," Piper cut in, reminding her of that little fact, "Mary Margaret knew."

"Mary Margaret couldn't get out of that cell and YOU have been her advocate from the beginning," Emma shook her head at Piper, "You didn't do it."

"And you think I did?" August frowned, "I would hope that you would have enough faith to know that I would never betray you."

"Why should I?" she snapped, "How do I know you're not lying about this? About everything?"

"I'm not a liar."

"That is exactly what a liar would say."

"Get out," Piper glared, crossing her arms, knowing how much being called a liar affected August, given his history in the Enchanted Forest, given his past in this world, it was a touchy subject and she knew he was suffering the consequences of lying right at that very moment. She would NOT stand there and let Emma cause him more pain no matter who Emma was to her.

"What?" Emma looked at her, a little startled Piper wasn't as angry as she was that Mary Margaret's chance at freedom had been taken by August.

"I said, get out," she pointed at the door, "I have known August nearly his entire life, he may lie, but not about THIS. Not when he knows how important Mary Margaret is to ME. Now leave. Before I call Mr. Gold to help me assist you out."

Emma frowned and turned to go, Piper slamming the door behind her before she returned to August and hugged him tightly.

~8~

Emma, Piper, and Gold, stood at the station as Mary Margaret was led away in handcuffs, "Mary Margaret…" Emma breathed as she disappeared through a door before spinning to Gold, "You told me you could fix this, that's why I came to you. So that you could make sure Regina didn't win."

"She hasn't, yet," he agreed.

"Well, she's going to."

"No she will not," Piper shook her head, still quite cross with Emma for what she'd said to August, but putting it aside for Mary Margaret.

"Yes she will and now, my friend is going to pay for me trusting you."

"Look, Sheriff," Gold turned to her, irritated with how much she was complaining and how little she was trusting them, "I know this is emotional, but it's also not over. You must have faith. There's still time."

"Time for what?"

"For me to work a little magic," Gold smirked, taking Piper's arm and leading her out, both of them hearing something shatter as soon s the door was shut and knowing it was Emma throwing the vase of flowers Sidney had brought against the wall.

~8~

Emma stood outside Granny's diner, waiting, watching as August and Piper pulled up on his motorcycle, before getting off and walking up towards it, arm in arm, only to stop when they saw Emma there, "Emma," August greeted coolly as Piper just glared.

"Hey," Emma sighed, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" August frowned.

"For doubting you. I made a mistake," she held up a bag with a small chip in it.

"What's that?"

"Evidence. Evidence that proves that I've been trusting all the wrong people. I should have listened to you. This bug was from Sidney."

Piper eyed it, knowing it wasn't enough to get Mary Margaret out of jail, but it was a start. If they found out why Sidney was spying on her, who for, it could prove just what they needed.

Well, for now though, there was one rather LARGE turn in the case that she knew was coming, she was just waiting to see who would find it first.

"The newspaper guy?"

"The Magic Mirror," Piper explained to August as Emma rolled her eyes, it was sort of sweet how Piper played into Henry's fantasies, but when Henry wasn't around it was irritating, "Completely loyal to Regina."

August nodded as though it made more sense.

"I should've seen it," Emma mumbled, even without the ridiculous story of how Sidney was the mirror, it was still clear the man was loyal to Regina and was her lap dog in every sense of the word.

"Well, don't beat yourself up about it, Emma," August turned to her, "Sometimes it's hard to see what's right in front of us, but I knew you would."

"I'm trying."

Suddenly someone screamed from behind the diner, the three of them took off to see Ruby stumbling towards them, terrified, tears in her eyes.

"Red…" Piper began.

"Ruby!" August corrected quickly.

"What's going on?" Emma ran to her.

"She…she…she's in the alley," Ruby stuttered, nearly sagging into Piper.

"Who, Ruby? What happened?"

"August watch her," Piper handed Ruby to August as she and Emma ran past into the alley.

And there it was. Lying in the parking lot at the back of the diner was a body, face down. Emma and Piper ran to her side, for clearly it was a woman, and turned her over Emma staring in shock as Kathryn Nolan, dirty and weak, gasped awake.

Very much alive.

A/N: I hate rain sometimes :( My town got hit with a bit of a bigger storm last night, it knocked out our cable and internet :( I've been trying it literally every 10 minutes since about 6am and it JUST came back! Woo! So here's the chapter, hope you like it ;)

Virtual cookie to Tempest NightMoon for guessing Tin Man from the last chapter ;)

Some notes on reviews...

Yup, Rumple knows who Piper is :) We'll see an EF chapter where she tells him :)

It was cloak, thanks, I fixed it :) It'll be a pretty early reveal yup :)


	14. Long Live the Queen

Long Live the Queen

Rose Red sat on a midnight black stallion as she trotted beside her cousin, Snow White's, white mare, on a small path in the woods, following Snow's father on their journey. Snow was rather sad and quiet, which Rose didn't mind as she understood. Queen Eva, Snow's mother, had passed on a few years ago and Snow was still devastated. Rose tried to be there for her cousin, tried to support her, her parents had taken Snow in as her father was grieving and raised her for two years beside her, till her own coronation and coming of age ceremony. It had been too much for Snow, had given her nightmares and terror for her aunt, that she might die before her daughter's ceremony as Eva had.

When Rose was coronated though and the Queen survived, Snow had decided that she needed to go back to her father. Rose had come with her. Even though their parents had originally agreed that the girls were to wait till both had been coronated before shuffling back and forth between kingdoms to live instead of to visit, when Eva died, Leopold had shattered. He was in no fit state to raise a child nor was he able to look at his daughter without bursting into tears at how much she looked like Eva. Rose and her parents had taken her in, knowing Snow needed a mother figure. It hadn't worked quite so well, Rose and her mother had a unique bond that Snow wasn't used to, a bond quite different than Eva and Snow had had and it was difficult for the Siren Queen to adapt to caring for Snow as Eva had.

In the end, Snow had determined that her letters with her father were looking easier on his part, that he was healing but that he missed her and decided to return to him. Rose had insisted on coming with her, already too attached to her cousin to think of being separated now. Sirens were…unique creatures. With strangers they were hard to trust, distant, cool, sometimes appearing harsh or emotionless. But with those that had made it into their hearts, their family and those important to them, they were fierce in their protection, they were attached and kind and caring, they would go to the ends of the earth to keep their families safe, and that was what Rose had endeavored to do. She didn't want her cousin to have to be around her father and only him, yet another reminder that her mother was gone, and be alone, so she'd gone with her, wanted to be there for her.

They had been travelling a long time though and Snow was getting both tired and irritated with the journey. Rose was quite silent, Sirens were more enduring than mortals and even being more human than Siren, she seemed to have a higher tolerance for discomfort. She kept beside her cousin though, tried to talk with her and distract her on the way. It didn't seem to be working though so she'd taken to her last option, the only thing she could think of that would help, whistling. She whistled a small tune to herself, the lullaby that their fathers always hummed to them to calm them or sooth them. It seemed to be working a little, Snow was smiling more, a bit more quiet. But it also seemed like the horses were growing calmer and slower from it too. Her head was starting to hurt just a bit, a minor throbbing really, nothing too bad, but she knew she should probably stop. She'd been training in her magic with her mother for quite some time, but her mother seemed intent to focus on teaching her through instruments instead of her voice and, well, she wanted to see what was more powerful. It might just be that the right instrument hadn't been found that really captured her magic fully, but she felt her voice was far more powerful…it was just a little more taxing though.

"You should stop Rosie," Snow commented, glancing at her, a small, playful smirk on her face when Rose scowled at the name. It had gotten to the point where all in the kingdom had learned not to call the princess 'Rosie' though Snow was the only one who still maintained that.

"And you should not whine so much Frosty," the 11 year old countered back.

Snow rolled her eyes at that but looked down when the horse came to a slow stop, as had the others, "See what you did?" she turned to Rose, "You made the horses tired!"

"No I didn't," Rose started to frown, shifting on her saddle as she looked around, "It wasn't me…"

A frown grew on Snow's face as well as she saw her cousin's expression and shifting, Rose only shifted when she was uncomfortable, "What is it?"

"I am…I can't…" Rose let out a huff, before taking a breath and closing her eyes, concentrating, tilting her head as though she was listening for something, her head turning a bit and, if Snow hadn't been looking at her and seen her eyes closed, she would have thought Rose was looking at their small riding party.

"Rose?" Snow called, seeing the expression on Rose's face growing both more frustrated and concerned.

"I hear something…" Rose breathed, concentrating, straining her ears, "It…there is another song here…"

Snow blinked at that, Rose had recently started to realize that the songs she heard around her, the music of the world as she'd called it as a child, was a REAL sound. Growing up they had thought it was merely her way of saying she could hear the sounds of nature around her, that she found music in the sounds of the servants sweeping and the birds chirping, but that wasn't it. In the last three years, since her mother had passed and she'd spent more time with Rose, they'd begun to realize that she was actually hearing the songs of people, the songs of their soul as the Queen had said. Sirens, that was how their music worked in the scope of luring men to their doom in the oceans. They could hear the song of the souls of the fishermen and would send and echoing song, one that merged well and harmonized with the songs they heard out to them, tempting them in. Sirens could hear the song of people, so could Rose.

And if she was hearing another song that was different than the ones around her, which Snow knew she was having trouble hearing because of the sheer number of guards with them (Rose tended to hear the songs louder in a first meeting and it faded over time), then it meant there was someone there who shouldn't be.

But before Snow White could even open her mouth to speak, to ask what song it was, and why Rose looked so worried about it, she screamed as her horse turned and bolted off with her still on it.

"Snow!" Rose shouted, about to urge her horse on after her cousin when Johanna, Snow's maid/nanny/friend grabbed the reins and let the guards take off in pursuit of the princess, a few other men holding the king back from following as well in case it was an ambush or a trap.

Rose let out a breath and looked around, trying to find the song she'd heard before, trying to find the person who was there but…it was gone, and she couldn't help but grip the reins tighter.

The song she'd heard just before Snow's horse had taken off…it was not a nice one…

~8~

Rose sat at a small harp in Snow's castle, trying to focus on her music while Snow jabbered nonstop about the woman that had saved her runaway horse, Regina, she'd called her. The woman had been out riding her own horse when Snow's had dashed past with the girl screaming for help and clinging to it. Regina had rushed after her and gotten her off the horse and onto her own, saving her life, or so Snow liked to claim. Rose was of the belief that Snow should have just fallen off the horse. It wasn't quite such a far distance that a small tumble would have hurt her, and if she'd thrown herself off the horse, the chances were the horse would have already passed her up by the time she hit the ground. At the absolute worst Snow might have had a broken bone or something, but there were healers and physicians and fairies around with magic to help. Snow would have been fine, but she was insistent that this Regina woman had saved her.

It was starting to get irritating, while she loved her cousin, Snow had quite a bit of gab to her. She could talk for ages when sometimes she just wanted peace. Like now, she had promised her mother that she would continue to practice on the instruments while she was away, doing daily exercises to try and help her magic grow and tune itself. Snow was making it difficult to focus on her magic.

"Snow do you not think that you have made your point?" she sighed, stopping her plucking of the cords and rubbing her eyes before she looked at her cousin.

"But she was amazing!" Snow gushed, rushing over to her and taking Rose's hands, "She was so brave and kind and fearless. I would give a fortune to be just like her. And…" she hesitated, grinning as she bit her lip, "I think I will be."

Rose eyed her cousin a moment, there was something more in what Snow was saying, she could tell. She might just be 11 but she was perceptive. A Siren had to be to know what a person desired most, they needed to be able to read someone even if, for some reason, magic perhaps, the song of another was blocked from them. Her father liked to jokingly chastise her mother when she'd bring up qualities like that, that not everything impressive about her was a result of her mother, but that her father was quite impressive and perceptive too. She doubted her mother believed him ALL the time, but she would smile and nod and agree if just to see the smile on his face.

"Snow…what did you do?"

Snow beamed, "I asked father if he might ask Regina to be my new mother!" she squealed.

Rose blinked, thinking about what Snow had told her of the woman. Regina had guided Snow back the way the horse had come, talking to her to try and ease her jitters and calm her shaking, had told her a bit about her, her hobbies, her age, her favorite colors, until one of the guards had found them and taken her back. That was what was bothering her about this.

"But…you said Regina was 18," she pointed out.

"Yes," Snow nodded.

"And…she's to be your new mother?" she shook her head, that…didn't make sense. Snow was 2 years older than her and Regina was 5 years older than Snow…

Math had never been her strong suit, but…anyone that was just 5 years older than you couldn't be your mother. It didn't work like that. Her parents were decades older than her, that was the right age.

"Won't it be wonderful Rosie?" Snow sighed dreamily, thinking about it.

"Would she not be better suited as a…sister?"

"YOU'RE my sister," Snow said simply, as though she couldn't picture having another sister besides her, so, in her mind, there was only one other female position left, her mother.

Rose frowned at that, shifting in discomfort. Her uncle…he wasn't a young man, not anymore. And she had always thought parents were meant to be closer in age. Even though her mother had been a bit less than mortal in terms of aging, when she'd left the sea, she'd begun to age again. Her parents looked the same age, but her Uncle Leopold…he was old enough to be Regina's father too!

"What is it?" Snow's smile started to fall, seeing her cousin shifting again.

Rose was almost annoyed that Snow could read her that easily. She always tried to emulate her mother when she was dealing with people she didn't know or trying to keep something to herself. Her mother would put on a…not blank, but controlled face, sometimes with a small quirk in her lips, amusement or interest in her eyes, and wave something off. She hadn't quite managed to perfect that face yet and whenever she tried, Snow could always see through it anyway.

"It's nothing," she attempted anyway.

"You don't want her to be my new mother do you?" Snow realized, "Don't you want me to be happy?"

"I do," Rose squeezed Snow's hands ,but Snow stepped away, "I know it was hard to lose Aunt Eva," she continued anyway, "But…Snow…you can't replace one mother with another. I don't think that's how it works."

"I wouldn't be replacing mother," Snow stuck her chin up, "I just…I just want A mother. I want a mother again."

"What about mine?" Rose shook her head, "She's been like your mother since…"

"But she's YOUR mother," Snow cut in, "I want one that's just my own again. I want a mother I can go to when I have a bad dream or who will brush my hair or help me pick out a gown…"

Those were things she hadn't gotten to do much of in Rose's castle. Her aunt was very accommodating, very caring and considerate and protective…but there was always a distance between them, nothing big, she treated her with care and love…but the things she did with her mother were not the same things Rose did with her aunt. Rose hardly ever had night terrors, she didn't need to curl up with her mother. Rose didn't like fretting over gowns and would just pick the first one she grabbed out of a wardrobe and her mother never had to help her select one. Rose liked to wear her hair simply so there was never a reason for her mother to help style it. Rose's mother was different than her mother and she wanted a mother who would do motherly things with her.

And Regina might be it. Her being a bit closer to her in age was an extra treasure, she would remember what it was like to be her age, she'd be around longer, she'd be someone she could bond with as a friend (or sister) and mother at the same time! And she had likely just finished the same lessons in how to be a proper lady that SHE was going through right now and could help her.

Her mother was remarkable, and she loved her dearly, but…she wanted a mother in her life, one that was just hers, one that would be there for her like her mother had been.

Rose sighed, "I understand."

"You do?" Snow looked up at her.

Rose nodded, trying to offer a small smile, even though she really didn't understand. She would have thought that a better person to be a mother to her cousin was someone who had already been a mother. Granted Regina wouldn't have to raise Snow from a baby's age, but she knew from her own experiences that it was hard to be thrown into a place or a group of people and be expected to form some sort of bond to them, Mostly it was her father's hope that someone out there would find a way through her defenses and that she'd make another friend beside her cousin. It hadn't worked yet.

"Thank you," Snow beamed, rushing over to hug her cousin.

Rose hugged her back, hoping that Snow and Regina would both be happy.

~8~

"You are confusing me Frosty," Rose remarked as she sat before her cousin on a small cushion in the music room, a little lute in her hands, "I thought you wanted Regina to be your mother?"

It had been ALL Snow had talked about the day before but it was like, over night, she'd done a complete reversal and now she didn't want Regina to be her mother at all. She didn't understand it. First Snow had been thinking of Regina as her new mother, arguing for it almost, and now she was all about how Regina should marry her husband for love and how could she love her father having only met him the day before? It didn't work like that and even if it did, Regina didn't love her father and she should be happy when she gets married, she should marry for love not because someone needed a new mother.

"I did," Snow agrees, "But…" she hesitated, biting her lip and looking around as though she were either trying to make sure no one would hear or that someone wasn't there to hear, and leaned in, "Something happened last night," she whispered.

"What?" Rose whispered back, not quite sure why they were whispering as they were the only ones in the room, the nearest people being the guards on the other side of the closed doors.

"You must promise not to tell a soul," she looked at Rose seriously.

"I promise," Rose nodded.

Snow beamed, "I went to the stables last night, to try and get back on the horse like Regina said and…I saw her kissing one of the stable boys."

Rose blinked, before crinkling her nose, "Eww."

"It was a good thing though Rosie," Snow pressed on, "I was upset because she was marrying father, and I ran, but Regina explained that she loved him," she let out a wistful sigh, thinking of how Regina had described it, "She told me all about true love, how magical it is, how it's so powerful it can create happiness! And she loved the stable boy that much," she smiled, reaching out to take Rose's hands, "She's going to run away with him tonight and get her happy ending!" she squealed, "She doesn't think her mother will approve, that she'll try to stop her, she made me promise not to tell anyone."

Rose blinked again, "…you told ME," she reminded Snow, "Will you get in trouble with Regina for it?"

Snow sighed, "No, I trust you Rose," she smiled, squeezing Rose's hands, "You won't tell, will you?"

"No," Rose agreed, if it was a secret then it was meant to be kept, "But…why would her mother not want her to be happy?"

"I think she does, want her to be happy," Snow shrugged, "But I think she's worried her mother will disapprove or that she'll want her to marry father because he asked her to marry him first."

"Oh," Rose nodded slowly, even though that didn't really make sense to her.

"Come on," Snow stood, pulling her up too, "I want you to meet Regina, she's still meeting father for tea."

Snow pulled her on, out of the room and towards the main hall, but it seemed Regina had already arrived and was taking tea with the king at that moment and, in a rare instance, the king was denying even Snow White's entrance to the sitting room. Snow had huffed at that before realizing her father likely just wanted to get to know his new wife more and took to pacing around the main hall with Rose, waiting. She would have remained right outside the sitting room, but she didn't want to seem like she was eavesdropping.

Rose was looking at a tapestry on the wall, tracing the designs, when she froze, a frown on her face as she heard something oddly familiar and turned around to see Snow touching a small flower bud that was growing off a larger flower in a vase on the table, a woman coming up beside her, "Careful, sweetheart," the woman smiled, "A flower is a delicate thing. Be gentle. You want it to grow and not pluck it before its time."

"Sorry," Snow smiled apologetically and Rose made her way over.

"It's alright. You needn't fear me. I'm only trying to help."

Snow looked to the side when she felt someone take her hand and smiled, "This is my cousin," she introduced, "Rose Red, Rosie…this is Cora."

Rose gave a small one handed curtsy as she refused to let go of Snow's hand, though she didn't say a word.

Cora smiled, leaning in a bit, her hands on her knees, "It is a pleasure to meet you princess," Rose nodded slowly but kept quiet, frowning at the woman, "Oh look at you two," she smiled, glancing between them, "Perhaps, you can be the ring holder at the wedding," she looked at Rose, before turning her gaze to Snow, "And you flower girl, Snow. I can already see how close you and Regina have become. She's going to make a fine mother for you."

"She is kind to me," Snow said diplomatically as the two girls followed Cora to a small couch to sit on.

"Indeed," Cora smiled, sitting and patting the space next to her for them, Snow moving to sit beside her, Rose putting Snow between her and Cora, "It warms my heart how you two share everything already. Perhaps, you could share something with me. Why has she pulled away from me?"

Rose frowned, "What do you mean?" she asked, really not sure who this Cora woman was but she had her suspicions. She was either Regina's maid/nanny, her chaperone, or…her mother…in which case she had to make sure Snow didn't break her promise.

"A mother knows her daughter," was all Cora said, making Rose's frown deepen at the confirmation of who she was, "Regina's pulled away. I love her so much, but she's not letting me help her. And I…I know she's unhappy. Has she said something? I'd do anything to make her happy."

"You'd do anything?" Snow looked at her, hopeful, and Rose knew exactly where her mind had gone, that Regina was wrong, that her mother wouldn't disapprove, but be happy for her, that she'd MAKE the union between her daughter and the stable boy happen.

"Of course, dear," Cora reached out to put a hand on Snow's shoulders, "You know, I talked to the King about your mother. He told me how much she loved you. Losing her must've been so hard."

Snow looked down, tears in her eyes just from the mention of her mother, "It was," Rose answered for her, tugging Snow closer and away from Cora, putting her own arm around her cousin's shoulders, "But Snow had us."

"And I am glad she did," Cora smiled at her, though Rose could see a tightness in it, "Hearing him, I realized he might as well have been talking about me and Regina," she continued, "I don't want us to lose each other. If only I could show her how I feel. That, no matter what, all I want is her happiness."

"Then, don't make her get married!" Snow declared, leaping to her feet.

"Snow…" Rose began, reaching out to take Snow's hand, but Snow had already started talking.

"She doesn't love my father. She loves someone else. She made me promise not to tell…but she'll lose you. She can't lose her mother. No one should."

"Snow don't," Rose tried again, "You promised you wouldn't."

"Oh, sweet Snow," Cora moved to hug Snow White, "It's alright. She won't lose me. You can tell me. You must tell me. There are exceptions to every rule you know, and some promises…some need to be broken, please," she looked at Snow, "Help me get my daughter back?"

Snow looked at Rose and the younger girl shook her head, but Snow turned back to Cora and began to speak, ignoring her cousin as she frowned at her for breaking her promise.

~8~

Rose had been apprehensive from the moment Snow had told Cora about the stable boy and Regina. Snow was her optimistic self, thinking the best outcome for her near-mother would happen, that the morning would come and the wedding meant for her father and Regina would be turned into a celebration of true love between Regina and her stable boy. Rose was less optimistic and more…realistic. Even being younger than Snow, she had always been more on that sort of view, seeing the world a bit more harshly, not badly but just…less hopeful and more common sensical.

So when both girls had gone to visit Regina, to see how happy she was according to Snow, and wish her the best with her love, Rose knew, the moment they saw the young woman being fitted for a white wedding dress, that something had happened. The gown Regina was wearing was more suited for a future queen than a stable boy.

"Wow…" Snow breathed as the approached Regina, "You are most certainly the fairest of them all!"

Regina turned and smiled sadly at them, "Thank you, dear."

"I hope for my wedding day I will be as beautiful."

"I'm sure you will be."

Rose blinked, "Miss Regina…are you well?"

"I'm sorry dear?" Regina glanced at her.

"You seem sad. You look like you were crying," she eyed Regina's red eyes.

"She's happy!" Snow insisted with a smile, "Happy tears because she and Daniel will be so happy together!"

Regina blinked though, "What?" she breathed.

Snow turned to her, "Well, I just _knew_ your mother would let you marry him. Once she knew how happy it'd make you, once she knew how much you love him. You have such a wonderful mother. She would do anything for your happiness."

"Snow…" Regina began, a terror in her voice, "Did…did you…tell her about me and Daniel?"

"Yes," Snow nodded, "I told Rosie too," she reached out and took Rose's arm, "But she's a GREAT secret keeper, she didn't say a word. She tried to make me stop telling Cora but," she smiled, "Your mother loved you so much and I just wanted to see you happy like she did."

Regina swallowed, "But I…told you…very specifically not to."

"I'm sorry," Snow continued, "I just didn't want you to lose your mother. Like I've lost mine. Are you mad?"

Rose looked between them, seeing Regina close her hanging open mouth and shake her head, "No. I'm not mad at all. You were just trying to help me. However, I'm not marrying Daniel. This dress is for your father."

Rose frowned, "But Snow said you were in love with Daniel?" she shook her head, not understanding, "That he was your true love?"

"So did I," Regina tried to smile, "But I was wrong. Daniel has run away," Rose frowned at that, she could tell the woman was lying, but Snow gasped, seeming to think that Regina would never lie to her, why would she? There was no reason in Snow's mind for Regina to lie, for anyone to lie, her cousin was quite…trusting like that, "What I had with Daniel wasn't real. It was an infatuation. You see, that's the thing about love. It can come in the most unexpected places. Your father and I have something even more special, because it's not just about the two of us. It's about all of us. We're going to be a family."

"We are?" Snow breathed, a happy and delighted tone in her voice.

"That's right," Regina forced a smile this time, "I'm going to be your stepmother, and I couldn't be happier."

"Me too!" Snow rushed to her, hugging her tightly.

Rose stiffened, hearing that song, the familiar one start softly behind her, a familiar voice speaking, "Snow," Cora called as she made her way over, "You and Rose need to go to return to the castle," she told them, "And help with the packing. Your father wants you ready for the journey, and we're heading to your main castle first thing in the morning."

"You're both going to love it there," Snow beamed, taking Rose's hand and pulling her out.

"I know we will," Cora smiled, waving at the two girls.

"Snow…" Rose began as they left the room, the door closing behind them, "I don't think you should have told Cora about Daniel."

"But she wanted to help!" Snow argued, "She just wanted her daughter to be happy and I could help her do that."

"I…Cora's song," she began, "I heard it before, just before your horse went off."

Snow shrugged, "Regina was nearby," she reminded her, "Her mother must have been with her, I saw her talking to someone for a moment when I raced by, her mother was probably close enough for you to hear her."

"Maybe," Rose said softly, allowing Snow to take her hand once more and pull her towards the carriages, she just…couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else. Cora's song had sounded FAR closer than where Snow's horse ran off to.

She took one more glance at the doors Regina and Cora were behind, hoping that everything would be ok, not only would her uncle get a new wife and her cousin a new mother...the kingdom would get a new Queen.

She hoped that Regina would be a good one.

A/N: I read in interviews that Regina was 18 years old when she married Leopold :( He said Snow's mother had been dead a few years and she was 10 when that happened, Regina was, in my opinion, far too young to be a wife and mother when she was only 5 years older than her daughter. I know it's happened in history, but it just makes me feel bad for Regina :(

I'll be at my sister's graduation today so I'll have the pole up for the pairing name a little after midday for me :)

Some notes on reviews...

Lol, Piper will be quite the mama bear with the people she cares about ;) I love that about her, how she pushes everyone she doesn't know/like away and semi-hordes the ones she loves :)

Yup, Mary Margaret knows Piper punched David ;) I think Kathryn reunited with the gym teacher of the school (her own true love from the Enchanted Forest) :)


	15. The Return

The Return

August paced back and forth across the street from Mr. Gold's shop, waiting for Henry. He nearly hadn't been able to get Piper to leave the room at Granny's this morning after he'd woke up to find his leg shaking and throbbing in pain. She'd rushed to his side as he fell out of the bed and had helped get him situate, comfortable, played music to help dull the pain. It was times like that where he both felt so incredibly loved and also so remarkably guilty. She was his mother in every sense of the word, she put him first for more than 20 years, she protected him and cared for him and provided for him. She loved him unconditionally and he always felt that, a mother's love, when she took care of him. It was something he knew he wouldn't have had in the Enchanted Forest, only having his father as a parent, and he was grateful to her for providing that. He always felt like a little boy being taken care of and it made warmth spread through him that dulled the pain more than even her music did.

But he also felt guilty that she had to be there. He had been getting worse, ever since Emma had arrived in Storybrooke and stayed, he'd been in pain. He could hide it, most of the time, from Piper, one didn't spend more than 2 decades with someone and not learn how to hide things, but it was getting harder. And every time she saw him in pain, she dropped what she was doing and would tend to him, no matter what. If she had work or an appointment or a meeting or was going to have breakfast with Mary Margaret or lunch with Gold, she always chose him to tend to when he needed her. It hurt him to know that though, that HE was the reason her time with her family and true love kept getting cut short, kept having to be given up just to make sure he was ok. She'd even taken to staying at Granny's now with him, just to be there if he needed her instead of sleeping over at Gold's like he knew she desperately wanted to do. Being torn away from your true love for 28 years made it hard for either her or Gold to be separated from the other, he'd learned.

He'd finally managed to get her out of the small apartment and off to meet Mary Margaret as Emma officially released her from prison to take the woman to Granny's diner for breakfast, real breakfast.

He'd taken the opportunity as soon as he could to call up Henry and have the boy meet him at Gold's to try and add another branch to Operation Cobra. He knew Piper had told Henry who she and Gold were, but not who HE was, protecting him even now, and he was content with that. He needed no one but Piper to know who he was for this to work. Piper's magic could only go so far in a world where it didn't exist, but he needed the Dark One's power…and he didn't want to use his mother like that, use her to get the Dark One to agree. No, he wasn't going to force her into that corner and use her relationship with Gold against the man. He just…had to find something, a dagger it was rumored, that was what controlled the Dark One. He'd find it, use it to get him to cure him of his pain, and give it right back after ordering the man to swear not to harm him for the control he'd stolen.

He didn't want Piper to tell Gold who he was to HER either, he didn't want any of this to come back to bite his mother. He'd asked her not to talk about him or specify him till he could 'meet' Gold himself properly and, thankfully, the whole mess with Mary Margaret had kept her mind occupied. But with Mary Margaret about to be released, it would only be a matter of time before she wanted to officially introduce him as her son to the man.

He let out a breath as he saw Henry approaching, the boy thinking that he was there to help on Operation Cobra, that he was working with Piper in this area. And as much as he hated lying to the child, he had to, Piper couldn't know what he was about to do, or try to do, to her true love.

"It's almost nine," August began, "You all set? You know what to do?"

"Operation Cobra is always ready," Henry nodded, thinking of the plan that August had told him over the phone, "I just…"

"You just what?"

"I don't understand why Piper's not here?" Henry looked at him, "Why not just ask her to ask Gold…"

"Rumpelstiltskin is very protective of his dagger Henry," August shook his head, "It's the source of his power, it controls him, he won't let just anyone know where it is."

"But Piper's his true love," Henry argued, "Wouldn't SHE know?"

He sighed, "She was also outside the curse when it happened, remember? Rumpelstiltskin was locked up and she wasn't in Storybrooke…"

"He could have given it to her after they reunited."

"He wouldn't risk Regina watching him," August countered.

"Fine," Henry sighed, "What does this have to do with getting Emma to believe?"

"Sometimes, other priorities assert themselves. Can you handle a little improvisation?"

"Yeah. Can you?"

"We're a go," August took a breath, watching Henry head across the street towards the shop, using the ruse of wanting to buy a gift for Mary Margaret to get Gold's attention while he snuck around back to try and see if there might be a map or indicator of some sort for where Gold hid the dagger and hoping he wouldn't get caught…

~8~

Gold, unfortunately for poor August, was quite perceptive and alert when it came to his shop and the items in it. He'd heard the man rooting around in his office and confronted him, sent him off though he was suspicious of why the man had been in his office, why he'd been looking at a series of maps. He had a suspicion of who the man was but…it made no sense. He and Piper had been spotted around the town together at times, but Piper hadn't said anything about the man, so…if they were just two people (likely from the Enchanted Forest, given how August had entered and known about the town) travelling together, she might not know just who August W. Booth really was.

His thoughts were cut off when the bell above his door jingled and Regina entered, storming over to him with a glare that made him smirk, "You broke our deal," she got right to the point.

"I broke one deal in my life, dear," he shook his head, "And it certainly wasn't this one."

"Kathryn was supposed to die, and Mary Margaret was to get the blame!"

"Yeah," he let out an amused breath, trying his best not to grin at how well this had all fallen into place, "Murder seems so much worse here, though, doesn't it? You can't just turn someone into a snail and then step on them, can you? You didn't say 'kill her,'" he added, "We agreed that something tragic should happen to her. Now, abduction _is_ tragic."

"The intent was perfectly clear," she hissed.

He leaned in, smirking dangerously, "Oh, let's not talk about intent. Intent is meaningless."

"Intent is everything," her eyes narrowed.

He knew it was true though, his mind drifting back to a very specific and memorable moment in his life where intent had been EVERYTHING. It was a time where intent had been the only thing that allowed him to keep his magic as the Dark One. He knew very well that intent was important, magic often operated like that. One could use a simple levitation spell to move a book, the intent being to help someone. Or, one could use a levitation spell to drop a bolder on another, the intent being to harm. One was light magic, the other dark, both the same spell. Magic was steeped in intent and that was what made up half of it, emotion and what you wanted to use it for, why you wanted to use it, HOW you wanted to use it.

But Regina didn't need to know that, because this wasn't magic, this was revenge, and that had been his intent from the start. Watch her tear herself down, watch her reign crumble from her own actions, the way she'd crumbled his heart when she'd given him Piper's broken pipe and led him to believe that she was dead. Revenge had never tasted sweeter than to know that her end was coming from her own hand and her own actions.

"Please," he smirked, initiating the clause to the Dark Curse she'd cast, she had to do whatever he wanted, so long as he said please.

"This is going to raise all kinds of questions about where she was and how the test results were fake," Regina continued, dropping her argument about the actual event and now focusing on the consequences.

She had always been very aware of the consequences of her actions. She hadn't understood some of them, her perception warped to thinking her actions were just and good, when to others it appeared malicious and evil. But she always realized them in the end, she always thought ahead, she knew the consequences, she accepted them, and she faced them when they came.

"Oh," Gold grinned, "Yes. And, um…and who put the key in her cell."

Regina's eyes narrowed, "That, dear, came from your beloved Piper."

Gold's grin widened against her clear intention to alarm him, "But who gave her the key? Where did that particular skeleton key come from and who could possibly have such a key?"

Regina's lips pursed as she realized what this was all about, "It's all going to lead to me, isn't it? You bastard," she glared, knowing now that it had been his plan all along to get her into this situation, to take her out like this, "This doesn't make any sense. You and I, we've been in this, together, from the start."

"Oh, have we?" he actually laughed at that.

"You created the curse for me. The curse that brought us here, and built all this."

"Yes, and just before you enacted it, you made me think my Pip was dead," his eyes narrowed dangerously at her. And in this world, she was kept from me for 28 years," he shook his head, "I do not appreciate people stealing from me and to steal my time…that is an unforgivable crime."

"So that's why you did it?" she scoffed, "You're cranky your precious Pip was out there in the world for 28 years?"

"I'm angry because I thought I'd lost my true love," his smile turned rather evil, "One would think you could sympathize with revenge sought for that cause."

Regina just glared and spun on her heel to leave, Gold grinning as she went.

~8~

Piper smiled from beside Gold as they gathered in Mary Margaret and Emma's apartment to celebrate her release and innocence. She had spent a good deal of time scowling at quite a few of the guests at first, nearly the entire town had jumped on the 'she's guilty' bandwagon and there were a handful of them now proclaiming they always knew she was innocent and how happy they were that she was free. The tried to temper herself though, for Mary Margaret's sake as the woman was just happy to be back and cleared and to see that at least some people were happy she was innocent instead of having wanted her to rot merely for an 'affair' of sorts. Gold had chuckled at that, at her attempts, she was never very good at 'playing nice' with people she felt had harmed those she cared for. He'd endeavored to help though, keeping beside her a majority of the time, running his hand up and down her arm in comfort, whispering in her ear things that made her smile.

Some of the others in the room were a bit curious and wary of what he could be whispering that would make her grin, perhaps some sort of torture or mishap he was planning against them…they wouldn't be far off. A good majority of the people weren't sure why Gold was there to begin with as it had never gotten far enough for a trial, they hadn't known much of Gold being her lawyer or why. Piper, they had seen her staying with Mary Margaret, defending her, so they assumed Gold came for her. Piper was an odd one though, the town was well aware of who Mary Margaret was and for this stranger to just latch onto the woman and believe, with all the evidence stacked against her, that Mary Margaret was innocent...they weren't sure why she'd been so firm in that belief as no one had ever seen her in town before she appeared.

"All of these people…" Piper glanced back to see Mary Margaret speaking with Emma just behind her and Gold, the two women standing by the punchbowl, eyeing the number of 'supporters' that had shown up, "Just to welcome me home?"

"You've got a lot of friends," Emma shrugged.

"Didn't feel like that yesterday."

"Because it was not like this yesterday," Piper chimed in, "These people are the ones that feel guilt they doubted you."

Mary Margaret nodded, that did seem far more logical a conclusion than the fact that these people had had faith in her innocence. Of them all…Archie and likely Ruby were the only ones, besides Piper, Emma, Henry, and Gold, that seemed to think her innocent. Everyone else had treated her like an outcast after the affair was revealed and hadn't so much as passed a message onto Emma or Piper for support towards her. It made more sense they felt guilty they thought she could cut someone's heart out than that they thought she was 100% innocent.

It hurt, that they'd not believe her innocence, at first, but right now she was just happy that she was free and she was going to enjoy it.

Piper looked over, her smile growing slightly when she saw Henry and August standing to the side of the room, talking quietly. August had told her he was going to speak to Henry about Operation Cobra, see if they couldn't brainstorm some more ideas of how to get through to Emma or break the curse. It seemed like they were off to a good start given all the nodding she could see going on.

"Hey," Henry quickly made his way over to Mary Margaret with a present and a rather large card, "I have something for you."

Mary Margaret smiled at the gifts, "Well, thank you," she set the gift to the side and opened the card, reading it aloud, her voice starting off strong but faltering in the middle, "'We're so glad you didn't kill Mrs. Nolan…'"

"It's from the whole class," Henry smiled, not catching the hitch in Mary Margaret's voice, "And I got you a bell."

"Thank you. Tell everyone I'll be back soon."

"Ok."

"Hey, Henry," Emma called, "We should get you home before your mom finds out. That won't be pretty."

Piper watched the two go towards the door, only for them to open it to see David Nolan standing on the other side. Piper's smile fell instantly into a hard line before she stepped away from Gold and straight over to Mary Margaret, taking her arm gently and turning her around so she wouldn't have to face David. She'd made it quite clear that she wanted to avoid the man, made it clear to him that she didn't want to speak to him, but David kept trying.

"Thank you," Mary Margaret whispered, looking down, "For everything, sticking with me, getting Gold to help me…"

"I had no say in Mr. Gold's choice to help," Piper cut in gently.

Mary Margaret just smiled at her, "He did it for you," she reminded the girl, "He practically said so," she glanced back to see Gold speaking with Emma, and returned her attention to Piper, "He seems like…"

"Like what?" Piper glanced at her.

"Different," Mary Margaret offered, "Like he'd go to any length to see you happy. Support me against Regina if it would."

Piper smiled a little at that, "I feel the same for him."

"Don't let him go then," Mary Margaret took her hand, "Everyone else in town will probably think you're out of your mind to be with him but…if he truly makes you happy, don't let him go."

"I do not plan to," Piper reassured her.

"Good," Mary Margaret nodded her head, trying to make a little smile appear, "Maybe one day I'll find someone who makes me that happy too."

"You will," Piper nodded, "I think you, of all people, will find your prince and happy ending. This ordeal, this chapter in your life is finishing, but the story is never over."

Mary Margaret felt herself smile at that, feeling a small stirring of something she'd nearly not felt in the last few days…a feeling of hope inside her.

~8~

Piper was walking with Mary Margaret out of a small grocery store, having offered to help her restock her refrigerator. Between her and Emma, Mary Margaret seemed to be the cook of the two, and Emma had only done take out or Granny's cooking since Mary Margaret had been in jail. The apartment was quite sparse, even the food from the party had been potluck by the guests. Mary Margaret had been happy for the company, she always tried to see the good in something and her time in jail, while truly terrible, it had allowed her and Piper to bond. It had renewed her trust that someone could have faith in you, unwavering faith, out of merely thinking you a good person. She glimpsed in Piper that her moral compass didn't quite point true north, some of the first words being that a scorned woman was a shrew and that the affair everyone shunned her for was alright, her association with Gold as well was a key factor of that, but…Piper was a good person at heart. She was jaded and harsh, but she was realistic and…if Piper thought that she was a good person then she liked to think she really was.

The two women slowed in their brisk walk though when they spotted David waiting for them against a building ahead of them, "Mary Margaret…" he began.

"Keep walking," Piper murmured to her, she knew it could be counted against her when the curse was broken, that she was keeping Prince Charming away from Snow White, knowing they were each other's true loves...but he was hurting Snow and she would never stand for that, not ever. Right now, the best thing to do for the woman was to keep David away from her till the curse was broken and he could remember who he was and where his heart truly lied.

Mary Margaret nodded, determined, and kept going, Piper by her side, passing David up, but the man ran after her, "Please wait. Look, I'll leave if you want. I… I just think we need to talk…"

Mary Margaret sighed and spun around, making Piper turn too, the blonde glaring daggers at David as Mary Margaret took a breath, "So, talk."

"I need to apologize…" he began.

"You need to do FAR more than that," Piper muttered.

"Keep going," Mary Margaret agreed.

David swallowed, "I didn't believe you. I didn't stand with you…"

"Stating the obvious will do nothing for you dearie," Piper snapped, nearly making the two before her falter at how much she'd sounded like Gold just then.

Mary Margaret though, nearly smiled at it, she'd never heard Piper use the word 'dearie' before but she'd heard Gold use it plenty. And, judging by the look on Piper's face, she didn't often quote Gold unless she was truly very and deeply angry. She was almost confused why Piper was THAT cross with David, she hadn't been the one to be let down and crushed by him, nor the one cheated on, but…she seemed to feel for HER. Piper seemed to be as angry as she was because David had hurt HER. It should feel strange to her, she knew that, she should feel odd and alarmed and maybe even uncomfortable that a complete and total stranger was treating her like they were closer than blood…but all she felt was a relief and a warmth and a weight lifting off her, that someone was there for her and felt for her and…and just wanted her to be happy. Emma was like that, but she felt like Emma kept a wall up around her, that she trusted her and wanted her to be free and knew she was innocent, but she hadn't seen Emma get as worked up over what David had done to her as Piper had.

It felt…nice…that someone cared about her like that.

"You know," Mary Margaret began, "I will never forget that moment…the moment the world sort of blows you backwards, and the one person you thought would always be there to catch you… He isn't there. And someone else, people you never expected to believe you or trust you or support you step up instead."

She would be infinitely and eternally grateful to Piper for that. She expected it of Emma, in a way even though they were just roommates. But Piper…that had come out of the blue and had truly been the greatest comfort she'd had in it all. Emma was working hard to uncover the truth, and she appreciated it, but Piper had stayed with her nearly the entire time, sat in her cell with her, held her while she cried, protected her as she slept, it was just…something else, there was a feeling of familiarity that kept her from pushing the stranger away. If it hadn't been for Piper sitting right there with her and reassuring her, talking to her, just…being there, she didn't know how she'd have made it through this.

Especially since David had turned his back on her.

"Look at what was going on," David had the audacity to try and defend himself, "It was your jewelry box, your fingerprints, knife in your apartment…"

"It was a setup!"

"And a really good one. I'm human. I fell for it."

"Did I?" Piper asked, a small smirk on her face, "Am I not human? I believed in Mary Margaret and I have only just met her. And YOU…you were closer to her heart than anyone and you truly thought…" she shook her head, disgusted, "The fact that you fell for that setup when others who knew her less did not…that is truly deplorable and quite revealing about your character."

"This doesn't concern you," David tried to argue.

"Did it concern Mary Margaret when you were found wandering the woods?" Piper kept on, "Or when you were the last person to speak to your wife before she left? Or when YOU were the suspect with evidence against you? Mary Margaret did not have to stand by you and she did. When the first test came to prove your faith in her…you failed. Abysmally."

"It does concern her," May Margaret agreed, "Because, unlike you, David, she was actually there for me, emotionally and physically there. I don't know why, but she was. A stranger, a complete stranger believed me innocent…when YOU didn't."

"I'm sorry," David breathed, "But…we have to move forward."

Piper let out a scoff at that, looking away, of all the stupid things the man could think, he honestly believed this version of him still had a chance with Mary Margaret, still deserved her? Hardly. And she knew, if Prince Charming were there, the man would be beating himself up, quite literally, for ever having dared harm his precious Snow.

She would allow Prince Charming his beloved, HE had proven himself time and again where his love rested, with Snow, but this David Nolan…if it were not for the fact Prince Charming was locked within him, he would have met a very painful end by HER hand for harming Snow White.

"But we can't," Mary Margaret stayed firm, "It's like something in this world doesn't want us together."

"Like what? Dark forces?"

You'd be surprised, was all Piper could think of. She knew it might seem like she was a part of them now, keeping them apart, not about to let him near Mary Margaret, but until Prince Charming was back, until David was that man who loved Snow White with every fiber of his being…she would not let David harm Mary Margaret again.

"Maybe," Mary Margaret sighed, "I don't know, but it's like something just keeps pouring poison between us. And what I don't want, is to have all of those good memories…replaced by moments like that. When I looked at you, and I saw that you didn't believe me…"

"No. I know. I am so sorry."

"I know. I know."

"Sorry does not undo the past," Piper said wisely.

David nodded, looking at Mary Margaret, "But…I love you."

Mary Margaret nearly let out a bitter laugh, "And that… Is what makes it all so sad."

"Come," Piper nudged Mary Margaret's arm gently, "We had best be off before your frozen products melt."

Mary Margaret nodded and, with a final look at David, turned and walked away, Piper right beside her and the dark haired woman never more thankful that someone was beside her, even if it was a stranger.

~8~

Gold stood in the forest that very night, before August as the two men stared the other down. He'd been on a wild chase throughout the day, half-stalking the man to try and find out about him. He'd found a drawing of his dagger, the one that controlled the Dark One, in August's room at Granny's. He'd followed August to where he'd been speaking with Mother Superior…or the blasted Blue Fairy…and gotten her to reveal that August had been asking for advice on what to do about his father. The boy had said that he'd parted on bad terms, and he'd found his father again, but didn't know what to do. Gold had feared the truth, the knowledge of the dagger, his father, bad terms…it made him think of Baelfire, his son, and how he'd lost him all over that bloody dagger. He'd even found himself going to Archie Hopper for council, and been advised to just confront the man and see what would happen.

And there he was.

"I know who you are," Gold stated, never having been a patient man, he'd waited long enough to find his son again and this…this might just be it, the fruit of his labors, "And I know what you're looking for."

"Well, then…" August turned to him, "I guess all the lying can stop…Papa."

"Bae…" Gold let out a breath, opening his mouth to say the words that had been bubbling inside him since he'd lost the boy. How Bae was right and he was a coward, how he shouldn't have let his son go, how he had been trying every waking moment to get back to him across realms, across time and space. How sorry he was and how he was going to beg for forgiveness…

When a familiar voice called out, "No," both men turned to see Piper standing on a rock, her arms crossed, shaking her head at August, "I am disappointed in you Key."

"Key?" Gold blinked, shaking his head, not understanding.

"Pinocchio," Piper elaborated as she hopped off the rock and walked over to them, sighing as she moved beside August, "Rummy…meet my son."

Gold looked between them, swallowing hard as the awful truth hit him, worse than thinking the man was Bae…to think it and find out he was not, "Not Baelfire?"

"No," Piper said softly, "I am so sorry Rummy. If he were Bae, I would have told you instantly."

Gold nodded, "Your son…is Pinocchio?"

She smiled, looking at August as he looked down at the ground, they had quite the relationship, all it really took for him to feel genuine guilt and sorrow as to know she was disappointed in him, "He is. I found him on my journey to find you," she looked back at Gold, "He was but a boy then. I have grown outside the curse but my magic was fighting it and affected by it. 28 years, and I look only halfway older," she sighed, "I have raised him all those years, and yes, I consider him to be my son."

"My apologies, Rumpelstiltskin," August murmured, "I just…"

"You were looking for the knife," Gold realized, feeling torn between wanting to smite August for trying to impersonate his beloved son…and feeling happy for Piper she got to experience raising child, feeling joy that he could meet her son, and feeling a knowing guilt that if he harmed the boy now he'd be harming his Pip.

"Yes," August swallowed, "I needed to find it and…"

"No," Gold cut in, "You…didn't know where it was?" his gaze turned to Piper, "You kept it from him?"

Piper smirked, "Never reveal ALL your secrets," she mused wisely, "A trick I learned from a devious little imp."

August blinked, "Mother?" he stared at her, almost feeling betrayed that she'd known and hadn't said when she knew it might be the only thing to save him…but equally knowing that he'd nearly betrayed her in trying to pretend to be Bae as she had been the one to tell him stories of the Dark One's lost son.

Piper leaned down, to her boots, but not the one with the small hint of pipe sticking out of it, reaching into the other one and pulling out the Dark One's dagger, "I always keep my most treasured possessions with me and hidden."

August stared at the dagger, "All this time…" ALL that time she'd had the dagger and she hadn't used it! Or told him!

She nodded, gently running a finger along the blade, "Before the curse even hit," she agreed, before slipping it into her boot once more, "It would be of no use to you now Key," she turned to him, "In this world magic is rare, and in Storybrooke it does not exist any longer. The dagger is useless till magic returns.

Gold looked between them, seeing a sorrow in Piper's eyes, a devastated hopelessness in August's along with a pain, "Why did you need my dagger?"

"He is very…ill Rummy," Piper told him, August nodding and leaning down to pull up his pant leg, showing the man the thing that was causing him so much pain…wood. His body was turning back into his wooden puppet state.

"I need magic to try and save myself," August sighed, dropping his pant leg and straightening, "I was going to get the savior to believe, one…one last thing I could do for you mama," he looked at Piper, "To…to make up for all the hassle I caused you growing up," he offered her a small, sonly-loving smile, "But that woman…I don't think I'm going to make it long enough to see that happen."

Gold closed his eyes a moment, as furious as he might be for the boy pretending to be his son just to try and get his dagger, a dagger he hadn't even had (though his heart burst with warmth to know Piper had kept it safe, even kept it from her own son just for him), he couldn't bear the thought of seeing Piper suffer the loss of a child, not after he had experienced it himself, "She trusts you," he began, "It might be enough. Try again and…" he took a breath, "I will help you this time."

August looked stunned by that, stunned that he wasn't being struck down with the man's cane for his impersonation, and stunned the Dark One was going to HELP him, hopefully save him. Piper though, just smiled and stepped over to Gold, reaching up to touch his cheek a moment, gently stroking it and watching as his eyes fluttered closed at her touch, before she leaned in and kissed him in thanks.

With four of them working on Emma…hopefully it would only be a matter of time before she believed.

A/N: Sorry about the delay, unexpected events from yesterday/last night :( Said events will be largely impacting my DW story though, so, for anyone reading my DW/Mac story, see my tumblr for the status of Mac's story for the next few days D':

As for this one...I can say there's a hint of how long Piper's had Rumple's dagger for in a prior EF chapter ;)

Also, the poll is officially up for pairing names :) If I've missed any suggestions for one, just let me know and I'll add it in :)


	16. The King is Dead

The King is Dead

Rose Red sat on the ground of the forest that bordered the edge of Snow White's castle, leaning back against a large oak tree, smiling as she looked out at the lush woods. She tugged up the hem of her long green gown and pulled a flute out of her boots. It was likely the worst footwear to use in a gown such as hers, but she liked the height of the boots, she could hide things in it that others wouldn't see. It was easier to get to as well, to tug up her skirt a bit and grab something than to affix it to her thighs or wear it as a belt. She liked keeping things hidden, secret, there was a power in knowledge and what others didn't know was a benefit to her.

She lifted the flute to her lips and began to play a soft melody, watching as a deer slowly stepped out from behind a bush and began to lay down, only for a raccoon to come out and join it, lying on the deer's back. A series of three squirrels came next, onto the raccoon, and a chipmunk scurrying on top.

"You've gotten better at that," a voice said behind her, a voice she both recognized and had heard coming, Snow White, for being as delicate as snow, was quite the heavy walker.

She waited a moment, allowing the song to trail off naturally, before she sighed and lowered the flute, "I am not quite so fond of the flute," she remarked, "I like it well enough for being easily hidden and carried," she saw Snow glance at her boots, still visible as she had yet to lower her gown's skirt, "But it does not…feel right."

Snow nodded and moved to sit beside her cousin, smiling a bit at how she was speaking. Her aunt had been teaching Rose how to use not just melodies and songs to focus her power but words as well. She'd noticed a change in her cousin ever since then. She elongated words, or at least she didn't shorten them. She would say do not instead of don't or you have instead of you've. She could admit it was a bit irritating at times, how formally her cousin spoke, especially to HER as they were closer than anything, but she understood when Rose had merely told her there was a power in words. She'd heard that saying multiple times and, with a power like Rose's, she really did have to be careful with how she spoke and what she said. She'd been singing a soft song once, just for fun, about men doing a merry jig…and the next thing she or Rose knew, the guards that had been nearby had started to do such a jig.

Rose's powers were getting stronger all the time, it always felt like, every time she saw her cousin there was something new she was learning or discovering or practicing about her voice and her music.

"I remember a time when you'd end up getting butterflies all over you," Snow nudged her playfully.

Rose nearly scowled at that, she rather disliked hearing tales of how horrendous she'd been with her powers at first, but pursed her lips instead, letting out a sharp whistle, a piercing note that sent the small gathered animals scurrying quickly.

Snow sighed, "You love chasing them away as easily as you enjoy luring them in, don't you?"

"As though you could talk Frosty," Rose countered, "You are quite fond of calling the birds to you."

"Well that was the only bit of siren magic you could manage to teach me," Snow laughed, "It took YEARS before I could call even a bluebird to me."

Rose smiled a little at that, she knew that people could learn magic sometimes and, with Snow White being her cousin, she'd been curious if Siren magic could be taught. She wasn't sure if it was actually that sort of magic she'd managed to teach her cousin or just a song that was so appealing to the birds that they flocked to her. Either way, it had taken many years to work out a song that someone with no siren in them could use.

Snow took enormous joy out of mastering that small whistled note.

They fell into an easy silence for a moment, Rose closing her eyes as she enjoyed the sound and music of nature around her, "Has uncle sent you to collect me for the festivities?" she asked of Snow.

"No," Snow shook her head, "His party isn't till tonight."

It was King Leopold's birthday that day. The man had journeyed into the nearest village, just to say hello and see how his people were doing, before he was set to return to the castle for his party that night. They expected him back a little while ago but word had been sent ahead that he was slightly delayed and to include another guest for the party.

"Are you still going to give a performance Rosie?" Snow glanced at her.

Rose sighed at the use of her hated nickname, but she got away with calling Snow 'Frosty' enough times, it was only fair for her to get to call her Rosie, "I am not sure…I want it to be a good one, for uncle Leo," she mused, "I cannot seem to get into the music lately."

She had been...struggling lately, to find it in her heart to play. Frustration did that to you. She loved music, she loved her magic humming within it. But it was so frustrating to try an instrument and have it fail to just...call to her, to fit to her. She would rather use her voice than an instrument but, with age had come a responsibility to take care of herself, had come a maturity that she was not invincible or had an unending supply of energy. She was still working on strengthening her voice and controlling the magic that went through it, but she understood she needed something to focus the magic into, to make her more controlled and the magic stronger. She just...had to find it first.

"Because you haven't found the right channeler?" Snow guessed, Rose had managed to learn quite a few instruments over the years, but she hadn't found one that really channeled her magic to the optimum.

"No," Rose nodded, "I have a fondness for the flute but…it does not feel quite right."

Snow thought on that a moment before she smiled, "I think I might have an idea of what would feel right."

"What?" Rose looked at her.

"Oh no," Snow laughed, taking her hand to help her up, "You'll have to wait till your performance to find out. Now," she cut in, seeing Rose about to protest, "Come on, we still need to pick some flowers for the table decorations before father arrives and you, cousin dear, have dallied long enough."

And, with that, Snow pulled her cousin away, back towards the castle to help with the last of the preparations, Rose just barely managing to slip her flute back into her boots on the way.

~8~

Rose rolled her eyes as Snow White placed yet another rose into the basket she was carrying for her cousin. The girl had a joke that all the decorations include a rose, to honor her visiting cousin, but Rose was less than amused at Snow's antics. She tried to put on a good front though, she hadn't seen her cousin in nearly 2 years. They had planned, originally, to spend half a year with each other, back and forth, from the time she had turned 10 and come of age…but Snow's mother had died before that point and Snow had lived with her for 2 years after that, then she had lived with Snow for 2 years. After that point, when Snow had gotten a new mother in Queen Regina, their time together grew farther apart. Snow had a new mother and they were both expected to learn how to rule their kingdoms. Their visits dwindled to meeting each other for brief periods at most, twice a year. Whenever they met again, it was as though they had never been separated, but their time apart was hard to bear.

It had been 7 years since Queen Eva had died, Snow was nearly 20 now, Rose herself just barely 18. And in those 7 years Rose had come to only spend a week at most with her cousin, though Snow often could spend months at a time with Rose. It wasn't that there was any great issue with Rose being in Snow's kingdom…it was more…the current Queen. There was something off about her, something that Rose felt more keenly each and every time she met the woman. She found herself unable to say anything about it though, Snow was her dearest friend, her sister, and to say anything against her new mother would crush her. She often found herself leaving Snow early, the temptation to speak of what she was sensing growing too strong and she knew, despite being cousins, Snow wouldn't believe her if she said there was something dark growing inside the queen.

To all other eyes, Regina was the perfect queen and mother, kind and caring, but Rose never got that sense off her. It didn't exactly bother her, darkness, to her dark was as natural as light, but the fact that no one else could see it…well, it made her feel as though her powers were getting to her, that perhaps she was seeing something that wasn't there. Regina had never been anything but kind to her and Snow and she had no reason to doubt her affections now.

And speaking of Regina, Rose glanced back to see the woman tending an apple tree behind them. Regina often made herself scarce whenever she was visiting. When Snow had been younger and the thrill of having a new mother had been so consuming, she'd ask why Regina shied away, not wanting her new mother to leave her like her old one had…Regina would merely smile and say that she hadn't seen her cousin in so long, she should spend all the time she could with her. Snow would happily accept that, but Rose could see a lie. The way Regina spoke, how she'd nudge Snow off…it reminded her of how the other nobles in her parents' kingdom acted around their own children, how they'd pawn them off to wet nurses and nannies and such. For as uncaring as Sirens came across, her mother had NEVER allowed another woman to raise her or care for her, Sirens were very attached, connected, and protective of their families, especially their children.

She knew Regina was trying to stay away from Snow in those moments, she had a small fear that Regina didn't want Snow around so she tried to occupy Snow as much as she could. Though, she wasn't sure if it was her Snow's benefit or Regina's.

"Ah," they heard a deep voice call and looked back to see King Leopold had arrived, a darker skinned man beside him in rather…odd attire, though garb they both recognized as being from the deserts, "This is my beautiful daughter, Snow," he introduced.

"How do you do?" Snow curtsied, curious to who this guest was.

"And my radiant niece, Rose," Leopold added to Rose.

Rose didn't curtsey though, merely nodded her head, "You are a genie."

The man beside the king blinked, surprised at that, "Yes, I am the Genie of Agrabah, may I ask how you knew that?"

"I could hear your magic in your song," Rose said simply, confusing the man.

"My niece has a gift," Leopold chuckled, "Part Siren of the Sea, you see. People's souls sing to her."

"That is a rare gift indeed," the Genie nodded, "As rare as a part-siren."

"And this," Leopold continued, gesturing to the side for Regina to join them, "Is Regina, my wife. The Queen."

"Hello," Regina offered the man a kind smile.

Rose eyed the man closely, watching his gaze get pulled to the queen, a look appearing in his eye that made her shift in discomfort. Whatever that look was…it would not mean anything good for them.

~8~

That night Rose stood before a small little platform where she was meant to give her gift to the king, her uncle, a small performance. He loved hearing her sing or play any instrument so anything would do but she wasn't sure it would be a truly great performance without an instrument she felt comfortable with. Oh she could play many, she could use her magic through anything from a drum to a blade of grass to her own voice, but she wanted to find one that just…worked, that amplified her power without draining her, that felt natural and allowed for all the emotion that siren magic called for. Had she been full-blooded siren, her voice would be enough, but she was merely half and so needed help…as much as she was loath to think that.

"Rosie!" Snow called, rushing over with a wide smile on her face, "Are you ready to perform?"

"That would depend on this idea of yours," Rose said diplomatically, "What is it?"

Snow moved her hands behind her back, before thrusting a cylindrical piece of wood out before her cousin.

Rose blinked and glanced at it, "A…pipe?"

"Mhmm," Snow nodded, "It's a bit plain, I know, but you said you liked the flute and a playing pipe is close. It's made of wood too which I know you said helps channel better, instruments made of wood instead of metal…" she looked at her cousin who was still just staring at it, "Just give it a try Rosie. If you don't like it, we move on and find another instrument to try."

"I suppose," Rose murmured, taking the small pipe. It was made of a dark wood and…it did feel quite nice in her hands, warm, natural. Wooden instruments really were the best to use, they carried a life force of their own, and…Snow was right, it would just be this one performance and it was possible the pipe would work best, "Thank you Frosty."

Snow rolled her eyes at the name, but nudged her on, "Go on, play."

Rose nodded and stepped onto the platform, the room going quiet as she took her spot. She was wearing the same gown as before, a simple forest green one, it had a box-cut neckline, and tight sleeves, corseted near the top with a flowing skirt. Her hair was down, a small crown set atop her head that she only wore for formalities like a party such as this, three emeralds set within the top of it. She took a breath, nodding to her uncle, waiting till he nodded back and gestured her to play, before she lifted the pipe to her lips and let the music flow.

It didn't even take three notes for Snow to start beaming, realizing this was it, THIS was the instrument her cousin was meant to use. It sounded different than in the forest, it sounded stronger, more emotional, deeper and resounding and touching and…and she knew Rose wasn't even using her magic for it. She was merely putting her soul into the song and it was wonderful, moving and just unforgettable. She couldn't even describe how lovely it sounded though she wished it were longer. She knew quite a few minutes had gone by before Rose slowly ended the song and it was a testament to how talented her cousin was that she wished to hear more from just one song.

But Rose was already stepping off the platform to the cheers and applause of the nobles around them, "I do believe I have found my channeler," Rose smiled, reaching out to hug Snow, "Thank you Snow."

"You're welcome Rose," Snow hugged her back tightly.

"I would like to thank my niece," Leopold's voice rang out and both girls turned to see the king had made his way to the platform while they'd been, hugging and was standing before the guests, smiling at THEM though as they stood to the side, arms linked through one another's, Snow in her white gown, her in her dark green one, "Rose Red, for her beautiful gift," he nodded at Rose once more, "I told her that no gifts were required to mark this special day," he chuckled, "But she is as stubborn as my brother," he grinned, "And I am thankful and sorry at the same time," he reached out a hand to Snow, "For there is not a gift in the world so great as that of my daughter, Snow White."

"Father," Snow breathed, smiling as tears collected in her eyes. Rose gave Snow a gentle nudge, as she had been given, and Snow stepped onto the platform beside her father, "Father, you make me blush."

Leopold merely kissed the hand that had taken his, "Every day I look upon your face, and I am reminded of your dearly departed mother. Who, like you, truly was the fairest in all the land."

Rose looked around as the crowd clapped for the father-daughter pair as they hugged, remembering Queen Eva, when she saw Regina stand and slowly walk out of the room, the Genie, who had been watching her all night, following her out. She sighed as she watched them go…

It was no secret Regina wasn't happy there. Snow, for how blinded she'd been as a child and for quite a few years after that as she grew, could see it now, plain as day how sad Regina was all the time. She was 18 now, she was the same age Regina had been when she married Leopold and she couldn't fathom what it would be like to be given a daughter only 5 years younger than her, to marry a person she didn't love while her heart lied with another. Regina was often cooped up in the palace and, as much as she knew her uncle wanted everyone in his kingdom to be happy, she could tell that Regina was not.

It…angered her a little, that Leopold did nothing to try and make Regina happy. She was his queen, his wife, the new mother of Snow and she deserved to smile. He knew, very well, that Regina put on a pretense of being happy for his and Snow's benefit, an image for the kingdom, but inside she was tortured. He did nothing. Worse yet, he constantly brought up Eva around Regina. She knew she wasn't around her uncle or new aunt often, but when she was she couldn't count on only 2 hands how many times her uncle would mention Eva in the time she was there. She knew it was likely ongoing even when she wasn't there.

To be married to a man in love with a ghost must be a special hell.

She tilted her head as she watched the Genie present Regina with a small mirror, no one else seemed to be paying attention, and that was just as well. She could see Regina's small smile, how touched she was at the gift a total stranger was giving her, perhaps the Genie noticed how unhappy she was as well. She hoped the Genie would become a good friend to Regina, she needed happiness in her life.

~8~

Rose was sleeping lightly, usually she was a deeper sleeper, but sometimes…when here was a small…note of danger in the air, she had a harder time falling asleep and staying that way. It took a lot for her to feel safe in sleep, she felt it less in travelling but most in her kingdom or in Snow's yet…right now it was like her body was on edge, like there was something brewing around her, a storm coming.

Sirens were quite attuned to that, subtle changes in things. Even if her mind wasn't aware what it was, her body and magic were and it was their way of warning her to beware. Still there was nothing she could think of that would warrant such a feeling so she'd tried her best to fall asleep. She'd succeeded too for the most part.

So when she shot up in bed in the middle of the night with a gasp, her eyes wide, she knew her instincts had been right. She leapt out of bed and ran to her door, not caring if it was improper for the guards to see her in her nightgown, it covered enough anyway.

"Princess…" one of the guards started when she came barreling out of her room, "What…"

"The king is in danger!" she cut him off, "GO!"

The two men ran off, gathering the other guards on the way as Rose bolted to Snow's room, the door crashing open and waking Snow with a jolt, "Rosie?" Snow squinted at her, yawning, "What is it…"

"Snow," Rose ran to her side, "You must come with me," she tugged Snow urgently out of the bed.

"Rose, what it is? What's wrong?"

Rose swallowed, "Uncle Leopold…"

"What about my father?" Snow stared, growing frantic, "Has something happened?"

"I am not certain, I…" Rose swallowed hard, "His song, Snow…I cannot hear it any longer."

Snow's eyes widened at the implication, understanding what Rose meant when she said she couldn't hear the king's song anymore…the song had ended, "No!" she cried, rushing out of the room, Rose behind her, calling out to her as they ran towards the King's chambers, hearing a commotion within.

Snow gasped as she stopped in the doorway, there were three knights in the corner of the room, trying to trap or at least keep back, two vipers as they hissed. There were two more guards lying on the ground dead, bite marks in their necks, everything all too obvious what killed them. But then Snow's attention drifted to the bed…where her father lay unmoving, his eyes wide in fear, his skin blackening in areas.

"Father!" Snow leapt over to his side, scrambling onto the bed opposite where a guard and a physician were trying to wake him, but Rose could already see the man was dead.

Rose looked over, hearing a cry to see one of the guards pull away from the snakes, gripping his wrist as his skin started to turn black, as he started to gasp for air. She shook her head a moment, realizing the vipers were too deadly and called out, "Do not approach them," she ordered the guards, "Give me a moment," she added, turning to rush off, back to her chambers where she grabbed the pipe Snow had given her and dashed back.

She slowly approached the guards, her eyes on the snakes, and lifted the pipe to her lips, playing a quick, harsh tune. The guards watched in shocked awe as the vipers stiffened and straightened painfully, till Rose gave them a pointed look. One made quick work of hacking off the heads of both vipers while they were extended and frozen. Rose immediately stopped the song and turned to hurry back to Snow as she sat on the bed beside her father, sobbing, the physician pulling up the sheet to cover his face.

"Oh Snow," she murmured, climbing onto the bed beside her cousin and taking her into her arms, holding her as she wept for her father, her eyes closing as she felt the stirrings of tears in her own eyes for the loss of her uncle. She slowly began to rock Snow back and forth as Snow sobbed, turning so that Snow's back as to her father's body, whispering comforts in her ear.

~8~

The Genie had disappeared, but that was the last thing on Snow or Rose's mind as the stood before the coffin of the king in a large room of the palace only two days later. The Genie was the one who had killed the king though they didn't know why. The snakes that had killed him were Agrabahn Vipers, the most deadly in the world, and only one person was from Agrabah…the Genie. Snow had been devastated to learn that as the Genie appeared to be her father's friend, he had told her how the Genie had come to be in their kingdom, the last story her father had told her. He'd found a lamp with the Genie in it and had been given 3 wishes. He'd used the first to free the Genie as he felt he had all he needed and just wanted people happy…the Genie was unhappy. He'd used the second to give the third wish to the Genie. Perhaps that was what he'd used his third wish on, getting the vipers there. It made sense in only that. No one could work out why the Genie would kill the man who freed him.

But Snow had more important things to worry about than the Genie and where he was…her father was to be buried soon, the funeral to take place in only a day or so. She was trying to postpone it, Rose knew, as long as she could. It was the same when her mother had passed, Snow had sat in the viewing chamber with her mother's body till long after the other mourners had left as she had hoped against hope that her mother would just wake up and be ok. If she waited long enough, maybe some cure would be found for the poison and her father would be well…

Rose stepped beside Snow as the girl stood there, staring at the coffin with a lost expression, devastation evident in every line on her face, and took the hand not holding a white rose. It had been the flower they'd agreed on to place first on his coffin. White for Snow, and a rose for Rose, a way for them both to be with the king as he journeyed into the next life, a flower to represent them both because one of them wouldn't be there for the funeral.

Snow glanced at her cousin before she gave her a sad smile and stepped up, placing the rose on the coffin, "Goodbye, Father," she whispered. She leaned in to kiss the top of the wood when a hand rested on her other shoulder than where Rose was.

"I'm so sorry, Snow," Regina breathed, tears in her eyes.

"I loved him so much," Snow started to cry, Rose letting go of her hand and stepping back to give the girl a moment with her step mother.

"So did I, dear," Regina reached out to touch her face, "So did I. The loss I feel for my husband must be nothing compared to the loss you feel for your father. If there is anything I could do, please, let me know. I may only be your mother through marriage, but I'm here for you, dear. Truly and forever."

Snow leaned forward and hugged Regina tightly, crying for her loss, when one of the guards entered, "Majesty," he bowed to Regina, "There are matters that require your attention."

Regina sighed and looked at Snow, "Will you be alright dear?"

"I shall stay with her," Rose stepped up, "If just for a short while."

Regina nodded and turned Snow towards her cousin, letting the girl hug her instead before she turned and walked off after the guard, leaving the two girls behind.

"I am so sorry Snow," Rose murmured, hugging her cousin, rubbing her back in comfort, "I am so sorry. If you wish me to stay…"

"No," Snow swallowed hard and pulled away, "A messenger would be a cruel act," she shook her head, "Uncle will need YOU when he learns of father's passing. You must go Rose, be there for him as you were there for me."

Rose reached out to wipe away Snow's tear, "I wish I could be here for you more."

"You've been here when I needed you most," Snow offered her a watery smile, "You are my cousin, uncle is your father. As I needed you mourning my father so shall he mourning his brother. It's alright," she sniffled, her smile breaking, "Go."

Rose reached out and hugged Snow back to her once more as she cried, knowing that in only mere hours she would be back travelling to give her father the news, she could only pray things would be well enough for Snow till she could do that and travel back with her parents to pay their respect.

She didn't want to leave Snow, not at all, especially not when the funeral would be taking place while she was travelling back to her kingdom. But it would only be a few short days, she prayed things would be well till then.

A/N: Piper seemed to feel for Regina here, seeing her misery, wanting her to be happy...I wonder what happened to make her hate Regina so much? I can say it's beyond just her targeting Snow }:)

And I just realized there was a tiny bit of a typo in my age for Piper in an earlier chapter lol. She left the EF when she was 26, and appears 40 now :)

No real notes on reviews for the last chapter :)


	17. The Stranger

The Stranger

Things had gone from bad to worse in a few ways in Storybrooke, while Mary Margaret had been released from jail and cleared of all charges, Regina was none too happy. Not only had she worked out that Gold had been acting against her due to her past actions against Piper, but everything, every bit of evidence, could be traced back to her for it. On top of that, Emma was on a warpath against her as Sidney Glass had taken the fall for Regina, claiming that he'd kidnapped Kathryn in an effort to try and having the first scoop of a career changing story and get his job back. Emma had seen right through it and had confronted Regina about it, about how she'd used Sidney, how she was a sociopath, and how she was not going to stop till she got her son back.

That had sent Regina into a tailspin of anger that the entire town could feel even if nothing had been verbally done or said after it went down. Piper knew it would only be a matter of time before Regina acted. In the Enchanted Forest, it had taken the Queen nearly 7 years from when she'd first met Snow to even begin attacking her. 8 more years after that before she enacted the curse. Regina could plan, she could be patient, and she could work out twists and strategies. It was why she'd suggested that Emma and Mary Margaret change the locks on their doors or at least add a new one, which was why she was there, in their apartment, with August as the man installed the new lock. It was a simple deadbolt and, had this been the Enchanted Forest, or had magic been easily accessible, it wouldn't have stood a chance against Regina…but this was Storybrooke and, so far, magic was minimal and Regina had next to none of it.

"There we go," August smiled as he stood, "No one is getting through that."

"Wow," Emma remarked dryly as she eyed the crude deadbolt, "When are you installing the torture chamber?"

"You don't like it?" August smirked, "I call it Medieval Chic."

"I don't care what it looks like, as long as it keeps Regina and her skeleton keys out," Mary Margaret smiled.

"Many thanks," Piper smiled at him, "Brother dear," she teased, making him roll his eyes.

He…liked that, when she teased him. It was rare that she did, she was quite the stern woman, rarely ever playful in a nice way…except around him. He supposed it had to do with the fact that he'd been her son, that he'd been a child she'd raised. She'd grown attached to him, grown to care for him, and he'd gotten to see a side of her others rarely did. He knew she was quite playful and teasing with Gold as well…but there was always a different undertone to it than with him.

"This is pretty handy for a writer," Emma added, a suspicious note in her voice, "Where'd you learn how to do all this?"

"Well, when you grow up with a sister to protect," he shrugged, leaving the implication hanging that he'd done this before, before he laughed, "Wood shop. Eighth grade."

"Oh, speaking of school, we have to get going Piper," Mary Margaret smiled at her.

Piper had gotten the job as music teacher only the day before which was a good thing. If she'd gotten it earlier she'd likely have been fired for all the time she'd spent with her in the jail and neglecting her classes. There had been two others applying for the music teacher position, but Piper had gotten it in the end. It actually made her feel better to return to a school where everyone, including a few children, had thought her a murderer with someone by her side that hadn't wavered in her belief. It would give her someone to sit with and each lunch with, to visit on her small breaks, just…someone to talk to that wouldn't try to play off their discomfort or guilt about her.

"Um, are you sure you're ready to go back?" Emma glanced at Mary Margaret.

"After a stint behind bars, how tough can a room full of fourth graders be?" Mary Margaret shrugged, "And I'll have Piper with me, we've already agreed to do lunch."

"If you would like, Emma," Piper turned to her, "We plan to take lunch at Granny's today."

"You should come," Mary Margaret agreed, "We should probably check up on you then and make sure YOU are ok."

"Me?" Emma scoffed, "Why?"

"You did threaten to take Henry away from Regina," August remarked.

"Oh, that wasn't a threat. I'm hiring Mr. Gold to help build a case against her," she glanced at Mary Margaret, "She tried to frame you for murder!"

"But, you do know what happens if you win?" Mary Margaret began gently.

"Yeah."

"And you're ready? To be his mom?"

"Yeah."

Piper smiled as she looked at that, "Look at you," she murmured, "The little princess growing up."

Emma rolled her eyes at that, "I'm not little or a princess no matter who Henry thinks my parents are."

Piper gave a side nod, conceding to Emma's words or letting her think she had, "I almost had a child once."

Emma stared at her, "Really? With…Gold?"

"Nearly," she nodded, "We were going to adopt but…the girl in question reneged on her contract. We ended up separated for quite a while before we came back here. He mentioned he was trying to adopt a child again…but that deal was not to be either."

Emma blinked, "Ashley," she realized, closing her eyes a moment.

She'd been so dead set in keeping Gold from taking Ashley's baby away from her that she hadn't seen past her thoughts that Gold was just trying to steal a child from a mother. Ashley had been so young, barely making do, and SHE of all people should have been able to understand Ashley wishing her child a better life. She just had been so blinded by what she knew of Gold that she thought the 'better life' couldn't be with him. She hadn't known that it was stemming from a prior plan to adopt, that he'd been trying to actually start a family with Piper at one point before he'd arrived in Storybrooke. Ashley was struggling as it was, even with her beau with her this time, and…if that baby had ended up in the foster care system, like SHE had been…even Gold would have been a better permanent home than to be bounced around or feel like she was unwanted.

"For what it's worth," August gave Piper a meaningful look, "You would be the BEST mother there is," he smiled softly at her, a secret message in their words, he as speaking from experience.

"Code red!" Henry's voice suddenly started to shout through the small walkie talkie that Gold had given her and him, "Code red!"

"Hey, Henry," Emma grabbed her device, "What's going on?"

"Meet me at Granny's. It's an Operation Cobra emergency."

"I'm on my way," she glanced at the others, "Sorry…"

"It's ok," Mary Margaret smiled, "We were on our way."

"Best of luck to the operation," Piper called back as she and Mary Margaret left the apartment to head to the school, Piper hoping that August and Henry would be able to see their ends of the latest 'Operation Emma,' as August had taken to calling it, tactic through. They had their own side operation to Operation Cobra (getting the memories back and breaking the curse), Operation Emma, was to get her to believe in it all.

~8~

Piper and Mary Margaret were heading towards the gates of the school, about to head to Granny's for lunch, smiling as they watched the children playing, a sort of a 10 minute free period before lunch so that they could work up an appetite, when they noticed that Regina was approaching, a lunchbox in hand.

"Maybe we should go around the back…" Mary Margaret began, tensing as she saw a smirk on Regina's face. It was a dangerous smile, dark and deadly and ever since Sidney took the fall for her, she'd been both smug that she'd gotten off and angry at Emma's 'accusations' against her.

"No," Piper remained firm, "We face her down. We are not scared little girls any longer," she added that last part so quietly Mary Margaret almost didn't hear it, though she gave Piper a bit of a confused look for it…when Piper strode forward to cut Regina off in her own tracks, "Madame Mayor," she greeted, her voice cold and harsh.

Mary Margaret nearly winced at it, it sounded…well, she wasn't sure. She really didn't know Piper well enough to know if that was how she usually sounded to others, nor had she ever been on the girls' bad side so she didn't know if that was how she sounded when she was angry either. Whatever it was though, it made her feel like this was a special voice she reserved only for speaking to Regina.

"Miss Lynn," Regina gave her as good as she got, her voice full of ice and bitterness as well, eyeing her contemptuously and Mary Margaret nearly closed her eyes at the action. It was all too clear by her action and expression that she meant for Piper to take it as a 'what does Gold see in YOU' action, but Piper just narrowed her eyes, her back straight, not backing down as she stared off with the mayor. Had it not been for Regina's smirk as she turned her attention on HER, Mary Margaret might have thought that Regina were backing down, but it appeared she was merely turning her focus on someone else, "Miss Blanchard. I see you're back."

"Yes," Mary Margaret said as Piper subtly stepped closer to her, offering her support even now that it was face-to-face with the mayor, "Isn't it wonderful? Everything worked out."

"Henry forgot his lunch," Regina held up the box, "Have you seen him?"

"What mother allows her son to leave the house without his food?" Piper inquired, making Mary Margaret bit her lip, the gloves were off now, Piper was making even more of an enemy out of Regina than she did in siding with her against the woman, but Piper didn't seem to care. In fact, the woman had a smirk on her face as though she knew she'd touched a nerve and was just waiting for the fireworks.

"He was speaking with Emma," Mary Margaret cut in, not wanting a fight to happen in front of all the children. The last thing they needed was to see their recently freed teacher in a confrontation. Emma had dropped by only moments ago to tell them that she couldn't meet them for lunch and had gone to just say hello to Henry before heading off back to the station.

"His mother," Piper added, going for another dig against Regina.

"I'm sorry, have I done something to offend you?" Regina turned on Piper, not genuinely asking, but more in irritation.

"A world of deeds," Piper gave her a hard look, "A lifetime. Feels like an entirely different lifetime."

Regina's jaw tensed, she had suspected, had known it in her heart that the girl, Piper, that Gold seemed so fond of, had come from the Enchanted Forest, and now she knew, without a doubt, that the woman remembered her. But even as she eyed the woman before her, there was a small hint of familiarity about her, she recognized her as 'The Pied Piper,' Rumpelstiltskin's last pet and caretaker, ooh she had had quite an enormous bit of fun and an extreme sense of satisfaction seeing the imp break down over a piece of wooden pipe just before the Curse was cast. But there was something more to her, that small familiarity…it was like she knew the woman from somewhere else, in some other form than merely just the Piper. But Rumpelstiltskin had been fiercely protective of the woman in the Enchanted Forest, he hadn't ever allowed her close enough to find out more about the girl, every shred of knowledge about who she was before she was the Piper seemed hidden and lost to her.

"And I am by no means the only one you have hurt," Piper continued, "And when the _truth_ of the matter comes out…I doubt there will be anywhere you can run from the ones you have harmed."

"Someone did go to a lot of trouble to make it look like I had done something horrible," Mary Margaret spoke up, "But they failed. And when we learn who it really was…" she shook her head, "I have friends Regina, who do you have?"

"Well I'm sure Sidney Glass will face the wrath of your so-called friends," Regina rolled her eyes, "However they shall have a hard time facing him as he's safely incarcerated."

"Why go after the lapdog when the master is accessible?" Piper tilted her head.

"If you are implying I had anything to do with this," Regina's eyes narrowed, "You should speak with Ms. Swan. He confessed."

"Of course he did," Mary Margaret scoffed, feeling more confident as Piper went at the Mayor.

"Are you insinuating something?"

Mary Margaret hesitated for only a moment before she took a breath, "Yes," she stated firmly, "I am. But I forgive you. Even if you can't admit what you did, I forgive you anyway. Your life must be filled with such incredible loneliness, if your only joy comes from destroying everyone else's happiness. It's so sad, Mayor Mills, because, despite what you think, it won't make you happy. It's only going to leave a giant hole in your heart."

"Well said," Piper smiled at her encouragingly, seeing that Mary Margaret, despite her words and bravado, was shaking as she faced down Regina, "If you are so concerned with your son," she turned back to Regina, "He is just over there," she pointed to the side where Henry was sitting at a small table, "Now, if you would excuse us," she took Mary Margaret's hand and led her off, "Very well played," she told the woman as they walked on.

"You don't think I went too far?" Mary Margaret asked hesitantly.

"I do believe you could have gone farther," Piper mused, lord knew SHE would have, "I think you may need a hot chocolate with cinnamon, yes?"

"That would be nice right now," Mary Margaret let out a breath, nodding.

"Then come," Piper linked her arm with Mary Margaret's and walked down the street with her, heading for Granny's.

~8~

August entered Mr. Gold's shop later that day, waiting till school had let out before daring to enter it. He knew that Gold wouldn't attack him for impersonating Baelfire…if Piper was there to remind him who he was to her, her son. He felt like he'd be safe even without her there, but this was the Dark One and no matter how many stories his mother had told him about how the Dark One actually had good intentions at heart…he wasn't going to take his chances. As much as he wanted to try and speak to the man about how his latest effort in Operation Emma had failed, how he'd tried to get her to go with him, ready to tell her the truth of what happened when she made it to this world through the wardrobe before the curse hit, ready to show her that the fairytales were real, ready to show her his limbs turning back into wood for proof…but she hadn't wanted to take that leap of faith. He needed something to help push her over the cliff if she wouldn't jump herself.

His mother should be there too because not only was she as cunning and devious as Gold was…Emma was her blood family as well. She would ensure that nothing too detrimental was suggested as, given the lengths that Gold had gone to try and get to this world, how long he'd been working towards this goal and all that he'd done to see it through, he didn't doubt the man might suggest one or two more risky and dangerous methods and Piper would temper that. He knew that the only ones who knew who Piper really was, her relation to Snow White, was him, Gold, and Jefferson. He wasn't entirely sure if Henry knew or not, but it might be best for the boy not to at the moment. He'd likely try to push Mary Margaret on Piper while pushing Emma on him and they needed to focus on Emma right now.

August faltered as he stepped into the shop, he bell dinging, to see Marco…better yet, Gepetto, the man who made him, his father, standing there, speaking to Gold about a large wooden clock that was sitting on the counter between the two men.

"Ah, Mr. Booth," Gold smirked, "I'll be with you in a moment. On second thought, tell me, as one admirer of antiquities to another, do you think it's worth my while having this clock repaired?" he gestured to the clock. August swallowed hard and merely stared at Gepetto instead, "I'll take your silence as a yes, then."

"You know," Marco began, "I'm very busy right now. And, uh, I'm just a one-man shop. But, uh, I'll get to the clock as fast as I can."

"I wouldn't ask for anything more," Gold nodded.

Marco quickly picked up the clock and moved to leave, "Good day," he added to August as he passed.

"H-how are you?" August called out, only Marco had already left the shop.

August stood there, staring at the door, as Gold spoke, "First time seeing dear old dad since you arrived at Storybrooke?" he began, a pleased note in his voice. While he may not physically harm the man for what he'd done, for making him think, even for a moment, that he'd found his son again, that he might be forgiven, he was not above a little emotional payback.

"I'm so sor…" August began to turn around and plead his case, when the bell jingled above the door once more and Piper walked in.

"I do hope you did not purposefully ask Gepetto to come here, Rummy," she began, giving August a small, subtle squeeze on the arm as she passed him and headed to stand before Gold at the counter, "For the sake of causing my son even a shred of pain."

August watched carefully as Gold simply looked at Piper, fully expecting the man to lie, but his let out a breath, "I apologize Pip."

"You know my family are protected," Piper remind him, "That was our deal when you told me of the curse."

August blinked at that, surprised, he hadn't quite known that portion of the tale. He knew that Piper had known about the curse, what it would do, that it was coming, and WHY Rumpelstiltskin had given Regina the curse in the first place. He didn't know that there had apparently been something sewn into the curse beforehand.

"I know," Gold nodded, "I couldn't stop myself Pip. You know how delicate a topic Bae is."

"I do," Piper agreed, "And you know how delicate a situation harming someone's son is."

"I do," he repeated, reaching out to take her hand, "I do apologize Pip, deeply, I AM sorry."

Piper watched as he kissed the back of her hand, holding it in both of his afterwards, he always did that as an apology, kiss her hand and refuse to let go till she accepted, "I accept," she said softly, "But be warned Rumpelstiltskin, purposefully harm my family again and I shall be forced to punish you most severely."

Gold let out a deep chuckle at that, "That threat ceased to be alarming quite a long time ago Pip," he seemed to be reminding her, "You know I rather enjoy your punishments."

August grimaced, "Oh god I _don't_ need to know that!"

Piper blinked and looked over at him, "I have no idea where your mind has just gone Key," she began, "But I am quite sure what you are thinking is not what actually is."

August just held up a hand, walking over to them, "I don't want to know, I really, REALLY don't want to know anything about punishments."

Piper shook her head at that while Gold smirked, taking just a morsel of pleasure at the discomfort August was feeling, before getting on topic, "You claim to be the only person who can make Miss Swan believe," he remarked, "That you could get her to do exactly what she was brought here to do. And yet, for a man who's running out of time, you don't seem to be in much of a hurry if your phone call to me this morning and insistence to wait till this afternoon is indicative."

August sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "It's not me slowing us down. It's her. All she can think about right now is getting custody of Henry."

Piper nodded, "We can empathize," she looked at Gold, "The desire to be with one's child is rather strong, is it not?"

Gold nodded, the curse was proof enough of that. Bae had been on his mind from the moment he lost him. Nothing else mattered but getting back to him, it was the only deal he'd ever broken, and the only one he ever regretted. He had been so focused on finding his son, SO focused, that every single thing he did was in order to get to his boy again. Well…not quite everything, once Piper had come into his life, a few things had become about doing something for her as well, but Bae was always a large part of his thoughts.

"Sounds like Sheriff Swan needs a course correction," Gold mused.

"She's coming to you for legal advice," August started.

"And you want me to steer her toward you?" Gold guessed.

"I _can_ get her there," August swore, "To believing. Trust me."

Gold eyed him ma long moment, "Were you not Pip's son," he spoke, "I would find it difficult to believe you, knowing who you are and your nature, trust would be a big ask. However…" he looked at Piper and smiled, "For you Pip," he touched her face, "A gentle nudge I shall provide and trust I shall give," he glanced back at August, "I doubt you would ever wish to disappoint your mother."

"Never," August nodded firmly, he truly did hate to disappoint her.

And he knew this time…this he HAD to do and do right because he knew, even though she didn't say it, he HAD disappointed her quite a bit in the past.

There was one rather large choice he'd made that he knew she'd be devastated if she learned about it…because it involved Emma and an enormous amount of hurt that she'd had to endure because of it.

~8~

Piper was sitting in the back room of Gold's shop, absently polishing a few metal objects with care. She had been the caretaker of his home for so long that cleaning the items that belonged to him seemed to come naturally. She didn't much mind it, it was calming. She smiled recalling her time in his castle, anyone would think that to live with the Dark One would be an immeasurable burden and terror, that she'd be miserable, but…she'd been happy, happier than she could remember being in a very long time by that point. It was a home to her, it was safe, and HE made her feel safe and…treasured.

One time someone had been foolish enough to try and attack her, and, as much as she hated to remember it, they'd succeeded. Their goal had been to steal from Rumpelstiltskin, to take what he treasured most from her and, when she'd been returned to him, she couldn't understand why that had been, why they had targeted her when she knew that the most valuable thing he had was his son's cloak. She'd said as much and he had gone very quiet about it, till he'd admitted that he was a greedy man (which she knew) and that he liked to keep his most valued treasures hidden (which she understood) and that it should be no surprise that SHE was a treasure to him (THAT…she had not known). It had touched her deeply to hear that confession.

Whenever he was on deals and she was not, whenever she had no deals to do and stayed in the castle, she often found herself cleaning more than normal, just to keep her mind occupied. When she was worried about something her magic was a bit more unpredictable, her mind would be so clouded that trying to play a song often ended up making others more agitated, unless she used her magic on herself to calm down. She'd clean to keep her mind occupied till he returned. That had been more near the end of their relationship in the Enchanted Forest, before the curse hit, when they had been together. She found it relaxed her even now to polish and clean.

She stilled for only a moment when she heard the chime of the door and Emma's voice ring out, "I have to save him. I have to get Henry away from Regina."

"I must admit," Gold spoke, "Your intentions are admirable. However, I won't be taking your case."

"What?" Emma demanded, "You know what Regina did!"

"Yes, but we can't prove it. And, given the Mayor's sway in this town, any proceedings against her would be long and drawn out and futile. The only certainty is, Henry would suffer. You can't do that to your boy."

"So, we leave him in the same house with that sociopath?"

Piper nearly scoffed at that, clearly Emma had no idea what a sociopath was, they felt nearly nothing. Regina, though she was loath to admit it, felt quite a bit, it was why she was so evil and as bitter and cruel as she was.

"I'm sorry, Sheriff. My mind's made up."

"Well, then change it. I'm sure Piper would agree I need to get Henry out of there. Do you want me to have to tell HER that you're not going to help?"

"Feel free to try," Gold said nonchalantly.

"The only person I've ever seen go head-to-head with Regina and win is you!" Emma snapped and Piper could nearly hear the glare in her voice.

"That's because I know how to pick my battles."

"Then, pick this one."

"If Piper is not the one immediately in danger or threatened by the mayor I simply can't be bothered," he waved it off, "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I'm just simply not the man to help you beat Mayor Mills.

"No," Emma growled, "You're not."

Piper waited a moment longer till she heard the ding of the door before she set the candlestick holder in her hand down and got up to enter the shop, "That was not easy for you, was it?" she moved over to him, winding her arms around his waist from behind, resting her chin on his back.

He sighed, placing his hands over hers, "It never is to refuse to help a parent get their child back."

Piper nodded against his back, "She cannot fully have Henry back until she believes in all he does. She would be as bad as Regina in trying to make him think himself mad."

Gold was silent for a long moment, "In the Enchanted Forest…" he began.

"Yes?" she frowned, it wasn't like him to hesitate to speak unless it was something deeply affecting to him.

"We did not…" he paused and turned to face her, "We were to resort to Cinderella."

She blinked, nodding slowly, seeing he was delicately trying to bring up their attempt at children, attempts that had failed until they found that, as the Dark One, the power inside him burned too deeply and prevented such a thing, "Yes, we were."

"I am not the Dark One here," he reminded her, taking her hands, looking into her eyes, all the talk of children and getting them back was reminding him of his son, and her son, and the son or daughter they'd tried to have in the Enchanted Forest, the child they could have had here if Emma hadn't interfered with Ashley's contract, "I have no magic to affect me now."

Piper stared at him a long while before she let out a breath, "We agreed, Rummy, our families first, getting them back before we tried for one of our own."

"I know," he nodded, "But while Regina has not the power to harm us…"

She started to nod slowly, he was…worried. In the Enchanted Forest, especially just before the curse had been cast, he'd failed to protect her, he'd come close to not being able to a handful of times, and now, while HE had power and Regina was without magic…they would be safe to try.

"I would like nothing more than to have a family with you Rummy," she squeezed his hands, "But I want whatever child we have to have a family around it first," she leaned in and kissed him lightly, a smirk forming on her lips as she pulled away, "Think of this as incentive."

"Incentive?" he raised an eyebrow, starting to smirk as well.

"Mhmm," she nodded, "The sooner we break the curse, the sooner we get both our families back…and the sooner we can see just what Storybrooke might do for a family in the future."

"You always knew how to get to me Pip," he grinned, tugging her in to kiss her again, he always did love a challenge.

A/N: I can't believe this story will be over in just 4 days! And then we get the second one lol :)

Some notes on reviews...

The younger Piper in the EF feels for Regina at first ;) Regina will do something that leads us to the Piper we know now }:)

I miss Mac too :( I'm confident though that I'll be in a good enough place to start posting again on Wednesday though :)

We'll have to wait and see what Regina did to make Piper dislike her so much, whether she killed her true love or did something else }:)

We'll see another EF chapter eventually of what happened to Piper after Regina took power ;)

I'm not sure if this user reads this story, but since I'm not posting a DW story today, I just wanted to wish a very happy birthday to Lightsbane1905 :) I hope you have an amazing day!


	18. Lasts and Firsts

Lasts and Firsts

Rumpelstiltskin sat in his cell, darkness around him, only a flicker of torchlight just outside his bars providing any light. His eyes were closed, sitting on the ground, his back to the wall as he hummed lightly under his breath. He shouldn't be, he shouldn't do it, that tune, nothing would come of it. HE wasn't a Siren or part Siren, he wasn't able to use magic like that and he knew that Piper wouldn't hear it, she couldn't. Oh she could play anything and have someone hear it, no matter the distance, but for him to try…it was pointless.

Because Piper was dead.

The Queen had provided him with the broken parts of her pipe and he knew exactly what it meant for her to be without that pipe. She would rather die than part from it and that had to be what happened.

Still, the tune was calming, it made him feel closer to her as he knew the end would be coming soon. The Queen was, at that very moment, preparing her curse, Snow White and her prince in the process of labor if the way there had been a clamor of guards rushing about and shouting about it was anything to go on, and his time was limited in this world. He let out a pained giggle, he almost wished he'd not put that failsafe into the curse, that he would be able to remember, because the torment radiating within him was nearly unbearable, matching an agony he'd only felt once before when he'd lost his son. But he knew Bae was alive, had to hope he was, that the portal had only transported him. Piper though…she was gone, she was dead, she had to be, he had her pipe.

He really did almost wish he would be affected by the curse, to forget this life. It would mean not remembering Piper, it would mean not feeling this blasted pain growing inside him, the sorrow that came with the passing of true love. But it would also mean forgetting much about his boy and his plans to return to Bae. No, it was best to remember, it would help him. He would remember Bae, he would remember his quest to find his son, and he would forever remember the hatred he felt for Regina for taking the love of his dark life away from him, it would fuel his fight against her like nothing else. In that breath, there was no doubt in his mind that, even if he could be affected by the curse, the Queen would have him remember Piper as his wife that had died, just to torment him more.

And so he sat there, waiting for his end, humming the tune that was between him and Piper, needing just a bit of comfort. Even the darkest hearts needed it at a time and he needed it so much more. From the moment he'd realized that he cared for Piper more than he should, from the moment he realized how he felt about her and that she too would be affected by the curse, he'd wanted them to go together, to enter the new world as one. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized the Queen would never allow it. If their memories were to be intact, she'd separate them physically. And there was no saying that Piper's magic would have protected her anyway, this curse…it was more powerful than anything the girl had dealt with in terms of mind magic. He couldn't be certain that she'd be protected from it.

Now he'd never know.

So, when a piercing note rang out followed by two agonizing cries and two thumps resounded through the walls, Rumpelstiltskin was at the bars of his cage in an instant, gripping them tightly, his gaze trained on the door. He held his breath, staring at it intently as a soft creaking of the lock turning rang out and the door was pushed open. A blur of black flew through the door and towards his cell, dropping to their knees before him and wrapping their hands around his on the bars.

"Pip," he breathed, staring at her, feeling tears nearly forming in the corner of his eyes as he gazed upon his love, the one he'd thought was dead, "You're alive."

"Of course I am," she smiled, letting go of his one hand to reach through the bars and touch his face, "You have taught me well Rummy."

"You escaped," he realized, his eyes closing as he leaned into her touch.

"I lost my pipe for my efforts, but yes," she nodded.

He opened his eyes and looked at her intently, "Why have you come? You will not be able to free me from this cell dearie."

She swallowed hard, she could practically feel the magic that held him within, "I know," she looked at him, "I come with news…and I have barely the time to give it. The Queen…her curse is coming. NOW."

Rumpelstiltskin lifted his chin a moment, before nodding to himself, "Then the time has come."

Piper gripped the hand on his tighter, "We go together."

But he shook his head, letting his free hand go to touch the hand on his cheek, "We can't. You need to get away from the curse Pip."

"Rummy…"

"If you are near me, the Queen will know," he told her, looking in her eyes, "She knows about you Pip, she knows how…how dear you are to me. If you are near me she will torment us both."

"We are both immune to the curse she means to put upon our minds," she reminded him.

He swallowed hard, "I cannot be certain your mind will endure, this curse…it is the darkest, most powerful yet. I do not want to think of what memories she may try to force on you yet and…if she does not, she may still attempt to exclude you from the curse, to leave you here, to separate us. Or…she may kill you in the process of sending us to the other world. I'm sorry Pip," he looked at her, "But if you're masked with the others, there's a better chance of you being there with me, alive and well."

Piper looked at him, "I do not want to go without you."

"Nor I you," he agreed, "But if it means you live Pip…"

She nodded, tears prickling her eyes, "I know."

"There is one thing I must ask you to do for me Piper," he began, looking at her intently, "I have trusted my dagger to you, there is something else you must trust me with in return."

"What?" she frowned, confused.

"The failsafe," he began solemnly, "The very one we discussed when I gave you my dagger."

She slowly started shaking her head, "Rummy…no…"

"You must," he gripped her hand tighter, "If…if my magic fails, if I find myself under the Queen's curse, worse yet, if YOU fall under it and she gets the dagger off you. It will be the only way to stop me. You know this dearie, and you know I would never ask this of you if I were not certain," his gaze softened, "It will be the only way, if she separates us, that I will know you are safe and well."

Piper stared at him longer than she knew she should, seeing the intensity of his gaze, the determination and solemnity in his expression, "Then I accept."

He let out a breath, "Thank you Pip."

She took a breath, nearly inhaling the one he'd expelled, "Do it."

~8~

Piper was panting as Rumpelstiltskin finished enacting the failsafe and looked at him, tears prickling her eyes, "I will never forget you, I will love you always, and I WILL see you again Rumpelstiltskin."

"I know you will Rose," he tugged her face closer, kissing her through the bars, resting his forehead to hers, "And I swear the same to you."

She smiled against his lips, "I believe we have struck another deal."

"And I never break a deal dearie," he grinned, pulling back, looking at her one last time, "Go," he whispered.

She nodded, pushing herself to her feet and running out of the room, leaving the door open on her way, the guards bodies lying on the ground in his view.

He felt himself smile even as he stumbled back and sat against the wall, staring at the door that she'd disappeared through, whatever the new world would hold…he doubted it would be prepared for the Pied Piper.

~8~

Piper ran as quickly as she could down the halls, the guards hardly even noticing her, not with the giant cloud of purple that was racing towards them, visible through the windows. Piper rushed down the stairs, to the courtyard where she could see a number of peasants gathered, and joined them, trying to blend in as Rumpelstiltskin had advised. But just as the cloud approached, she could feel it like an ominous force spreading inside her, she doubted the Queen would allow her to be with her true love, not risking that SHE at least would remember, no…Regina would want all threats away from wherever she was sending them all.

She took a breath and closed her eyes, just as the purple cloud of dark magic washed over her…

~8~

Piper gasped as she awoke with a start, looking around to see she was lying on a gray portion fo the ground, hard, like cobblestone, but lighter and flatter and more expansive. It felt different under her hand as she pushed herself up. She looked around, there was a white stone-like building behind her, and one across from her, the sun shining and making it all look starker to her. A rather large green contraption was next to her, a box, a metal box, with a black portion on top, like a lid. She reached up to the handle on the side of it and used it to pull herself up, nearly gagging at the stench wafting up from the metal box. It smelled of rubbish, of rotting meats and spoiled vegetables. She stumbled back from it, nearly running into cylindrical metal contains behind her with metal lids as well, all of it giving off a bad odor.

She looked down at herself, and frowned, seeing that she was in clothes that were not her own. She was wearing black boots that were a bit tighter than she was used to, though it allowed her to feel the dagger pressed against her leg, making her breathe a sigh of relief at that. Her legs were covered by a nearly sheen black material that twisted and stretched as she moved, not entirely uncomfortable but…an odd material. Above that would have brought a small flush to her face if she hadn't been so completely bewildered. She was wearing a skirt, or what she hoped was a skirt though it was quite a good deal shorter than any gown or dress she'd worn before. It was even shorter than when she'd cut her dress to her knees to run faster from the Queen's guards. It was just an inch longer than where her fingertips fell at her sides, made of a black material, as thin as normal fabric but seeming stronger. It had pockets on the side and a zipper and button in the front. She looked more down at her top, it was forest green and a shirt that, had she not had a black jacket on top of it, would have caused a scandal in the forest. It was…simple, it appeared to be a simple shirt but with hardly any sleeve at all, save two straps holding it up. Her jacket was black, a leather material, not quite long, stopping just at the bottom of her ribs and only going about three quarters down her arm for sleeves. There was a strap over her shoulder, with a small black back attacked to it.

She rooted around in it, but there was hardly anything there. A handful of green papers with 100s on them, a small mirror. She lifted the mirror to look at herself, blinking as she saw her hair was held back on the top half by a something, a clip she felt, but was loose on the bottom and there appeared to be glasses with very dark lenses on her head. She put the mirror back and found a wallet of some sort. Inside the wallet was a picture of what looked like her, with some writing beside it along with two flat pieces of some sort of material both with a black metal strip on the back. One had a large name across the front and the word 'inn' on the end, her living quarters she could assume. But the other had raised letters with 'Hannah Piper Lynn' on the front and she blinked, realizing the name and what it meant.

Hannah Lynn, was close enough to Hamelin. Piper Hamelin. The Pied Piper of Hamelin.

"Oh Rummy," she murmured, shaking her head…

Only to nearly fall against the wall beside her as a searing pain hit her mind, forcing her to use one hand to brace herself on the wall, the other slamming to her temple as memories that weren't hers, memories that she didn't want assaulted her.

She could feel it, the curse trying to assert itself on her, trying to force the memories of her true past from her mind. She grit her teeth and could feel her own magic reacting against it, nearly driving her to her knees in pain. It shouldn't be that hard! Her magic shouldn't be having such a difficult time fighting off Regina's. She swallowed hard, keeping from crying out as pain throbbed through her, realizing what Rumpelstiltskin had feared was justified. In this new world, a world without magic apparently, SHE shouldn't have any magic either…an affect of the curse. But she DID have magic, she could feel it inside her, it was still there. It had fought off the mind magic that the curse was trying to push on her, it had been fighting from the moment the purple cloud hit her and it was fighting now. It had been activated in the Enchanted Forest and had carried over.

But god it hurt!

She tried to focus on the real memories, on her family, on her deals, on her music…on Rumpelstiltskin. She took a forced breath and began to hum, the tune that she always used for him, the tune that represented him, who he was, what she heard when she first met him. She hummed it under her breath at first, but it grew stronger as she felt her magic building, pushing the curse away, fighting the false memories back, keeping them from taking over.

A few minutes later, when the throbbing in her mind had dimmed she pushed herself up off the wall and turned to lean on it. She closed her eyes and focused, thinking of her memories, wanting to be sure that the curse had evaded her for now. She was disappointed to see that there were remnants of the cursed life Regina meant to give her lingering, but they were vague, distant, like a dream. She could tell that the woman had meant to send her away from wherever she'd created for the others to go, she wasn't meant to be with them, but…she got the sense the life that Regina intended, was just to leave her there, wandering about, dressed as though she were in the Enchanted Forest so that she'd be locked away for madness. The memories though, they were Rumpelstiltskin trying to alter that. He wanted her to be able to adapt and adapt quickly to this world, wanted to give her something of a life to go on from example. But the curse truly was powerful, it had tried to take her over, tried to make that life THE life, but she would NOT have that.

She opened her eyes, the only good thing that had come from the excruciating pain was that she DID understand this world though. She knew now that the metal box beside her was a dumpster, that the odd gray floor beneath her feet was concrete, that the metal cylinders next to her were garbage cans. The cards in her purse, the bag over her shoulder, were her driver's license and debit card and the keycard to the hotel she was staying in, the odd glasses on her head were sunglasses and the weird black pants were tights.

And while all that was useful to know…there was one very important thing she didn't know.

Where on earth everyone else was.

She shook her head and pushed off the wall, she would get nowhere by standing there. She walked to the end of the alley and stepped out onto the busy streets of some city she wasn't quite sure the name of and looked around, before walking to the edge of it and, before she knew what she was doing, she'd held up a hand and a large yellow metal box on wheels was speeding towards her! She jumped back, gasping as it pulled to a stop in front of her and closed her eyes a moment, shaking her head. A taxi, it was a taxi. Oh that would be rather irritating if she didn't know what things were until they were right in front of her or she'd been 'hit' with it.

She took a breath and got in, giving the name of the hotel from the card and the taxi took off. Whatever this new world was, she would face it down, and she would find her family, and she would bring down the Evil Queen's curse if it was the last thing she did.

She swore to herself then and there, she would not rest till she'd found them all again.

~8~

_One Year Later…_

Piper was walking along the streets in the afternoon, though it nearly appeared dusk given the dark clouds looming over her. It was going to rain very soon, which explained the umbrella she had in her hand as she walked. She was still trying to adjust to this new life of hers in this odd world. Rumpelstiltskin had managed to provide enough for her in this world that she could make a decent start at keeping herself alive and fed and well to try and get back to him. She was still a musician, she gave small performances here and there at festivals and other things, apparently was a skilled music teacher which was good as she could get a job anywhere she felt the need to go.

There was just one flaw in that…she didn't know where to go. She'd been searching for a year now to find Rumpelstiltskin and the others, but it was difficult. She'd tried her magic and it was admittedly weaker in this world. Not gone, but weaker. She was working tirelessly to try and build it up as she went, but she was having no luck in locating where he was, where her family was. She knew he was alive, she knew he was ok, but she wanted to be with him.

She sighed, turning the corner when she felt something slip into her pocket and turned, grabbing the wrist of a little red-haired boy as he tried to nab her wallet out of her, "Thievery is deplorable," she told him…before something struck her. She could still hear the song of others, that hadn't changed, and this boy…it was familiar, "I recognize your song…I know you…" she breathed, frowning as she eyed him. The boy's eyes were wide, more from getting caught than anything, but she did…she recognized him, "You are Gepetto's boy."

The boy's eyes grew even wider as he looked at her, startled, awed, relieved, tearful, thankful, so many other emotions, "You…" he began, lowering his arm as she lightly released him though she took her wallet back, "You're from the Enchanted Forest?"

She nodded, the smallest of smiles growing on her face, "They call me the Pied Piper…" she trailed off, the boy's wide eyes filling with fear as he turned and bolted off, "They always do that. Every time."

She waited till the boy had dashed around a corner before glancing up at the sky, it would start raining any moment and…her heart tugged at knowing the boy would likely be out in it. No child would resort to pick pocketing if they had the means to care for themselves or were being cared for. And…if this boy was Pinocchio, which she truly did think he was as how else would he know of the Forest, then he was of her world and perhaps he knew how to find the others. So she started off after him, now that she knew his song, it would be far too easy to find him once more.

That was why she was quite the terror to children in the Enchanted Forest, one meeting and she could find you.

Which was why it irritated her so badly that she could find neither Rumpelstiltskin or Snow White in this world, their songs had always been the strongest.

~8~

Piper glanced over at the small body currently lying in her bed as she stood in her doorway, a cup of hot chocolate and cinnamon in her hand. She'd found Pinocchio rather easily, the boy had tried to seek shelter near the docks of the town when it had started to rain but hadn't quite been skilled enough to break into one of the boathouses. He had been sitting outside, in the frigid rain, and was soaking wet and shaking by the time she got to him. He'd been unconscious as well, something she knew shouldn't have happened so quickly as she hadn't been that long in finding him. He had to have been ill before then not that she blamed him, he had been pale and sweaty when she'd first turned to look at him, had a faint wheeze to him as well even just standing there.

She tilted her head as she saw the boy starting to stir, watched carefully as he blinked awake and glanced around in confusion for a moment as to why he was in a big, comfy, warm bed instead of the streets or the sewers. She could pinpoint the moment he guessed where he was in how he froze and slowly started to look over in her direction.

He gasped, sitting up, pulling the blanket up to his nose as he stared at her with wide eyes.

She did nothing but nod to the side, to the bedside table, where a small cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon was sitting beside a bowl of steaming soup, "Help yourself," she added when he glanced back and forth between her and the food.

Tentatively the boy lowered the blankets and shifted to the side, reaching for the food. He kept his eyes on her as he took a first bite of the soup, before his gaze shot to the food and he dove into it, nearly scarfing it down.

Piper shook her head and stepped in, moving to sit on the edge of her bed, "I am not holding you hostage Pinocchio," she told him as he eyed her warily, "I found you on the docks, rather ill, and merely wished to see you better."

He gave her an incredulous look, "YOU?"

She blinked, "Is that difficult to believe?"

"A little," he nodded, "Papa used to tell me stories that, if I was naughty, you'd come in the night and spirit me away with your song and I'd never see him again. He said you stole other children too."

"I have," she agreed, "But…" she added as he dropped the spoon into the soup and began to stare at her in fear, "I DID return them."

"You…you did?"

"I only take the children as collateral and leverage until payment is made," she shrugged, sounding indifferent to the fact that she was admitting to stealing _children_ away from their homes, "When I have been paid what I am owed, the children return."

"…really?" he sounded understandably unsure of that.

"Indeed," she nodded, "I ask for valuable gold, payment for services, and when it is denied to me, I take something invaluable to incite the proper payment. Often that appears to be children that is the ultimate persuasion."

He nodded and slowly started to eat his soup again, "So you're not stealing me?"

"Not unless you want to be stolen."

He blinked, "What?"

She felt a small smile starting to quirk the corner of her lips, "We are both of another world," she began, "And I take it this one has not been kind to you?" Pinocchio hesitated before nodding his head, looking down, tears in his eyes.

"It was…" he murmured, "At first, I…I was with Princess Emma," he sniffled, "But I was scared of responsibility, I…I broke my promise to my papa to protect her and I…I ran away…"

Piper nodded slowly, letting out a soft breath, so he hadn't been a part of the curse then. She'd hoped, for a moment, that he had been, that he knew where the others were. But she knew she shouldn't have done that, she knew the curse was meant to make them all forget and the boy clearly knew who he was and who she was if he could talk about the Enchanted Forest and flee from her. Princess Emma, she felt herself smile at that, at that name she'd murmured ages ago to her cousin, about what she'd name her daughter if she had one. She felt a small pang in her heart though, she could guess why Snow White chose that name and it meant, right to the bitter end, her cousin did indeed believe her dead.

"Then Princess Emma is here as well?" she looked at Pinocchio. He nodded and wiped his nose with his sleeve, an inch away from crying, "If you would like, you may reside with me and we can both search for her."

Pinocchio's head shot up to look at her, "Really!?"

"Yes."

"You…you want ME to stay with you?" he breathed.

"If you so wish it," she nodded, "I…understand this world and I do not believe I have it in me to let you wander alone and fall ill as you have. So if you wish, you may stay as long as you like. I shall not hold you hostage, if you wish to leave, you may. If you wish to stay, you may."

"And we'll find Princess Emma?" he asked hopefully, the chance to make up for his mistake, to prove himself to his papa shining in his eyes.

"We shall try," she agreed and Pinocchio smiled and nodded.

~8~

_Two Years Later…_

Piper was walking through a rather large park in New York, Pinocchio's hand clutching hers tightly as they headed for a pond just up ahead. She sighed, she had managed to track Emma there, from the orphanage Pinocchio had been in and taken her to. She'd officially adopted the boy, knowing she would need a social security card and other information for the boy that they could provide. While she'd been there she'd inquired about the baby that had come with him and found she'd been taken into foster care by another family that they couldn't disclose information about. She'd been in contact with quite a few agencies, whenever Emma was returned to the system, she immediately set out to that agency to try and find her. But she always seemed to arrive too late and the girl was bounced back into the system. Sometimes she ended up going foster family to foster family and ended up halfway across the country before she even realized where Emma was.

It was tedious and trying to get there in time, but she attempted each and every time. It hurt that she always seemed to be a little too late. Pinocchio's face when they'd get there and realize Emma had already been moved broke her hard heart. She always tried to make him smile after that, take him somewhere new and nice to make up for it, hence the park.

"Look ducks!" the boy grinned, pointing to the corner of the pond where a few people were tossing some treats to them, "Come on!" he tugged her hand on until he realized she wouldn't be running with him and let go, "Come on mama!"

Piper froze as she heard those words, watching as Pinocchio rushed for the lake and, instead of trying to feed the ducks, went to attempt petting them instead. He'd called her mama just then, that was a first. Even though she'd adopted him nearly two years ago, he'd called her Piper that entire time…but now…now he'd called her mama.

She felt a small smile creeping onto her face and a warmth spread through her at that. She had doubted, quite realistically, that she would not have a child in this world, not till she found Rumpelstiltskin again as he was the only man she wished to see that happen with. Adoption hadn't even crossed her mind till she'd run into Pinocchio in a strange twist of fate. But there it was, she really was the boy's mother now, not just in the eyes of the law but in his eyes as well.

She shook her head, seeing him nearly falling into the lake, "Be careful Key!" she shouted, making her way towards him, intent to protect him.

And so she should, she was his mother now.

A/N: I wanted to do a sort of last few moments of the curse, first few moments in the new world, and first meeting of Pinocchio here :) Lots of lasts and firsts :)

Some notes on reviews...

I can say Piper's relationship with Hook will be not a good one at first, she's Rumple's beau and she knows what happened with Milah. She might be a bit happy that because of Hook Milah's out of the picture (I can't see her liking Milah much) but she'll dislike him for it causing Rumple pain and taking away Bae's mother.

Lol, not sure what you mean by Mac :) I'll be back to posting her story (hopefully) tomorrow :)

I can't say what Piper's reaction to the little boy Pinocchio will be just yet ;) As for magic returning, we'll have to wait and see what it means for Piper and Rumple and children, but Piper's magic will be much stronger. She's spent the last 28 years trying to strengthen it while it's weak, so when it's fully returned it'll be MUCH stronger ;)


	19. An Apple Red as Blood

An Apple Red as Blood

Piper was quiet as she sat on the edge of the bed in Granny's, leaning over to run her ringers through August's hair as he laid on his side with his back to her. She knew why he was like that, he only laid like that, his back to her, when he didn't want her to see his face. There was only one of three reasons why he'd do that though, either he was trying to lie and didn't want her to see his expression, or he was sick or in pain and didn't want her to know and worry for him, or…he felt like he'd disappointed her and didn't want her to see the tears, didn't want to see her face with that expression on her face.

He felt like he'd failed her.

He'd gotten Emma to go with him yesterday, just after she'd spoken to Gold about the custody, he'd gotten her to agree to go with him and listen to a story. He took her out of the town lines, took her to a small diner and into the woods. He took her to an old tree, the same tree that he had escaped from, the tree that the magic wardrobe that had been built to help Emma escape the curse had teleported him to. It was the same tree that Emma had appeared in as well. August had been a little boy then, had taken Emma with him to the road, wandered, lost and confused, until they'd been found and brought to the orphanage. He told her the story of how HE had been the one to find her and keep her safe.

Emma, for so many years, had thought she'd just been abandoned at the side of the road like no one cared about her. She had a news clipping of when she'd been found, and it had no mention of the young boy August had been. She'd never known that she hadn't just been left to the side of a highway in her blanket, she'd never known there had been someone there who had been meant to protect her. And she hadn't known that there had been a woman out there, searching through foster agency after foster agency to try and find her, before searching for her after she'd been released from the system. But by then Emma was too good at hiding, at running, at covering her tracks and Piper had never found her. Henry only had due to the fact she'd had to put her address in the adoption papers, and it had been lucky for Henry that Emma hadn't moved around much after that point.

August told her then, that night, as he sat in the room, having come from an emotional meeting with his father Gepetto and helped him to ease his burden, that he'd actually come across both Emma and Baelfire on his journeys without her. He hadn't told her because he thought he was doing the right thing, what SHE would have wanted him to do. He'd created a situation where Emma ended up in jail and unattached and back on the road to becoming the Savior.

He'd cried in her arms that night because he felt like he'd failed her. He'd told Emma the truth, that he was Pinocchio, that Gold was Rumpelstiltskin, that Mary Margaret and David were Snow White and her Prince Charming, and he'd told her that she was the Pied Piper. He'd told her everything, that the curse was real, that she was the Savior, that Henry was right. But she still didn't believe him. He'd tried to show her his limbs, his poor legs turning to wood all over again, turning him back into the puppet that he was. But Emma couldn't see it, she didn't believe enough, she could only see his skin, and now she thought he was completely insane and wouldn't listen to him at all.

"I'm sorry mama," he murmured, a catch in his voice that she knew he only did when he was trying desperately not to cry. August had been through much in his life, he rarely cried any more, but this…this was the end of the line. Already he could feel the wood spreading faster, he'd failed Emma and Henry and her and just…everyone in the town, his father, all those who had been counting on him to protect the princess and make sure she'd be ready to save the town.

Worse yet…he had faith that things happened for a reason. He ran into the Piper for a reason and he couldn't help but think, more so when he was a child but it was coming to him now that…if he'd stayed with Emma, things would be different. He knew that siblings were harder to adopt than just one child, but he knew, if he'd been with Emma, he could have protected her, been there for her through it all and maybe, just maybe, Piper would have found them both and they'd have a home again, they'd have someone from their world and Emma would have stormed into town intent to break the curse and get her family back.

All those dreams as a child of what Emma's life could have been like if she'd been found by Piper as well came crashing back. He should have stayed with her, but he'd left and now Emma was jaded against happy endings and she wouldn't believe him or have faith and it was all his fault!

"I see no reason why you should be," Piper reached out to touch his shoulder, squeezing his arm, "I am SO very proud of you Key."

August stiffened a moment, "Really?" he whispered, sounding very much like the little boy she'd found on the docks.

"VERY much," she agreed and he slowly rolled onto his back and looked at her.

"But I failed you."

"Never," she touched his hand, not even flinching as she felt his fingers already turning into wood, merely gripped his hand tighter, "You tried your best, you did not give up, you put Emma on the path of becoming the Savior. And you are being so brave," she reached out her other hand to touch his face gently, stroking his cheek with her thumb as she'd often done when he'd woken from a nightmare as a child, "I have never been more proud of you Pinocchio."

He gave her a small smile, lifting his free hand to touch her wrist by his face, lowering her hand from it to hold on his chest, over his heart as it beat far too quickly, "Do you think my papa would be too?"

She nodded, "Gepetto has always and will always be proud of you, I know that. You have done all you can Key," she patted his chest, "Emma is quite like all the women in my family, she is as stubborn as the sun is bright," she sighed, "It will take something…heartbreaking and traumatic for her to begin to believe something."

She looked down at that, thinking of a belief of her own that had been crushed once. Believe it or not, she had once felt for the Queen, had sympathized for the woman. To be married off to a man at 18 and given a daughter barely 5 years younger than you. To be married to a man she did not love nor who loved her. To be constantly in Snow's shadow and compared to the prior Queen. To be so unhappy right in front of a king who always said he only wanted for the happiness of his people. It was a terrible fate, it was a cruel fate. She had once felt for the woman, had actually seen goodness in her…and then it all came crashing down when Regina attacked her kingdom.

That was the last time she felt any sympathy for the woman.

Oh she knew what Rumpelstiltskin had done, the hand he'd had in shaping Regina into the Evil Queen, she knew about what really happened to Daniel. She knew about Cora's past. She knew about the hope that had been crushed in her repeatedly. She had been in a similar position, she had suffered terrible losses and horrible situations. And she knew that the events of Regina's past shaped her into who she was just as much as the events of her own past made her who she was. But she could not bring herself to care about Regina's past or pain…

At least not yet.

There was something she had to do first before she could move past her hatred of Regina. And until that moment came, she would wait and she would stand against the woman and she would protect her family.

She swallowed hard and closed her eyes, her thoughts returning to how stubborn Emma was. She knew just what sort of event it would take for Emma to believe…but she couldn't let it happen, not when she knew it would mean a severe harm to Henry.

"Go," she heard August murmur, the boy squeezing her hand before he let go, pulling her attention back to him, "Go get her to believe. It's up to you and Gold and Henry now."

She let out a gentle breath and nodded, "I shall be back," she promised him, "I will see the curse broken Key. I swear to you."

He smiled, "And you always uphold your end of a bargain."

"Always," she leaned in and kissed his forehead before she got up and quickly left the room, she had a curse to break and more determination than ever to see it happen.

~8~

Piper and Gold were standing in his shop, quietly discussing August and the curse, Gold's hand resting on Piper's as hers was gripping the corner of his display case in worry. His fingers were lightly brushing over the back of her hand, trying to sooth her, trying to think of some way to stop August turning into wood entirely. As much as he was angry and bitter about the boy daring to impersonate his son…he was still Piper's boy and for that reason alone he would not see her or August suffer this face. He'd lost his son, he would be damned if he let Piper lose her own.

However their discussion was interrupted by the chiming of the bell and Regina storming in, "Your Majesty," Gold glanced at her, unperturbed, "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"My tree is dying," Regina got right to the point, "Why?"

"Perhaps, it's your fertilizer."

"Perhaps it is the poison that seeps out of your heart," Piper suggested.

Regina's eyes narrowed at them, "You think this is funny?" she hissed, "Well, I'll tell you what I think. I think it's a sign of the curse weakening because of Emma. But do you care? No," her gaze turned to Gold, "You're content to just sit back and watch all my hard work burn with your precious Pip," she spat the name so venomously that Gold's eyes actually narrowed and he took a step closer to her, though Piper was merely smirking, seeming to be enjoying watching Regina get worked up into a murderous rage.

Piper was so hoping Regina would dare try to attack her, just even a little, even a slap, she was craving a fight with the queen from the moment she arrived in Storybrooke. She had quite a lot that the Queen had done to her, quite a lot of vengeance in mind for the woman and just needed one single moment of anger on Regina's part, one physical shove and she would unleash hell upon the woman. She was not the scared 18 year old girl that had been hunted through the woods, she wasn't that girl anymore and she would not allow the Queen to back her into a corner and cower in fear. She was stronger now, she had learned her lessons about the harsh realities of the world, and she had learned her own limits and just how far she was willing to go to see her ends met.

Quite far indeed.

"Well then," Piper leaned onto the counter that was between her and Regina, "I should be rather happy to watch and let your world burn then, popcorn would be lovely for such an event."

"That's not all, is it?" Gold chuckled darkly, stepping even closer to Piper as they stared down the mayor, reminding her that she was very much outnumbered and, "Come on. You might as well get everything off your chest."

Regina stiffened and crossed her arms, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I believe he is alluding to the fact that, not only does Emma want custody of your son…" Piper smirked, "But that your son also wishes to be with her over you."

Regina's lips pursed at the low blow she'd just been dealt, "She'll have that boy over my dead body."

"Many thanks for the invitation," Piper gave her a regal nod, "I shall be sure to take that up quite soon."

Gold smirked dangerously at that, knowing Piper truly would kill the queen and do so happily if given the chance, but she couldn't kill 'the mayor' just yet with Emma as sheriff, it wouldn't be till everyone remembered her as the evil woman who had cursed and banished them all that she would be safe in openly attacking her, "The curse was meant to take away Snow White and Prince Charming's happiness. Perhaps, you giving up Henry is just the price to keep the curse unbroken."

"I think I'd rather just get rid of her," Regina threatened.

"Over MY dead body," Piper's eyes narrowed.

Regina looked at her suspiciously for her fervent and instant defense of Snow White, "Thank you for the invitation," she mocked.

"Try it," Gold spoke, his voice low and more threatening than Regina had ever heard it, though Piper closed her eyes at the deep timbre of it, the deadly promise in it making her shiver, "And not even possessing my dagger will save you from me."

Piper took a deep breath at that, inhaling the scent of the shop and Gold, the warmth radiating from beside her, and opened her eyes, "Though we all know that you would not dare attack Emma. If you kill her…"

"The curse will be broken," Regina rolled her eyes, quite irritated that there was yet another person, besides Gold and Jefferson, who knew about the curse, she could only assume that other stranger, Piper's brother, knew about the curse as well, "That's because you designed it that way," she spat at Gold, "Undo it."

"You know…" he tilted his head as though considering it, "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Magic, well, is in short supply around here and dwindling by the minute."

Regina eyed him a moment, seeing something else beyond the lack of magic keeping him from helping her, "You want the curse broken. Why?"

"He wishes it broken, because I wish it broken," Piper supplied, knowing that his real reason, that breaking the curse meant he could go find his son, was NOT something he wanted Regina to know about.

"Well, well, the little piping girl has you quite whipped, doesn't she?" Regina sneered, "How short a leash does she have you on Rumple?"

"A long enough one to murder you in your sleep," Piper smiled mock-pleasantly back, "So do not tempt me."

Regina's lip curled into something resembling a snarl before she slammed her hands down on the counter, "I want to strike a new deal. One where I can get rid of Emma without shattering the curse."

"Unfortunately for you, a negotiation requires two interested parties," Gold shook his head, "And I…will never be interested in harming Emma or her family. As I have never been in the past."

Piper nearly smiled at that, that was a condition of the curse, the family was never truly harmed by it or by him.

"I'll give you anything."

"I have Pip back," he slowly moved his hand to Piper's lower back, "Therefore, you no longer have anything I want, dearie. But I will give you a piece of advice, free of charge. I'd plan a trip of your own. Because, once people waken up and remember who you are and what you did to them…they are going to be looking for blood."

"And, do keep in mind," Piper lifted her pipe from her boot to wave it slowly before Regina, "I am rather skilled at letting there be blood," she gave her a little wave as Regina turned and stormed out of the shop.

Gold leaned in, his nose brushing along her temple as he whispered in her ear, "Your parents named you well."

She smirked, "I fear I did not appreciate it then," she looked up at him, "I do now. The irony of it all."

He gave a small, soft chuckle at that and kissed her forehead before leading her to the back of his shop to try and find another way to break the curse before Regina attempted seeking revenge.

~8~

Piper looked up as she heard a banging on the door of August's room in Granny's and quickly got up, knowing he couldn't move very well right now. His legs had both turned into wood at that point, nearly half his body and she was getting worried. She'd come right there after her discussion with Gold, just wanting to check in on him before she returned to the shop. Gold was going to check some of his older books that he kept well hidden in the back, something about looking to see if anything might help August, and she just had to see her son and tell him Gold was trying to help him now. Knowing he was turning into wood faster than before was alarming her and, while she knew it was likely a sign that the curse was weakening even more, she didn't want him to suffer this pain alone.

"It's ok," August nodded and she got up and headed over to the door, pulling it open and letting Henry into the room.

"Piper!" Henry ran to her, hugging her, which made her a little concerned as he'd not done that really before. And then he spotted August sitting up in bed and hurried over, "August, please. I need both you guys' help," he looked at them, frantic…which did explain the hug now, children tended to grab onto an adult when they were worried or alarmed, "Emma wants to leave."

"I beg your pardon?" Piper blinked.

"What?" August stared, "Slow down."

"Explain it from the beginning Henry," Piper moved over and knelt before Henry, beside the bed and beside August, "What happened?"

"Emma she…she told me to get in her car for Operation Cobra and then she was heading for the town line," Henry began, "I stopped her and got her to turn around but I think she might try again. Or…or she might leave without me."

Piper let out a breath, "That must come from Charming's side," she murmured, she and Snow, once they'd gotten a foothold of sensibility to them, had fought back, had fought to survive. Yes…they DID run at first, but they were being chased by guards, Emma…she was just fleeing.

Henry would have laughed at that if this were not so serious, instead looking at them with tears in his eyes, "Y-You were going to make her believe," Henry continued, "You have to."

"I know, Henry," August swallowed hard, "I'm sorry. I… I failed."

"Failed?"

"You did NOT fail Key," Piper put her hand on his, before she sighed and looked at Henry, "He tried to show her where they escaped the curse, she did not seem to believe him."

"I even tried to show her," August sighed, "At first it was my legs, and now…now take a look at the unvarnished truth, he pulled the blanket off of his legs to reveal they were both wood, Piper moving her hand to reveal his arm was turning into it as well.

"Wood," Henry breathed.

"Yes."

Henry looked down, knocking lightly on the wood, making August groan in pain, "Sorry," he murmured, before glancing up at him, "I really am. I'm so sorry Pinocchio," he looked at Piper, "But why's he turning back to wood?" and then to August, "Your story… You should be real."

"I'm changing back because…" August let out a breath and ran a still-human hand through his hair, "I haven't exactly been a good boy."

"You were the best boy," Piper put her hand on his again, "I was not exactly a proper role model if you recall."

August smiled at that, thinking of quite a few 'lessons' he'd learned from her, more than half were less than moral, "Thanks mama."

She nodded, but looked at Henry solemnly, "The problem is Henry, if the curse is not broken, then this process…it will not stop. Rummy is trying to find a way to prevent it or halt it, but there is only so much one can do when magic is at play in a world without it."

"So, we show Emma that you're turning back into the puppet you were," Henry realized, "And then, she _has _to believe. And, when she does, she could break the curse!"

"I tried that," August told him sorrowfully, "She doesn't want to see, so she doesn't. There's nothing more that I can do. I'm getting tired. It's hard to ride and it's hard to walk. Soon, it's going to be hard to breathe."

Piper swallowed hard and squeezed his hand, knowing he could still feel it even though it was turning to wood. Her heart was aching for her son, breaking for the pain he was enduring because of this curse, because of how she'd raised him. Yes, he'd been a bit of a pickpocket at first, hardly being the good boy he should have been, but she hadn't exactly raised him to be an outstanding citizen in any country or state they visited. She was as much at fault for his suffering as he was.

"So we have to do something fast," Henry frowned.

"There's nothing to do. And with what little time I have left, I want to spend it with my father."

"I have already called Marco," Piper told him, "I told him you were injured in a motorcycle accident and broke your leg and arm so when he arrives Granny has agreed to let him in. It will explain why you cannot rise or move your arm. He wishes to see you," she smiled, running a hand through his hair, "His new assistant," she remarked, recalling how he'd said that he'd offered to work for Marco for free just…wanting to help and fix something, needing to feel like he could do it and at least repair something.

"Then what do we do?" Henry looked between them.

"Whatever it is," August sighed, "It's up to you two now, "I'm sorry, kid, but I'm out of Operation Cobra."

"It's ok," Henry reached out to touch his hand too, "Piper and I will work it out, Gold too," he looked at Piper, "I read about everything you and Rumpelstiltskin did when you worked together," he smiled, "The Evil Queen won't stand a chance."

Piper smiled and reached out to touch his hair, brushing it like she had August, "No she does not."

~8~

Piper was back in Gold's shop, in his back room, looking at a small vial of purple potion that he was holding before him, "Is that…" she began, staring at it.

"True love," he nodded, "Snow White and Charming's, the most potent magic in the realms."

She let out a breath, "What are you planning Rummy?"

"I'm going to bring back magic Pip."

She blinked, "But the curse…it was meant to lead to a world without it. How could you reintroduce it."

"The well," he smiled, "The waters are meant to return what was lost, were they not?" he started to smirk, "Magic deposited within it…"

"Brings it back to this realm…" she realized.

"And with magic, I can stop your boy turning to wood," he nodded.

"You were planning this," she looked at him, "To bring magic back."

"Yes," he turned, setting the potion down, "I was hoping to wait till after the curse had been broken. I'm not sure how powerful the magic would be if returned while the curse was in effect but…"

"But what?" she shook her head.

"I would risk anything for you Pip," he reached out to touch her cheek, "You and your happiness…mean a great deal to me. And with your boy suffering, I can't bear the pain on your face."

She smiled softly at that, "You are advancing your plans for me?"

"Always you Pip," he nodded, "Anything for you."

She stepped closer and touched his cheek, guiding his face down to hers to kiss him…when they heard the bell of his door jingling and the clicking of heels striding into the shop. There was only one person that would make an entrance like that, Regina.

They quickly stepped out from the back room, Gold making sure he'd hidden the potion back first, and found Regina just reaching the counter, a smirk on her face, "I hope you bought travel insurance," she remarked, "Because no one's going anywhere."

"Oh, really?" Gold scoffed, "And why's that?"

"Because I found a solution to my Emma Swan problem."

"And what is that?" Piper's eyes narrowed.

"An old, reliable solution."

Piper stiffened at that, as Gold straightened, "A sleeping curse," he realized as did she, "Might I ask how you managed to obtain one here in Storybrooke?"

"By sacrificing the last bit of magic I had left."

"So, you made magic from magic. Well, I'm sure I don't have to remind you that, uh, all magic comes with a price."

"Then you can pay it," Regina crossed her arms, smug, "Because now, the curse is going to be stronger than ever. And you will be right here where you belong. Don't you understand? I won. So, whatever plan you had…whatever reason you wanted the curse broken… Too bad. Because it's never going to happen."

And with that she turned and strode out of the shop.

Gold rubbed his forehead a moment, hoping that whatever magic she'd used, because she'd brought it into Storybrooke, that it wouldn't work, just as he feared the return of 'true love's magic would fail with the curse still in effect. He looked over at Piper only to see her staring ahead with wide eyes.

He'd only ever seen that expression once, when a certain princess fell under the sleeping curse once before. It was the expression she had, the true and unguarded expression, of her family being in danger.

"Pip?" he reached out to touch her.

"It is going to be Henry!" she gasped, quickly hurrying to run past the counter, "He has gone to see Emma," she warned, "If he sees anything with apples in it he shall try and stop her eating it!"

She didn't even wait to see if he would follow her as she bolted out of the shop, she knew his limp was more prominent in this world and he wouldn't be able to keep up even if he did follow. As much as she hated to leave him behind, she had to think of her family. The Queen, unlike Maleficent, was prone to using poisoned apples for her sleeping curses. Henry truly believed the stories with his whole heart and if he saw a smidge of apple anywhere, learned it was from Regina, he would do what he had to to stop Emma eating it…

And she knew, Henry was exactly like Snow in that regard, he was the sort of sweet boy who would take any harm from someone else.

He'd eat the apple himself if he had to, whether to protect Emma or to prove a point that it was poisoned and the fairytales were real, either way…Henry would be the one to suffer.

She didn't even realize she was at the apartment till she was barreling up the stairs towards it. She could vaguely recall people shouting at her as she shoved past them in the street, others calling out concerns, and she was fairly certain she'd run into Archie and spilled his tea all over him, but she had to stop it, she had to keep Henry safe. He was just a child!

She plowed down the hall to Mary Margaret and Emma's apartment, barely taking a second to try the knob before pounding on it, "EMMA!" she screamed, "Emma let me in! Now! Quickly!"

"Coming," she heard Emma call, before her voice was softer, speaking to someone else, "Henry… What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry it had to come to this," Henry was speaking, a waver of fear in his voice, "You may not believe in the curse…or in me. But I believe in you."

"Henry no!" Piper slammed on the door, "Do not eat it! Henry! HENRY!"

But there was silence on the other side.

"See?" she heard Emma scoff, footsteps getting closer as Piper's heart raced, "You want to have some ice cream with that?" the lock was turning and the door opened, Emma standing before her, though she was half turned to Henry, the boy standing there with an apple turnover in his hand, a large bite taken out of it, "And then we can go back to talking about…"

Emma hardly got a chance to finish speaking as Piper shoved past her and ran right for Henry…just as the boy collapsed to the ground, catching him not a moment too soon.

"Henry?" Emma gasped, rushing over to help her set Henry down, "Henry?" she shook him, but he didn't wake, "Henry!"

Piper closed her eyes, it was too late…

The sleeping curse had taken effect.

A/N: Oh boy :( Poor Henry! :'(

On a lighter note...I've officially worked out who my Graham/OC and Hook/OC will be :) So those are definite future stories ;)

On a slightly sadder note...for anyone reading my DW story for Mac, posting that will be postponed just 2 days more, to Friday. This is my graduation week and it's a bit hectic, I'm very nearly set to start posting, I just want to get a tiny bit further ahead first :)

Some notes on reviews...

I had a tumblr post up about the DW story (I try to put announcements or warnings there). My computer got a virus and it affected my DW flashdrive when I tried to plug it in to get the next chapters onto my Doc Manager. ALL my DW work is gone :( All of Proffy/Evy/Angel/Mac/TL7's chapters, everything :( I'm currently scrambling to rewrite the rest of Mac's story and then I have to rewrite all of TL7 too :(

I think it was a little bad luck and a little bit of fate. If Piper had found Emma, we might not have Henry :( ...which actually brings up an AU idea I was tossing up, an AU of 'what if Piper found Emma and Pinocchio?' I'm not sure if I'll do it, but if enough people are interested I might add it to my list :)


	20. The Dagger

A/N: PLAGIARISM PLEASE HELP! :(

I'm sorry, I don't usually post notes like this at the start of a story, and this note has to do with my Doctor Who story 'A Treasured Discovery' but I've been plagiarised on Wattpad by the user dr_westwood and their 'Angel of Space (A SuperWho Fanfic)' :( For any new readers I was plagiarized 10 times in 2013 from various stories, mostly DW. I was plagiarized once this year and now again.

I know that not many OUAT readers might read DW or read my other works, but even looking at the two stories side by side (starting mostly at their Dalek Part 2) and the end of my Dalek Part 2, it's clear that they have heavily paraphrased and, at times, outright copied my story and only tweaked the OC's name and made them a subtle part of Supernatural :(

I can't put links here, but please see my tumblr for the links to the story and user on wattpad.

I'm just really upset. :'( There are so many obviously edited/paraphrased moments and outright stolen scenes that it's bothering me a lot. Half the changes make no sense in the general context of their story, there's so much missing due to the editing that half of what the OC does or says makes less sense than when my OC (Angel) said or did it :'( And it bothers me twice as much because Angel's story was dedicated to my deceased grandmother and I feel like this user has essentially butchered my story in their attempt to hide their plagiarism :'(

I have taken screen shots and I will be posting a side by side comparison of proof in a few hours on my tumblr but please, if you can, check this story, form your own opinions, and then (if you feel it's as plagiarized as I do) please help me report it. There is a small 'report' icon to the right of the story when it is opened, in the bottom right corner of where the information for it is (the cover, tags, etc). You can report it with or without an account.

Thank you :(

~8~

The Dagger

Rumpelstiltskin silently cursed himself as he stood in the blasted fairy ring he'd stepped into. He glared at the little circle of mushrooms as though they were the plague and would have used his magic to light them afire had he been able to. It was utterly ridiculous how simple this was, but fairy rings were notorious traps. They were rare, fairies hardly ever came to this world much, choosing to spend their time flying high above the realm of humans. They only came to earth for their charges or when wishes were to be granted, sometimes for fairy dust the Dwarves collected, other times when help was needed. But they hardly ever held council on the ground, which was what a fairy ring was, the mushrooms the fairies sat on. Oh they could change themselves to full size, but why bother? They could all just call up a mushroom and sit on it and not be noticed as a gaggle of women in odd dresses sitting in the middle of the woods. Yes the rings were rare as can be…and it would be just his luck that he'd end up trapped in one.

He should have been more careful, decades of being the Dark One and he had yet to end up in one, had yet to see one…and there he was. He'd been careless, rushed, he'd wanted to get his most recent deal over with as soon as possible, all for the blasted reason of getting back to Piper quicker. This was one of the deals where he would take her along but she'd hide about in the forest till it was over, helping him sway his latest client. He shouldn't have been so rushed to get to this meeting in the woods, but there was some other thought occupying his mind, a thought that he hadn't really considered in the time she'd been his caretaker.

He'd discovered that today was her birthday.

The only birthday he'd ever concerned himself with was his son's but he was finding the thought that this very day was her own was…there was a pull to it. He had been around so long he'd quite forgotten when his own birthday was, but he knew Piper's and he just…wanted to do something special for her. Ooh those words would have tasted like the bitterest poison on his tongue many moons ago, if it had been anyone else though. From the moment he met her, the way she held herself, the darkness and chill he saw in her, the way she acted, it had pulled him in from the start, it had intrigued him. She was different and he…felt differently about her than he had all his prior caretakers. He knew it was likely quite unlike him that he would be bothered with trying anything for someone else's birthday but Piper truly had been an invaluable asset to his deal making.

And that was it.

That was all.

That was ALL he would allow himself to think of her. It mattered not that she invaded his mind at all hours of the day. Nor that he felt himself eager to hear her lovely music regardless of whether he was in the middle of a deal or not. Not even that he had taken to staring at her, telling himself it was to unnerve her, only to find himself too lost in thought as he gazed at her to realize he should adopt an unnerving expression. He refused to think of the golden color of her hair or the forest green shade of her eyes, the cruelness and playfulness in her deadly smirk nor how black suited her so well that he had almost taken to not allowing her to purchase the dark colored fabrics any longer so as not to…tempt him. He would not allow himself to muse on her wit, her sharp tongue, her ruthlessness in dealing with those who went back on a bargain. He would not think of how easily she handled what he did and was eager to help him or how she…cared for him in a way that made him feel like it was more than just his power and protection she concerned herself with.

And he would not, under any circumstances, recall how a single hair from her and him had begun to shine as those of another who shared true love.

Not at all.

Never.

So this day…this birthday of hers and his quest to return to her, it was merely about giving her a small gift for her excellent services. And nothing more. He would just meet with her and spirit her away to the highest point in the Enchanted Forest and create a storm of shooting stars for her to observe.

It was nothing too extravagant.

Truly it wasn't.

Though it seemed like it would not happen now. This deal had come up, far too tempting to pass up yet he'd decided to get it over with more quickly than he usually did. He'd rushed into this situation, stepped into the clearing the Queen's men had wanted to meet him in…and walked right into a ring of mushrooms, trapping him. He wouldn't be able to leave the ring till someone pulled him out and the Queen's men would do nothing of the sort.

He glared at them as they laughed at his plight, something he had done quite often to others in the past and he knew he'd keep doing in the future too.

"Look at this, men," the leader of the small group called, "The great and powerful Rumpelstiltskin! The Dark One neutralized."

"Just you wait, boy," he spat the last word, "When I get out of here…you…" he pointed at him, "Will be the one I kill first."

The man merely laughed, "And how do you intend to do that?"

Rumpelstiltskin frowned, about to speak…when he heard a faint note ring out from the trees, so quiet he almost wouldn't have heard it had his ears not been attuned to such a noise after all this time (his ears were merely attuned, it had nothing to do with him actively (or subconsciously) listening for her songs and humming and singing whenever he was away from her). He smirked, giggling before he made an 'O' with his mouth, his eyes wide in mock-fear, and grinned, pressing his hands to his ears.

He recognized that very particular note, it was a warning note.

Piper had played it for him once, when he gave her the pipe she used after her original one had been broken, she had told him if he ever heard _that note_ to cover his ears.

He couldn't wait to find out why he should.

He let out a giggle, watching as the men looked around, the note now getting louder, enough where they could clearly hear what it was, the sharp tune ringing out though the night…before they tensed, straining, falling to their knees, their backs arching, their shoulders clenching back with their heads stuck up high, exposing their necks and the veins starting to protrude against it. He watched in dark curiosity as their faces turned scarlet, their eyes wide in fear, the men clawing at their necks as though something were keeping them from breathing yet he could see an enormous, agonizing, crippling pain in their eyes as fear filled it in equal measures. He tilted his head, fascinated as he saw them starting to bleed from every orifice, their eyes, their nose, their ears, their mouths…all of them struggling in vain to move their arms and hands away from their necks and up to their ears in an attempt to cover them…but it was too late, they were already ensnared in the magic, it was too strong to fight and, eventually, it gripped them so tightly they could barely move to save to fall to the ground, breathing their last in a red cough.

He lowered his hands, hearing the note fade as his eyes lifted off the bodies scattering the ground and to the edge of the trees where a shadow stepped out and into the moonlight, sticking a pipe into her boot.

"Thank you Pip," he called as she walked towards him slowly, slowly enough where he realized she was taking a moment to actually savor this, to enjoy the fact that she had managed to bring a handful of the Queen's men to their knees, to their deaths in the most glorious of agonizing ways. He felt his blood racing within him as he watched her gracefully stepping over the dead bodies, casting them not a second glance or even a first as her gaze remained locked on him and only on him. Seeing her walking over their corpses made his blackened heart thump and race in his chest, she was a divine sight, an angel of death, a goddess of chaos upon the earth…and she was his.

And, for just that moment, seeing the intent look in her eye, her focus all on him, what she had done to save him and how easily she'd done it, how without remorse she was now...for that moment he felt like perhaps she COULD be his true love...

"Oh Rummy," she shook her head, holding out a hand through the ring for him to take, and, for a moment, he didn't take it, just wanting the moment to last a bit longer, her, standing there, in his shadow cloak, bodies behind her, her pale hand extended to him, she was a vision.

But he reached out and took her hand, allowing her to pull him out, "How did you find me?" he asked.

"I played your melody," she gestured at her pipe, he nodded, it was a form of tracking that she utilized. Whenever she met someone she could hear a distinct melody of them in her mind, their song, she would say. Playing it on her pipe would lead her to that person, wherever they were within reason.

"Just in time," he remarked, stepping out and to her side, looking around at the bodies, toeing the man who had sneered at him before kicking him onto his stomach like the reptile he was, "As always," he offered her his arm.

"What would you do without me?" she smirked as she took his arm, the man about to magic them away when she had spoken.

He stared at her, an almost alarmed look in his eyes, a look he carefully guarded moments later but she'd seen it.

She frowned, tilting her head, "What is it?"

"What _would_ I do without you?" he breathed, before shaking his head and pulling a vial from his pocket. It was small, barely an inch long, half an inch wide. He walked over to a willow tree, snagging a few leaves off the hanging branches and crushed them, pouring the filings into the vial, before adding a strand of his hair to it and shaking it, the vial starting to glow a soft violet as the crushings turned purple and starting to sparkle with the magic he was pouring into it.

He walked over to her, stringing the vial onto a thin chain and motioning for her to turn. She did so without question, making him smile behind her back at how she trusted him so implicitly, allowing him to gently tug her hood down, before clasping the necklace around her.

"What is this?" she asked, touching the vial as she turned around, "I can feel the magic in it."

"It's a teleport powder," he told her, "If you are ever in danger, Pip, and I can't magic you away or I am not there to do so, whether you're on a deal or anything at all, you break the vial on the ground and it will bring you back to me."

She smiled softly, nodding, "Many thanks."

He held out his arm once more, magicing them to the mountain, he still had a meteor shower to create.

~8~

Rumpelstiltskin paced in the main chamber of his castle, well it wasn't quite the main chamber but it was the main dining hall, where he and Piper usually spent most of their time, his spinning wheel spinning beside him though it was slowing down as he'd only recently gotten up, abandoning it. He'd tried to spin, tried to calm himself, to get lost in the spinning that had often kept him sane in the past and helped him focus but all it did, every single thing about it reminded him of what was wrong. The straw reminded him of who gathered it and brought it to him, the gold of her hair, the spinning of how dizzy he felt in her presence at times, especially moments where she was rather forced to wear a proper gown for their deals. Even the color of the wood reminded him of the color of her dress when he'd first met her, the strands coming together like the notes of her melodies. Even just the location of the wheel reminded him of the person missing, the person who should have been sitting at the table, her feet up, scrubbing something or polishing something else while watching him as intently as he tended to watch her.

All his efforts to use the spinning wheel failed to make him forget that Piper was late.

She'd gone to do a deal in a nearby town, very close by, a simple horse would suffice for her to be there and back within the day. And it wasn't as though the 'problem' the town was facing was all that difficult to deal with. She'd dealt with far worse than a plague of locusts that had set in on the crops. Rats were by far the most difficult, larger animals actually quite easy, as were insects, according to her. She was considerate when the insects came in, always saving a handful of them in a jar to return to him. He rather enjoyed crushing them beneath his boot and Piper, upon seeing the certain glee he had to crush those beneath him (both literally and figuratively) had taken to bringing specimens with her for him to play with. He wasn't sure how that started, to be honest, but he appreciated the thought.

It was things like that that both touched him and irritated him at how they managed to touch him. She…noticed things about him, without him even saying a word. It was as though she could see, by how he reacted, by a simple action, a movement, a look, an expression, what was going on in his mind. She could just tell what he wanted to do and what was bothering him, what made him happy or angry. He knew she was perceptive, she had to be, but there was something about how intently she observed him, how much she gleamed off him without him meaning to allow it that unnerved and excited him. He supposed it was fair play though, he was just as curious and interested in her as well. Her face, for example, her expression was quite usually blank around others, letting out no indication of irritation or satisfaction at deals going on but he could see it, minute quirks in her eyebrows or the corner of her mouth that did her in.

This deal had been one she was quite glad for, she hadn't rid a town of insects in a rather long time. Sometimes, if he felt generous, he would have a hand in getting a deal for her, quite an easy thing to do. A simple spell here or there, a burst of magic, and he could summon a swarm and direct it to the towns in question, swarming them, drumming up business for her. It wasn't a gift or a favor not at all, he wasn't doing it out of any 'kindness of his heart' (as though his blackened heart would stand for such a thought), no it was more…him taking it upon himself to balance her original deal with him more. She became his business partner AND caretaker of his estate while he was only her protector. That was all, it had nothing to do with seeing the joy on her face at a job well done, to see her in action dealing with a town that tried to cheat her (ooh he loved when they tried to cheat her though). It was mere…fair business.

However this time…this town was not one of those times, this town didn't have anything to do with him and his magic. It was simple, locusts were simple, it was safe and close and in a town that was hardly ever subject or suspect to the Black Knights…so it was understandable that he might be, just a little bit, slightly…worried. She _never_ took this long.

Something had be wrong.

He turned to a crystal ball Jefferson had given him from some random realm, a ball that could show him anyone that he wished to see, and waved his hand over it, focusing on Piper, an image of her just starting to form in the purple haze of the crystal's image…

When there was a crash behind him.

He spun around to see a swirl of purple smoke flying to the ceiling, disappearing, Piper having been deposited on the floor below it, the girl having staggered into a small post against the wall that had a vase on it, knocking it over and shattering it on the floor.

"Rummy…" she breathed, wheezing, her hand resting on the post till her knees gave out.

He rushed to her side, catching her before she could crack her knees on the stone floor, moving to help steady her…when he noticed she was clutching her stomach with on hand…and that said hand was turning a crimson red of her own blood.

She'd been stabbed.

For one brief moment he felt an overwhelming anger, a desperate desire to harm…no, to tear apart piece by piece, the person who had done this, to decimate them, to make them suffer in agonizing torture worse than the Queen's men had suffered under Piper's song…but then he heard it, a soft whimper of pain. Piper rarely ever showed a weakness, for her to make that noise…it had to be hurting her badly. His anger vanished, for the moment, replaced by a single track thought to help her first. He quickly moved to heal her, his hand resting over her stomach, gently moving her hand to the side to place his own onto the wound, ignoring the warm blood leaking through his fingers as he focused his magic…but his powers failed him. He glared at the wound, realizing the awful truth, it had to have been made with a cursed or enchanted blade, to be resistant to healing magic.

"Hold on Pip," he whispered, carefully scooping her into his arms and magicing them to the first place he could think of, the place she would be safest, his room, setting her on his bed, "I'll be back," he told her, squeezing her hand as she winced, nodding.

And then he disappeared.

~8~

Doc the Dwarf was in shock as he tended to the young woman's stab wound, trying his hardest to ignore the Dark One pacing behind him, his eyes on him as he worked, carefully watching him and the girl and hissing threats at every slight squirm or hiss of pain the girl gave, rare though it was as she was currently unconscious. He had been in the middle of walking back from the tavern when he'd found himself grabbed and instantly magiced to a castle, by none other than Rumpelstiltskin. He'd thought he was about to be killed, that maybe he had somehow done something to anger the man or perhaps Dreamy…no Grumpy had done something since he'd been involved with the Blue Fairy and that other one Nova and the Dark One hated fairies and he was going to be a collateral or something for it…when the man had offered him a favor instead, a one-sided deal he called it, if he would tend to someone who had been hurt.

He'd agreed, not for the favor, but he didn't like anyone being hurt, it wasn't in his nature to let someone suffer or be in pain. He liked helping and healing people, he just didn't have magic to do it, which seemed to be exactly why the Dark One needed him. He'd followed the man to a large room, a young blonde woman, pale from blood loss, lying on the bed, a fine layer of sweat on her brow as a fever set in, her hand resting on the wound in her middle. It took him only a moment to get over his shock before he rushed to get started.

He'd gotten her out of danger quickly enough, cleaned her wound, patched her up, but it would be a long road to recovery for the girl, she'd have trouble getting up for the next few weeks with a wound like that in such an important area of the body. Luckily the wound seemed to have missed any vital organs or there would have been MUCH more bleeding and far more internal bleeding as well. He'd explained everything, or tried to, to Rumpelstiltskin, but the man had just waved him off claiming he knew how to tend to a healing wound. He said no more about it, but…when he tried to ask about who the girl was the man's look turned so murderous and threatening that he quieted quickly.

Rumpelstiltskin had asked what favor he wanted and he could think of nothing, save to ask if his dwarf brother, Grumpy would be happy one day and…not quite so Grumpy, as there was tell the Dark One could see the future. Rumpelstiltskin nearly rolled his eyes at that foolish question and remarked, everyone will get a happy ending, before he magiced the Dwarf away.

Honestly, of all the things that could be asked of him with no strings attached, what a waste of a favor from the Dark One.

Still, he had little care to worry himself on that as he knelt by Piper's side, brushing a hair from her face as it scrunched in pain, even in sleep, her most unguarded of times. His heart finally started to slow seeing her out of danger and on the road to healing.

"Oh Pip," he murmured, "I DON'T want to know what I'd do without you."

~8~

Piper was sitting up in bed a fortnight later, in Rumpelstiltskin's bed to be more precise, something she hadn't expected to see or still be in, though he refused to let her up. Her wound healed enough where she could move around more than before, slightly, sitting up still required a bit of help as did lying down but she could move a bit better. She eyed Rumpelstiltskin as he paced back and forth before her, the man acting more jittery in his own room than he should have been. Of all things SHE should feel nervous to still be there in his bed, depriving him of his space for so long. He hadn't quite told her what had happened after she'd appeared before him. She just remembered hurting and two voices speaking before she woke up to him tending to her, sitting by the side of the bed with a small bowl of cool water that he was dabbing on her forehead. It had been…oddly sweet, he stayed by her side, all day, all night, not even going out to make deals from the moment she'd become aware of herself again.

But now she knew, he'd just finished telling her what he'd done to save her and she had to admit she was more than a little curious about it all, "You offered the Dwarf a…favor?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, not bothering to stop pacing, seeming just as surprised as she was that he'd done it, he hardly even remembered thinking to do it…it just happened.

"That is not like you Rummy," she remarked

"Well I suppose love makes us into different people Pip."

She blinked as he stiffened, realizing what he'd just said, realizing she'd HEARD what he'd just said, and realizing that while he hadn't meant to say it, while he hadn't even through realized he felt it…it didn't change the fact that every word of it was true.

"Love?" she breathed, staring at him.

He took a breath, it was too late now, it was too late to take it back and…he didn't want to. He could deny it all he wanted, try to ignore it again, rationalize ever morsel of fondness he had for her, try to play off everything he'd done and thought and felt for her but he just…seeing her like that, seeing the blood on her hands, seeing her blood on HIS hands (and he'd scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed them and it wasn't till she'd woken up and he'd realized she would truly live that he stopped seeing the red staining his hands) that he realized he didn't want to lie any longer, not to himself, not to her. He had come an inch away from losing her and it…terrified him. It honestly scared him more than hanging over the portal with his son and facing the loss of his powers. He had already lost his son, he couldn't, he WOULDN'T lose her too.

He turned to her, steeling himself, and moved to kneel at her bedside, "Yes dearie," he took her hand, "Love."

She eyed him, "I thought you believed love was a weakness."

"It is," he nodded, "When it is used against you. But…when it is used with you," he shook his head, staring at her softly, "It makes you the strongest person in the world," he reached out to touch her face, "And that is how I feel around you Piper. You don't change me, you encourage me. You accept me."

It was true, all she'd said about Belle what felt like a lifetime ago. Belle had only kissed him to break his curse. She had loved the idea of the man beneath his powers, the man he was. She had been happy to see his powers being taken from him, had wanted to try again till she got the mortal him back. She loved the idea of saving him from the darkness instead of letting him thrive in it and living in it with him. Piper…she didn't. She saw what he did and how he acted and she accepted it, she went along with it, she amplified it. He had more fun, he felt freer, more confident, less…careful around her. She had accepted him fully, from the moment they met, she had never tried to make him something other than what he was, she never tried to make him into anything. She respected him and accepted him and cared for him still, knowing all he'd done in his past.

Piper nodded, leaning into his hand as she lifted her own to touch his on her face, holding it there a moment, "I feel the same Rumpelstiltskin," she smiled, leaning forward to kiss him.

And he, Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One, the man who so loved his powers, remained still and let it happen, curse be broken or not, he knew in his heart he would never deny her anything so long as he lived, he couldn't…

But when she pulled away, he opened his eyes to himself as he was, he could see it reflected in her eyes, his skin and eyes the same, everything just as he was. He could feel the power burning in him as well, he was _still_ the Dark One! He actually…frowned at that realization, true love's kiss should have broken that curse…unless…he looked at her, alarmed, was it not? Was it…was it not true love? But it HAD to be, the potion he'd made had proven it…

She smiled, reaching out to cup his cheek, "I_ do_ love you Rummy," she whispered softly, "But I do not want to take your power from you. All magic can be controlled. And all magic operates upon intent," she recited an old lesson, "I do not will for the curse to break, I do not kiss you with the intent to break the curse, and so the curse remains unbroken."

He blinked and giggled, that was his Pip, clever as always and with a deeper and more profound understanding of knowledge than most would give her credit for.

So he leaned forward and kissed her again, deeper than before, not worrying about the curse breaking, moving onto his knees beside the bed, his hand winding around her waist, pulling her to him…

When she hissed in pain and pulled back.

"Apologies," he whispered, kissing her head, he'd forgotten about her wound. She just waved him off, understanding. He looked at her a long while before frowning.

"What is it?" she tilted her head at him.

"Snow White and her Prince," he told her, "They shall wed one day and have their happy ending."

She nodded, "I am aware."

"We…I don't think we can Pip," he told her, shocking her inwardly at the confession that he cared and loved her enough to even consider he might one day wish to marry her, "I'm not sure I can give you a connection and union like that."

"I would not have fallen in love with you Rummy if I was not aware that may be a possibility," she replied.

He smiled, she never tried to change him, to force him to do anything, to control him or manipulate him. If anything she enabled him. She was perfect, she balanced him in a way he couldn't begin to describe, "I can't give you a ring," he nodded to himself, "But I _can_ give you something else."

She frowned, "What?"

He reached into his vest and pulled out a black and gray metal dagger with a wavy curved blade, his name inscribed on the sharp body of the blade and she knew exactly what it was, the dagger that controlled the Dark One. He knew she would never use it, she hadn't tried to control him at any point without his consent, not with her magic, not with what she knew of him, not even with her own body and womanly wiles (which he KNEW she had to have noticed the attraction growing between them). He knew full well that she could had in the past, he fell under the spell that was her a little more every day and this…this was nothing, because she wouldn't use it. She'd protect it, guard it with her life.

"Rumpelst…" she began, shaking her head, she couldn't accept that…

"Take it Piper," he held it out to her, "Know that everything I am, belongs to you."

She reached out and put her hand on top of the hand holding dagger's hilt, pushing his hand down a moment, "Before you do…you deserve to know, who and what I really am."

He nodded, he'd almost forgotten Piper was just a title she'd been given.

"The real reason the Queen is after me…Frosty, my cousin…is Snow White."

His eyes widened only minutely, having guessed it might be Snow White ages ago, "Then you're the thought to be dead princess Rose Red."

She nodded, "The Queen attacked my kingdom, destroyed everything. A small group of knights were able to get me out, before they were killed. I ran ever since. When the Queen learned that I had escaped, she went on a rampage trying to find me. She wanted Snow to suffer by taking everything from her as well. Her home, her friends, her family. I was the last of her family left to hunt. Snow…she thinks I am dead, and it must remain that way. If she were to learn I lived, she would come for me, she would do anything to find me and it would make it all too easy for the Queen to target her and manipulate her."

He nodded, reaching out a hand to curl her fingers around the hilt of the dagger, "Then I love you Rose."

She smiled, "I love you too, Rumpelstiltskin."

He leaned in and kissed her, from partnership to friendship to love…he had never been more thankful for a deal in his long life.

A/N: Aww :) One more chapter left! ^-^

Also, this will be the last day to vote for a pairing name, I'll announce the official winning name tomorrow ;)

Some notes on reviews...

I probably won't put the Graham/OC or Hook/OC up till next year. I've got a tentative set of stories for 2015, but it's always changing in my head so we'll have to see, but I'd try to get at least one of them up next year ;)


	21. A Land Without Magic

A/N: Sorry, don't usually start a chapter with an A/N but I wanted to comment on my note from yesterday about the **plagiarism**. I edited the last chapter to include the note after I was made aware of a plagiarism against my DW story, A Treasured Discovery, by a wattpad user :( I just wanted to update you all that the story was removed, I believe the user's account might have also been suspended (after they tried to change their name), and that I have added them to my plagiarizers page on my tumblr for anyone who wanted to see the evidence of the plagiarism.

-sigh- What bothered me most was that I got a message about a wattpad user (a different one) that tried to confront the user about it. Their messages about the plagiarism were deleted. The plagiarizing user also apparently denied the plagiarism and denied even knowing who I was...yet the evidence of the plagiarism, when side by side, is identical at times. That always is something I don't understand, why deny it when there is physical and easy proof to be had in simply opening the stories side by side? It's not like someone would believe it's not copied when it obviously is and it's not like they can claim they don't know the story or author when they had to have opened the story to copy it? -sigh-

Worse yet, this user tried to edit the plagiarism out, succeeding only in creating an inconsistent mess and butchering the story I had dedicated to my deceased grandmother. So it hit a bit harder than normal.

But I wanted to thank you all for your support and just wanted to give an update about the plagiarism and that it's been dealt with so far :)

~8~

A Land Without Magic

Piper was pacing in Gold's shop, her face set in a mixture of a concerned and angry expression. Oh, she wasn't angry at Gold, no…even though the news he'd given her hadn't been the best, she was angry at Regina. The woman had raised Henry for 10 years and she didn't seem to know her own son well enough to know that he would try to be the hero and eat the apple for Emma! Honestly! Regina had him in therapy because he believed the fairytales in his book and the magic that came with it was real. She KNEW that he would believe any apple that came from her would be poisoned like in the story of Snow White. She knew he cared for Emma, she had to have known he'd see the apple turnover and eat it instead. Emma had ranted to her that she was leaving, she was going to leave Storybrooke yet Regina couldn't seem to leave well enough alone! And now Henry was lying in the hospital, unconscious.

And that was something she was angry about as well, though she could feel tears prickling her eyes. In this world she was August's sister, she had no relation to Emma or Henry at all. No one, save Gold, Henry, and Jefferson knew that Emma was her first cousin once removed, that Henry was hers twice removed though the titles and designations hardly meant anything to her. She and Snow White had agreed their children wouldn't be raised to be so distant, they truly were as close as sisters. Emma was more her niece than anything. And Henry, whatever he would have been had Emma truly been her niece, she would have still seen the boy as a nephew.

She was family as well, and she wasn't allowed to be in the room at the hospital just yet. Emma, as the birth mother, and Regina, as the adoptive mother, could be there…but she had been forced into the waiting room after she and Emma rushed with the ambulance to the hospital. Henry had collapsed right into her arms and Emma panicked, not having been used to being a mother like that. She may or may not have grabbed the girl by the edge of her shirt and yanked her closer to snap at her to call an ambulance, needing to take control and get Henry some sort of help even if his original plight was magical, the medicine of the world could at least slow it or sustain his body long enough to break the spell on him.

She'd stood in the waiting room as Emma ran with Dr. Whale to the emergency room for all of one minute before she had to get out of there. She ran back to Gold's and had told him all that had happened. They had to return magic and they had to do it now. With magic being so weak right now, there was a chance that a curse, like the sleeping curse, that was cast in this world would be weak enough to break once magic was back. But magic had to be back to try it.

And then Gold told her the news she hadn't been thrilled to hear about.

But before she could question him more on it, the bell rang above the door and both Emma and Regina came barreling in, "Emma…" Piper breathed.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or is that the look of a believer?" Gold remarked, eyeing Emma closer.

Piper could see it too, the look in Emma's eyes, she knew, she _believed_ now. And, judging by the guilty and scared look in Regina's eyes, Emma had confronted her about Henry and the apple turnover. She didn't know what Regina had said to her, but whatever it was, Emma realized that all of it was real now. And that would be even more needed to save Henry. Emma believing was the largest step in weakening the curse enough to break, but there was still something else that had to be done. Emma believed, but she could tell from how the townspeople walked about and talked that the curse had not been broken yet.

"We need your help," Emma got right to the point.

"Indeed, you do," Gold nodded, "Pip was just telling me about the tragic ailment that has befallen the youngest member of Operation Cobra."

"We warned you Regina," Piper shook her head at her, "You, of all people, should know that all magic comes with a price."

"Henry shouldn't have to pay it," Regina's eyes narrowed.

"The whole of the Enchanted Forest should not have had to pay for your quest in vengeance either," Piper's eyes hardened against the woman, "You took many mothers from their children, slaughtered whole villages, men, women and children alike…perhaps this is your past coming back to haunt you. Your son, for all the lives you took."

Emma shook her head, "Hold on, YOU are a fairytale character too?" Emma stared at Piper, knowing that Gold was Rumpelstiltskin, Regina had said as much on the way over, "Pinocchio doesn't have a sister."

"Nor does he have a mother," Piper agreed, "Yet I have adopted him," her gaze softened as she looked at Emma, "I would have adopted you as well had I been able to find you Emma."

Emma swallowed hard, a remnant of her past, of her childhood hitting her, the desire to be adopted, to find a family and a home and people who loved her and there was a woman telling her that if she'd been able to, if Emma had still been there, she would have adopted her in a heartbeat, that she WANTED her in her family…

She shook her head fiercely, this was NOT the time for sentimentalities, not when her son's life was on the line, "Then who the hell are you?"

Piper blinked, "I ask everyone to call me Piper," she remarked, "Is that not clue enough?"

Emma stared for a moment, before it hit her, "The Pied Piper?"

"At your service," Piper gave a deep nod.

"Whatever," Emma waved it off, starting to get overwhelmed by all this. She was apparently standing in a room with the Evil Queen, Rumpelstiltskin, and the Pied Piper (who was also the adoptive mother of Pinocchio) trying to save her son from a poisoned apple, this was…this was too much. She could accept this was real, that those other names were who the people before her were, if it would save Henry, she would believe anything, but right now she needed facts, she needed action, and she needed results, "Can you help us?"

"Of course we will," Piper nodded, "Rummy and I have a deal, do we not?" she smiled at Gold.

He nodded, "You, and your family, shall be protected in the end," he glanced at Emma, "I never break a deal, dearie, young Henry shall be fine before the day is out."

"Why?" Emma shook her head.

"How dare you ask that!" Regina snapped at her, thinking she had asked why Henry would be ok.

Emma merely held up a hand to Regina, "Why would you make a deal like that?" Emma looked at the duo before her, "Why would you care that my…my family is ok?" she frowned at Piper.

Piper glanced at Gold, the man moving a hand to the middle of her back, his thumb lightly brushing on her spine, telling her without speaking that he was there, that their first deal was and would forever be in effect, and that he would protect her from the Evil Queen to the end of his days. It was safe now.

She could tell them.

Piper sighed and looked back at Emma, "Because your family…is MY family, Emma."

"Come again?" Emma blinked rapidly.

"No…" Regina breathed, staring at Piper in a combination of anger and bitterness and realization.

"I was not always the Pied Piper, Emma," Piper reached out to touch Emma's shoulder, "My true name is Rose Red…Snow White is my cousin, and you…" she brushed a lock of hair behind Emma's ear, the woman staring at her, stunned, "You are my niece, Henry my nephew, and my family is one of the most important things in my life. Rummy," she stepped back, closer to Gold, smiling at him, "He extended his protection for me, to those I cared about. We WILL see Henry healed, Emma. I promise you this, and I always uphold my end of a bargain."

"There IS a way to save the boy," Gold spoke, seeing both Emma and Regina opening their mouths to say something, something that would undoubtedly either cause one to flee from being overwhelmed or start a fight in his shop and he'd rather his artifacts not be broken until this was over, "But there is a slight problem."

"What is it?" Emma shook her head, pushing her thoughts on this new revelation to the back of her mind for the moment, family reunions later, her son first.

"True love, Miss Swan, is the only magic powerful enough to transcend realms and break any curse," Gold began, "Luckily for you, I happen to have bottled some."

"You did?!" Regina seemed shocked by that, and well she should, it hadn't been done before now.

"From the hair of Snow White and her Prince Charming," Piper mused.

"I was able to make the most powerful potion in all the realm," Gold continued, "So powerful, that when I created the Dark Curse, I placed a single drop on the parchment. Just a little safety valve."

Regina's hands clenched into fists as she realized how he'd been able to remember after all, it had nothing to do with his precious Pip.

"That's why I'm the savior," Emma realized, "That's why I can break the curse."

"Precisely," Piper nodded.

"I don't care about breaking the curse. All I care about is saving Henry."

"Which is why it's your lucky day," Gold smirked, "I didn't use all the potion. I saved some for a rainy day."

"Well, it's storming like a bitch. Where is it?"

"Right here," Gold pulled the small vial from his pocket, holding it up for them to see the small swirl of purple within it.

"Great, so what do we do?" Emma gave him a look to get on with it.

"Ah, therein lies the problem," Gold mock-hissed, "THIS," he swirled the potion around, "Is not enough. This was created from the true love of those without magic."

"And?" Emma shook her head, "Why's that a problem?"

Regina closed her eyes, "Because the curse is of magical origins."

"And there you have it, dearie," Gold nodded, "This potion would have to be combined with the true love of two who possess magic to have any affect."

"And let me guess, you don't have a potion like that," Emma glared.

"Oh, but I do."

Piper blinked this time, and looked at him, "You…do?"

"I do," he nodded, giving her a pointed look that make her let out a deep breath, startled.

"You…made another one?"

"Once I overcame my shock," he agreed.

"Another what?!" Emma demanded, getting fed up with how long this was taking.

Piper closed her eyes a moment, shaking her head as she turned to Emma, "Rummy was able to bottle true love, from OUR hairs," she explained, "But he broke the bottle. Apparently he made another batch."

"And as we both have magic," Gold gestured between him and Piper, "We can see this through."

"So where is it then?" Regina hissed, "You wouldn't bring it up if you didn't have it somewhere."

"Where it is isn't the problem. Getting it is what should worry you."

"Enough riddles! What do we do?"

"_You_ shall do nothing, your majesty," Piper shot her a glare, "This must be done by Emma."

"He's_ my _son. It should be _me_."

"Yes, because your magic has had such outstanding benefits for your boy, has it?" Piper shot right back, going right where it hurt, "Tell me, whose magic brought forth the poisoned apple for him to eat?"

Regina swallowed and had the decency to look away.

"And, with all due respect," Gold rolled his eyes at that respect part, "But it's _her_ son. And it has to be _her_. She's the product of the magic. She must be the one to find it. She is Piper's blood, the protection around our potion will only allow for someone of her family to touch it."

"So why doesn't your precious Pip get it?" Regina spat.

"It can't be taken by those who are components of the potion," Gold narrowed his eyes at her.

"Fine!" Emma cut in, "I can do it."

"Don't trust him," Regina warned.

"Trust me then," Piper looked at Emma, "Have I, in the time you have known me, ever done anything to harm Snow, Henry, or yourself?"

Emma shook her head softly, if anything, Piper had protected them all from the moment she arrived, "Where is this magic?" she asked quietly.

Gold turned his attention to Regina, "Tell me, Your Majesty, is our friend still in the basement?"

"Oh, you twisted little imp," Regina hissed, "You hid it with _her_?!"

"Oh, no, no," Gold shook his head with a grin, "Not with her._ In_ her. I knew you couldn't resist bringing her over."

"Who is her?" Emma frowned.

"Someone you shall need to be protected from," Piper remarked, looking at Gold, "Rummy?"

He nodded and turned, pulling a long box from under the counter and placing it on top, opening it to reveal a lovely sword and scabbard.

"What is that?" Emma gave it a disbelieving look.

"Your father's sword," Gold slid the box more towards her.

~8~

Piper stood beside Emma in the hospital, the fairytale book in her hand as Emma spoke to her son. Henry had been stabilized but it appeared he was in a coma, as far as the doctors could tell though, it wasn't as though they'd believe he'd fallen under the magical sleeping curse. The only good thing in this was that Henry was ok for now, he wasn't better but he wasn't worse, and because he was relatively stable he was allowed more visitors. She had been able to enter with Emma to see the boy for herself.

And she was going to murder Regina for causing this.

"Henry…" Emma breathed, reaching out to brush some of his hair from his forehead, "You were right about the curse. I should have believed you. I'm sorry," she leaned in and kissed his forehead, Piper holding her breath as she saw that nothing came from it, no blast of magic, nothing.

She closed her eyes a moment, true love's kiss could break the curse, Emma needed to acknowledge she truly loved her son but Emma was so guarded and held back so much, was so hurt from her life that she couldn't seem to open herself up, even to Henry. She could relate in a way, her heart was hardened against others, but it was largely due to her being half-siren, and slightly to do with her past on the run from the Evil Queen. Emma had just been hurt too much and she felt a tear threatening to fall at the knowledge of what would have to happen to Henry for Emma to confront her feelings. It always took a while for the women in her family to come to terms with how they felt. It had taken her ages to work out that she loved Rumpelstiltskin, it took Snow running away from Charming and nearly losing him to realize she loved him, it always took something large and heartbreaking it seemed for them to realize what was right in front of them.

Something would happen to Henry again before Emma was able to admit she loved her son and truly break the curse on him.

She just hoped Emma wouldn't be too late.

"Can you stay here?" Emma turned to Piper, making her open her eyes, "With him? Please," she swallowed hard, "I just…I don't want to leave him alone and…you've protected him in the past so…"

Piper nodded, "Of course," Emma still wasn't quite ready to admit that they were family so she went for her second option of her past history with the boy, "Find the potion, and come back safe, and Henry shall be well again."

"Thanks," Emma nodded, turning to leave as Piper set down the book on a small rolling table next to Henry's bed, "Say what you got to say," Emma spoke and Piper looked up to see Regina stepping into the room, "You got ten minutes."

"You know where to meet?" Regina asked.

"Yeah. Don't be late."

Regina looked over at her son and slowly made her way towards him, "I'm sorry…"

"Stay back," Piper threatened, moving in between Regina and Henry, "Do not even think of taking a step closer."

"He's MY son!" Regina snapped, tears in her eyes, "I have a right to speak to him."

"You lost that right when you caused all this," Piper shot back, "When YOUR drive for revenge sent him here. Tell me, your highness, when shall it be enough? You were so blinded by what you wanted that you failed to see what HENRY _needed_. And now this boy is fighting for his life, my family, my BLOOD family, and I will be damned if I let you anywhere near him."

"How dare you…" Regina began.

"You forget how protective Sirens truly are," Piper's eyes narrowed, "And how deadly. One more step, and I shall not hesitate to force you back."

Regina's eyes flickered down to the pipe sticking out of Piper's boot and her jaw clenched. She knew Piper's magic wasn't as strong in this realm but she DID have magic and that was more than she could say for herself. She didn't know exactly what Piper could do to her with her music and she did not want to find out.

"I should have known it was you, Rose," Regina glared at her.

"I fault you not for it," Piper smirked, pleased Regina hadn't worked it out till just before, "I was never around you much, and it HAS been quite some time," she gestured at her face, older than Regina remembered it, older slightly than Regina herself was, "Your curse tried to affect me, pity for you it did not work. In the end, it worked to MY advantage. Memories of this world, but ones that failed to consume me. Aging yes, but partially frozen from your curse. And to cast me out of Storybrooke?" she scoffed, "That was by far your worst mistake."

"Was it?" Regina challenged.

"Indeed," Piper tsked, "You were unable to watch me grow and practice and get stronger, for 28 years," she gestured to her pipe, "I have worked on my weakened magic, strengthening it, for decades now while you walked about in your little world as mayor. Imagine how much stronger I shall be should magic ever return."

Regina's lips pursed at that, but Piper saw it, a spark of fear in her eyes. She knew what the Pied Piper was capable of just before the curse hit, and now…to know that she hadn't stopped tuning her magic all that time while she'd lived a complacent life? She was scared.

And well she should be.

"Now, I believe you have somewhere else to be," Piper turned her back on the Queen and looked at Henry, focusing on him, signaling for Regina to leave, which she did with a storming air to her. She waited only a moment before speaking, "My apologies Jefferson," she called, looking up as the man stepped out from behind a chancing screen where he'd been lurking, "I doubt the Queen shall give you what is due."

Jefferson stiffened, "You know?"

"That your hate is the only portal available for her to get the apple?" Piper gave him a look, "I am well aware. Rummy and I investigated all the potential portals ages ago. Yours is the only one that would have worked with such little magic here."

"She…she's holding information on my daughter," Jefferson stuttered, "She promised to give me her back and…"

"I know well enough the desire of a parent to return to their child," Piper waved him off, "For this I pardon your treason against my family."

Jefferson let out a breath at that, not having expected the Pied Piper to be so lenient.

Piper just looked at him, "Fear not, Jefferson. Rummy and I have a plan."

Now she just had to hope that it would work before Henry suffered any more.

~8~

Piper stood at the foot of Henry's bed a short while later, her hands gripping the rails at the end of it as she looked at Mary Margaret who had come to read some of the stories from the book to the boy, just as he'd asked her to do to David so long ago when the man had been in a coma too. It had worked then, it had woken him up, and she'd hoped it would work this time as well. Piper nearly smiled as she saw the sight, all they needed was Emma and her blood family would be together.

She looked down at her left hand, running a finger along the palm. There was a faint scar there, so faint that it was nearly unnoticeable, and small as well, which made sense, she had been but a young girl when it had been created. She glanced at Mary Margaret, knowing that the woman had that scar as well on her hand too. They had always said in the Enchanted Forest that they were more than cousins, that they were sisters, and had gone so far as to do a small little ritual, just for fun, no real magic or ritual to it, to be 'blood sisters' as well. She wanted her cousin back so badly, being there and having the woman right there and looking at her with no inkling as to who she really was to her was torture. She really hoped this would work.

"She was beyond hope," Mary Margaret read softly, "Beyond saving. This was her end. When Prince Charming saw his beloved Snow White in her glass coffin, he knew all that was left was to say goodbye. He had to give her one last kiss. And when he did, true love proved more powerful than any curse. A pulse of pure love shuddered out and engulfed the land, waking up Snow White and bringing light to the darkness…" she sighed, closing the book and looking at Henry, reaching out to touch his hand, "Henry, when I gave you this book, it was because I knew…I know life doesn't always have a happy end. But I thought…"

Piper nearly jumped, having been watching the grandmother interact with her grandson, when the monitors around Henry began to go off with an alarming noise.

"No," Piper breathed, turning to rush to the doorway, "Dr. Whale!" she shouted and the man came running in with nurses, all of them heading right for Henry.

"What is that?" Mary Margaret gasped, stumbling back, Piper hurrying over to her side and taking her hand, Mary Margaret's squeezing hers so tightly her knuckles were turning white, "What…what…what's wrong?"

"Nurse, get them out of here now!" Whale ordered.

"Leave it to me," Piper shook her head at the nurse that approached them, leading Mary Margaret out herself, "Focus on HIM."

"What is it?" Mary Margaret cried even as they reached the door, "What is it?"

"His heart rate's falling," Whale shouted to his crew, "Come on, Henry!"

"Oh my god," Mary Margaret started to cry as she watched them frantically trying to recussitate Henry.

Piper swallowed hard, "Stay here with him," she murmured to Mary Margaret, "I must call Emma and…Regina," she hated to admit it to call the woman, but legally she was Henry's mother as well and on the emergency contact list.

Piper hurried off down the wall and pulled out her cell phone, calling a different number at first, "Have you got it?" she asked immediately.

"Meet me in the woods Pip," Gold's voice answered back, "You know where."

She nodded and hung up, knowing he'd understand, and quickly sent a text to Emma and Regina's phone as she rushed for the doors, telling them to get to the hospital NOW.

~8~

The woods were NOT where Piper wanted to be right then, she'd much rather be with Henry and Emma and Mary Margaret, trying to do something to help the boy but this…this might save him too. True Love's Kiss was what could break a curse, not a true love potion, the potion that Emma had gotten had been to restore magic, which might be the only thing to save Henry. Magic in this world that was so unused to it was unpredictable. Henry starting to flatline was NOT how the sleeping curse operated, it was like magic was reacting to non-magic and causing chaos in Henry. They needed to get magic back because then…then Gold could heal him, heal him enough for Emma (or possibly Regina) to wake him up.

As she and Gold hurried through the woods, she worked on unlocking an egg-shaped container that possessed hers and Gold's vial of true love, Snow and Charming's clutched firmly in his free hand as he led her towards the well that contained the waters of Lake Nostos, the waters that could return what was lost.

They had JUST reached the well when they stopped, gasping as a rush of magic breezed through them. They stood still for a moment longer before a brilliant smile bloomed over Piper's face and she ran at Gold, the man taking her into his arms and holding her tightly as they realized what had happened. Emma had broken the curse, and without them getting the magic back first! That meant she believed, that meant she accepted her love for her son, and that meant Henry was alright.

"Oh thank god," Piper breathed in his ear as she clung to him.

Gold wound his arms around her, holding her tightly to him, feeling her relief at it all. It was a relief not just for Henry's safety, but for August's as well, the boy having likely turned into wood by now and with the curse broken he would be able to live even if as a giant puppet. It was a relief that, after decades of waiting, the happy endings would finally be returned to those she cared most about. And it was a relief that her family, a family that he knew she suffered to see every day, to have them look through her and not recognize her, would finally see her for who she was again. Rose Red would finally have her cousin back and he was truly happy for her. He had not had to suffer that, to see his son look through him as though he were a mere stranger. He felt a ping of guilt for having forced August to experience that, but now...now it was ok.

It was all going to be ok.

Or it would be.

"We aren't done yet Pip," Gold grinned as he stepped back, reaching out to brush a tear that had fallen from her eye in joy and relief away from her face.

"No, we are not," she agreed, the two of them turning to continue the small distance to the well. Piper opened her vial and held it over the well as Gold did the same with the other.

"To the return of magic," he smiled at her, taking her hand, and, together, they both dropped the vials into the waters, stepping back moments later when a thick, purple smoke began to rise from the well and spread out across their feet, growing thicker and taller behind them and heading right for the town.

"It is beautiful Rummy," Piper squeezed his hand, feeling it swirling around her, "The return of Magic to a land without."

"Oh yes, dearie," Gold grinned, seeing the purple smoke suddenly shoot out of the well, rising above them, gathering in mass and power and speed, before he closed his eyes and squeezed his hand, letting it race over them, through them, "Magic…is coming," he pulled her closer to him, winding his right arm around her waist as her left hand took his own left hand and lifted it to rest the back of it over her heart, the two of them standing there, watching with pleased and satisfied smirks, anticipating grins, as the magic grew taller, more powerful, more turbulant.

And as they stood there, allowing the magic to consume them, to replenish them, to fill them with a familiar power, the purple cloud of smoke continued on, heading right for Storybrooke, towards a town that now had their memories returned, a town that would not be ready for the return of something like this.

And so, just as the clock tower struck 8:15, magic swept over the town of Storybrooke.

Magic…was back.

To be continued...in...Every Rose Has Its Thorns!

A/N: Oh wow! The first story is over! O.O But I've got a little surprise for you, check back in about 7-8 hours and I'll be posting the next story today too! :) We'll get a bit of a double whammy going ;)

I can officially say that the winning pairing name for Piper/Gold is...Dark Rose ;)

I want to take a moment also to just thank you all, anyone who's ever read/favorited/followed/reviewed/anything this story :') I love you all so much and I hope you enjoy the next story in the series too :)

Small note about DW for readers of that, yesterday's plagiarism instance really got to me, more than the others as the story plagiarized was the one I had dedicated to my grandmother (rest her soul) and to see that story as butchered as it was, I didn't get any DW written, I'm sorry to say but I won't be posting Mac's new chapter today, but tomorrow. Mac will officially be resumed on Saturday ;)

Some notes on reviews...

I just want to say thank you all, for the support about the plagiarism. Thankfully the story was removed and it appears the user's account was suspended as well. I'm sorry it came to that, but plagiarism is just terrible :(

Yup, the curse was broken :)

The Graham/OC and Hook/OC would be completely separate stories, so no Piper at all ;) The pairings would follow what they are in the show, save the Hook/OC which would likely be a Neal/Emma one ;)


End file.
